L'Ange et le Dragon
by ThePineappleWriter
Summary: Il l'avait vue grandir de loin mais plus le temps passait et moins il la voyait comme une sœur. Elle l'avait toujours regardé avec admiration et l'aimait comme un frère mais à partir de sa 6e année elle se rendit compte que ça dépassait peut-être l'amour fraternel. De courts moments partagés entrecoupant de longs mois de solitude. Puis une guerre qui menacera tout ce qu'ils aiment.
1. 1 - Une histoire de Charlie

**_Saaaaalut mes p'tits chous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic (environ trois ans que je bosse dessus, j'en peux plus!) sur Harry Potter. Tous les détails sont plus bas. Je n'ai pas encore de calendrier précis pour les updates, si je trouve un rythme régulier vous le saurez. J'espère que ça vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

L'Ange et le Dragon

_**Résumé complet **__**: Elle était, comme Harry et Hermione, une « pièce rapportée » dans le clan Weasley. Il l'avait vue grandir, de loin, mais plus le temps passait et moins il la considérait comme une petite sœur. Elle le regardait depuis toujours avec admiration et l'aimait comme un grand frère, mais à partir de sa sixième année, elle commença à se rendre compte que ça dépassait peut-être l'amour fraternel. De courts moments partagés entrecoupant de longs mois de solitude. Puis une guerre qui menacera tout ce qu'ils aiment. **_

_**Charlie W.-OC ; quelques touches de Fred W.-Hermione G. **_

_**Rating M**__** pour scènes explicites, violence, langage… Mais pas trop hardcore non plus, soyez rassurés. **_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Les personnages à l'exception de mon OC (mes OC en fait…), les lieux, etc. appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, seule cette histoire m'appartient. **_

_**Cette fiction sera majoritairement basée sur les films Harry Potter, les détails dont on n'a connaissance qu'en lisant les livres ne seront pas tous présents. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 1 – Une histoire de Charlie**

Ça y est, la deuxième année se terminait déjà ! Enfin, deuxième année… Première année pour elle. Elle avait terminé de faire sa malle, et attendait avec ses affaires dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle étouffa un bâillement, pensant qu'il était inhumain de se lever si tôt, regarda sa montre moldue, rassurée de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard, pas encore. Elle avait tellement hâte de grimper dans le train et de commencer les vacances d'été ! Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit dans l'escalier, suivi d'un « aïe ! » puis d'un « Aaaaaah ! » et enfin d'un vacarme assourdissant. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux, incapable de retenir son sourire. Elle passa sa légendaire sacoche en bandoulière et alla jusqu'au pied de l'escalier.

-Un problème avec ta malle, Fred ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard pétillant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grommela le rouquin en repoussant tant bien que mal la malle qui l'écrasait à moitié.

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et fit léviter la malle pour aider son ami. Elle déposa le paquetage à côté du sien et empoigna Fred par les bras pour le remettre sur pieds.

-George, descends, on va être en retard ! cria-t-elle dans l'escalier pendant que Fred ramassait sa dignité et le reste de ses affaires.

-Me voilà ! fit une voix. J'arr-aaaaah !

Avec autant de fracas que son frère, George Weasley, suivi de sa malle, dégringola l'escalier jusqu'au pieds de son amie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais l'aida comme elle avait aidé son frère. Les deux jumeaux pestaient en essayant tant bien que mal de tasser leurs affaires dans leurs malles, si bien qu'ils relevèrent la tête en même temps avec le même air étonné quand ils entendirent comme une porte qui claque.

Exaspérée, elle était partie avec ses affaires dans la cour, s'asseyant sur sa malle un peu à l'écart du troupeau des autres deuxièmes années.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête en même temps et finirent leurs malles à toute vitesse avant de courir dans la cour, se précipitant vers leur amie. Leur meilleure amie.

-Laureen ! cria George en l'apercevant. Laureen, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendus ?

-C'est vrai Lau', renchérit Fred. On a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Laureen les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ils étaient idiots ou ils le faisaient exprès ? Avec ces deux-là ça pouvait très bien être l'une ou l'autre de ces deux options… Voire même les deux ! Cela l'agaçait un peu et la chiffonnait qu'ils aient oublié, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre pour si peu. Elle leur sourit comme si de rien n'était et donna gentiment un coup dans l'épaule de George.

-Mais non, j'en avais juste marre de vous deux, qu'est-ce que tu crois petit roux ?

Elle ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Fred.

-Bah, tu dis ça tous les jours depuis le premier jour, rit Fred en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tignasse.

Laureen et George rirent également, se rappelant le premier jour.

_Elle avait les yeux rougis et gonflés, mais ne pleurait plus. _

_Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient venus la veille à l'orphelinat, lui avaient expliqué pourquoi, lorsque ses émotions prenaient le dessus, des objets pouvaient éclater, s'enflammer… Pourquoi elle était « bizarre » si on pouvait dire. Elle avait des pouvoirs magiques. Comme plein d'autres personnes. Le monsieur, très gentil, lui avait dit que sa mère avait des pouvoirs elle aussi, qu'il la connaissait. Elle avait alors demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas là. _

_Elle n'avait que douze ans, et toute l'innocence et la naïveté de son âge, sans être bête. Elle écouta attentivement l'homme quand il lui expliqua que sa mère était une sorcière bonne et généreuse, et qu'elle combattait les forces du mal aux côtés d'autres grands sorciers. Puis il lui prit la main, et lui dit qu'un mage noir, qui avait de puissants alliés, avait commencé à faire beaucoup de mal. Alors les « gentils » sorciers, dont sa mère, s'étaient dressés contre lui et ses complices. Elle avait été tuée dans un affrontement contre des complices de ce mage noir. _

_Elle avait penché la tête, ouvrant très grands ses yeux. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne viendrait pas la chercher. L'homme avait ensuite parlé d'une école où on lui apprendrait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, où on lui enseignerait la sorcellerie. Un grand château qui s'appelait Poudlard. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle voulait y aller, elle avait dit oui, machinalement. Alors il lui avait dit de prendre ses affaires. Elle avait enfourné quelques babioles dans une sacoche qui ne la quittait jamais, et le reste de ses maigres possessions dans un sac, et les avait suivis. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais ils étaient gentils avec elle et ils étaient des amis de sa mère. _

_La dame l'emmena acheter une baguette, et tout le nécessaire pour aller en cours. Il s'avéra que sa mère avait pensé à mettre de côté et lui avait laissé un petit héritage, suffisant pour payer tout ce qu'il lui fallait plus quelques extras pendant toute sa scolarité. Elle s'amusa comme une folle dans le Chemin de Traverse, à l'orphelinat ils ne sortaient presque jamais. Elle s'acheta en dernier un bel hibou gris. Quand elle l'avait vu depuis l'extérieur, elle était tombée littéralement amoureuse, et avait supplié le professeur McGonagall de la laisser l'acheter. Minerva avait eu un sourire attendri, bien qu'elle reprît très vite son visage sévère. C'était bien la fille de sa mère. Elle avait donc laissé la petite fille acheter le hibou. _

_Une fois les emplettes terminées, elle était fatiguée. Le professeur Dumbledore avait réservé une chambre dans une auberge pour la jeune fille. Hagrid devait venir la chercher le lendemain pour l'emmener au train. La procédure était certes très inhabituelle mais comme toujours, le professeur Dumbledore avait ses raisons. _

_Le lendemain elle avait souri en voyant le géant pour la première fois. Elle avait glissé sa petite main dans la sienne, immense, et il l'avait laissé sur le quai de la gare, seule avec son chariot, après lui avoir souri. _

_C'était lui qui avait tenté de venir au secours de sa mère quand… quand… Enfin. Elle était morte dans ses bras après lui avoir fait jurer de veiller à ce que la petite soit en sécurité. Seulement ils avaient mis plus longtemps que prévu à retrouver la petite. Douze ans. _

_Elle était restée plantée là plusieurs minutes, incertaine. Puis quelqu'un lui avait gentiment tapoté l'épaule. Elle s'était retournée en sursautant. Elle était une petite fille seule et perdue dans une grande gare pleine d'inconnus. _

_Elle vit d'abord un sourire, surmonté de deux yeux d'un marron foncé où pétillait la malice mais aussi la gentillesse et peut-être une pointe de timidité. Puis elle vit la même chose, à côté du premier sourire. Deux visages identiques, deux expressions similaires surmontées de la même tignasse rousse. Des jumeaux ? Elle se recula d'un pas en clignant des yeux, avant de sourire nerveusement. _

_-Tu cherches la voie neuf trois-quarts ? demanda un des jumeaux. _

_-Oui, c'est ce qui est écrit sur le billet, mais je ne sais pas trop où je dois aller, répondit-elle en agitant le ticket dans sa main. _

_-Fred, George, qui est cette jeune fille ? intervint une dame, probablement leur mère, elle avait aussi les cheveux roux et les mêmes yeux. _

_-Elle cherche la voie du Poudlard Express aussi maman, répondit Fred._

_-Oh, tu entres en première année ? sourit la dame en s'adressant directement à elle._

_-Pas vraiment. C'est ma première année mais j'entre directement en deuxième année. _

_-Ah, curieux. Mais où sont tes parents ? Ils ne t'ont quand même pas abandonnée dans la gare ?_

_-N-non, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais un bébé. Le professeur Dumbledore est venu me chercher, et c'est Hagrid qui m'a emmenée ici, mais il ne m'a pas dit où était le train. _

_ Les jumeaux baissèrent les yeux, gênés. Leur mère s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit doucement dans ses bras, comme n'importe quelle mère le ferait. Elle se raidit, n'étant pas habituée à ce genre d'effusion et d'amour maternel. Mais bien vite elle se laissa un peu aller. Ça faisait du bien, les étreintes. Elle ne savait pas que ça faisait du bien. _

_-Dis-moi ma grande, reprit la dame gentiment. Comment t'appelles-tu ? _

_-Laureen O'Neil. _

_ Laureen vit la dame écarquiller les yeux mais se reprendre très vite. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant, un de ceux qui faisait chaud au cœur. _

_-Enchantée Laureen. Je m'appelle Molly Weasley et voici deux de mes enfants, Fred et George. Eux aussi entrent à Poudlard en deuxième année. _

_ Les jumeaux lui servirent à nouveau un sourire tout mignon. Elle leur sourit également. Un grand sourire sincère. Elle ne savait pas sourire autrement de toute façon. _

_-Allez les garçons, et Laureen, il est l'heure d'y aller. _

_ Chacun des jumeaux se plaça de part et d'autre de la jeune fille, avec leurs chariots. _

_-Vas-y avec les garçons, je m'occupe de ton chariot, lui dit Molly Weasley. C'est toujours impressionnant la première fois. _

_ Fred prit son chariot de la main gauche et tendit sa main droite à Laureen. George lui tendit sa main gauche et tenait son chariot de la droite. Ils lui firent un sourire et se mirent à courir, alors elle les suivit. Elle faillit paniquer quand elle remarqua qu'ils fonçaient dans un mur, elle ferma les yeux et voulut s'arrêter mais les jumeaux l'entraînaient avec eux. D'un coup elle fut sur un quai, avec d'autres enfants accompagnés de leurs parents, tous avec des chariots similaires au sien. Molly arriva près d'elle et lui remit son chariot._

_-Allons les enfants, pressons-nous, le train part dans quelques minutes !_

_ Elle les houspilla gentiment comme n'importe quelle mère le ferait. Laureen restait silencieuse, et suivit les deux rouquins dans le train. Ils étaient parmi les derniers, mais réussirent à trouver une cabine vide où ils s'installèrent tous les trois. Laureen n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient traversé le mur de la gare de Londres. Elle s'assit sur la banquette en ramenant sa sacoche sur ses genoux. _

_-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, dit George._

_-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda Fred._

_-Si, je vais bien, dit-elle en remettant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. _

_ Elle était un peu nerveuse, mais les jumeaux étaient vraiment gentils, la faisaient rire. A partir de ces premières minutes dans le Poudlard Express, ils ne se quittèrent plus jamais. _

Laureen sentit qu'on la secouait. Elle grogna et chercha à se retourner, mais on la secoua encore plus fort.

-Grrhmmmhh… grogna-t-elle.

-Lau' ! Lau' réveille-toi, on arrive ! Et tu baves sur ma chemise !

Cela acheva de la réveiller et elle sursauta aux derniers mots, cherchant à se relever précipitamment. Elle tomba par terre en râlant et grommelant, et faillit arracher le bras de Fred en tirant dessus pour se mettre debout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? bâilla-t-elle en s'étirant.

-Tu bougeais dans ton sommeil et tu t'es roulée en boule sur les genoux de George, résuma Fred.

-Quoi ? s'empourpra la jeune fille. Je suis désolée George je ne savais pas… Tu aurais dû me réveiller je me serais enlevée tout de suite !

-Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, rit George. Tu n'as rien manqué de toute façon, le trajet était ennuyeux à mourir.

-Le train arrive en gare, remarqua Fred. On ferait mieux de se préparer.

-On doit retrouver qui en premier, PBC ou votre mère ? demanda Laureen en rangeant soigneusement sa robe de sorcière dans sa sacoche.

-Maman, répondit Fred. Percy, et ne l'appelle pas PBC devant lui, nous retrouvera à la maison, il a dit qu'il devait passer au Chemin de Traverse d'abord.

Laureen haussa les épaules et les suivit hors du train. Elle avait passé toutes ses vacances scolaires à Poudlard puisqu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller, alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise le jour où elle reçut la lettre de Molly Weasley.

_Ils étaient assis comme à leur habitude vers le centre de la table des Gryffondor, George et Laureen côte à côte, Fred face à eux. Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement en se racontant des blagues, comme d'habitude. Puis vint le moment du courrier. Les jumeaux reçurent une lettre de leur mère ainsi qu'un petit colis de friandises. Molly écrivait toujours quelques mots à l'attention de Laureen en bas de ses lettres, et le colis était évidemment destiné aux trois, avec de lourdes représailles qui planaient au-dessus de la tête des jumeaux s'ils ne partageaient pas avec leur meilleure amie. Non pas que cela soit nécessaire, mais Molly se méfiait de ses deux garnements, avec raison d'ailleurs, ils étaient de vrais petits diables. Laureen n'était pas mieux, en fait ils formaient un genre de trio infernal. _

_ Mais aujourd'hui Laureen eut une lettre de Molly rien que pour elle, contrairement à d'habitude. Elle l'ouvrit et la lut rapidement. Elle sautillait sur le banc, surexcitée. George et Fred la harcelaient de questions, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur le parchemin. Elle poussa un petit cri de victoire et se tourna vers ses jumeaux favoris._

_-Je passe l'été chez vous ! Votre mère a demandé la permission à Dumbledore avant de me le proposer, et là elle me dit que si je veux, et évidemment que je veux, je peux passer l'été au Terrier avec vous ! _

_-Ouais ! crièrent les garçons. _

_-Il faut que je lui réponde ! Fred, du parchemin et de l'encre s'il-te-plaît, vite ! J'irais donner la lettre à mon hibou après déjeuner. _

_ Elle saisit le matériel que lui tendit Fred et rédigea sa réponse._

_-Chère Madame Weasley, relut-elle. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait tant d'efforts pour moi, et je serai ravie de passer l'été avec votre famille. Puisque les vacances sont dans une semaine, pourriez-vous garder mon hibou chez vous ? Je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop voler quand il fait aussi chaud. A bientôt, Laureen O'Neil. _

_-Parfait, approuva George. _

_ Elle engloutit son dessert, et avec les garçons – ils ne se quittaient JAMAIS sauf pour dormir, et encore – elle courut à la volière, où son cher hibou résidait à plein temps. Elle lui fit mille cajoleries avant de lui confier la lettre._

_-Allez mon bébé d'amour, attends-moi chez les Weasley. Juste une petite semaine, tu verras ce ne sera pas long et je serai vite là. _

_ Fred et George plaisantait souvent en disant que Laureen se mariera à son hibou plus tard. Il est vrai qu'elle était dingue de cet animal, ça avait été un coup de foudre. _

Laureen descendit du train sur le dos de George, qui avait perdu un pari et devait la porter jusqu'à la maison. Elle riait, et George la portait de bon cœur, même s'il râlait pour la forme, car elle n'était pas lourde. Fred avait empilé de manière aléatoire leurs bagages dans un équilibre précaire sur un seul chariot qu'il peinait à pousser. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement Molly qui les attendait sur le quai. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses, et rapidement ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Laureen admira le jardin alors que les jumeaux – dont son porteur – marchaient vers l'intérieur. A peine George avait-il passé la porte en prenant garde à son précieux chargement que le chargement en question se laissa tomber au sol avec un cri de joie.

-Charlie, mon amour ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Charlie Weasley avait posé ses congés pour les deux mois de vacances pour passer un peu de temps avec sa famille, après environ un an au loin. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à la maison, Bill jouait avec Ginny et Ron à l'étage, leur père Arthur lisait dans le salon, et les autres n'étaient pas là. Il apprit que Percy était au Chemin de Traverse et que Molly était partie chercher les jumeaux à la gare. Aussi fut-il extrêmement surpris et décontenancé lorsque, penché dans un placard de la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver des biscuits, il entendit une fille crier « Charlie, mon amour ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! ». Il se cogna la tête en ressortant précipitamment du placard, pour voir un éclair châtain clair passer à toute vitesse dans la cuisine et se précipiter vers un hibou inconnu.

-Charlie ! s'écria une autre voix, bien connue celle-ci.

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers leur grand frère, tout contents. Il rit en leur ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Puis il se tourna vers l'éclair châtain, qui s'avéra être une fille, en fronçant les sourcils. George suivit le regard de son grand frère et sourit.

-Lau' ! appela-t-il.

La jeune fille releva la tête avec un grand sourire. Charlie sourit instantanément en la voyant. Qui n'aurait pas souri face à la jeune fille souriante et toute mignonne ? Elle était plus petite que les jumeaux. Sa peau était claire, et son visage était encore marqué des rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses lèvres roses et boudeuses dessinaient un grand sourire. Des taches de rousseur parsemaient ses pommettes et son nez. Au-dessus brillaient deux yeux d'un vert émeraude intense et frappant. Son visage doux était encadré de longues boucles, d'un auburn flamboyant aux reflets roux dans le soleil, qui flottaient jusqu'en-dessous de ses omoplates. Un foulard noué, vert comme ses yeux, les retenait en arrière. Charlie fut tiré de sa contemplation par George qui alla prendre la jeune fille par la main pour la ramener vers eux.

-Laureen, voici notre grand frère Charlie. Charlie, je te présente Laureen, notre meilleure amie.

Charlie se pencha – il était bien plus grand qu'elle – et lui fit la bise, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

-Alors c'est toi la gamine qui fait les quatre cents coups à Poudlard avec mes frères ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine ! protesta Laureen avec véhémence.

-Oulah, elle a du tempérament en plus ! s'esclaffa Charlie.

-Fais attention Charlie, lança Fred.

-Elle est pire que tes dragons, renchérit George.

Laureen leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'occuper de son hibou.

-Pourquoi elle a crié mon prénom en entrant ? demanda alors le grand aux jumeaux.

Fred éclata de rire, comprenant le malentendu, et George dut se retenir d'imiter son jumeau pour pouvoir répondre à son frère.

-Laureen est amoureuse de son hibou, expliqua-t-il, hilare. Et son hibou s'appelle Charlie.

Les deux jumeaux s'écroulèrent par terre tellement ils riaient. Laureen, qui avait tout entendu, devint rouge comme une tomate. Elle se tourna vers Charlie, très embarrassée.

-Je… je suis désolée, je…

-Ce n'est pas grave, rit Charlie. Au moins je suis rassuré, ce n'est pas moi que tu appelais « mon amour » en arrivant.

Laureen devint encore plus rouge et voulait disparaître. Elle fut sauvée par une petite voix.

-Charlie a une amoureuse ?

Charlie se tourna, attendri, vers sa petite sœur qui était descendue, et la prit dans ses bras en la chatouillant.

-Non, je n'ai pas d'amoureuse, tu es la seule femme de ma vie, dit-il pour la faire rire, ce qui fonctionna. Gin, voici Laureen, une amie de Fred et George.

Ginny se resserra timidement contre son grand frère.

-Dis-lui bonjour, l'encouragea doucement le grand rouquin.

-B-bonjour Laureen, bredouilla Ginny.

-Bonjour Ginny, répondit Laureen avec un sourire. Fred et George m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. Il paraît que tu sais coudre et que tu fais plein de coussins et de peluches.

Le visage de la petite rousse s'éclaira.

-Oui ! dit-elle avec beaucoup plus d'aplomb, sautant des bras de son frère. Tu veux les voir ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Laureen.

Ginny saisit la main de sa nouvelle amie et l'entraîna à l'étage.

-Eh, mais c'est notre meilleure amie, protesta Fred en insistant sur le « notre ».

-Laisse, fit Charlie. Elle a le droit de faire connaissance avec Ginny quand même, personne ne va vous la voler.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard boudeur. En un sourire elle avait fait fondre Charlie, et en une phrase elle s'était mis Ginny dans la poche ! Ils avaient l'impression d'être abandonnés de leur meilleure amie, qui ne les quittait pourtant JAMAIS.


	2. 2 - Une journée forte en émotions

**_Salut mes p'tits chous ! Comme je n'arrive pas à dormir voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Au niveau des détails de l'histoire, j'ai fini de l'écrire juste avant de la publier, il y a une cinquantaine de chapitres, de longueur relativement équivalente. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le tome 2 (qui sera normalement le dernier), je sais où je vais avec cette histoire. Les publications vont probablement rester irrégulières pour le moment, je suis en pleine période de partiels, puis je vais devoir rentrer en France, travailler cet été, revenir en Angleterre, donc je publierai quand j'aurais le temps. Mais je vous promets de faire un effort pour que vous n'attendiez pas deux mois entre chaque chapitre. _**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Une journée forte en émotions

Les jumeaux furent tirés de leur morosité par leur mère qui entra dans la cuisine.

-Ah, les garçons vous êtes là ! Charlie, mon bébé, je suis ravie de te voir !

-Bonjour maman, répondit Charlie en allant embrasser sa mère.

-Où est Laureen ?

-Ginny l'a kidnappée, répondit Charlie face à l'air morose des jumeaux.

-Parfait, sourit Molly. Alors nous avons quelques minutes pour tout préparer, en plus il est l'heure de déjeuner. Heureusement que j'ai préparé les plats ce matin.

-Préparé quoi ? intervint Charlie alors que son père arrivait dans la cuisine.

-Mais enfin Charlie, ça t'arrive de lire mes lettres ? le gronda gentiment sa mère. Laureen, la meilleure amie des jumeaux, passe l'été ici avec nous.

-Elle ne rentre pas voir ses parents ? s'étonna le second fils Weasley.

-Laureen est la fille de Brianna O'Neil, lui murmura Molly en vérifiant que les jumeaux ne l'entendaient pas.

-De Bri… Oh.

L'air de Charlie se fit plus sombre. Il n'était qu'un tout jeune garçon à l'époque mais il se souvenait très bien de cette histoire.

-Elle n'est pas au courant de l'histoire, la prévint Molly.

-Tu peux compter sur moi maman, répondit Charlie. Mais donc, que devons-nous préparer ?

-Oh, Laureen fête ses treize ans aujourd'hui.

-Mince, si j'avais su j'aurais pris un cadeau, fit Charlie en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Puis il remarqua les jumeaux qui se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, tout pâles. Il se planta devant eux, inquiet.

-Les gars ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Laureen… treize ans… aujourd'hui… articulèrent-ils en même temps.

-Vous avez oublié l'anniversaire de votre meilleure amie ? s'étonna Charlie.

-Non ! fit George. On n'avait pas oublié, enfin pas vraiment… On a juste oublié de lui souhaiter ce matin.

Charlie secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Mettez la table, je vais aider maman à décorer la salle à manger, décida Charlie. Et dites à Bill et Ron de descendre, on aura besoin d'autant d'aide que possible.

Et ils se dépêchèrent de préparer un anniversaire-surprise à la jeune fille. Percy rentra à ce moment-là, mais n'aida pas pour autant. Outre son léger « détachement » au sein du clan Weasley, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup la jeune fille, tout juste la tolérait-il dans la même pièce que lui. Toutefois il ne fit que pincer les lèvres et ne fut pas plus désagréable que d'habitude.

Là-haut, une Ginny toute heureuse d'avoir une amie fille dans cet univers de garçons montrait ses plus belles créations de coussins à Laureen, qui appréciait à sa juste valeur le travail minutieux de la sœur de ses amis.

-J'adore ce petit coussin vert, dit Laureen en prenant un tout petit coussin carré brodé d'un motif de feuilles avec du fil argenté. Il est vraiment beau.

-Merci, fit Ginny. Je pourrai te montrer comment faire si tu veux.

-Oui, avec plaisir, s'enthousiasma Laureen.

Laureen allait sortir de la chambre pour aller voir les jumeaux mais au moment où elle poussait la porte pour l'ouvrir, quelqu'un tira sur la poignée de l'extérieur et Laureen tomba en avant dans son élan. Elle allait heurter le sol quand deux bras puissants l'entourèrent et la retinrent.

-Attention où tu vas petit ange, il ne faudrait pas briser tes ailes, lui fit gentiment le propriétaire des bras.

-Merci… Charlie… déglutit la jeune fille en détaillant la musculature avantageuse du fils Weasley sans s'en rendre compte.

-Pas de quoi, répondit l'intéressé en la relâchant finalement. Je venais vous chercher Ginny et toi pour le déjeuner. Tout le monde vous attend en bas.

-Oh par Merlin, je suis désolée, s'exclama Laureen. Je ne savais pas que je faisais attendre tout le monde !

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers, suivie d'un Charlie amusé qui avait Ginny dans ses bras. Il arriva tranquillement en bas des escaliers pour découvrir Laureen figée au bas des marches, couvrant sa bouche d'une main, les yeux écarquillés.

La table était mise, des plats fumants reposaient sur les dessous de plat et une grande banderole avec marqué « Joyeux anniversaire Laureen » flottait au-dessus de la table. Et une petite pile de cadeaux emballés dans du papier coloré reposait au bout de la table.

-Lau' ? demanda un des jumeaux. Lau' quelque chose ne va pas ?

Charlie fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas bien la jeune fille, qui se tenait dos à lui. Pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas ? Il posa Ginny au sol en lui faisant signe de rejoindre leur mère.

-Laureen ? appela-t-il en se mettant devant elle.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, il fut choqué. Elle pleurait. Des torrents de larmes dévalaient ses joues, laissant une traînée grisâtre sur sa peau. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les pleurs, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait sous les sanglots. Instinctivement il tendit les bras et les referma sur elle, la serrant très fort contre lui pour la calmer. Le clan Weasley était silencieux. Lorsque ses sanglots se calmèrent, Charlie l'éloigna un peu et essuya les larmes avec son pouce.

-Shh, là, c'est fini, lui dit-il gentiment.

Il fit discrètement signe aux jumeaux de s'approcher. Les deux rouquins se précipitèrent pour serrer leur amie dans leurs bras. Ils la relâchèrent finalement et Charlie posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Laureen secoua la tête, et finalement ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire, qui s'élargit rapidement.

-Tout va bien. Tout va bien, tout va très bien.

-Alors pourquoi les pleurs ? s'étonna Charlie.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer ! renchérit George.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, mais là c'est trop…

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Fred.

-Tout ça ! Vous avez tous fait tout ça pour moi… C'est la première fois qu'on me fête mon anniversaire…

Charlie comprit alors pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle n'était pas triste comme il l'avait craint.

-Eh bien il faut un début à tout, lança Charlie. Joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci, répondit Laureen d'une petite voix.

-Joyeux… commença Fred.

-…anniversaire, compléta George.

-Merci mes p'tits roux, rit Laureen en leur ébouriffant les cheveux.

C'était drôle de voir la petite et frêle Laureen se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour leur ébouriffer leurs tignasses, en les appelants « p'tits roux ».

-Joyeux anniversaire ma grande, fit Molly en venant la serrer dans ses bras. Laureen, je te présente mon mari, Arthur Weasley.

Le père de famille s'avança et serra la main de la jeune fille.

-Enchanté Monsieur Weasley, dit la jeune fille en lui serrant la main.

-Enchanté également jeune fille, et joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci monsieur.

-Alors voilà mon fils aîné, William, intervint Molly en poussant un grand rouquin en avant.

-Appelle-moi Bill, fit le roux en lui faisant la bise. Joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Tu connais déjà Charlie, et Percy, et les jumeaux évidemment. Et voici le plus jeune de mes fils, Ron, et ma fille Ginny avec qui tu as déjà fait connaissance je crois.

Ron lui fit coucou de la main et Ginny lui sourit.

-Bien, et si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux à présent ? Allez, chacun prend son cadeau et on s'installe dans le salon, allez !

Chaque membre du clan Weasley récupéra un paquet sur la pile, sauf Charlie qui grimaça en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui offrir, et Ginny qui fonça à l'étage. Laureen fut gentiment dirigée jusqu'à un fauteuil par madame Weasley, et elle s'assit là, un peu gênée.

Arthur et Molly lui tendirent un grand paquet un peu mou. Laureen déchira le papier et déplia un pull en laine aux couleurs de Gryffondor, brodé d'un L doré au centre.

-Maman, pourquoi est-ce que son pull est réussi alors que les nôtres sont informes chaque année ? fit mine de s'offusquer George.

-Vous l'avez fait vous-même ? s'étonna Laureen.

-Oh, je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir et je sais bien que ce n'est pas la saison mais…

-Laissez, intervint la jeune fille. C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup, et j'aime la couleur.

Molly rosit de plaisir. Bill lui tendit un carnet de cuir brun.

-Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi acheter, alors j'ai pris ça.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit la jeune fille.

Percy lui tendit un livre en forçant un sourire. « Mode et sorcellerie ». Elle haussa un sourcil surpris, étant très peu intéressée par la mode, mais remercia tout de même Percy, appréciant le geste. Les jumeaux dirent qu'ils devaient aller chercher leur cadeau dans leur chambre, et Arthur eut un fin sourire. Ron tendit alors son paquet, une boîte de chocolats.

-Des chocolats, Ron ? s'étonna Charlie.

-Bah quand j'ai demandé à Bill ce qu'on devait offrir à une fille, il m'a dit des chocolats, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

-Mais je ne savais pas que c'était pour elle ! se défendit Bill. Je croyais que tu voulais offrir ça à une fille qui te plaisait !

Charlie éclata de rire, Laureen rougit et les parents Weasley secouèrent la tête de désespoir. Ginny redescendit à ce moment et tendit le petit coussin vert à Laureen.

-Oh, merci Ginny ! Je le mettrai dans mon lit à Poudlard.

La petite rousse sourit et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Charlie.

-Mais il n'est pas aux couleurs de Serpentard, ce coussin ? intervint Bill. Je croyais que tu étais à Gryffondor.

-Je suis à Gryffondor, acquiesça Laureen. Mais j'aime bien le vert, et ce coussin est très beau je trouve.

Bill allait répondre mais deux têtes rousses firent leur apparition dans le salon.

-Attention devant, chargement précieux ! cria Fred.

-On se pousse, on se pousse ! ajouta George. Et voici…

-…notre cadeau ! terminèrent ensemble. Joyeux anniversaire Lau'.

Ils posèrent un long paquet sur ses genoux. Charlie et Bill écarquillèrent les yeux, Percy leva les yeux au ciel. Laureen déchira le paquet et prit l'objet dans ses mains.

-Non… souffla Ron, ahuri.

-C'est bien ce que je pense ? lâcha Charlie.

-Par Merlin, c'est un vrai ? renchérit Bill.

-Euh… quelqu'un m'explique ? intervint Laureen.

-Nous sommes fiers de t'offrir… lança George.

-…un Nimbus 2000 ! termina Fred.

Laureen ouvrit la bouche et la referma frénétiquement comme un poisson.

-Venez ici bande de fous, réussit-elle à articuler en les prenant dans ses bras, les étouffant à moitié. Je vous adore.

Elle versa à nouveau quelques larmes d'émotion, c'était vraiment un très beau cadeau. Puis ils passèrent à table, faisant honneur aux bons petits plats de Molly. Laureen se régalait, on peut dire ce qu'on veut de Molly Weasley, mais question cuisine elle était au-dessus de tout.

Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle devrait faire un régime une fois revenue à Poudlard après un été passé avec les Weasley, quand Molly disparut un instant et revint avec un immense gâteau coloré aux couleurs de Gryffondor avec écrit Laureen dessus en pâte de sucre. Laureen eut de nouveau les larmes aux yeux avec un sourire incrédule. Charlie, qui était face à elle, donna un coup de pied aux jumeaux, assis de part et d'autre de la jeune fille. Les jumeaux lui envoyèrent un regard courroucé mais remarquèrent les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux émeraude de leur amie alors ils lui prirent chacun une main. Elle les rassura d'un sourire, et essuya rapidement ses yeux.

Ils chantèrent « Joyeux anniversaire », elle souffla ses treize bougies, ils coupèrent le gâteau et chacun dévora sa part avec enthousiasme.

-Hmmm… rhmm… mhmmh…

-Laureen ? s'inquiéta Charlie face aux « ronronnements » de la jeune fille.

-Hein ? fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Excuse-moi Charlie, tu m'as parlé ?

-Ah, non ce n'est rien Charlie, Laureen a un problème avec le chocolat c'est tout, intervint Fred sans lever le nez de son assiette.

-Au moins si Charlie ne veut pas se marier avec elle, elle pourra toujours se marier à une boîte de chocolats, rit George.

Ils se prirent chacun une tape sur la tête de la part de la concernée avant que Bill n'intervienne.

-J'ai dû louper un épisode, mais Charlie et Laureen vont se marier ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeunes ? se moqua-t-il.

Charlie s'étouffa avec un morceau de gâteau et Laureen se cacha derrière ses cheveux en devenant aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Fred entreprit d'expliquer que Charlie était le nom du hibou de Laureen, et qu'elle en était amoureuse. Une fois sa deuxième part entièrement finie, Laureen aida à ranger la salle à manger avant de suivre Molly à l'étage.

-J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait t'installer dans la chambre de Ginny, ça te va ? demanda la matriarche.

-Euh…

-Elle ne dort pas avec nous ? s'étonna Fred en passant sa tête hors de sa chambre.

-Enfin Fred, répondit sa mère, il n'est pas convenable que vous dormiez tous les trois dans la même chambre à votre âge !

-Mais c'est ce qu'on fait tout le temps à Poudlard, lâcha innocemment George.

Molly et Bill – qui passait dans l'escalier à ce moment – regardèrent les trois amis avec des yeux ronds.

-Bah oui, Laureen fait souvent des cauchemars, ou a du mal à dormir, fit George en haussant les épaules.

-Plus personne à Gryffondor ne s'étonne de la voir endormie dans un de nos lits, ajouta Fred.

-Laureen chérie, intervint Molly. Tu n'as rien à craindre dans cette maison, et la présence de Ginny suffira sûrement à éloigner les mauvais rêves. Sinon, tu n'as qu'à venir me voir, ne t'en fais surtout pas à ce sujet.

Laureen hocha la tête. Molly l'avait gentiment invitée à passer l'été au Terrier, alors elle suivrait ses règles. Bill lui monta sa malle dans la chambre de Ginny pendant que Molly préparait un lit supplémentaire. Une fois la jeune fille installée, elle alla se rafraîchir à la salle de bain avant de se changer, portant toujours son uniforme de Poudlard. Elle troqua sa chemise et sa jupe plissée pour un pantalon large en toile d'un joli bordeaux et mit une brassière de sport ainsi qu'un débardeur noir en coton, bien plus adapté à la température extérieure que sa tenue d'écolière, et plus confortable.

Elle remonta dans la chambre, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Ginny reposa le lapin qu'elle était en train de coudre et se tourna vers Laureen qui avait commencé à se brosser les cheveux.

-Je peux te coiffer ? demanda Ginny. Je sais faire des nattes sans magie.

-Si tu veux, accepta la jeune fille.

Ginny vint s'asseoir derrière elle et commença à ramener ses boucles auburn vers l'arrière, croisant les mèches d'une main experte. Trois coups furent frappés sur la porte et la stature imposante de Charlie se dessina dans l'encadrement.

-Coucou les filles, je peux entrer ?

-Ghmm rmhmm, baragouina Ginny avec un ruban coincé entre les dents.

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

Il s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et observa sa sœur et son amie pendant un instant avant de parler. Elles étaient vraiment mignonnes toutes les deux, la petite rousse s'appliquant à dompter les cheveux de la plus grande. Il sourit avant de reporter son regard sur la nouvelle venue au Terrier.

-Laureen, je suis désolé d'être le seul à n'avoir prévu aucun cadeau, à vrai dire je ne savais même pas que nous aurions de la visite cet été, fit Charlie en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Alors je me demandais ce qui te ferait plaisir.

-Oh, non vraiment ce n'est pas la peine, je veux dire, vous avez déjà tous fait beaucoup.

-Non j'insiste, tout le monde t'as offert un cadeau sauf moi. Il n'y a rien qui te vienne à l'esprit ? Un livre, apprendre un sortilège particulier, aller quelque part ?

Laureen plissa le front en réfléchissant. Puis finalement elle prit un air mi-souriant mi-embarrassé et releva timidement ses yeux vers le rouquin qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

-Il y a bien une chose, mais c'est stupide…

-Dis toujours.

-Ben… les deux tarés, pardon, Fred et George, m'ont offert un balai, mais la seule et unique fois de ma vie où je suis montée sur un balai… Je me suis cassé le bras sur trois endroits différents, un Serpentard a été envoyé à l'infirmerie avec une cheville tordue et Fred a eu une commotion cérébrale légère.

Charlie siffla face au bilan.

-Je me suis dit qu'en tant qu'ancien joueur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à assimiler les bases, tenta Laureen en fuyant son regard.

Charlie prit un instant pour y réfléchir, avant de hocher la tête.

-Pourquoi pas. Je suis probablement un peu rouillé, mais un peu d'exercice ne me fera pas de mal.

Au moment où il vit le sourire ravi de la jeune fille, il sut qu'il allait regretter cette décision. Mais on ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand elle vous servait ce sourire-là.

-Rendez-vous dans le jardin dans dix minutes ? proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Charlie sortit de la pièce et se posta dans l'escalier.

-Quidditch dans le jardin dans dix minutes ! lança-t-il avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour se changer.


	3. 3 - Balais et Quidditch

**_Hello mes p'tits chous ! Ca a l'air de partir sur un chapitre tous les vendredis/samedis, c'est pas trop mal, on verra si je peux maintenir ça. Pas beaucoup de reviews ou de messages sur cette fic pour le moment, j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même :) Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Balais et Quidditch**

Laureen descendit avec son tout nouveau balai. Fred et George étaient déjà dehors avec les leurs, Ron était assis dans l'herbe avec Ginny. Percy évidemment n'avait pas souhaité se joindre à la partie. Laureen s'étira un peu, réchauffant ses muscles. Elle était impatiente d'apprendre à voler.

Bill apparut bientôt, avec un balai dans chaque main, en tenue. Charlie arriva peu après, avec des protections à la main. Il vint la voir, et l'aida à enfiler les protections.

-Prenant en compte ce que tu m'as dit, on va prendre quelques précautions. Voilà, tu es équipée. Ne bouge pas, je vais les ajuster à ta taille.

Il lança un sortilège qui fit rougeoyer les pièces de protection avant qu'elles ne rétrécissent, s'ajustant parfaitement à la morphologie de la jeune fille.

-Laureen, tiens, fit Bill en lui tendant un balai. Je sais que tu as un excellent balai tout neuf. D'ailleurs on se demande comment vous avez fait pour le payer, vous deux, lança-t-il en coulant un regard vers les jumeaux qui sifflotèrent, l'air de rien.

Laureen sourit. Elle avait une petite idée. Il est vrai qu'ils s'occupaient souvent des paris lors des matchs de Quidditch…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit l'aîné Weasley, je pense qu'il est plus prudent de prendre un de nos vieux balais plutôt que ta merveille. Il serait dommage de le casser alors que tu viens à peine de l'avoir.

La jeune fille ne put qu'acquiescer et empoigna le balai que lui tendait Bill. Elle allait grimper dessus quand Charlie la retint par le bras.

-Du calme petit ange, je sais que tu veux prendre ton envol, mais chaque chose en son temps, sourit Charlie.

-Petit ange ? releva Bill en souriant à son frère.

-Bah quoi, j'appelle bien Ginny « petit poussin » parfois.

-Et moi j'appelle Fred et George « p'tits roux », renchérit Laureen en haussant les épaules. Et puis j'aime bien ce surnom.

Charlie lui indiqua comment se tenir sur un balai, tout en lui tenant les bras pour être sûr qu'elle ne décollait pas inopinément. Il fit signe aux autres de s'envoler, et fit signe à Bill de se tenir prêt en cas de problème. Il monta sur son propre balai et s'éleva à deux mètres du sol. Il fit signe à Laureen de le rejoindre, en douceur. Elle poussa un peu sur ses pieds, décolla du sol et réussit à se placer près de Charlie sans trop d'encombres, malgré un équilibre précaire évident.

-Respire tranquillement, même si tu tombes tu ne te feras pas mal, la rassura Charlie. Mais tu ne tomberas pas. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, ne regarde pas en bas. Allez, on va tout droit jusqu'à Fred, pas trop vite, en ligne droite.

Charlie resta à côté d'elle tout le long, la laissant avancer à son rythme. Elle avait tellement peur de blesser quelqu'un qu'elle n'osait pas aller à plus de cinq mètres à la minute. Elle mit littéralement deux minutes pour faire les dix mètres qui la séparait de Fred.

-Bon, au moins tu arrives à voler, constata Charlie. Mais tu as peur de le faire. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à voler si tu ne veux pas, mais c'est toi qui voulais…

-Je veux toujours ! Mais je ne veux blesser personne…

Charlie se plaça juste à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

-Tu ne blesseras personne ne t'en fais pas, la rassura le roux. Maintenant, essaies de rattraper l'un d'entre nous.

-Comment ça ?

-On se bouge les gars, il faut lui échapper ! lança Charlie avant de s'élever dans les airs hors de sa portée.

Fred et George s'éloignèrent immédiatement, Bill sourit, prêt à s'élancer. Laureen jeta un regard furibond à Charlie et décida de se lancer à sa poursuite pour se venger. Elle y alla tout doucement d'abord, mais voyant que le rouquin prenait un malin plaisir à la distancer juste de ce qu'il fallait, elle mit un net coup d'accélérateur, se cramponnant bien à son balai. Charlie sourit, et accéléra également avant qu'elle ne le rattrape. Elle se rendit vite compte que l'ancien joueur de Quidditch avait de beaux restes sur un balai et qu'il était inutile de le poursuivre. Elle faillit se lancer après Bill mais se dit que le résultat serait le même, alors elle piqua sans hésiter sur George.

-Aaaah, mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?! beugla le roux en s'enfuyant aussi vite que possible sur son balai.

Laureen ne quittait pas George des yeux, elle était plus concentrée que jamais. Elle était si proche de George… Elle avait confiance. Elle tendit une main, tenant le manche de son balai de l'autre. George remonta d'un coup en flèche, échappant à Laureen. Celle-ci eut un brusque mouvement de recul, son bras libre partit en arrière, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle lâcha son balai. Elle se mit à hurler, penchant de gauche à droite, paniquée car son balai continuait à foncer. Charlie se précipita derrière elle immédiatement, perdant son sourire joueur.

-Bill ! Tu passes en-dessous ! cria-t-il à l'attention de son frère aîné. Maintenant !

-Bien reçu !

L'aîné Weasley fonça pour voler juste sous la jeune fille. Ils étaient à au moins quinze mètres du sol, il ne devait surtout pas se rater. Charlie poussa son balai au maximum et passa sur la gauche de la jeune fille, saisit le manche de son balai d'une main ferme et le redressa à la verticale d'un coup sec. Il partit à la verticale avec le balai, pendant que Laureen tombait vers le sol en hurlant de plus belle. Bill avait sauté debout sur son balai et n'eut qu'à tendre les bras pour recevoir Laureen. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle cessa de hurler et se cramponna au t-shirt de Bill en fermant les yeux, se blottissant contre la poitrine de l'aîné en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier.

Il continua à voler debout sur son balai, en tenant fermement la jeune fille dans ses bras comme une princesse. Charlie alla déposer le balai prêté à Laureen au sol avant de revenir vers Bill. Il saisit le balai de Bill et le guida doucement vers le sol en ralentissant. Bill sauta souplement au sol et se laissa tomber en tailleur sur l'herbe verte du jardin, tenant toujours une Laureen tremblante dans ses bras. Ron et Ginny se précipitèrent vers eux, s'agenouillant près de leur frère, l'inquiétude se lisant sur leurs visages. Fred et George se précipitèrent vers eux, mais furent doublés par un éclair roux. Charlie se jeta à genoux devant Bill et lui arracha pratiquement Laureen des mains, la serrant contre lui.

-Laureen je suis désolé je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait mal… Désolé…

-Non, ça va, articula-t-elle en secouant sa tête.

Charlie l'aida à se relever et la soutint pendant qu'il la guidait jusqu'à un banc de bois qui était adossé au mur de la maison.

-Tu n'as rien ? lui demanda-t-il pour la cinquième fois.

-Je vais bien, arrête de t'inquiéter ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Ça va, je t'assure.

Les jumeaux vinrent s'asseoir dans l'herbe devant eux. Bill suivait, tenant Ginny sur sa hanche d'un bras et Ron par la main.

-Dites, c'était animé pour un simple échauffement de Quidditch, lança négligemment Bill en rejoignant le petit groupe.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Charlie en secouant la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute, j'ai lâché mon balai d'une main et je n'ai pas su garder mon équilibre, répondit Laureen. C'est ma faute. Merci Charlie et Bill, sans vous…

-C'est la moindre des choses, c'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvée dans cette situation, la coupa Charlie. Heureusement pour toi, Bill et moi avions l'habitude de jouer au Quidditch ensemble. On a appris à se faire confiance en matière de vol il y a longtemps.

Bill sourit en se rappelant leurs années d'école. Une fois définitivement rassuré sur l'état de la jeune fille, Charlie décida qu'il était l'heure de faire une pause et alla chercher de la citronnade à l'intérieur. Fred et George s'assirent de chaque côté de la jeune fille.

-Pas de blessés cette fois, lança George.

-Tu fais des progrès, ajouta Fred.

-Fermez-la, grogna Laureen.

Ils prirent un verre de citronnade, se détendant tranquillement alors que le soleil descendait bas sur l'horizon. Puis Laureen se leva d'un coup et marcha à pas décidés vers les balais. Elle empoigna celui qu'ils lui avaient prêté, et l'enfourcha.

-Laureen ! cria Charlie, courant vers elle.

Elle fit la sourde oreille et décolla d'un coup sec.

-Laureen, descend ! C'est dangereux, nous ne sommes pas là pour te rattraper !

La jeune fille continua à s'élever dans les airs. Charlie empoigna son balai et sauta dessus, fonçant droit vers elle. Il réussit à la rattraper et se colla quasiment à elle, maintenant une vitesse démente pour rester à côté d'elle.

-Laureen, qu'est-ce que tu fiches par Merlin ?!

-J'apprends à voler !

-Mais tu es malade ou quoi ?!

Laureen tangua un instant sur son balai, Charlie se raidit, prêt à intervenir. Il vit Bill sur son balai, en statique, ne les quittant pas des yeux. Puis il entendit un cri, et se maudit d'avoir détourné le regard une seconde. Ils s'étaient élevés très haut, beaucoup trop haut. Et maintenant elle tombait à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le sol. Il jura et fit un piqué, priant Merlin de faire accélérer son balai. Il redressa juste avant de toucher le sol, volant au ras des pâquerettes. A peine eut-il redressé son balai à l'horizontal qu'il récupéra Laureen juste avant qu'elle ne s'écrase. Il se débrouilla pour l'asseoir devant lui sur son balai et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir, de l'autre il dirigeait son balai. Il fit un crochet et se posa au bout du jardin.

Il fit descendre Laureen et la rejoignit sur la terre ferme.

-Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolée.

Charlie soupira en secouant la tête. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter… Il tendit néanmoins les bras et Laureen s'y réfugia en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? dit doucement le rouquin en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il la sentit hocher vigoureusement la tête. Il espérait sincèrement que cette expérience malheureuse la dissuaderait de faire n'importe quoi à l'avenir.

-Merci, fit-elle d'une petite voix. De m'avoir rattrapée je veux dire.

-Je t'en prie. Je te rattraperai toujours ne t'en fais pas.

Il fronça les sourcils en la serrant contre lui pour qu'elle se calme. « Je te rattraperai toujours » ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il secoua la tête et se redressa un peu.

-Bon, assez de vol pour aujourd'hui, décida Charlie. Allons boire de la citronnade, les autres doivent s'inquiéter.

Laureen essuya ses larmes et le suivit jusqu'aux autres. Charlie fit signe à ses frères et sœurs de ne pas en parler et l'incident fut clos. Quoique c'était compter sans Percy et son inimitié pour la jeune fille. Il sortit dans le jardin, l'air profondément agacé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces hurlements ? grommela-t-il. On ne s'entend plus penser à l'intérieur !

-Et depuis quand tu penses ? murmura inaudiblement Laureen. Tu n'as jamais pensé par toi-même…

-On a eu un essai de vol qui a failli mal tourner, répondit calmement Bill. Désolé que le bruit t'ait dérangé.

-Vous l'avez faite voler ? s'étrangla Percy en pointant un doigt accusateur sur leur invitée.

-Oui, pourquoi ? répondit à nouveau Bill.

-Mais c'est un danger public ! Tout le monde à Poudlard sait qu'il ne faut pas la laisser monter sur un balai ! Cette fille est dangereuse !

Laureen serra les poings et sa mâchoire se contracta. Charlie s'avança tranquillement, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en passant, lui intimant d'une discrète pression de se calmer.

-Percy, c'est très malpoli de dire du mal des invités. Et Laureen n'est pas un danger public.

-Tu me fais rire, Charlie, toujours le preux chevalier prêt à défendre les dames hein ? cracha Percy.

-Arrêtes ça Percy, intervint Bill en pacificateur.

-Nous avons tenté de faire de la haute voltige mais ça n'a pas plu à Laureen, lança Charlie. Et puis George n'étant pas doué…

-Eh ! protesta l'intéressé avant de se recroqueviller face au regard de Charlie.

-… il a laissé échapper Laureen, d'où les cris. Maintenant que tu es rassuré, veux-tu te joindre à nous ? La citronnade fraîche de maman est un pur délice.

Percy pinça les lèvres et tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, Bill secoua la tête et Charlie se tourna vers Laureen en plissant les yeux.

-Percy n'est pas spécialement aimable ça on le sait tous, mais là je peux dire qu'il ne t'aime vraiment pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?

-Quoi ? grimaça Laureen.

-Laureen et Percy ? lâcha Fred.

-PBC et Lau' ? renchérit George.

-PBC ? répéta Bill.

-Percy Baguette Coincée, expliqua Laureen.

Nul besoin de préciser où était supposément coincée ladite baguette.

-C'est à cause de ça qu'il ne t'aime pas ? suggéra Bill avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, répondit évasivement Laureen.

-Laureen a toujours sa sacoche avec elle, commença Fred en désignant le sac en cuir noir de la jeune fille. Toujours. Et alors qu'on était… enfin bref peu importe les circonstances, mais nous étions tous les trois et Percy nous est tombé dessus. Il a voulu fouiller la sacoche de Laureen, persuadé qu'elle transportait quelques-unes de nos farces. Il la lui a arrachée des mains parce qu'elle refusait de lui donner.

Il fit une pause et coula un regard en biais à sa meilleure amie qui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

-Et alors ? relança Ron.

-Et alors quand Percy lui a arraché la sacoche, elle est rentrée dans une rage folle. Il lui a ordonné de se calmer, continua George. Et là… elle a lancé des éclairs.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Bill.

-Elle lançait des éclairs, ils sortaient de sa peau. Elle a électrisé Percy et il a dû passer une semaine à l'infirmerie. C'était stupéfiant. Il lui a fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour se calmer et arrêter de jouer les paratonnerres. Plus personne n'a jamais osé énerver Laureen après ça.

-Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Fred.

Tout le groupe fixait Laureen avec un respect mêlé d'une certaine crainte, sauf les jumeaux qui savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

-Et tu les maîtrises, ces éclairs ? demanda finalement Charlie.

-Non. Je ne sais même pas comment ils sont apparus, répondit Laureen. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Quand j'étais petite, ça m'arrivait quand j'étais très en colère de faire exploser ou brûler des objets… Mais Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était assez commun chez de jeunes sorciers qui ne savent pas maîtriser leur pouvoir.

Bill et Charlie échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Uniquement chez les enfants qui ont un gros potentiel magique. C'est même plutôt rare en fait, expliqua Bill.

Laureen haussa les épaules. Les aînés décidèrent de ne pas insister. Ils rentrèrent au salon, trouvant qu'il faisait trop chaud pour rester au soleil. Bill alla se doucher le premier, puis commença un jeu d'échecs sorciers avec Ron, expliquant en même temps les règles à Ginny qui s'était installée sur ses genoux. Laureen étant une invitée, les jumeaux lui cédèrent galamment la place à la salle de bain. Pour une fois, ils ne se ruèrent pas en hurlant dans les escaliers, essayant de faire tomber l'autre pour atteindre la salle de bain en premier. Non, là, ils accompagnèrent gentiment Laureen, lui sortirent une serviette de toilette et lui expliquèrent le fonctionnement de la douche avant de la laisser se laver en paix.

Une fois propre, la jeune fille s'enroula soigneusement dans sa serviette, et ouvrit prudemment la porte de la salle de bain. Sa chambre était juste en face. Elle passa sa tête dans le couloir, regarda des deux côtés et fonça dans sa chambre avant que quelqu'un ne la voit. Elle se frictionna vigoureusement avec la serviette et mit des sous-vêtements propres. Elle prit une petite robe jaune légère et mit ses ballerines avant de descendre.

Une fois en bas, en attendant que les jumeaux et Charlie finissent de se doucher, elle tenta de comprendre le jeu d'échecs en observant. George descendit le premier et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa meilleure amie.

-Lau' ? Pourquoi est-ce que les bretelles de ta robe sont trempées ?

Laureen posa sa main sur le tissu et remarqua qu'effectivement c'était imbibé d'eau.

-Tu n'as pas utilisé de sort pour te sécher les cheveux ? s'étonna Bill.

-Je ne connais pas le bon sort, et je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, répondit la jeune fille.

-Pour des sortilèges aussi basiques et inoffensifs, je doute que le ministère te poursuive, la rassura Bill. Mais évite d'en abuser. Ne bouge pas, moi j'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie.

Il sortit sa baguette et pointa la tête de Laureen. Instantanément ses boucles redevinrent sèches et brillantes. Elle remercia l'aîné qui balaya ses remerciements d'un haussement d'épaules avant de se replonger dans la partie.

Fred descendit à son tour, tout propre. George et lui emmenèrent Laureen faire le tour de la propriété, lui donnant les repères nécessaires autour de la maison pour faire une balade sans se perdre si l'envie lui prenait.


	4. 4 - Une journée d'été

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai fêté la fin de mes partiels vendredi et samedi dernier. Le dernier chapitre a semblé générer de l'enthousiasme pour cette histoire et ça fait plaisir, merci pour vos reviews et messages (et merci Katna pour avoir remarqué que le statut de la fic était "complete", je vais rectifier ca). Je vous laisse donc sans plus attendre avec la suite, bonne lecture. **_

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Une journée d'été

Une semaine était passée depuis l'essai de vol désastreux. Bill s'occupait beaucoup des deux plus jeunes, Charlie, les jumeaux et Laureen étaient inséparables, et Percy faisait bande à part comme d'habitude.

Charlie avait forcé Laureen à se lever tôt tous les matins, et il profitait des heures fraîches pour lui apprendre à voler. Ils y allaient tranquillement, pas-à-pas, évitant à tout prix de se précipiter. Il y avait failli avoir un accident, une fois où Charlie les avait fait monter très haut. Il avait demandé à Laureen de lâcher son balai pour écarter grand les bras. Elle l'avait d'abord regardé avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, mais avait obtempéré. Elle avait enfin trouvé l'équilibre sur un balai et avait suffisamment confiance. Alors elle avait écarté grand les bras, inspirant l'air pur à pleins poumons.

Puis un oiseau était passé devant son nez. Elle avait tourné brusquement la tête, et avait perdu son équilibre. Elle avait penché à gauche et avait basculé de son balai. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier que Charlie lui avait fermement saisi le bras et l'empêchait de tomber. Il la hissa derrière lui et fila à la poursuite de son balai.

Heureusement ce ne fut qu'une grosse frayeur, et l'incident fut vite oublié. Une fois rentrés et après avoir pris une bonne douche, ils rejoignirent le reste des Weasley à table. Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, Molly se leva.

-Alors les enfants, j'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle.

-On voulait faire une course de balais, expliqua Bill. Mais on peut toujours reporter à demain.

-Papa et moi emmenons Ginny au Chemin de Traverse pour voir le spectacle de marionnettes magiques, nous passons la journée là-bas. Bill, Charlie, vous êtes responsables des jeunes.

-D'accord maman, accepta Charlie. On peut aller à la rivière ?

-Si vous rentrez tous en un seul morceau, oui.

A ces mots tous les enfants se précipitèrent à l'étage pour mettre ce qu'il fallait dans leurs sacs. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin et partirent en direction de la rivière. Bill marchait à l'avant avec Ron, suivi de Charlie et Laureen, les jumeaux sur leurs talons. Dix mètres derrière, Percy traînait des pieds en râlant qu'il ne voulait pas venir. Il avait bien dit qu'il voulait rester à la maison mais un seul regard de Charlie avait suffi à le faire lever de son siège.

Charlie dit qu'il partait devant pour planter la tente, et transplana. Laureen alla glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Bill qui hocha la tête. Il pointa sa baguette sur les jumeaux – qui n'étaient pas franchement rassurés – et leur amie et leur jeta le sort qu'elle lui avait demandé. Aussitôt ils se sentirent tout légers.

Laureen grimpa immédiatement dans un arbre.

-Les gars, venez !

-Lau' mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? se plaignit Fred.

-Je grimpais toujours dans l'arbre de la cour à l'orphelinat ! répondit-elle. Venez, c'est super !

George s'élança à son tour et rejoignit Laureen sur une branche.

-Fred, viens ! Allez ! l'encouragea la jeune fille.

Une fois Fred monté, ils s'élancèrent comme des écureuils entre les branches, profitant du sort de légèreté pour rebondir aisément sur les branches. Ils atteignirent rapidement la rivière et rejoignirent Charlie qui avait planté la tente. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir ses frères et Laureen tomber du ciel juste devant lui. Ces derniers étaient maintenant au sol en train de se bagarrer.

-C'est de la triche George ! Tu m'as poussée !

-N'importe quoi, c'était Fred !

-Bande de mauvais joueurs !

Charlie, exaspéré, prit ses deux frères et les jeta à l'eau avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

-Noooooon, je ne suis pas en maillot ! protesta-t-elle.

-Je t'épargne, pour cette fois, rit Charlie. Va te changer dans la tente, je reste dehors pour être sûr que personne ne regarde.

Elle se glissa dans la petite tente pour découvrir un intérieur immense. Elle posa son sac sur une petite table. Elle grimaça à l'idée de devoir le laisser là, mais se persuada que ça ne risquait rien. Elle enfila son maillot une pièce noir qui tranchait joliment sur sa peau pâle. Le bustier était très ajusté, laissant une grande partie de son décolleté à l'air libre, ainsi qu'un dos nu. Une attache comme celle d'un soutien-gorge maintenait le maillot en place dans le dos, et deux fines bretelles partant des côtés du bustier devaient se nouer derrière la nuque. Tout en maintenant son maillot en place d'une main, elle écarta un pan de l'entrée de la tente et demanda à Charlie de l'aider à attacher les bretelles. Elle retourna à l'intérieur chercher sa serviette, un chapeau, des lunettes de soleil et une grande chemise. Elle s'installa dehors, et s'allongea sur sa serviette au soleil.

Une lueur bleutée sur sa peau la fit sursauter. Elle vit Bill, qui arrivait enfin avec Ron, qui avait sa baguette à la main. Elle fronça les sourcils mais Bill lui sourit.

-Juste un sort de protection contre le soleil, sinon tu auras des coups de soleils sévères.

-Oh, bien vu, merci.

-Bon, maintenant que tu es en maillot de bain, je peux te jeter à l'eau ! lâcha Charlie en la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Il la balança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates, ignorant ses cris de protestation. Il s'avança vers la rivière, trop occupé à retenir sa proie très gigotante pour remarquer les jumeaux qui couraient dans l'eau dans sa direction en faisant des grands gestes.

-Retiens bien ta respiration ! lui cria-t-il en la lançant vers le centre du cours d'eau.

Après le cri et le vol plané de Laureen, les jumeaux commencèrent à paniquer.

-Mais tu es fou ?! hurla George à Charlie alors qu'il tentait à nouveau de courir dans l'eau en direction de son amie.

-Laureen ! criait Fred en essayant de fendre l'eau pour l'atteindre. Lau' ! Charlie tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin !

Le pauvre Charlie ne comprenait plus rien.

-Elle ne sait pas nager ! cria finalement Fred.

Bill, en bon aîné, se dévêtit instantanément d'un coup de baguette et plongea dans l'eau avant de nager énergiquement jusqu'à la jeune fille. Charlie, tout pâle face à ce qu'il venait de faire, tentait de repérer les boucles auburn à travers l'eau, en vain. Les jumeaux étaient réellement terrifiés, et plongeait frénétiquement dans l'eau dans l'espoir de l'aider. Finalement Bill réussit à la sortir de l'eau et maintint sa tête au-dessus de la surface pendant qu'elle toussait et crachait. Épaulé des jumeaux, il la ramena à la berge et la porta jusqu'à sa serviette. Fred aida son amie à enfiler la chemise et entoura ses épaules de son bras. George lui tendit une gourde de citronnade qu'elle prit avec gratitude avant d'en boire une rasade.

Charlie ne savait plus où se mettre, face aux airs gênés de Bill et Ron, et aux regards assassins de Fred et George. Il grimaça, et s'approcha prudemment de la jeune fille, bien conscients que Fred et George n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à se servir de leurs baguettes contre lui s'il faisait une autre bêtise.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Laureen, dit-il néanmoins, désireux de faire amende honorable.

Il fouilla dans la glacière qu'ils avaient amené et en sortit un cône de glace au chocolat, qu'il fit léviter jusqu'à elle. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage et elle saisit la glace, qu'elle mordit à pleine dents. Elle grimaça au choc thermique sur ses dents mais rapidement on entendit les ronronnements qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle mangeait du chocolat, ce qui acheva de rassurer tout le monde. Une fois sa glace finie, elle se leva et tenant les jumeaux par la main, elle retourna prudemment dans l'eau. Fred nageait en cercle autour d'elle pendant que George essayait d'expliquer à leur amie comment faire. Après plus d'une heure d'efforts intenses, Laureen fut capable de flotter en se déplaçant avec plus ou moins de grâce. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on appellerait de la nage, mais au moins elle ne se noierait pas si jamais Charlie – ou un(e) autre – lui faisait une noyade surprise.

Bill barbotait tranquillement avec Ron et Charlie quand il sentit deux paires de bras s'enrouler autour de ses mollets. Soudain une jolie tête aux yeux verts rieurs creva la surface devant lui.

-Surprise ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui, poussant ses deux mains contre les épaules du garçon.

Leur attaque surprise porta ses fruits et Bill disparut sous l'eau avant de remonter en riant, cherchant à se venger sur un de ses frères. Cela dégénéra rapidement en bataille d'eau, les jumeaux et Laureen contre les autres. Malgré l'âge et la force de Charlie et Bill, et la détermination de Ron, ils furent largement battus. Les jumeaux et Laureen savaient faire les choses ensemble comme une équipe, et c'était comme s'ils étaient télépathes.

Ron demanda ensuite s'ils pouvaient installer une corde, et Bill accepta la requête de son petit frère. En quelques instants la corde fut accrochée à une branche et bientôt, chacun son tour, ils s'élancèrent en criant au-dessus de l'eau avant de se laisser tomber dans une explosion de gouttelettes. Ron était sans conteste le champion de saut du groupe. Ils s'amusèrent encore un peu avant de revenir s'allonger sur leurs serviettes au soleil.

Les plus vieux se chargèrent de préparer le déjeuner, faisant griller des brochettes. Ils s'assirent en cercle et se répartirent les brochettes. Le silence régna quelques instants, chacun dévorant sa part tranquillement. Charlie distribua ensuite des pommes pendant que Bill rangeait le plat de brochettes. Ils veillèrent à ce que chacun finisse son fruit avant d'accepter de distribuer les glaces et quelques sucreries.

Évidemment Laureen se jeta sur tout ce qui était à base de chocolat, et sa réaction amusait toujours autant les autres, qui lui laissèrent les petits chocolats de bon cœur. Laureen s'allongea ensuite sur sa serviette, et fit une petite sieste. Ron et Charlie firent de même, Bill lisait à l'ombre d'un arbre et les jumeaux murmuraient entre eux avec des airs de conspirateurs, sûrement en train d'échafauder un de leurs plans tordus mais désopilants.

Laureen s'éveilla près de deux heures plus tard et s'étira comme un chat avant de regarder autour d'elle. Les jumeaux étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre, Charlie était en train de griffonner frénétiquement sur un parchemin, l'air très concentré. Ron ronflait comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Bill lisait toujours. Il lui sourit avant de replonger la tête dans son livre. Elle se leva et enfila sa grande chemise par-dessus son maillot de bain. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'herbe et se pencha sur l'épaule de Charlie pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Les rapides coups de crayons donnèrent rapidement forme à une créature reptilienne. Un gros lézard ? Non, c'était bien plus gros qu'un lézard, c'était encore plus gros qu'un hippogriffe. Puis elle vit apparaître des ailes sur le dessin. Un dragon… Le dessin était tellement réaliste qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait prendre son envol d'un instant à l'autre.

-Il est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix. Cela sembla faire remarquer à Charlie qu'elle était là, et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, répondant au petit sourire du garçon.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout-à-l'heure, vraiment j'ai été stupide.

-C'est bon, tout s'est bien passé finalement, on ne va pas rester fixé là-dessus tout l'été.

Charlie lui sourit à nouveau. Laureen se sentait bien avec Charlie.

Fred et George étaient ses meilleurs amis depuis près d'un an et ils étaient très liés tous les trois, elle ne s'imaginait pas son avenir sans eux en tout cas pas tant qu'ils seraient élèves à Poudlard. Elle les adorait et c'était réciproque. Ils avaient souvent entendu à Poudlard qu'il ne manquait que la flamboyante chevelure rousse si reconnaissable à Laureen pour être une Weasley. Cela la faisait rire, car d'un côté elle les considérait comme ses frères tant ils étaient proches, mais en même temps elle refusait de les assimiler à des frères. N'avoir aucune famille du sang, ça vous marque.

Ils lui avaient évidemment parlé souvent de leur famille, avec leurs nombreux frères et leur sœur. Ils refusaient un peu de l'admettre, mais leur amour pour leur famille était au-dessus de tout. Enfin, à égalité avec leur affection – purement amicale – pour Laureen. Maintenant qu'elle les connaissait tous depuis une semaine, elle les considérait presque comme sa famille. Un peu comme des cousins. Enfin, presque.

Percy était un cas à part, ils ne s'aimaient pas. Il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil sa proximité avec Fred et George, et leur tendance à faire des coups pendables ensemble. Elle ne l'aimait pas non plus, avec son trop grand respect du règlement, son snobisme et sa tendance à vouloir rabaisser les autres, surtout les plus jeunes.

Ron et Ginny étaient adorables. Ron n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle mais il était toujours très gentil. Ginny s'était accrochée à elle comme à une grande sœur et finalement ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Laureen qui avait beaucoup d'affection pour la petite.

Bill n'était pas si proche d'elle mais jouait un peu les grands frères quand même, par habitude sans doute. Il veillait un peu sur tout le monde, incluant naturellement Laureen sous son attention.

Mais avec Charlie c'était différent. Peut-être agissait-il parfois un peu comme un grand frère, mais en même temps il avait environ six ans de plus qu'elle ! Mais si elle se sentait si bien avec lui, c'est parce qu'il la traitait comme une égale, il ne lui parlait pas comme à une enfant. Il agissait – plus ou moins, restons logiques et normaux – comme si elle avait son âge, et elle appréciait grandement ça.

-C'est un dragon n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le dessin du menton.

-Oui, un suédois à museau court, confirma Charlie.

Son air à la fois ravi et concentré lorsqu'il commença à en parler fit plaisir à Laureen, et elle l'écouta religieusement.

-… et c'est grâce à ces muscles qu'ils ont une grande puissance dans leurs ailes, ce qui leur permet des décollages fulgurants, expliquait-il en pointant différents points sur le dessin.

Elle se pencha pour voir de quelle partie de l'aile il parlait. Charlie releva finalement la tête vers elle et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Excuse-moi, je t'embête avec mes explications depuis dix minutes…

-Non pas du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de démentir. Je trouve ça intéressant. Et puis tu as l'air tellement heureux quand tu en parles, ça en devient vraiment passionnant.

-Tu trouves ? demanda Charlie, un peu gêné.

Elle hocha la tête, enthousiaste.

-Fred et George m'ont expliqué que tu es parti vivre en Roumanie pour travailler dans une réserve de dragons, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, je suis parti juste avant de finir ma dernière année de Poudlard.

-Mais ça va, loin de toute ta famille ? demanda Laureen.

-Oui, ça va en fait. C'est sûr que parfois ils me manquent, tous. Bill et Percy sont assez grands, et je crois que Fred et George le gèrent plutôt bien. Ron joue les grands évidemment, mais je sais que je manque beaucoup à Ginny.

-Tu sais, Fred et George parlent souvent de toi, et même s'ils préfèreraient aller en retenue avec Rogue plutôt que de l'avouer, je pense que tu leur manques vraiment parfois.

-Je reconnais bien là mes frères, sourit Charlie. Ils me manquent aussi, leurs farces me manquent, le sérieux de Percy, le calme de Bill, le rire de Ginny… mais je ne regrette pas d'être parti, avoir son propre espace ça fait du bien crois-moi. Avoir le calme quand tu as été habitué à la vie en famille nombreuse, avoir ses propres horaires, ne pas avoir à attendre pour la douche. J'adore mes frères et ma sœur mais j'aime vraiment vivre seul. Tu verras quand tu quitteras Poudlard.

Elle détourna le regard en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

-Charlie… Je vivais plus ou moins seule avant Poudlard, tu sais. J'étais dans un orphelinat moldu.

Charlie ouvrit grand les yeux en perdant son sourire. Quel imbécile ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse une bourde à chaque fois.

-Je ne sais pas qui est mon père, lâcha Laureen en regardant dans le vide. Ma mère s'appelait Brianna O'Neil, peut-être que tu as entendu parler d'elle.

Charlie hocha la tête, ne souhaitant pas l'interrompre.

-Elle se battait avec les bons sorciers, du temps de Tu-sais-qui. Et un jour il y a eu un affrontement, qui a très mal tourné. Ma mère a été gravement blessée et laissée pour morte sur le sol. C'est Hagrid qui est arrivé sur les lieux, et ma mère est morte entre ses bras. Hagrid, Dumbledore et McGonagall m'ont raconté tout ça en début d'année. Je n'étais qu'un tout petit bébé quand c'est arrivé. Et près de treize ans plus tard, me voilà, jeune élève de Poudlard…

Le fils Weasley respecta un temps de silence après cette tirade. Alors elle savait tout ça… Elle ne connaissait pas toute la vérité bien sûr, et il avait juré à sa mère de ne rien dire.

-Hé, je trouve qu'ils sont bien trop paisibles… fit Laureen en désignant les jumeaux.

Le changement d'attitude surprit le garçon, mais il sourit finalement.

-C'est vrai, on devrait faire quelque chose… mais quoi ?

-Il fait très chaud, peut-être qu'un peu d'eau…

Le sourire du rouquin s'élargit encore. Ils se levèrent, et allèrent remplir deux seaux à la rivière. Puis Charlie sortit sa baguette et les fit léviter jusqu'aux jumeaux. Les seaux flottaient au-dessus des deux garçons endormis, tanguant doucement. Bill secoua la tête mais observa la scène en souriant.

Puis Charlie tourna son poignet d'un mouvement sec et l'eau froide se déversa sur les jumeaux qui se réveillèrent en hurlant, baguette à la main. Puis leurs yeux tombèrent sur Laureen qui riait en se tenant les côtes, et Charlie qui était carrément par terre, hilare. Ils se ruèrent vers eux avec l'intention de prendre une revanche, alors Laureen décampa en quatrième vitesse, se réfugiant dans un arbre avec l'agilité d'un écureuil. Charlie eu moins de chance et fut taclé sauvagement par deux rouquins hurlants. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe pendant quelques minutes, personne ne voulant lâcher prise, avant que Charlie ne s'avoue vaincu, trop fatigué pour se battre contre les deux à la fois. Bill se chargea alors de réveiller Ron et ensemble ils firent une partie de cache-cache avant de rentrer.

Quelques semaines plus tard, pendant un de leurs entraînements de vol, Charlie annonça à Laureen qu'il repartait le lendemain. Le sourire de Laureen fondit comme neige au soleil et elle piqua immédiatement vers le sol. A peine fut-elle sur la terre ferme qu'elle monta se barricader dans sa chambre. Il la suivit et la supplia à travers la porte mais elle refusa de sortir de là pendant toute la journée, même quand les jumeaux tentèrent de lui parler. Elle descendit tout de même pour le dîner, mais pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche tout au long du repas. A la fin du repas Charlie se leva assez brusquement et sortit dans le jardin. Elle se leva trois secondes plus tard et se dirigea à son tour vers le jardin. Elle le vit assis dans l'herbe, la tête levée vers les étoiles. Elle se dirigea à pas hésitants vers lui, et s'assit lentement à sa droite, lui laissant le temps de déguerpir ou de lui faire savoir qu'il ne voulait pas de sa présence. Mais il ne réagit même pas.

-Je suis désolée. J'ai seulement l'impression… de perdre un proche, tu vois ?

Pour toute réponse il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'embrassa sur le dessus du crâne. Puis ils regardèrent les étoiles ensemble un long moment. Quand il sentit Laureen s'endormir, il la souleva délicatement et l'amena dans son lit. D'un coup de baguette il lui enleva ses chaussures et son gilet avant de la border. Il laissa une note sur la table de nuit et sortit en silence de la chambre.

Le lendemain quand Laureen se réveilla, elle trouva la note de Charlie. « N'oublie pas de guetter les hiboux ». Elle sourit.


	5. 5 - L'Ecole des Sorciers

**_Hello mes p'tits chous, je poste rapidement ce chapitre (pas eu le temps de relire, désolée s'il y a des fautes). Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – L'École des Sorciers

La dernière semaine de l'été fut morose pour Laureen. Elle faisait un effort pour s'amuser avec Fred et George, qui avaient continué les entraînements de vol pour lui faire plaisir. Finalement elle avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard, de retrouver ses bonnes habitudes, comme faire des farces, se promener après le couvre-feu ou encore ne pas aller en cours pour traîner sur les bords du lac.

Le jour du départ arriva rapidement, et c'est avec une pointe d'impatience que la jeune fille grimpa dans le train avec ses deux acolytes de toujours et qu'ils se retranchèrent dans une cabine. Laureen griffonnait sur le carnet offert par Bill, pendant que Fred lançait des sorts sur une boule de verre afin de la faire changer de couleur et que George entreprenait de dévorer leurs casse-croûtes.

Le soir au dîner, c'est avec un sourire un peu ému qu'elle regarda les petits nouveaux avancer jusqu'au choixpeau. Elle ne retint que quelques noms parmi les nouveaux Gryffondor : Ron évidemment, mais aussi Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan… et Harry Potter, dont le nom déclencha une vague de murmures. Elle serra la main des nouveaux venus comme Fred et George, leur souhaitant la bienvenue.

Et les cours reprirent, amenant leur lot de rires, d'ennui, et de connaissances. Au bout d'une semaine elle avait déjà envie de lancer des sorts sur certains première année qui avaient un don pour la mettre sur les nerfs, mais réussit à se contrôler. Quoique certains étaient maintenant terrifiés par la jeune fille. Le deuxième samedi dans l'après-midi, Fred et George se rendirent aux sélections de Quidditch. Laureen les accompagna et les observa depuis les gradins, croisant les doigts pour qu'ils ne se blessent pas. C'est alors qu'un petit pincement familier sur son épaule attira son attention.

Son cher hibou adoré s'était encore échappé de la volière. Il commença à lui tirer les cheveux avec son bec, commençant à l'agacer. Finalement elle dut quitter le stade de Quidditch et suivit son oiseau jusqu'à la volière. Charlie alla se percher juste à côté d'un autre oiseau, un bel hibou qui avait une lettre dans le bec. Laureen jeta un regard surpris à Charlie et récupéra la lettre. Son nom étant dessus, elle la glissa dans sa poche et remit Charlie à sa place.

Le soir dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle sortit la lettre et se mit à l'écart pour la lire.

_« Chère Ange, _

_ Je t'avais dit de guetter les hiboux, j'espère que le mien n'a pas trop tardé à arriver. Je sais qu'il existe des moyens plus simples pour le courrier, mais selon moi rien ne vaut nos bons vieux hiboux, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te dire au revoir, mais je devais partir très tôt le matin et je ne voulais pas troubler ton sommeil. Je suis bien rentré en Roumanie et ai retrouvé mes protégés avec plaisir. Certains ont tellement grandis ! Il faudra que tu viennes les voir un jour, bientôt j'espère, enfin si tu en as envie bien sûr. J'espère que tu continueras à t'entraîner à voler, tu as vraiment progressé cet été et je suis sûr que si tu t'exerces, dans un mois tu pourrais demander à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Sinon, j'espère que tu seras dans les gradins pour mes frères. Oh, et veille sur Ron, on ne sait jamais. Je dois retourner au travail, mais j'espère que bientôt j'aurais le plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, à plus tard petit ange._

_ Le Dragon. »_

Laureen sourit en terminant de lire la lettre. Fred fit irruption devant elle.

-Tu as eu du courrier ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle en repliant la lettre.

-Mais de qui ?

Laureen ne répondit pas. Bizarrement elle voulait garder cette nouvelle correspondance secrète.

-De quelqu'un, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle remonta dans le dortoir afin de rédiger une réponse.

_« Cher Dragon,_

_Je suis contente de voir que tu ne m'as pas oubliée. Tu as raison, rien ne vaut nos hiboux. J'ai renvoyé le tien dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre, Charlie a besoin de se dégourdir les ailes. Tu n'auras qu'à lui confier tes réponses. J'aimerais beaucoup venir voir tes protégés en Roumanie, il faudra organiser ça. Fais quand même attention à ne pas te faire brûler ou croquer, j'aimerais autant te retrouver en entier la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. J'ai continué à voler tous les matins, maintenant avec les cours je n'ai pas toujours le temps mais je ferai mon possible. Je ne compte pas rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, mais ça me flatte que tu penses que j'en suis capable. Fred et George ont été pris comme batteurs une fois encore, et crois-le ou non, le nouvel attrapeur est en première année ! Et pas n'importe qui : c'est Harry Potter. J'assisterai à presque tous les entraînements et j'ai hâte d'aller au premier match, ils joueront contre Serpentard. Quant à Ron, il est devenu le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Et ils traînent aussi avec une fille qui s'appelle Hermione Granger, un vrai cerveau celle-là. Je crois qu'il est assez grand pour se passer de surveillance, et puis il est bien entouré. Je n'ai pas dit à Fred et George que tu m'écrivais, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Ils m'attendent pour aller dîner, je vais envoyer cette lettre immédiatement. A bientôt grand Dragon._

_ L'Ange. »_

Elle plia soigneusement sa lettre et la cacheta avant de la confier à Charlie qui prit immédiatement son envol.

Plus tard au dîner Fred tenta à nouveau de savoir qui était le mystérieux auteur de la lettre mais c'était peine perdue, Laureen finit par se détourner pour discuter avec Hermione.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, juste avant Halloween, dans la salle commune, Laureen s'enquit des progrès des premières années. Dean eu le plaisir de lui raconter comment Hermione avait réussi à faire voler sa plume aujourd'hui, avant que Seamus ne fasse exploser la sienne.

Le soir au dîner, le professeur Quirrell fit irruption dans la grande salle en hurlant qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots. Cela déclencha une panique vite calmée par le professeur Dumbledore, qui renvoya les élèves immédiatement dans leurs dortoirs. Laureen détestait obéir à Percy qui était préfet, mais serra les dents pour une fois et aida à encadrer les premières années comme il le lui avait été demandé. Cette nuit-là elle se glissa dans le dortoir des garçons, ce qui n'étonna personne, et s'endormit collée à Fred. Ce dernier se réveilla quatre fois dans la nuit pour calmer les cauchemars de son amie, dû à la fois à l'orage et à la pensée qu'un troll adulte se baladait dans le château.

Le match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard le lendemain fut intense. Maquillée et habillée en rouge et or, Laureen criait à s'en décrocher les poumons pour encourager ses amis. Elle fut scandalisée de l'attaque vicieuse des Serpentard sur leur gardien, mais hélas c'était le jeu. Ensuite fut « éliminée » Angelina Johnson, une des poursuiveuses. Étant habituée aux balais désormais, elle avait eu le temps de donner quelques précieux conseils à Harry, aussi fut-elle très inquiète lorsqu'il manqua de tomber. Elle hésita à lancer un sort, mais avait peur de blesser Harry, et surtout d'être accusée de triche alors qu'elle cherchait seulement à éviter une chute à son ami. Elle se contenta de regarder en serrant les poings, jurant de métamorphoser tous les joueurs de Serpentard en rats s'il tombait, car c'était forcément une tricherie des Serpentard ! Finalement Harry put revenir dans la partie. Elle sourit en le voyant se tenir debout sur son balai, se rappelant son premier jour de vol chez les Weasley. Harry recracha alors le vif d'or, remportant le match pour sa maison.

-Méthode inhabituelle mais efficace, lança-t-elle à Seamus qui acquiesça vivement.

Elle tendit ensuite sa main vers Thomas Gleason, un Serdaigle de quatrième année qui avait parié avec elle sur l'issue du match. Thomas la regarda en grimaçant avant de lui lâcher un gallion dans la main.

-Merci de ta générosité cher collaborateur, lui sourit-elle.

Décidément les jumeaux déteignaient sur elle.

Vinrent les vacances de Noël. Laureen avait été invitée chez les Weasley mais finalement les plans furent changés car Arthur et Molly partaient en Roumanie pour voir Charlie. Laureen fit la moue en l'apprenant, elle voulait voir Charlie aussi. Finalement elle passa son Noël avec les jumeaux, juste tous les trois. Tandis que Fred et George enfilaient leurs pulls tricotés par leur mère, elle mit sa nouvelle écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor avec son prénom brodé dessus, tricotée par madame Weasley. Ils continuèrent leur journée par une bataille de boule de neige dans la cour – c'est-à-dire un bombardement en règle d'un groupe de Poufsouffle qui traînaient là – et un bon chocolat chaud dans la salle commune en se racontant des blagues.

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que Laureen faisait une heure de retenue – donnée par qui ? Par notre petit chéri bien sûr, j'ai nommé, misteeerrrrrr Rogue ! Et pourquoi ? Oh, peut-être que lancer une gourde de potion sur un Serdaigle qui l'agaçait, teintant ainsi ses cheveux en vert fluo, n'avait pas plu au professeur… enfin bref, elle était en heure de retenue – à la bibliothèque où elle aidait à ranger des piles et des piles de livres, elle tomba sur Fred qui observait quelque chose, caché derrière une rangée d'étagères. Quand elle vit ce qu'il regardait, elle leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement. Elle le tira d'un coup sec en arrière par les deux épaules et se planta face à lui.

-Fred Weasley ! On peut savoir ce que tu fiches dans la bibliothèque ? Tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds depuis que tu es entré à Poudlard.

Fred rougissait à vue d'œil et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal-à-l'aise, cherchant une excuse.

-Freddie, Ron n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé ! le tança Laureen. Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul et il est à Poudlard, rien ne peut lui arriver ! Et je pense que tu as mieux à faire que de rester planté là à regarder ton petit frère. Allez, viens, j'ai fini mon heure.

Elle le traîna de force hors de la bibliothèque, manquant le soupir de soulagement de Fred.

Comme la bibliothécaire appréciait la jeune fille et appréciait encore plus son efficacité, toutes les heures de retenue de Laureen furent consacrées à du rangement de livres et autres joyeusetés. Plusieurs fois elle croisa Fred, et invariablement en train de regarder son petit frère, et à chaque fois elle le sortait de force, arguant que Ron n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé ainsi et qu'il n'apprécierait sûrement pas.

Mais à chaque fois, il lui répondait par « Et toi on peut savoir qui t'écrit depuis le début de l'année ? » et elle le relâchait en grognant. Ce soir-là d'ailleurs elle reçut une lettre de Charlie.

_« Chère Ange,_

_ Comment va mon petit ange préféré ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de faire des efforts pour ne plus avoir de retenues ! Tu sais que Rogue fait tout pour descendre les Gryffondor, alors cesse de te faire remarquer dans son cours. Quoiqu'au final c'est utile, à force de traîner dans la bibliothèque tu as découvert quelque chose de rare : Fred à la bibliothèque, et sans George ! Je suis d'accord, c'est très suspect. Je ne pense pas qu'il cherche à surveiller Ron, mais plutôt à faire un coup pendable dans la bibliothèque, ce serait bien son genre. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que tu te mettes à l'espionner ainsi. Si tu étais dans son cas, je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais. Mais au sujet de tes cauchemars, tu devrais peut-être en parler à quelqu'un, comme le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Dumbledore ou même Madame Pomfresh. Ce n'est pas normal d'en avoir autant. C'est la fin de ma pause, je dois retourner m'occuper de Norbert. Ce petit norvégien à crêtes envoyé par Hagrid est un vrai petit diable, mais je l'aime bien quand même, il me rappelle quelqu'un… A bientôt,_

_ Le Dragon. »_

_ « Cher Dragon, _

_ Je vais bien, et toi ? Oui bon, ce n'est pas ma faute si Rogue n'a aucun humour ! Je pensais pourtant que colorer sa marmite en rose lui plairait… Quant à Fred, il continue, mais je vais le laisser tranquille, tu as raison. J'irais sûrement voir le professeur McGonagall pour mes cauchemars, j'ai confiance en elle. Je me demande à qui Norbert te fait penser… Ici, on s'ennuie un peu. Toujours les mêmes farces, les mêmes cibles – les boulets Serpentard bien entendu – ça en deviendrait presque lassant. Presque. Et toi, quelque chose à raconter ? A bientôt,_

_ L'Ange. »_

Des mois plus tard, à la fin de l'année, McGonagall fit irruption dans le cours d'herbologie et demanda à Fred et George de la suivre. Elle remarqua le regard d'absolue détresse de Laureen et demanda à ce qu'elle les accompagne également. Ils furent emmenés à l'infirmerie, où Ron reposait dans un lit. Ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés, très inquiets. Toutefois le garçon n'avait rien de grave et sortit avec eux une heure plus tard.

Toute l'école était au courant des incidents. Laureen avait laissé un choco-grenouille pour Harry à l'infirmerie. Elle fut ravie de le voir en bonne santé quelques jours plus tard quand il les rejoignit à la salle commune. Elle avait eu très peur pour Harry et ses amis.

Arrivèrent les derniers jours, et surtout le banquet pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Laureen grimaça en voyant la grande salle aux couleurs de Serpentard. Dumbledore fit alors un petit discours, avant d'attribuer des « points de dernière minute » à Gryffondor pour le plus grand déplaisir des Serpentard. Laureen sourit en voyant Dumbledore littéralement voler la coupe aux Serpentard pour l'attribuer aux Gryffondor. Elle applaudit à tout rompre, lança son chapeau en l'air, cria sa joie, comme les autres.

Elle eut le temps d'écrire une dernière lettre à Charlie avant que le jour du train de retour n'arrive. Elle espérait le trouver au Terrier quand elle arriverait. Car oui, Molly Weasley l'avait à nouveau invitée pour tout l'été, pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde. Seulement Charlie avait refusé de lui dire s'il y serait ou pas. Il n'était pas sûr et ne souhaitait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Le voyage fut long. Elle regardait le paysage, repensant à son année. Comment, en un été elle s'est attachée à un homme qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère, qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu. Comment, en plus d'un grand frère, elle avait découvert un ami et un confident à travers les lettres qu'ils avaient échangé pendant l'année. Comment, en un an, elle s'était encore – si c'était possible – rapprochée de Fred et George, si bien que ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas bien pensaient qu'ils étaient des triplés.

C'est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux auburn aux reflets roux et ses tâches de rousseur, elle ressemblait aux jumeaux. Et ils n'avaient rien fait pour démentir cette rumeur, au contraire, ils en riaient et en jouaient énormément. Il y avait aussi eu une autre rumeur, lancée par un certain Draco Malefoy, comme quoi Laureen… sortait avec les jumeaux. Les deux en même temps. Laureen avait empêché les jumeaux de s'en prendre au petit Serpentard, même si elle-même avait eu du mal à s'en empêcher et qu'elle s'était jurée de lui faire payer, mais plus tard.

Le sifflement du train qui arrivait en gare de Londres la tira de ses pensées, et elle s'étira comme un chat. Ils s'étaient changés à Poudlard avant de partir cette fois, les garçons avaient gardé leurs chemises blanches et portaient des jeans. Laureen avait enfilé un bermuda serré en jean et un petit chemisier beige dont elle n'avait pas fermé le dernier bouton. Chacun pris son sac et ils descendirent du train en parlant projets pour l'été à venir.

George était en train d'expliquer aux deux autres les farces auxquelles il avait pensé et qu'ils pourraient mettre au point pendant l'été quand un cri aigu de la part de Laureen le coupa. Elle poussa sa sacoche dans les mains de Fred et se mit à courir comme une dératée sur le quai.

-CHARLIE ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans les bras du jeune homme qui les attendait sur le quai.

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras en grand qu'elle lui sautait dessus, enroulant fermement ses jambes autour de sa taille, s'accrochant à lui comme un koala s'accroche à son arbre, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Elle ne nous a jamais sauté dessus comme ça, grogna George en se rapprochant du duo.

Charlie reposa Laureen par terre en riant.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir petit ange.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas cet été, je pensais…

-Aha ! cria triomphalement Fred. Alors c'est avec Charlie que tu échangeais des lettres cette année !

Laureen le regarda en haussant les sourcils pendant que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée.

-Comment, ailleurs que dans ces mystérieuses lettres, aurais-tu su que Charlie n'était pas sûr de venir cet été ? Et puis franchement les choix n'étaient pas nombreux.

-Très bien, je suis démasqué, rit Charlie. Venez, on rentre maintenant. Ron et Maman sont partis devant.

Il ramena les plus jeunes au Terrier où un dîner de fête eut lieu pour fêter la fin de l'année scolaire pour Percy, Fred, George, Ron et bien évidemment Laureen. Molly comme à son habitude avait concocté de multiples plats tous plus savoureux les uns que les autres. Après ce repas animé et joyeux, les jumeaux entraînèrent Laureen à l'extérieur.

-Ne rentrez pas au milieu de la nuit ! leur cria Molly alors qu'ils s'échappaient en riant par le jardin.

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, les regardant s'éloigner au loin. Bill lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule avec un fin sourire. Charlie haussa un sourcil et l'aîné lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'installèrent loin des oreilles indiscrètes à l'extérieur pour une petite discussion entre frères.

-C'est moi ou tu es complètement accro à la meilleure amie de nos farceurs préférés ? lâcha Bill en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux en fixant son aîné comme s'il avait deux têtes.

-Quoi ? Non ! Bill, elle va avoir quatorze ans et c'est la meilleure amie de Fred et George ! Comment as-tu pu penser ça ?

-Charlie, on se connait par cœur tous les deux ! Je dis ce que je pense. Il y a un an je vous ai vu passer pratiquement deux mois ensemble, en permanence ensemble ! Même Fred et George trouvaient que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et on sait tous que vous vous êtes écrit des lettres toute l'année. Elle arrive à la gare et te saute dans les bras. Là elle va faire un tour avec les jumeaux, qui sont ses meilleurs amis je rappelle, et tu la regardes partir comme si on venait de t'arracher ce que tu avais de plus précieux au monde.

Tout au long de la tirade de Bill, Charlie était resté silencieux en écoutant attentivement ce que son aîné avait à dire. En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient très proches Laureen et lui. Lui qui n'était proche de personne jusque-là, juste un peu proche de sa famille. Mais par Merlin, elle allait avoir quatorze ans ! Et c'était l'amie de ses frères ! Et la seule chose qu'il ressentait pour la jeune sorcière c'était une belle amitié presque fraternelle, il pouvait le jurer sur ses dragons adorés.

-J'entends bien tout ce que tu dis mais je peux jurer que la seule chose qui nous lie Laureen et moi c'est de l'amitié pure et simple. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme une petite sœur, et… Tu connais son histoire non ? Elle n'a personne à part nous. Et on s'entend parfaitement bien alors je pense que c'est naturel que je me sente proche d'elle… Mais vraiment ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

-Si tu le dis, acquiesça Bill. Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu n'as que de l'amitié pour elle. Mais assure-toi seulement qu'elle ne développe rien de plus que de l'amitié aussi, dans ce cas.

Puis l'aîné revint à l'intérieur, laissant son frère cogiter sur ces paroles. Charlie s'était plongé loin dans ses pensées, réfléchissant attentivement à cette petite discussion. Peut-être que son frère sous-entendait que Laureen ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui ? Mais ça semblait tellement absurde ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il fallait réfléchir aux choses une par une.

Ce n'était pas impossible, même si ça le dérangeait d'y penser, que Laureen soit attirée par lui. Quand il était à Poudlard, il avait bien vu des filles de première année baver devant des photographies de joueurs de Quidditch qui avaient le double de leur âge… Alors le fait que Laureen puisse avoir une quelconque attirance pour lui n'était pas totalement impensable. C'était très dérangeant pour lui de penser à ça comme une possibilité mais c'en était une tout de même. Et ça expliquerait l'avertissement caché de Bill. Par Merlin, ça lui donnait mal au crâne ! Il s'assurerait juste à l'avenir d'insister sur le côté amical et fraternel de leur relation, afin d'éviter tout débordement sentimental inopiné. Parce que si jamais elle se mettait à l'aimer, il lui briserait le cœur, et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Il resta dehors longtemps, profitant de la délicieuse fraîcheur du jardin en ce début d'été. Il aimait cet endroit. Peut-être pas autant que son coin de paradis en Roumanie, mais il aimait le Terrier, c'était la maison de son enfance, la maison familiale. Il entendit des voix au loin et se leva pour voir qui arrivait. Il se détendit instantanément en voyant les jumeaux, George avec Laureen sur le dos, revenir en riant.

-On avait dit pas de guilis ! grognait George.

-Oui, oui, on sait George, ça fait dix minutes que tu nous casses les oreilles avec cette phrase. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as perdu mais je t'aime toujours quand même, répliqua Laureen.

-Hé, et moi alors ? fit semblant de s'énerver Fred.

-Nan toi tu es tombé amoureux de la bibliothèque, lâcha négligemment la jeune fille en descendant du dos de George.

Fred pâlit considérablement et fila à l'intérieur de la maison. George et Laureen échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules.

Trois jours plus tard, Laureen fêta ses quatorze ans, entourée des Weasley. Bill lui offrit un nouveau carnet en cuir, puisqu'elle avait pratiquement fini le précédent. Molly lui avait tricoté un bonnet et des gants aux couleurs de Gryffondor, avec toujours son prénom brodé en doré dessus. Arthur, avec l'aide de Ron et Ginny, avait fabriqué un joli album avec des photographies d'elle, seule ou avec les jumeaux ou d'autres Weasley, la plupart prises l'été dernier. Percy s'était contenté de lui offrir un de ses livres de cours pour l'an prochain, ce que Laureen apprécia beaucoup finalement. Les jumeaux avaient fabriqué toute une gamme de farces et attrapes, soigneusement rangées et étiquetées dans une petite valise. Elle était prête pour l'année prochaine à Poudlard avec cet attirail. Finalement, Charlie lui tendit une simple enveloppe. Il hésitait à sourire, ayant légèrement peur de sa réaction.

-Ouvre-la seule, lui dit-il simplement.

Après le festin et l'immanquable gâteau au chocolat, Laureen s'installa sur le banc du jardin seule, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle en retira un papier à la consistance étrange. Une photographie. Elle la retourna, désirant voir l'image. Elle s'attendait à une photographie d'elle, de Charlie, d'elle et Charlie, d'un dragon, d'un dragon et Charlie, ou une photographie dédicacée d'un joueur de Quidditch. Mais certainement pas à ça. L'enveloppe tomba au sol alors qu'une larme solitaire roulait sur la joue de Laureen.

-Maman…

Puis elle serra la photographie contre son cœur en souriant.

-Comment as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Charlie, calé contre le cadre de la porte, s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je suis passé aux archives du ministère avant de venir vous chercher à la gare. Je n'ai eu aucun problème à récupérer cette photographie, la secrétaire a été charmante.

-Oh je vois, tu as fait preuve du légendaire charme des Weasley, c'est ça ? se moqua Laureen.

Même si elle l'avait dit sur un ton moqueur à la limite de l'insolence, cela lui avait coûté de dire ça, sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer.

Charlie ne passa qu'un mois au Terrier cet été-là. Laureen, les jumeaux et Arthur l'accompagnèrent au Portoloin qui le renverrait en Roumanie. Ils étaient tous tristes de le voir repartir, et allèrent se changer les idées dans le Chemin de Traverse ensuite.


	6. 6 - La Chambre des Secrets

**_Hello mes p'tits chous, je publie un jour à l'avance parce que je ne pourrai pas publier demain. Merci pour vos reviews et messages, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 6 – La Chambre des Secrets

Le deuxième mois de l'été, quand Charlie n'était plus là, Laureen passa tout son temps collée aux jumeaux. Encore plus que d'habitude. Au grand dam de Molly, Laureen déménagea de façon permanente dans la chambre des jumeaux. Elle se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit à cause de ses cauchemars, et plusieurs fois dans le mois elle se sentit nauséeuse au point de rendre l'intégralité de son estomac. Elle avait des moments d'absence aussi.

Les jumeaux étaient très inquiets, Bill préparait de nombreuses potions pour soulager la jeune fille, Molly faisait tout son possible mais le mal de Laureen ne semblait pas s'estomper. Plusieurs fois elle voulut faire venir un médicomage mais Laureen refusait farouchement. Finalement à la fin du mois la maladie sembla disparaître d'elle-même et Laureen reprit des couleurs.

Un soir, elle fut réveillée par Fred et George.

-Viens, on part en mission, lui dirent-ils.

Ils s'habillèrent dans le plus grand silence et passèrent chercher Ron avant de sortir dans le jardin. Là, les jumeaux s'engouffrèrent sans hésiter dans la voiture volante. Laureen déglutit et grimpa à l'arrière à côté de George pendant que Ron prenait place près de Fred qui était au volant. Ils volèrent un long moment avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre d'une maison.

-Salut Harry, lança Ron.

Ah, ils étaient venus libérer Potter. Elle avait oublié que c'était ce soir.

-Ron ? Fred, George ? Et Laureen ? s'étonna Harry en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-On est venus te chercher bien sûr, répondit le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Prends ta valise !

Pendant qu'Harry fermait sa malle, Ron lui conseilla de reculer alors que Laureen et George mettaient le crochet sur le grillage de la fenêtre. Fred manœuvra habilement et l'arracha. Harry se dépêcha de mettre sa malle dans le coffre. Il donna la cage d'Edwige à Laureen, la plus habituée aux oiseaux, et grimpa dans la voiture, seulement son oncle fit irruption dans la chambre et le retint par la jambe.

-Je te tiens ! dit Ron.

Laureen tenta de ceinturer Harry pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Reviens, grognait l'oncle d'Harry, un gros moldu au visage rougi par l'effort.

-Vas-y démarre ! cria George à son jumeau.

-Oh non mon garçon, toi et ton maudit pigeon vous n'irez nulle part !

-Lâchez-moi ! criait Harry qui tentait d'enlever sa jambe de la poigne de son oncle.

-Fonce ! ordonna Ron au chauffeur.

Finalement l'oncle pencha tant en avant qu'il tomba dans les buissons plus bas pendant que la voiture s'éloignait, Harry à son bord.

-Au fait Harry, bon anniversaire, lança Ron.

Laureen et les jumeaux lui souhaitèrent également un joyeux anniversaire. Ils arrivèrent au Terrier en début de matinée. Laureen s'était roulée en boule à moitié sur George pour finir sa nuit pendant que Ron et Harry débattaient de leurs étés respectifs et que Fred conduisait leur moyen de transport. Ils atterrirent sans encombre et se glissèrent aussi discrètement que possible dans la demeure des Weasley. Alors qu'Harry observait pour la première fois la maison, et que Laureen bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les trois rouquins piquèrent des petits pains dans une corbeille.

-Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est chez nous, dit Ron à son ami.

-Je trouve ça merveilleux, répondit Harry.

Laureen sourit. Il était comme elle. Normal qu'il aime l'endroit. Une furie rousse se planta alors devant eux.

-Puis-je savoir où vous étiez ?! gronda Molly.

Les garçons Weasley cachèrent les petits pains dans leurs dos en déglutissant nerveusement alors que Laureen se glissait discrètement derrière Fred.

-Harry, quel plaisir de te voir mon chéri, ajouta la matriarche en s'approchant du brun avant de se tourner vers ses fils et Laureen. Vos lits vides, pas un mot, plus de voiture ! Vous auriez pu vous tuer ! On aurait pu vous voir et… Oh bien sûr tu n'y es pour rien Harry chéri.

-Ils ne lui donnaient rien à manger maman, intervint Ron. Il avait des barreaux à sa fenêtre.

Fred, George, Laureen et Harry hochèrent vivement la tête, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de calmer une Weasley en colère.

-Oui eh bien méfies-toi que je n'aille pas mettre des barreaux à ta fenêtre Ronald Weasley, menaça Molly en pointant un doigt menaçant sur le plus jeune de ses fils qui pâlit considérablement. Allez Harry, on va prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Laureen leva les yeux au ciel face au tempérament pour le moins explosif de madame Weasley et alla s'installer sur « sa » chaise, face à Fred et à gauche de George. Ils commencèrent à dévorer un vrai petit-déjeuner garni quand Ginny descendit l'escalier en courant.

-Maman, tu n'aurais pas vu mon pull ?

-Si, le chat l'avait sur lui, répondit Molly.

Les yeux de Ginny se posèrent alors sur le nouveau venu et elle se figea.

-Bonjour, dit gentiment Harry.

Ginny détala à l'étage alors que les jumeaux riaient sous cape, imités par Laureen.

-Que… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'étonna Harry.

-C'est Ginny, expliqua Ron. Elle a passé l'été à nous parler de toi. On n'en pouvait plus !

Arthur rentra à ce moment-là, détournant l'attention de la tablée. Harry se présenta et monsieur Weasley avait l'air ravi de discuter avec le célèbre jeune homme.

Puis Errol, le hibou familial, vint se planter dans une fenêtre. Laureen se retint d'exploser de rire. Au moins son hibou à elle était intelligent ! C'étaient les lettres de Poudlard. Ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette. Ils eurent du mal à retrouver Harry mais il les rejoint à la librairie.

Laureen feuilletait un livre qui traitait des créatures ailées du monde magique sans prêter attention à Gilderoy Lockhart. Les jumeaux réfléchissaient à des farces et attrapes qu'ils pourraient élaborer. Le groupe fut abordé par Draco Malefoy alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin. Un grand homme blond s'approcha alors. Aussi tôt Percy tira Laureen en arrière et lui fit signe de se cacher derrière les jumeaux. Elle obtempéra avant que l'homme ne la remarque. Le père de Draco lui apparaissait comme un homme malfaisant. Elle resta cachée derrière ses meilleurs amis, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Percy avait fait cela mais il y avait sûrement une raison.

Puis vint le jour du départ où ils faillirent arriver en retard au train. Ils montèrent juste à temps à bord du Poudlard Express. Normalement les jumeaux et Laureen s'installaient seuls, mais là Laureen insista pour que Ginny reste avec eux. Pendant le trajet elle lui parla de l'école, lui expliqua quelques bricoles, lui donna quelques conseils utiles.

Évidemment la jeune Weasley fut envoyée par le choixpeau à Gryffondor, ce qui ravit ses frères et Laureen. Aussi furent-ils surpris lorsque plus tard dans la soirée, ils apprirent ce qui était arrivé à Ron et Harry, et à la voiture ensorcelée.

Puis les cours commencèrent. Tout était à peu près comme d'habitude. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à Charlie dès qu'elle avait mis les pieds au château, lui racontant dans le détail la fin de l'été, la mission de sauvetage chez Harry, l'aventure de Ron et Harry avec la voiture, l'admission de Ginny à Gryffondor…

Elle fut ravie d'avoir sa réponse une semaine plus tard.

_« Chère Laureen,_

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais été malade après mon départ. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop grave et que tu vas mieux. N'hésite pas à aller voir madame Pomfresh si cela se reproduit. Et c'était un début d'année scolaire agité, non ? Mais franchement, prendre la voiture ! Je comprends pourquoi mais quand même, c'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas que tu recommences de telles bêtises ! Que tu fasses des blagues et que tu finisses en retenue, passe encore mais ça ! Et en plus vous donnez un mauvais exemple à Ron et Harry. Ah, elle est belle la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui ! Enfin bon, ce qui est fait, est fait. Tu féliciteras Ginny de ma part, je suis content qu'elle soit avec vous à Gryffondor et je suis très fier d'elle. A bientôt,_

_Le Dragon. »_

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait répondre, il y eu l'incident des inscriptions ensanglantées sur le mur, et Miss Teigne pétrifiée. Elle rentra au dortoir avec les autres en réfléchissant à ce qu'il se passait, ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait. Elle rédigea une courte réponse à Charlie, n'omettant rien de l'incident. Elle la glissa dans la poche de sa robe, prévoyant de l'envoyer par son hibou le lendemain.

Le jour du premier match de la saison de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, Laureen avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirmait au fil des points marqués par Serpentard. Puis il y eut le cognard trafiqué, et le bras cassé de Harry. Laureen maudit les Malefoy pour au moins les trente prochaines générations. Heureusement Harry avait réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or.

La jeune fille, ainsi que toute l'équipe et les amis d'Harry se précipitèrent avec le principal intéressé à l'infirmerie pour réparer son bras droit. Cette nuit-là Laureen avait failli faire un tour dans les couloirs, mais comme les jumeaux n'avaient pas envie de l'accompagner, elle décida de rester dormir avec eux à la place. Bien lui en prit, car elle apprit le lendemain que Colin Creevey, un Gryffondor de première année, avait été pétrifié dans la nuit.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il y eut l'histoire du club de duels. Laureen fut parmi les seuls à continuer à parler à Harry après l'histoire du serpent.

Charlie semblait très inquiet dans ses lettres, et Laureen devenait de plus en plus nerveuse au fil des semaines. L'anxiété grimpait en flèche à Poudlard. Les jumeaux faisaient même moins de blagues qu'à l'accoutumée !

Ce furent ensuite Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et Justin, un élève de Poufsouffle, qui furent retrouvés pétrifiés dans un couloir par Harry. Laureen ressentait un réel malaise qui s'accentuait au fil des jours. Fred passait son temps à surveiller Ron de loin, George tentait de rassurer leur meilleure amie. Mais l'ambiance était alourdie, dans les couloirs. Des tensions apparaissaient, des querelles éclataient pour un rien.

Noël arriva heureusement, ramenant un peu de joie dans les cœurs des élèves. Laureen resta à Poudlard comme les Weasley.

Hermione fut envoyée à l'infirmerie pour quelques jours, pour cause d'usage non-recommandé de potion de polynectar.

Des semaines plus tard, le match de Quidditch fut annulé. Harry et Ron furent envoyés à l'infirmerie. Hermione avait été pétrifiée elle aussi. Les deux jeunes garçons furent terriblement inquiets et choqués de la voir ainsi. Fred et George, toujours en tenue, et Laureen qui les avait évidemment suivis arrivèrent peu après. George se figea, triste pour la jeune fille. Laureen serra intensément la main de Fred qui le lui rendit avec autant de force. L'ennemi s'en prenait à leur entourage proche désormais.

Et ce fut quelques jours plus tard que la terrible annonce tomba. Harry et Ron débarquèrent en pleine nuit dans le dortoir pour réveiller Fred et George. Ces derniers froncèrent les sourcils en se réveillant. Laureen n'était pas à côté d'eux. Depuis le début de l'histoire des pétrifications, elle dormait TOUJOURS avec eux.

Ron étant trop choqué pour parler, ce fut le brun qui se chargea de l'annoncer aux deux Weasley. Fred et George devinrent aussi blancs que de la craie, ils étaient au bord de la crise de larmes nerveuse.

Ginny avait été enlevée. L'héritier de Serpentard l'avait enlevée et enfermée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait été écrit sur le mur avec du sang « Son squelette reposera à tout jamais dans la Chambre ». Mais ce n'était pas tout. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'inscription, Ron et Harry avaient vus les professeurs rassemblés… devant le corps pétrifié de Laureen.

En pleine nuit, les deux jumeaux se levèrent et s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse. Ils foncèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, se jetant presque sur Laureen lorsqu'ils la virent figée sur le lit blanc. Ron et Harry étaient partis voir Lockhart apparemment. Fred tira une chaise qu'il plaça entre les lits de Laureen et d'Hermione. George hocha la tête, et monta se recoucher après avoir serré l'épaule de son jumeau.

Fred resta planté là des jours durant. Il refusa de bouger, même pour aller dormir. George venait tous les jours le relever pendant une heure, le temps que Fred puisse aller aux toilettes, se doucher et manger, même si son appétit avait disparu. Il veillait ses deux amies, terriblement inquiet. Quand il n'y avait personne à l'infirmerie, il leur parlait. Il leur racontait tout ce à quoi il pensait, s'accrochant désespérément au dérisoire espoir que l'une d'elle se réveillerait et lui répondrait.

Cela dura plusieurs semaines. Seulement voilà, quand on est pétrifié, on ne peut pas écrire de lettres. Et c'est à cause de cela qu'un matin, Fred vit débarquer un Charlie très inquiet à l'infirmerie, suivi de loin par le professeur McGonagall.

-Charlie ! s'étrangla Fred en serrant son frère dans les bras.

Charlie calma son frère et le força à se rasseoir. Il se tourna ensuite vers son amie.

-Laureen… souffla-t-il.

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front, et retint un mouvement de rage lorsqu'il vit les grands yeux verts de la jeune fille qui ne se tournaient évidemment pas vers lui, et avaient perdus l'éclat malicieux qu'il aimait tant chez elle.

-Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda alors Fred.

-Laureen ne répond plus à mes lettres depuis longtemps, et maman ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait alors j'ai pris un Portoloin pour Londres et je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Et c'est en arrivant que j'ai appris pour Ginny…

Fred baissa la tête. George arriva à ce moment. Il s'occupa de raconter brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé à son grand frère, qui s'installa immédiatement près de Fred comme deuxième gardien.

Heureusement le filtre de mandragore fut prêt deux jours plus tard et administré aux pétrifiés. Laureen se réveilla pour être immédiatement étouffée dans une étreinte plus que soulagée.

-Laureen… C'est fini maintenant, tout va bien.

-Charlie ? souffla-t-elle faiblement en reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui la serrait ainsi.

-Je n'avais plus de nouvelles alors je m'inquiétais. Je suis arrivé il y a trois jours. Comment tu te sens ?

-Je crois que ça va… Oui, ça va aller.

Fred, lui, regardait Hermione comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

-Hermione ! lâcha-t-il finalement en la serrant contre lui.

Il la relâcha rapidement, Hermione lui sourit. Puis Laureen se leva, soutenue par les garçons, et tomba dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Nous sommes tous venus te voir quand c'est arrivé, raconta la plus grande. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Neville et toute l'équipe de Gryffondor. On était tous là. Comment c'est arrivé ?

-Je l'ai vu… dans mon miroir, dit Hermione. Et toi ?

-Il était derrière moi, j'ai vu son reflet dans une vitre. J'avais découvert une nouvelle inscription faite au sang.

Elle jeta un regard en coin aux deux Weasley.

-On est au courant pour le deuxième message, répondit Fred à sa question silencieuse avant de réciter. « Son squelette reposera à tout jamais dans la Chambre ».

-De qui parlait le message ? demanda Hermione.

Charlie détourna le regard et Fred enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Ginny, réussit-il à articuler.

Laureen étouffa un cri et les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent d'horreur. Madame Pomfresh arriva alors, soutenant une élève.

-Messieurs Weasley ! Votre frère Ronald, et Harry Potter, ont retrouvé Ginny !

Charlie piqua un sprint jusqu'à sa sœur alors que Fred la regardait comme si sa présence relevait du miracle. En même temps c'était un peu le cas. Charlie souleva Ginny dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer en riant avant de la serrer contre son cœur. Ils se précipitèrent ensuite vers les trois restés en retrait et ce furent de joyeuses retrouvailles.

Charlie repartit quelques heures plus tard, ne pouvant s'absenter de son travail trop longtemps. Il promit de venir cet été au Terrier. Fred fut gentiment mis à la porte par madame Pomfresh qui voulait que Miss Weasley, Miss O'Neil et Miss Granger puissent se reposer tranquillement avant de pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain. Fred céda, grandement rassuré de savoir que tout le monde allait bien.

Il y eut un banquet dans la grande salle le jour où les pétrifiés revinrent. Lorsque Neville remarqua à voix haute qu'Hermione se tenait à l'entrée de la grande salle, Fred tourna la tête d'un coup et sourit en voyant la jeune Gryffondor. Il vit Harry se précipiter pour la serrer dans ses bras et Ron la salua maladroitement. Puis il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Laureen était apparue entre lui et George.

-Vous m'avez manqué mes p'tits roux.

La cerise sur le gâteau fut sans conteste l'annonce de Dumbledore comme quoi les examens de fin d'année étaient annulés. Hagrid était revenu aussi.

Laureen était très contente de rentrer au Terrier pour l'été. L'année avait été éprouvante et les vacances étaient les bienvenues pour tout le monde. Charlie arriva en même temps que les jeunes étudiants au Terrier. La bonne humeur habituelle s'installa dans la maison. Laureen fêta ses quinze ans le lendemain de leur arrivée. Elle eut droit à un carnet en cuir, un nouveau pull, une boîte de chocolat, un coussin brodé, une nouvelle série de farces et attrapes ainsi que quelques vêtements.

Charlie repartit deux semaines plus tard après avoir pleinement profité de ces quelques jours en famille.


	7. 7 - Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (partie 1)

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Un chapitre à l'heure cette semaine, y'a du progrès. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrire la suite, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (Partie 1)

Laureen fut plus qu'étonnée lorsque Arthur et Molly lui annoncèrent qu'elle partait en Egypte avec eux, pendant un mois. Ils avaient gagné ce voyage, supposé être un voyage pour la famille mais avec quelques mots bien placés de la part du professeur Dumbledore, Laureen avait été incluse dans le voyage, pour son plus grand plaisir, même si Charlie n'avait pas pu se libérer.

Elle était rentrée ravie du voyage. Ils avaient tout juste eu le temps de repasser prendre les affaires des étudiants en magie au Terrier avant de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur à Londres. Hermione les retrouva là-bas, et étrangement passa énormément de temps avec les jumeaux. Laureen s'isola la plupart du temps et écrivit une longue lettre à Charlie pour lui raconter leurs aventures égyptiennes, à laquelle elle joignit une petite amulette taillée dans une pierre d'un blanc immaculé qu'elle avait acheté sur un marché pour lui.

Elle avait hâte d'entamer sa quatrième année entre les murs de Poudlard, même si en réalité elle entrait en cinquième année. Heureusement elle n'avait jamais été trop à la traîne sur les cours, les jumeaux l'avaient aidé à assimiler toutes les bases qu'il lui fallait, les subtilités de certains cours et les notions importantes.

Bientôt Harry arriva au Chaudron Baveur, et alors que Ron s'empressait de lui montrer l'article de journal qui parlait de leur voyage, pour rapidement se faire rembarrer par les jumeaux, Laureen tomba sur un article de journal bien plus intéressant, sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. L'évasion spectaculaire de Sirius Black, le premier homme à réussir à s'échapper de la tristement célèbre prison d'Azkaban.

Apparemment cet homme sinistre était un des plus grands partisans de Lord Voldemort, et… il venait de se lancer aux trousses d'Harry Potter. Ça donnait la chair de poule.

Elle délaissa le journal et monta ranger ses livres de cours dans sa malle, puisque le train pour Poudlard partait le lendemain. Comme à son habitude elle s'installa avec Fred et George dans une cabine. Ils jouèrent aux cartes pour oublier le temps plus que maussade dehors. Et d'un coup le train se stoppa.

-On est déjà arrivés ? bâilla la jeune fille en s'étirant.

-Non… répondit George qui regardait par la fenêtre du compartiment. Il y a quelque chose dehors.

Il y eu des secousses et d'un coup il fit très froid. Laureen se blottit entre Fred et George, resserrant sa cape de sorcière autour d'elle. Elle sentit le mal-être monter en elle et ferma très fort les yeux, tentant de maîtriser ses tremblements. Une figure fantomatique drapée de noire passa devant leur cabine. Fred et George se resserrèrent contre elle. La créature continua son chemin sans même tourner la tête dans leur direction. Laureen était au bord de l'évanouissement. Puis quelques instants plus tard il y eut un grand flash et le train reprit sa route.

-C'était un détraqueur, non ? demanda George.

-Je crois, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? ajouta Laureen.

-Aucune idée, répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

Ils furent accueillis à Poudlard par la chorale. Puis Dumbledore présenta le professeur Lupin, nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce dernier se leva pour saluer ses futurs élèves, et Laureen trouva que son regard s'attardait un peu sur elle, ce qui la mit mal-à-l'aise. Puis le directeur annonça la présence des détraqueurs à l'école, ce qui ne mit personne en joie. Décidément Sirius Black mobilisait l'entièreté des forces magiques de Grande-Bretagne.

Puis ils durent insister pour que la grosse dame dans le portrait qui les menait à la salle commune les laisse passer. C'était toujours le même cirque, à chaque fois ! Même les talents de séducteurs de Fred et George, pourtant reconnus dans tout Poudlard, ne suffisaient pas.

Même si chaque année Laureen était impatiente de commencer l'année, là au bout de quelques jours elle en avait déjà assez. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir en classe, avait envie de changer certains élèves en vers de terre et surtout, elle en avait marre de voir Fred disparaître de temps à autre. George et elle s'inquiétaient un peu pour lui, craignant qu'il ne commence à mal tourner ou prépare un sale coup. Mais dès qu'ils tentaient de lui en parler, Fred se fermait comme une huître.

Un soir, quelques semaines après le début des cours, ils étaient à la grande salle, lisant, révisant, discutant tranquillement, quand Seamus se rua à la table des Gryffondor.

-Il a été vu ! Il a été vu ! Sirius Black !

Aussitôt ses camarades s'agglutinèrent autour de lui et s'empressèrent d'échanger leurs commentaires sur cette nouvelle. Laureen s'empara du journal. Sirius Black avait l'air dément sur la photographie de couverture.

Le lendemain ils commençaient par le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, avec le professeur Lupin. Ce dernier fit l'appel afin de mémoriser les noms de ses élèves qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à retenir.

-J'enseigne aux troisièmes années après et nous avons cours sur les épouvantards. Voudriez-vous travailler dessus aujourd'hui ?

Plusieurs cris enthousiastes fusèrent et les élèves se retrouvèrent massés au fond de la salle, à l'autre bout de l'armoire qui bougeait.

-Monsieur… Weasley va commencer ! lança le professeur Lupin en désignant George. Allez-y, et rappelez-vous, la formule est « Riddikulus ».

Pour toute réponse George fila se planquer à l'arrière du groupe. Il ne voulait surtout pas dévoiler ses peurs à toute la classe ! Fred était caché également.

-Bon, alors ce sera… tiens, Miss O'Neil. En place je vous prie.

Laureen sentait que le professeur avait quelque chose contre elle. Elle sortit sa baguette et se plaça face à l'armoire, déterminée à réussir l'exercice. La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit et ce furent des chaînes qui en sortirent. De grosses chaînes métalliques un peu rouillées qui s'avançaient en flottant vers une Laureen qui ne bougeait plus. Un étrange liquide fumant suintait du métal, et les chaînes avaient un aspect démoniaque, avançant comme des serpents dans l'air.

-Riddikulus ! cria-t-elle d'un coup en pointant sa baguette sur les chaînes.

Qui se transformèrent en poulet. Un joli petit poulet rose et violet qui voleta misérablement avant de s'écraser sur le plancher de la salle. Le professeur lui jeta un long regard scrutateur qui lui envoya un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

-C'était très bien, la félicita le professeur. Mais passez me voir à la fin du cours s'il-vous-plaît.

Fred et George lui demandèrent par signes ce qu'il se passait. Elle haussa les épaules. A la fin du cours elle cala son sac sur son épaule et s'approcha du professeur.

-Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?

-Oui, Miss O'Neil. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Elle s'exécuta, nerveuse.

-Laureen, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui professeur.

-J'ai failli vous appeler Brianna au début du cours. Vous êtes son portrait craché.

-Vous connaissiez ma mère ? s'étonna Laureen.

-Nous étions de la même année. Elle, les parents d'Harry Potter, moi… C'était une Serpentard mais elle n'a jamais eu cette morgue qui caractérise tant les membres de cette maison. J'ai été attristé d'apprendre sa mort des années plus tôt, mais je suis ravi de vous voir à Poudlard et de pouvoir vous enseigner la magie. Très réussi votre « Riddikulus », d'ailleurs. Il vaudra dix points pour Gryffondor.

-Merci professeur.

-Brianna était quelqu'un de bien, vous savez. Et je suis convaincu qu'elle serait fière de vous.

Laureen sourit. Ces paroles comptaient beaucoup pour elle.

-Professeur… Avez-vous connu mon père ? Personne ne m'a jamais rien dit sur lui.

Lupin se tendit légèrement mais ne perdit pas son sourire.

-Oui, mais pas personnellement. Une dernière question. Des chaînes ?

-Être enfermée. Plus aucune once de liberté, répondit Laureen honnêtement.

-Vous ne serez pas enfermée ni enchaînée, répondit Lupin avec un sourire triste. Croyez-moi. Allez en cours avant d'être en retard à présent.

Elle se leva et sortit de la salle en se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle allait devoir reparler avec ce professeur.

Plus tard dans l'année alors qu'elle passait dans les escaliers, flanquée de deux grands rouquins, ils se stoppèrent net face au portrait de la grosse dame. Il était lacéré et la grosse dame n'était plus là. C'était le branle-bas de combat dans les tableaux. La grosse dame était cachée dans un tableau sur le mur opposé. C'est là qu'elle révéla que Sirius Black était dans le château. Laureen eut la tête qui tourne et perdit connaissance dans les bras de George. Fred aida son jumeau à soulever la jeune fille. Tous les élèves durent dormir dans la grande salle cette nuit-là.

Il y eut ensuite le match de Quidditch sous un déluge, opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Laureen s'abritait comme elle le pouvait sous sa cape de pluie, priant pour que les jumeaux s'en sortent sains et saufs. Finalement les jumeaux s'en sortirent, mais Harry tomba de très haut, et ne devait son entièreté qu'à l'intervention de Dumbledore. Tous ses amis se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie, penchés au-dessus du brun en attendant son réveil. Son balai avait été brisé malheureusement, et était irréparable.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le trio infernal sortit à Pré-Au-Lard. Les jumeaux voulaient acheter des friandises. Laureen resta hors de la boutique, ses yeux revenant sans cesse sur la silhouette de la cabane hurlante au loin.

-Tu veux y aller ? demanda Fred en apparaissant près d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête. Les jumeaux l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la porte mais refusèrent d'entrer. Elle les traita de froussards avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison hantée en riant. Elle perdit vite son sourire au bout de quelques pas. Une sensation de malaise la prit. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle vit alors par terre un livre à la couverture de cuir noir, et une grosse croix rouge peinte grossièrement dessus. Elle le ramassa et le feuilleta avant d'être prise d'un vertige. Ce fut comme si elle plongeait dans un tourbillon. Puis d'un coup tout se stabilisa et un monde apparut autour d'elle.

_Elle crut d'abord que c'était elle. Puis elle se rendit compte que c'était impossible, elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de Serpentard. Mais sa mère oui. « Je suis dans le passé ? ». Sa mère avançait dans le couloir qui menait à la grande salle au bras d'un garçon pâle, aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit. « Et lui c'est… mon père ? ». Lui avait l'air parfaitement sérieux, presque ennuyé, elle était souriante. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentard. Brianna fit un signe de la main à des jeunes de la table des Gryffondor. Laureen reconnut immédiatement les parents de Potter, et le professeur Lupin. Ces derniers rendirent son salut à Brianna en souriant. _

_-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu traînes avec ces gens, Brianna, grogna le garçon sur un ton presque menaçant. _

_-On en a déjà parlé Antonin, ces gens sont mes amis, et je les vois uniquement quand tu n'es pas là, répondit Brianna en baissant la tête avec un air coupable. _

_ Alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur place, Antonin plaqua Brianna contre le mur et s'empara avidement de sa bouche dans un baiser sauvage. Laureen détourna les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses parents se rouler un patin en public. _

_-Ce soir, à la salle sur demande, souffla Antonin à l'oreille de sa petite amie._

_ Laureen rougit. C'était très embarrassant. Et la salle sur demande ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Puis tout se brouilla à nouveau et la sensation de vertige et de tourbillon prit le dessus. _

_ Sa mère, et Antonin. Probablement des années plus tard. Ils portaient des vêtements de tous les jours, et Brianna portait quelque chose dans ses bras. Le couple souriait au paquet de linge que tenait Brianna. « Un bébé ? Est-ce que c'est… moi ? ». Une petite main sortit du paquet de linge alors que le bébé émettait un petit cri. Le sourire de Brianna fit monter les larmes de Laureen. Antonin prit le bébé et le leva dans les airs à bout de bras en riant._

_-Antonin Junior ! Notre premier enfant, notre fils._

_-Fais attention, il est trop petit pour ça encore, le tança gentiment Brianna. _

_ « Un frère ? J'ai un frère ?! Par Merlin… ». Au moment où Antonin remettait le bébé dans les bras de Brianna, il plaqua sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche en grimaçant. Brianna serra le bébé contre elle avec une mine inquiète et triste. Antonin lui jeta un regard indéfinissable et transplana. Laureen n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que le vertige revint et l'emporta à nouveau. _

_ Laureen commençait à avoir du mal à respirer dans ces voyages tourbillonnants. La scène suivante était plus sombre. Une rue, la nuit. Il pleuvait. Laureen ne sentait pas la pluie évidemment mais elle la voyait et l'entendait. Une silhouette approchait en courant. Une femme enceinte. Laureen chancela lorsqu'elle comprit que cette femme enceinte qui courait sous la pluie, regardant sans cesse derrière elle comme si elle craignait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, était sa mère. Brianna tapa frénétiquement sur une porte, tenant son ventre d'une main et pleurant à chaudes larmes. La porte s'ouvrit, et la tête d'un homme se dessina dans l'embrasure. Laureen l'avait déjà vu, mais où ? Lorsqu'il vit que c'était Brianna, il ouvrit la porte en grand et elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant alors que d'un mouvement du poignet il refermait la porte. Laureen s'apprêtait à franchir la porte tel un fantôme pour comprendre, mais à nouveau un tourbillon l'emporta vers une autre scène. _

_ Un cri déchirant. Un cri qui lui vrilla les tympans immédiatement. Elle tomba à genoux en se couvrant les oreilles, grimaçant. Qui criait, et pourquoi ? Elle se força à lever la tête. Et elle souhaita ne jamais avoir relevé la tête. Sa mère était au sol, sur le dos. Elle se débattait contre un ennemi invisible, se tortillait dans tous les sens, était secouée de spasmes. Juste à côté, une femme en noir, aux cheveux ébènes frisés et désordonnés. Qui avait sa baguette pointée sur elle. _

_-Pourquoi résister Brianna ? fit la femme avec une affreuse voix aigüe. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal à toi et à ce bébé, mais vous devez revenir parmi nous ! Surtout le bébé. Antonin et notre Seigneur sont les seuls capables de l'éduquer correctement et de la protéger._

_-Tu… ne… prendras jamais… ma fille, réussit à articuler Brianna entre deux cris. _

_ Puis son corps s'arqua une dernière fois et elle retomba sur le sol mollement. La femme en noire parut déçue, et transplana en grimaçant. Une grande silhouette apparut alors à l'autre bout de la rue._

_-Brianna !_

_ Hagrid. C'était Hagrid. Le géant se précipita vers Brianna et la souleva dans ses bras puissants._

_-Oh non, non, non… Brianna, sanglota-t-il. __Brianna, réponds-moi !_

_-Ha…grid… souffla-t-elle. Protège-la… Veille… sur elle… Ha…grid… Veille sur… ma petite… Laureen…_

_ Et Brianna expira une dernière fois avant que sa tête ne tombe doucement sur le côté. Laureen voulait hurler, pleurer… Elle se mit à hurler et pleurer, fantôme dans cette scène du passé. Mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre. _

_« Miss ? »._

_ Personne ne la voyait. _

_« Miss ? Miss ! »._

_Personne n'était là. _

_« Miss ! Réveillez-vous ! »._

_Elle commença à trembler, à hyperventiler._

_« Il faut vous réveillez, il ne faut pas restez là ! Miss ! »._

_Elle se roula en boule sur le sol._

_« RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS ! »_

_Quelqu'un… Il y avait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule. Quelqu'un lui parlait. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'était plus seule._


	8. 8 - Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (partie 2)

**_Hello mes p'tits chous ! Vraiment désolée du retard, mais je suis partie faire du camping ce weekend pour fêter la fin de l'année scolaire avec des amis, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier avant de partir :/ alors voilà le chapitre 8 avec du retard, j'espère qu'il plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (Partie 2)

Le tourbillon l'emporta à nouveau mais cette fois-ci elle se réveilla dans la cabane hurlante. Elle était affalée par terre. Quelqu'un continuait à lui secouer l'épaule.

-Fred ? George ? marmonna-t-elle, la gorge sèche et la voix rocailleuse.

On l'aida à se relever en position assise. Elle s'appuya sur le bras qui l'entourait puis fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait les jumeaux par cœur et leurs bras, à force de jouer au Quidditch, étaient plus musclés et plus épais que ça. Elle se dégagea vivement et essaya de se reculer mais sa tête se mit à tourner et elle fut maintenue droite par les mêmes bras à nouveau.

-Doucement… doucement… lui dit une voix légèrement éraillée.

Laureen réussit à se tenir assise sans se sentir mal, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Là, bien mieux. Puis elle regarda l'homme qui l'avait sortie de son étrange cauchemar. En se rappelant de cela elle sentit les larmes monter et les essuya rageusement. Elle pleurerait plus tard, quand elle sera seule.

Puis elle reconnut l'homme face à elle. Merlin tout puissant… Son cauchemar continuait, ce n'était pas possible.

-Miss ? Vous allez mieux ?

Elle le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés. Non… Mais non, juste non… Mais pourquoi ÇA lui arrivait à ELLE ?!

-Sirius Black… souffla-t-elle.

C'était le type du journal, elle en était sûre. Lui restait figé et la fixait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, debout devant elle. Elle le fixait comme s'il allait lui arracher les yeux dans la seconde, et se releva lentement, doucement, ne voulant pas qu'il réagisse n'importe comment. Il la fixait comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Mais c'est quoi cette journée pourrie ?! ».

-Bon… Merci de ne pas m'avoir tuée… enfin je crois… je vais y aller moi… passez une bonne journée…

Elle recula doucement, les mains bien en évidence devant elle. Il ne semblait pas bouger, ce qui la rassura à peine. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et détaler en courant quand Sirius Black se décida à parler.

-Brianna…

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux. Mais bien sûr qu'elle l'avait déjà vu ! Elle l'avait vu i peine quelques minutes. Quand sa mère courait enceinte sous la pluie, c'était chez Sirius Black qu'elle s'était réfugiée.

-Brianna… répéta-t-il.

Elle essaya de partir. Mais son corps refusait de bouger. Elle devait parler à cet homme. Et il ne comptait pas lui faire du mal, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je ne suis pas Brianna. Je suis sa fille, Laureen, dit doucement la jeune fille dont la voix se brisa sur la fin.

Sirius Black recula d'un pas, sonné.

-Laureen… Laureen… répéta-t-il.

-Vous êtes Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils t'avaient tuée… Que Brianna était morte en te protégeant et que le sort t'avait touchée aussi…

-Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Mais pourquoi elle parlait avec Sirius Black, par Merlin ? Elle avait juste une impression…

-Non… Mam-enfin ma mère, a été… torturée, réussit à dire Laureen. Par une mauvaise sorcière. Avec un sortilège de… enfin…

-Le sortilège de Doloris.

-Oui, enfin, voilà. Et… et elle est m… m… quand Hagrid arrivait pour la sauver. Elle voulait qu'il me protège. Et avant, j'ai vu… je l'ai vue… enceinte. De moi je crois. Et elle est venue vous voir. Et…

Là ce fut trop et Laureen éclata en sanglots. Sirius voulut s'approcher mais elle recula vivement. Elle désigna le livre en cuir noir d'un doigt tremblant. Sirius prit le livre avec précaution à travers un tissu et inspecta la couverture.

-Le livre est ensorcelé, déclara-t-il.

Il passa sa main au-dessus.

-Servilus, marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre plus haut. Il a été ensorcelé pour révéler le passé. C'est comme ça que tu l'as vue…

Laureen voulut reprendre le volume mais il l'en empêcha.

-Non. Tu ne crois pas que ce livre t'as fait assez de mal comme ça ? lâcha Sirius en tenant le livre loin de sa portée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? s'énerva Laureen. Vous…

-Laureen.

-… ne savez rien de moi ! Pour…

-Laureen…

-… qui vous prenez vous ?

-Laureen ! Écoute-moi, par Merlin !

Surprise par l'ordre de Sirius, elle cessa de crier.

-Je sais ce que tu as vu. Je viens de le voir dans ton esprit. Oui, excuse-moi mais je ne voulais pas te forcer à parler et il fallait que je sache…

Laureen ne répondit pas.

-Laureen, il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Je dois raconter toute l'histoire. Je sais que je suis considéré comme un criminel. Je ne te demanderai pas de me faire confiance, pas encore en tout cas. J'aimerais seulement que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre. Ce ne sera pas très long, et tu pourras rejoindre tes deux froussards d'amis après, je te le promets. Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'eux. Tiens, assieds-toi si tu veux.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait tirée pour elle. Lui-même s'installa sur un autre siège qu'il installa à une distance respectable de la jeune fille, comprenant son léger malaise. Il était tout de même l'ennemi numéro un actuellement, l'homme qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban !

-Tu as sûrement déjà entendu parler du terrible mage noir, Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom. Ses partisans les plus proches sont appelés les mangemorts. Ta mère, Brianna O'Neil – et avant que tu ne mettes à hurler, non ce n'était pas une mangemort – était élève à Poudlard en même temps que moi, mes amis, et un certain Antonin Dolohov. Elle et Antonin sortaient ensemble à Poudlard et après l'école ils se sont mariés. Juste après l'école en fait. Soi-disant parce qu'ils s'aimaient tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient plus attendre, mais en réalité parce que ta mère était enceinte de ton demi-frère. Je crois que Dolohov l'aimait sincèrement jusque-là. Mais en sortant de Poudlard il a commencé à mal tourner. Il voyait des gens peu recommandables. Brianna s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, mais au début en réalité, il l'a fait pour elle. Il voulait être capable de protéger sa femme et leur futur enfant. Quoiqu'il en soit à force il a mal tourné comme je l'ai dit. Il s'est éloigné de Brianna pour aller vers le pouvoir. Elle a commencé à sortir seule régulièrement, elle voyait du monde, elle vivait. Elle était souvent avec nous. Et j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les jolies filles aux yeux verts… Tu lui ressembles beaucoup d'ailleurs. Enfin, ta mère et moi avons eu une liaison. Je tiens à ce que tu saches que je l'aimais sincèrement, et que je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs. Cette liaison était parfaitement secrète, même de nos plus proches amis. Seulement tu vois, Dolohov et Brianna avaient prévu de laisser passer quelques années avant d'avoir un autre enfant. Brianna ne travaillant pas, ils voulaient être sûrs de ne pas manquer d'argent et de garder un excellent train de vie, et les études d'Antonin Junior allaient déjà coûter, sachant que le petit serait pourri-gâté en plus. Donc ils voulaient attendre. Ta mère a dû oublier sa potion contraceptive une seule fois… Elle ne voulait pas que je lui jette un sort contraceptif, parfaitement inoffensif je te rassure, de peur que Dolohov ne remarque la trace d'un sortilège. Et ainsi ta mère est tombée enceinte une deuxième fois. De toi. Dolohov n'était pas énervé loin de là, il était content d'avoir un deuxième enfant, même si ce n'était pas prévu au programme. La grossesse s'est bien passée heureusement, tout allait bien même si Dolohov tournait de plus en plus mal. Au moins sa famille était à l'écart des troubles. Et puis il y a eu ce dîner chez les Potter. Brianna est venue accompagnée de Dolohov évidemment. Il n'aimait pas venir à ces petits rassemblements amicaux mais il ne voulait surtout pas contrarier sa femme très enceinte. A l'apéritif, Lily Potter a posé sa main sur le ventre de Brianna mais n'a pas senti le bébé bouger. Rien de grave, hein. Brianna a alors posé sa main, et là tu as bougé. Enfin le bébé a bougé. Enfin le bébé c'était toi. Enfin bref elle a senti le bébé bouger. Et l'un de nous a dit qu'en général le bébé était plus réceptif au contact des parents. Lorsque Dolohov a posé sa main sur le ventre bien rond de ta mère, le bébé n'a pas bougé. Il était déçu mais il n'a rien montré. A la fin du repas, Brianna a insisté pour aider Lily à ranger la cuisine et j'aidais aussi. Et quand j'ai posé ma main sur le ventre de Brianna… tu as bougé. Dolohov nous a vus et il est immédiatement parti. Les autres ont eu des soupçons ou ont compris. Ils ont compris que Dolohov n'était pas le père du bébé. Et Dolohov l'a compris aussi malheureusement. J'ai laissé James Potter raccompagner ta mère ce soir-là, ne voulant surtout pas mettre le feu aux poudres. Seulement lorsque ta mère est rentrée chez eux ce soir-là, il était furieux et elle s'est enfuie avant qu'il ne la frappe. Elle a refusé de transplaner pour ne pas mettre le bébé en danger. Elle a pris un taxi moldu et s'est rendue jusque chez moi. Enfin le taxi l'a lâchée avant quand il a compris qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent. Elle a couru sous la pluie et s'est réfugiée chez moi pendant des mois et a accouché d'une magnifique petite fille. J'ai dû partir quelques jours avant la naissance avec James Potter en mission contre des mangemorts en Écosse pendant plusieurs jours. Je suis rentrée, et j'ai rencontré la plus merveilleuse des petites filles. Quelques mois plus tard, peu avant tes un an, j'étais en mission et Brianna a confié l'enfant à Lily pour quelques jours, elle avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Elle a été attaquée, et la suite tu la connais. Seulement Lily t'a confiée à un orphelinat moldu pour te protéger et a forcé Fabiann Prewett à lui lancer un sortilège d'Oubliette pour ne jamais révéler ta cachette même sous la torture, avant que Dumbledore puisse décider de quoi que ce soit te concernant. Et lorsque je suis rentré de ma mission, on m'a annoncé que l'amour de ma vie était mort, et que… je ne devais pas voir ma fille tant que la menace des mangemorts n'était pas éliminée, pour la protéger. Ma fille, mon unique enfant, qui est le portrait craché de sa mère au même âge. Quoique son tempérament c'est plus de moi qu'elle l'a hérité…

Laureen n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre pendant l'histoire. Au début elle ne faisait que l'écouter. Puis elle commença à comprendre. Et lorsqu'il cessa de parler, elle le fixa de longues secondes, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle c'est lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'avait pas menti qu'elle se mit à avoir peur. Elle se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber la chaise au sol avec fracas, et partit en courant.

Fred et George surveillaient la cabane hurlante, et commençaient à trouver le temps long. Ils s'apprêtaient à s'en approcher pour appeler leur amie quand ladite amie fit son apparition à la porte de la cabane. Leurs sourires joueurs habituels remplacèrent leurs mines inquiètes quand ils la virent courir vers eux. Leurs sourires s'accentuèrent en la voyant courir, se disant qu'elle avait eu une bonne grosse frayeur. George fut le premier à remarquer ce qui clochait.

-Freddie, elle pleure, lâcha George.

-Quoi ? Oh non… Viens.

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle et George eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras qu'elle se jetait sur lui en sanglotant. Fred et George lui firent un câlin en sandwich le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

-Laureen… souffla George. Laureen, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui, on y est déjà allé dans cette fichue cabane et tu n'as jamais eu aussi peur…

-Ce n'est… pas la… cabane, articula-t-elle alors que ses pleurs redoublaient.

-D'accord, fit George qui commençait à légèrement paniquer. Viens, on va rentrer à la salle commune, prendre un bon chocolat chaud, tester une ou deux blagues sur Ron, la routine quoi. Tu verras ça va aller. Tiens, je prends ton sac et Fred, s'il-te-plaît, portes-la.

Fred s'exécuta sans protester et souleva la jeune fille comme une princesse. Laureen était amorphe dans ses bras, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement au rythme de ses sanglots. Ils se dépêchèrent de revenir dans les murs de Poudlard. D'un seul regard meurtrier George fit fuir tous ceux qui étaient dans le dortoir et ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur son lit. Finalement les pleurs de Laureen cessèrent, et elle resta appuyée sur le torse de Fred en regardant dans le vide.

-Lau' s'il-te-plaît, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, la supplia Fred en lui caressant le dos.

-Charlie… Il faut que je parle avec Charlie, vite.

-Tu ne peux pas nous le dire ? insista Fred.

-Je dois parler à Charlie et j'ai besoin que vous soyez là, insista Laureen. La cheminée, maintenant.

Elle se leva comme un zombie et descendit à la salle commune. Fred et George firent fuir les autres Gryffondor présents et s'installèrent de part et d'autre de leur amie sur le canapé. Laureen sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les bûches rougeoyantes en prononçant à mi-voix une incantation que Charlie lui avait noté dans une lettre, « en cas d'urgence ». Il se passa un long instant où rien ne bougea puis finalement les braises se déformèrent et le visage de Charlie apparut. Les jumeaux sursautèrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

-Laureen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda immédiatement la voix inquiète de leur aîné.

-Charlie… Désolée de t'avoir réveillé mais là y'a urgence.

-Raconte. Oh, salut les frangins.

-Salut Charlie, répondirent ensemble les deux rouquins.

Laureen prit une grande inspiration et raconta toute l'histoire. Du moment où elle avait mis les pieds à la cabane hurlante au moment où elle avait fui en courant. Puis pendant une longue minute personne ne parla.

-Alors finalement Antonin n'est pas ton père, lâcha Charlie.

-Il ne faudrait pas dénoncer Black immédiatement ? intervint George.

-Non ! protesta Laureen. Il ne m'a fait aucun mal alors qu'il aurait eu le temps de me tuer cent fois ! Il n'est pas si dangereux !

-Il ne t'a pas tuée uniquement parce que tu es sa fille, le seul souvenir qu'il ait de Brianna ! répliqua Charlie. C'est un dangereux criminel, et le fait qu'il soit ton père n'y change rien !

-Je refuse de le dénoncer ! Je… enfin c'est mon père ! Je sais enfin ce qu'il s'est réellement passé !

Ils finirent par accepter de ne pas dénoncer Black à condition que Laureen ne cherche pas à le revoir seule. Laureen hocha la tête. Charlie leur dit au revoir et son visage disparut de la cheminée. Fred et George forcèrent néanmoins Laureen à parler aux professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore, en omettant la présence de Sirius Black toutefois. Ils se rendirent au bureau du directeur après le dîner et Laureen réexpliqua à nouveau tout ce qu'elle savait de son passé. Elle expliqua tout de même qu'elle savait que Sirius Black était son père, et non Dolohov. McGonagall raccompagna les jumeaux pendant que Dumbledore s'entretenait avec la jeune fille.

Bien plus tard, en juin après les examens, alors que les jumeaux traînaient dans une des salles de cours avec Laureen, ils virent passer Draco et ses deux toutous. Le blond avait le nez en sang. Fred s'approcha discrètement et lorsqu'il revint vers son frère et sa meilleure amie, il était aux anges.

-Hermione a collé une droite à Malefoy, leur annonça-t-il.

-QUOI ?!

-Hermione a collé une droite à Malefoy, répéta Fred en essuyant des larmes de rire. Et il ne veut pas que ça se sache.

-Oh crois-moi ça va se savoir, répondit Laureen. Ce blondinet ne perd rien pour attendre…

Aussitôt au dîner, ils en parlèrent à tous les Gryffondor. Seamus se tourna vers Malefoy en riant.

-Alors c'est vraiment Granger qui t'a fait ça ?

On pouvait presque voir la fumée qui sortait des oreilles du blond. Fred et George tiquèrent quand ils virent que ni Ron, ni Hermione ou Harry n'étaient présents.

Et ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Ron revint de l'infirmerie, qu'ils apprirent ce qui était réellement arrivé aux parents de Harry. Et ce qu'il s'était passé à la cabane hurlante. Harry sortit dans la cour prendre l'air, et Laureen le suivit.

-Salut, dit-elle doucement.

-Salut Laureen. Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien, je crois. Un peu chamboulée évidemment. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

-Alors Sirius est innocent, c'est ton parrain, et c'est mon père… On se sent un peu moins seuls hein ?

-Oui… Dis, Sirius m'a parlé avant de s'échapper grâce à Buck. Et ça te concerne aussi.

-Ah ? Raconte, l'encouragea Laureen.

-D'abord il est désolé que tu te sois enfuie comme ça l'autre fois. Il est désolé de n'avoir pas eu le temps de te dire au revoir. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir discuter avec toi, te connaître. Mais il est content que tu sois revenue le voir, même si ce n'était que pour parler de ta mère. Mais surtout, il m'a fait une proposition. Il m'a proposé d'aller habiter chez lui. Et il te fait la même proposition. Il voudrait vraiment que vous redeveniez une famille. Évidemment le fait qu'il soit encore un fugitif complique les choses.

Le silence s'installa. Laureen prit la main d'Harry.

-Maintenant que je sais la vérité, je voudrais vraiment passer du temps avec mon père… Habiter avec lui c'est encore un peu tôt, mais pourquoi pas, plus tard… Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

-J'aurais aimé accepter mais j'attendrai qu'il soit innocenté publiquement. Je ne veux pas lui attirer d'ennui.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa seul à ses pensées.

Le professeur Lupin quitta son poste avant d'avoir des ennuis, ce qui attrista ses élèves qui aimaient bien l'excentrique professeur. Et au déjeuner Harry reçut un Éclair de Feu, le balai le plus rapide au monde. Et seuls ceux qui étaient dans le secret se doutaient de qui lui avait envoyé.

La fin de l'année arriva, Laureen alla au Terrier comme à son habitude, ne pouvant passer les vacances avec son père. Charlie ne resta que deux semaines avec sa famille et Laureen avant de repartir en Roumanie.


	9. 9 - La Coupe de Feu (Partie 1)

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je suis en plein déménagement, après avoir validé ma première année d'études je rentre en France pour l'été alors je poste ça rapidement. Bonne lecture et bonne journée à tous ! **_

* * *

Chapitre 9 – La Coupe de Feu (Partie 1)

-Lau' ! Mais réveille-toi, par Merlin ! Allez, debout !

George la secouait comme un prunier depuis au moins trois minutes. Elle se redressa en position assise en grommelant et aussitôt George tourna la tête en sautant debout, le rouge aux joues. Laureen fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup. Son regard tomba sur le débardeur blanc moulant qu'elle portait pour dormir et elle soupira. Depuis que la puberté était passée par là, Fred et George avaient parfois des comportements étranges avec elle. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je m'habille et je descends, bâilla-t-elle.

Deux ans qu'elle dormait dans la chambre des jumeaux chaque été – ils avaient monté un rideau et mis son lit derrière pour lui donner un peu d'intimité – et cinq ans qu'elle dormait régulièrement avec l'un d'eux à Poudlard ! Mais depuis quelques temps c'était toujours le même cirque tous les matins, ils étaient tout embarrassés au réveil et osaient à peine la regarder. Ça avait le don de l'agacer. Elle leur avait pourtant répété un milliard de fois, ils étaient comme des frères pour elle, et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une femme que leurs regards sur elle devaient changer, mais c'est comme si elle parlait à un mur.

En même temps ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir ce genre d'étranges réactions, il y avait eu quelques garçons à Poudlard qui la regardaient avec insistance, lorsqu'il faisait beau et qu'avec les jumeaux elle traînait dans le parc ou la cour, vêtue de simples t-shirts ou débardeurs avec une petite jupe. Mais cela lui importait peu, elle ne recherchait le regard que d'une seule personne, mais cette personne ne la regarderait jamais comme elle voulait qu'il la regarde. Comme une femme, comme quelqu'un qu'on désire.

Elle chassa ces pensées moroses et enfila un jean, un petit t-shirt simple, un pull bleu clair très mignon tricoté par Molly, et glissa ses pieds dans ses bottines alors qu'elle saisissait sa veste en cuir noir – elle s'habillait de plus en plus comme son père depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré et avait vu des photographies de lui – et descendit pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec les autres. Fred et George étaient surexcités. Harry et Ron étaient légèrement moins enthousiastes, mais en même temps ils avaient du mal à se réveiller complètement. Une fois le petit-déjeuner débarrassé, Fred et George prirent chacun un sac à dos, Laureen avait réparti ses affaires dans les deux sacs pour ne rien porter – il lui avait suffi de faire les yeux doux aux jumeaux pour qu'ils acceptent.

Ils sortirent de la maison, Laureen étouffa un bâillement. Par Merlin, se lever aussi tôt, c'était parfaitement inhumain ! Ron et Harry étaient derrière, un peu à la traîne. Fred et George marchaient derrière Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny et Laureen suivaient.

-Ron, où on va exactement ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le rouquin. Eh, papa ! Où on va ?

-Aucune idée ! fit Arthur. Venez, ne traînez pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt, une voix forte se fit entendre.

-Arthur ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, mon vieux !

-Désolé Amos, lança Arthur. Certains ont eu du mal à sortir du lit.

Ron bâilla à ce moment-là, faisant rire les filles.

-Les enfants, je vous présente Amos Diggory, ajouta le patriarche Weasley. Il travaille avec moi au ministère.

Un grand garçon sauta de l'arbre à cet instant, atterrissant près d'Amos.

-Et ce grand gaillard doit être Cédric, pas vrai ?

-Oui monsieur, répondit Cédric en serrant la main d'Arthur.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard en gloussant. Fred se renfrogna et George fit la moue. Ils continuèrent leur route tous ensemble, et Cédric se plaça près de Laureen, juste devant les deux autres jeunes filles.

-Bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Bonjour Cédric, répondit Laureen en rougissant légèrement.

-Tu es Laureen, c'est ça ? Laureen O'Neil. Tu entres en sixième année, je crois.

-C'est bien ça. Et toi ?

-Moi aussi. On avait cours de défense contre les forces du mal ensemble l'an dernier, et d'enchantement aussi.

Laureen hocha distraitement la tête, se demandant pourquoi il était venu lui parler directement. Les jumeaux se posaient la même question, mais avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

-Je t'ai vue quelques fois, à la bibliothèque, ajouta Cédric.

-Oh, oui, j'ai souvent des heures de retenue, et la bibliothécaire m'apprécie tellement que je fais mes heures là-bas, grommela-t-elle.

Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ça. Non mais quelle cruche ! Elle se ridiculisait elle-même !

-Ah oui ? sourit Cédric. Et pourquoi tu as toutes ces heures de retenues ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu étais une bonne élève en général.

-Rogue, lâcha Laureen avec un demi-sourire. Il n'apprécie pas que je change sa marmite de couleur, ou que je colore les cheveux des autres élèves en leur lançant des potions dessus en plein cours. Et quelques autres bricoles.

-Ah, c'est donc toi qui a coloré sa marmite en rose ! s'exclama Cédric en riant.

Laureen rit en se rappelant ce souvenir. Une farce particulièrement réussie. Ils arrivaient à présent en haut d'une petite colline alors que le soleil se levait.

-Oui, il est juste là-bas, annonça Arthur. On y va ?

-Mais oui, renchérit Amos. Il ne faut pas être en retard. Allez, approchez-vous ! Mettez-vous tous en position.

Cédric s'accroupit à côté de Laureen et posa sa main sur la botte qui traînaient là. Laureen fit de même, comme Ginny, Hermione, les jumeaux et tout le monde. D'un coup le monde se mit à tourner et Laureen se mit à crier comme les autres.

-Lâchez-la ! encouragea Arthur. Lâchez !

Laureen fit ce qui lui était demandé et partit en arrière avec un cri aigu avant d'atterrir lourdement sur de l'herbe.

-Haha, ça vous a ramoné les sinus, hein ? sourit Mr. Weasley.

Cédric s'approcha en souriant de Laureen et lui tendit la main. Elle saisit son bras en rougissant d'avantage et il l'aida à se relever.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Les jumeaux plissèrent leurs yeux en direction de Cédric, pas contents du tout. Ils montèrent une petite pente et se retrouvèrent face à une large foule.

-Les enfants, bienvenue à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! annonça fièrement Arthur.

Ils passèrent au milieu des supporters Irlandais et Bulgares, s'extasiant à chaque pas de ce qu'ils voyaient. Amos et Arthur se serrèrent la main et prirent des directions opposées.

-On se voit plus tard, souffla Cédric à Laureen.

Elle hocha la tête en tentant de masquer son trouble.

-A tout-à-l'heure Cédric, ajoutèrent les jumeaux avec une pointe d'ironie.

Laureen les fusilla du regard et marcha avec Hermione et Ginny qui la bombardèrent de questions sur le beau sorcier de Poufsouffle. Ils entrèrent dans une toute petite tente en fronçant les sourcils, et sourirent quand ils virent l'intérieur large et spacieux.

-Les filles, choisissez un lit et défaites votre sac. Ron, sors de la cuisine, nous avons tous faim !

-Oui, sors de la cuisine, Ron, répétèrent les jumeaux en posant leurs pieds sur la table.

-Pas de pieds sur la table, ajouta Arthur à l'attention des jumeaux qui retirèrent leurs pieds.

-Pas de pieds sur la table, répétèrent-ils en remettant leurs pieds sur le dessus du meuble en bois.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient dans les escaliers du stade, grognant en grimpant les marches qui semblaient ne jamais finir.

-Papa, jusqu'où on va grimper ? se plaignit Ron pour la vingtième fois.

C'est alors que la voix de Lucius Malefoy lui répondit. Laureen fit un bond en arrière pour se cacher derrière les jumeaux, qui firent bouclier sans sourciller. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main chaude entourer la sienne et se retourna pour voir Cédric. Elle rougit instantanément, et il pressa légèrement ses doigts avec un regard insistant pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Laureen hocha doucement la tête, et ils reprirent leur ascension vers le haut du stade pendant encore plusieurs minutes.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au dernier rang du haut, appréciant la vue superbe qu'ils avaient de leurs places. Laureen ne portait aucun signe de supportrice, mais les jumeaux étaient maquillés et habillés aux couleurs des Irlandais. Elle se retrouva à côté de Cédric et soupçonna le Poufsouffle d'y être pour quelque chose. Elle frissonna et regretta un moment de ne pas avoir emporté une veste plus chaude.

-Tu as froid ? Attends une seconde.

Elle se tourna vers Cédric et vit qu'il enlevait sa veste.

-Oh non, vraiment ce n'est pas la peine je t'assure…

Il lança un sort et sa veste s'agrandit. Il l'enroula autour de leurs épaules comme une couverture, et laissa son bras autour de Laureen. Elle était légèrement tendue, étant peu habituée à des contacts aussi proches de la part d'un garçon, à part avec les jumeaux. Jumeaux qui d'ailleurs regardaient d'un œil mauvais le sorcier qui flirtait 'subtilement' avec leur meilleure amie.

L'équipe d'Irlande passa à ce moment juste au-dessus d'eux, les faisant crier de joie.

-Ce sont les Irlandais ! fit George. Voilà Troy ! Et Murray, et Monrad !

Les vert et blanc volaient en formation serrée avant de partir dans des directions différentes, faisant éclater un feu d'artifice représentant un leprechaun qui dansait.

-Et voilà les Bulgares ! cria Fred quelques instants plus tard.

Les rouge et noir foncèrent à travers le lutin, le faisant disparaître. Leur attrapeur fit d'impressionnantes figures sur son balai.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Ginny.

-C'est le meilleur des attrapeurs ! cria George.

Tous les supporters se mirent à scander le nom de l'attrapeur Bulgare.

-Krum ! crièrent les jumeaux entre deux exclamations de joie.

Le ministre de la magie fit alors un petit discours pour l'ouverture du match avant de lancer le signal. Cédric se leva comme les autres pour encourager les équipes, faisant se lever Laureen en même temps. Il se rassit un peu abruptement et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre mais deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille et la ramenèrent doucement sur son siège, la rendant écarlate.

-M-merci Cédric, marmonna-t-elle avec embarras.

-Ce n'est rien. Je ne voudrais pas te voir tomber, ce serait vraiment dommage, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, replaçant sa veste agrandie sur leurs épaules.

-Oui, rit nerveusement la jeune fille.

Elle donna un discret coup de pied à George qui était juste à sa gauche, appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le rouquin se tourna vers le Poufsouffle pour lui adresser la parole, et ainsi divertir son attention de sa meilleure amie.

-Cédric, tu es content de retourner à Poudlard bientôt ? Pas trop stressé pour les examens de fin d'année ?

-Non, j'ai de très bonnes notes en général, ça devrait bien se passer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après Poudlard ? demanda Laureen avec curiosité.

-J'ai encore le temps d'y penser, mais je réfléchis beaucoup à faire une carrière d'Auror.

Laureen écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Auror, ce n'était pas un métier pour les gens fragiles. Cela demandait du courage, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle en avait compris.

-Et dis-moi, tu es célibataire ? ajouta George l'air de rien.

Laureen tourna sèchement la tête vers son meilleur ami et lui donna un grand coup sur les orteils. George grimaça mais lui renvoya un sourire plein de malice. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant le rouquin. Cédric avait ri face à la franchise de George.

-Oui, répondit-il néanmoins. Quelles que soient les rumeurs sur mon compte à l'école, je n'ai pas de petite amie.

-Ah oui ? insista alors Fred, rejoignant le camp de son jumeau. Pourtant tu reçois une bonne partie de l'attention féminine de Poudlard.

-Si tu le dis, lâcha Cédric en haussant les épaules. Il y a bien une sorcière qui me plaît, mais c'est comme si j'étais transparent pour elle. Et pourtant j'ai essayé d'attirer son attention toute l'année dernière.

-Et peut-on savoir de qui tu parles ? demanda George qui retenait son rire à grand peine alors que Laureen voulait disparaître, et priait pour qu'il ne parle pas d'elle.

-Non, mais voilà un indice : Rogue lui met beaucoup d'heures de colle.

Laureen sentit le sang partir de son visage d'un coup. George et Fred hochèrent la tête et se tournèrent de l'autre côté pour rire sous cape.

-Laureen ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle… s'inquiéta Cédric.

Les joues de Laureen s'empourprèrent alors.

-Ça va, dit-elle. Je… J'ai juste besoin d'air. Je suis désolée, mais je préfère retourner dans la tente.

Elle se leva et resserra sa veste autour d'elle alors que le vent frais la frappait un peu plus fort.

-On vient avec toi, fit tout de suite George.

Fred grimaça en se tournant vers Ron – et Hermione, Harry et Ginny – avant de reporter son attention sur Laureen.

-Non, restez là, comme ça vous me raconterez le match, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je peux revenir à la tente seule, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

-Laureen, intervint alors Arthur. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Si, enfin non pas vraiment, mais ça va aller. Je préfère juste rentrer à la tente et rester au calme.

-D'accord. Sois prudente.

-Je viens avec toi, fit Cédric en rapetissant sa veste d'un coup de baguette.

-Non, tu es venu voir le match, protesta-t-elle.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé ta permission, sourit-il. Allez, viens.

Elle était tellement surprise qu'il lui réponde comme ça, elle se laissa entraîner sans résistance. Il s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et considéra la jeune fille un moment.

-Tu ne peux pas descendre tous ces escaliers dans ton état, souffla-t-il. Je vais te porter.

-Quoi ? Non ! Hors de question ! lâcha-t-elle avec aplomb.

-Je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé la permission, répondit-il avec son sourire charmeur. Et je te promets que tu ne tomberas pas.

Il la souleva sans plus de cérémonie et courut presque jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Laureen avait immédiatement passé ses bras autour de son cou avec un petit cri, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Finalement elle sentit qu'il la déposait sur le sol, et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient devant la tente. Elle lui envoya alors un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Aouch ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'étonna le Poufsouffle. Tu frappes comme un homme… ajouta-t-il moins fort.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, grogna-t-elle en pointant un index menaçant vers lui.

-Oh, allez, avoue que tu as adoré ça, répondit-il.

Elle se retint de rire et secoua la tête. Son rire s'éteignit dans sa gorge quand les mains de Cédric se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur sa taille, le sorcier étant juste devant elle à présent.

-Enlève tes mains immédiatement, demanda-t-elle en maudissant sa voix qui faiblit à la fin de la phrase.

-Sinon quoi ? souffla-t-il en descendant lentement son visage vers le sien.

Laureen commença à légèrement paniquer. Il retenait ses deux bras contre son corps, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ce garçon espérait sérieusement qu'il la séduirait aussi facilement ? Elle recula la tête autant que possible, cherchant une idée pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

-Sinon ce n'est pas juste une bonne claque de sa part que tu vas prendre, fit une voix à l'intérieur de la tente.

Cédric et Laureen tournèrent leurs têtes d'un coup vers la tente, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

-Sinon, poursuivit la voix, c'est le feu de mes dragons que tu vas déguster.

Charlie Weasley sortit de la tente avec un petit sourire, mais tendu et prêt à envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire du sorcier qui tenait sa Laureen dans ses bras. Il écarquilla – intérieurement – les yeux. Sa Laureen ? Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sortait ça ? Il secoua la tête rapidement pour reprendre ses esprits et reporta un regard froid sur le sorcier plus jeune que lui, et bien moins costaud.

-Charlie, souffla inaudiblement Laureen qui sentit presque des larmes lui piquer l'arrière des yeux tellement elle était contente de le voir – surtout à ce moment précis.

Cédric bomba le torse et resserra son emprise sur Laureen, comme s'il lui faisait un câlin.

-Je suppose que tu es un des grands frères Weasley ?

-Tu supposes bien, répondit le rouquin en se redressant au maximum. Et toi, tu es… ?

-Cédric. Cédric Diggory, Poufsouffle, j'entre en sixième année. Si tu veux bien nous excuser, Lau' et moi profitions d'un petit moment en tête à tête.

-Premièrement, tu n'as pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Seulement Fred, George, et moi-même y sommes autorisés. Deuxièmement, quand on a un moment en tête à tête avec une fille, en général la fille en question est contente, et n'a pas l'air sur le point de s'évanouir. Maintenant, lâche-la, avant que je ne te décolle d'elle par la manière forte.

A peine Cédric avait-il relâché la légère pression que ses bras exerçaient sur le corps de Laureen que cette dernière se dégageait rapidement et fit un bond dans les bras de Charlie, nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches et passant ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'elle cachait son visage contre son épaule. Charlie referma ses bras derrière le dos de la jeune fille par réflexe, après tout elle faisait ça tout le temps.

-Merci de l'avoir raccompagnée, sourit Charlie en direction de Cédric. Bonne soirée.

Et avec ça il lui tourna le dos et rentra dans la tente, Laureen toujours accrochée à lui.


	10. 10 - La Coupe de Feu (Partie 2)

**_Je suis tellement désolée du retard x( je sais ça fait pratiquement un mois sans chapitre et je ne vous ai pas oublié(e)s mais entre le retour en France, mon BAFA, le début de mon stage, j'étais très occupée et j'ai un peu zappé l'écriture/publication. Je ne sais pas encore comment m'organiser pour publier régulièrement mais je vous promets que je vais faire un effort. Gros bisous à toutes et à tous et bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 10 – La Coupe de Feu (Partie 2)

Charlie s'assit dans un fauteuil moelleux, Laureen toujours dans ses bras. Il la fit passer sur ses genoux et caressa distraitement son dos alors qu'elle calait sa tête dans son cou avec un soupir de contentement.

-C'était qui, ce Cédric ? demanda-t-il en regardant le feu qui brûlait dans le poêle.

-Il est à Poudlard, dans notre année, marmonna-t-elle. Son père travaille avec Arthur au ministère.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il te tenait dans ses bras ? ajouta le roux l'air de rien.

Laureen déglutit discrètement. Serait-il… ?

-Tu es jaloux ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Charlie faillit sursauter à cette question. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça ? Et plus important, est-ce qu'il était jaloux ? A peine s'était-il posé la question qu'il sourit tristement. Oui, il était jaloux. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il appréciait Laureen plus que comme une amie ou une petite sœur. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, évidemment.

C'est pour ça qu'il passait de moins en moins de temps avec sa famille chaque été. Parce que Laureen était là tout l'été, et que plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il avait peur de perdre le contrôle. Pendant cet été, plus d'une fois il n'avait eu qu'une envie, plaquer Laureen contre un mur et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus comment elle s'appelle.

-Charlie ? l'appela Laureen pour le sortir de ses pensées.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs, dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Tu disais ?

-Non, rien. Je ne disais rien, mentit-elle.

Elle soupira intérieurement. Évidemment que non, il n'était pas jaloux. Il était simplement protecteur, après tout il la voyait comme sa petite sœur. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se faire de l'espoir pour rien.

-Les autres en ont encore pour un moment au match, réfléchit Laureen à haute voix. Tiens, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais qu'on ne te reverrait pas avant l'été prochain ?

-J'ai eu une semaine de congés forcés, et je reprends dans deux jours, mais je pensais passer pour le dîner à la maison. Maman m'a dit que je vous trouverai ici, alors me voilà.

-Pourquoi tu as eu des congés forcés ?

Charlie eut un sourire incertain et se gratta la nuque nerveusement.

-Ce n'est rien, juste un Suédois à museau court qui a mal visé…

-QUOI ?! Tu as été brûlé ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Montre-moi ! Tu as mal ?

Elle avait sauté sur ses jambes et l'avait tiré debout, très inquiète. Elle ne le laissait même pas parler, le poussant de force vers le canapé pour qu'il s'allonge.

-Comment c'est arrivé ? Où est-ce que tu t'es brûlé ? Montre-moi !

-Laureen, ça va, vraiment, et…

-CHARLES WILLIAM WEASLEY ! tonna-t-elle avec un air menaçant. MONTRE-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT CETTE BRÛLURE ET ALLONGE-TOI LÀ !

Le roux sursauta et se dépêcha d'enlever son t-shirt à manches longues avant de s'allonger sur le dos sur le canapé. Laureen écarquilla les yeux en voyant la musculature avantageuse de l'ancien joueur de Quidditch. Elle déglutit péniblement, sentant sa bouche s'assécher. Elle repéra la tâche rose foncé sur le côté gauche de ses abdominaux, trace de blessure la plus récente au milieu d'autres – nombreuses – cicatrices. Elle posa sa main dessus doucement, traçant les bords de la brûlure du bout des doigts.

-Bouge pas, dit-elle en se relevant sans détacher ses yeux de la blessure – si elle les posait ailleurs elle avait peur de devenir aussi rouge qu'une fraise en été.

Elle courut jusqu'au sac de Fred et en sortit sa trousse de toilette. Elle fouilla dedans un moment, jetant ses affaires dans la pièce par-dessus son épaule au fur et à mesure.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Charlie.

Lui était assez soulagé de voir s'éloigner la jeune fille, même pour un instant, parce que sans s'en rendre compte elle était en train de le rendre complètement dingue. Sa main sur son ventre tout à l'heure… Il avait tellement serré les dents qu'il était surpris que sa mâchoire soit toujours intacte !

-Aha ! Je savais que je l'avais emportée ! fit-elle triomphalement avant de revenir vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un remède moldu très efficace contre les brûlures. La surveillante de l'orphelinat en avait…

Le sourire de Charlie se défit un peu. Il n'aimait pas quand elle parlait de l'orphelinat, parce que son visage se fermait et qu'elle ne semblait plus heureuse. Elle lui avait déjà parlé de ces années, et à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait ce lieu ou cette période de sa vie, il sentait la colère couler comme le sang dans ses veines. Elle n'avait pas été traitée correctement là-bas. On ne pouvait pas non plus parler de maltraitance, mais ce n'était pas une vraie enfance qu'elle avait eu.

Elle ouvrit le petit tube et commença à étaler la crème blanche doucement sur la brûlure, faisant attention à ne pas appuyer de trop sur la zone sensible.

-Ce n'est pas désagréable, dit-il en regardant le plafond.

-Oui, c'est fait pour en même temps.

Charlie n'osa pas lui dire qu'il ne parlait pas du médicament mais de sa main sur sa peau. C'était la meilleure amie de ses petits frères, et elle avait à peine seize ans, soit six ans de moins que lui ! Il devait arrêter d'y penser, ce n'était pas bien. Il faillit protester quand elle arrêta d'appliquer son traitement, mais se retint de justesse.

-Tu peux te rhabiller, dit Laureen en se redressant pour aller ranger le tube dans ses affaires.

Elle avait dit ça à contrecœur, mais essayait de ne pas trop le montrer. Quelle excellente idée, d'avoir des sentiments pour le grand frère de ses meilleurs amis, son aîné de six ans ! Si seulement il y avait un sortilège pour faire disparaître ces sentiments d'un coup, elle n'hésiterait même pas à l'utiliser.

Charlie remit ses vêtements et s'assit sur le canapé, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Elle sourit et s'assit sur ses genoux comme d'habitude. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas l'aider, de rester aussi proche de lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Charlie de son côté, n'allait certainement pas se plaindre d'avoir la jeune fille dans ses bras, mais grommelait intérieurement. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle le mettait au supplice.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que Harry et le reste de la famille Weasley reviennent à la tente, enchantés du match. Les Bulgares avaient gagné, et les jumeaux entamèrent une danse autour de la petite table, répétant le nom de Krum comme une incantation, faisant rire tout le monde. Ron grimpa sur la table.

-Y'en a pas deux comme Krum ! s'exclama-t-il, relançant les jumeaux dans leur délire. On dirait un oiseau à sa façon de voler ! C'est plus qu'un athlète, c'est un artiste !

-Je crois que tu es amoureux Ron, rit Ginny.

-Viktor je t'aime ! commença à chanter George.

-Oui je t'adore ! renchérit Fred.

-Quand tu es loin, je t'aime plus fort ! chanta Harry en s'ajoutant à la chorale.

Le bruit et les cris des supporters dehors s'intensifièrent, Charlie fronça les sourcils en voyant que leur père n'était plus là.

-La fierté des Irlandais, commenta George alors que Fred et Ron se chamaillait. Qu'est-ce que ça fait comme bruit !

-Arrêtez ! ordonna Arthur en revenant en courant dans la tente. Arrêtez ça. Ce ne sont pas les Irlandais. Il faut partir d'ici. Tout de suite !

Laureen écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Charlie. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde et la prit par la main alors qu'ils se précipitaient tous à l'extérieur.

-Rejoignez le Portoloin et surtout restez ensemble ! commanda Mr. Weasley. Fred, George, vous êtes responsables de Ginny. Allez !

George prit sa sœur par la main et partit en courant, suivit de près par Charlie qui tirait Laureen. Arthur était parti dans une autre direction.

-FRED ! l'appela Laureen, inquiète pour son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Trio avant de courir après son jumeau. Les quatre Weasley – Charlie, Fred, George et Ginny – et Laureen se dépêchèrent d'atteindre les bois et s'aplatirent dans les feuilles pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils voyaient les gens courir, paniqués, ils entendaient leurs cris de terreur, parfois de douleur. Laureen tremblait comme une feuille, et Charlie la tira contre lui avant de la serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces en murmurant des paroles douces dans l'espoir de la calmer. Un long moment passa, les incendies s'éteignirent et il ne restait plus qu'une plaine dévastée et des tentes carbonisées. Ils étaient toujours cachés.

-Rejoignons le Portoloin, décida George. Papa doit être mort d'inquiétude.

Ils se levèrent et marchèrent en file indienne jusqu'à la vieille botte. Ils y retrouvèrent Arthur, Amos et Cédric. Arthur serra ses quatre enfants et Laureen dans ses bras. Cédric s'approcha d'elle mais la stature imposante de Charlie se dressa face à lui, le dissuadant de faire un pas de plus.

-Où sont Hermione, Ron et Harry ? demanda Fred. Papa, où sont-ils ?

Laureen se tourna vers lui, horriblement inquiète. Fred était livide. C'est alors que ça la frappa. Évidemment ! C'était évident ! Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à ça, mais ça lui apparaissait si clairement à présent ! Fred était amoureux ! Et pas de n'importe qui, non, de Hermione Granger ! Toutes les fois où elle l'avait vu à la bibliothèque, c'était pour espionner la jeune sorcière, et non pas surveiller Ron comme elle le pensait. C'est pour ça qu'il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle quand le Trio avait des ennuis.

-Je vais les chercher, décida Arthur. Les autres, rentrez à la maison, immédiatement !

-Mais papa… tenta Fred.

-Tout de suite, ordonna Mr. Weasley.

Charlie poussa les plus jeunes vers le Portoloin, et ils disparurent à nouveau dans le tourbillon blanc avant de s'écraser lourdement sur l'herbe.

-Allez, ne traînons pas, fit l'aîné en aidant tout le monde à se relever.

Ils étaient rentrés, avaient tout raconté à Molly, et avaient anxieusement attendu l'arrivée d'Arthur et du Trio. Tout le monde fut soulagé de les voir arriver aux petites heures du matin, épuisés mais sains et saufs. Laureen s'était endormie sur les genoux de Charlie, alors ce dernier la porta jusqu'à son lit avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Tu vois ce que je vois Gred ?

-Aussi bien que toi Forge !

Charlie se tourna vivement vers ses deux jeunes frères qui le regardaient avec un de leurs fameux sourires machiavéliques. Il haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Pas touche à Laureen, le prévint Fred en perdant son sourire. C'est notre meilleure amie et on ne laissera personne, pas même notre frère, lui briser le cœur.

-N'importe quoi, grommela Charlie en dissimulant le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Est-ce que je questionne ta relation avec Hermione moi ? Hein ?

Et il sortit de la chambre en laissant un George abasourdi et un Fred aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Le surlendemain, Charlie les accompagna tous au train, et put dire au revoir à tout le monde pour une fois. Les jumeaux et Laureen se barricadèrent dans un compartiment pendant que Ginny rejoignait ses amies et que le Trio partait de son côté.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient acheté quelques friandises, ils discutaient. Laureen avait fait une petite sieste, et à présent regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague.

-Ça ne va pas Lau' ? demanda Fred.

-Mon père me manque… Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il s'est enfui de Poudlard, et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui…

Elle replia ses jambes sur la banquette et entoura ses genoux de ses bras avant de baisser la tête. Fred et George échangèrent un regard inquiet et se placèrent chacun de chaque côté d'elle avant de l'entourer de leurs bras et de chacun caler leurs têtes sur ses épaules, lui apportant un soutien silencieux.

-On te débarrassera la salle commune ce soir, tu pourras discuter avec lui ne t'en fais pas, lui souffla George.

-Comment ? s'étonna Laureen.

-De la même manière que tu as appelé Charlie l'an dernier quand tu as su que Sirius Black était ton père, répondit Fred comme si c'était une évidence.

Laureen hocha la tête.

-Vous laisserez Harry venir, il sera sûrement content de voir son parrain.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, sourit George.

Ils lui firent chacun une bise, lui rendant le sourire.

-Voilà, c'est bien mieux quand tu souris, la complimenta Fred.

Laureen gloussa avant de se tourner vers lui en élargissant son sourire.

-Et alors, toi et Hermione, raconte ! Je veux tous les détails !

Fred écarquilla les yeux en devenant rouge comme un coquelicot, secouant frénétiquement sa tête.

-Alors c'était vrai ! s'exclama George. Tu l'aimes vraiment !

Fred regardait obstinément au loin, mais le rouge qui allait de sa mâchoire à ses oreilles avait vendu la mèche.

-On ne dira rien tu sais, sourit Laureen. Mais j'aimerais vraiment te l'entendre dire de vive voix.

-Bon très bien, j'apprécie Hermione, marmonna Fred.

-Désolée, mais je n'ai rien entendu, insista la jeune fille en accentuant encore son sourire.

-D'accord, d'accord ! fit Fred en levant les mains.

Il se leva et vérifia que personne ne passait dans le couloir à ce moment avant de verrouiller la porte de leur compartiment.

-J'aime Hermione, voilà. Contents ? grommela le rouquin en se rasseyant.

-Tu l'aimes, ou tu l'aimes ? demanda George.

-Par les chaussettes de Merlin, je suis fou d'elle ! C'est bon maintenant ?

Laureen et George se tapèrent dans la main.

-Opération Hermione et Fred lancée ! rit la jeune fille.

-Il faut trouver un autre nom, fit George. Le farceur et le livre, c'est plus discret.

-Adjugé, vendu ! Alors opération le livre et le farceur lancée. Phase une : repérage du terrain pour moi, et préparation de la phase deux pour toi. Phase deux : rapprocher les deux parties du futur plus beau couple de Poudlard – après Harry et Ginny en fait – et phase trois…

-Harry et Ginny ? répéta George. Mais d'où tu sors ça ? Ma sœur et Harry ne sont pas ensemble !

-Pas encore, répondit Laureen. Mais je parie ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi, qu'ils finiront par se marier tous les deux.

-Je tiens le pari, le jour où Ginny annoncera ses fiançailles, le perdant devra... commença George.

-Ah non, on ne va pas parier sur la vie amoureuse de notre petite sœur ! s'écria Fred.

-Oh, tu peux parler toi, rétorqua George. C'est bien toi qui a parié avec Bill sur quand Charlie…

Fred fit immédiatement taire son frère en lui donnant un coup de coude bien senti.

-Sur quand Charlie quoi ? répéta Laureen.

-Rien ! fit rapidement Fred. Sur quand Charlie allait enfin se décider à nous emmener voir ses dragons !

-Oh, oui. Oui, ce serait très chouette, acquiesça Laureen. Ça fait quelques années qu'il m'en parle, mais on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de planifier ça. Peut-être l'été prochain ?

-Excellente idée ! s'exclama George. On lui écrira une lettre demain !

Il échangea un regard paniqué avec son frère. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe. Fred et Bill avaient parié sur quand Charlie se déciderait enfin à inviter Laureen à un rendez-vous galant. Ils avaient d'autre paris sur le même sujet : le moment de leur premier baiser, et après tout ça, combien de temps ils mettraient pour leur annoncer. Fred avait parié que Charlie inviterait Laureen à un rendez-vous l'été prochain, que leur premier baiser serait à ce moment, et qu'ils ne l'annonceraient aux autres que s'ils étaient découverts. Bill avait parié sur Noël, Noël, et la même chose que Fred en dernier.


	11. 11 - La Coupe de Feu (Partie 3)

**_Hello mes p'tits chous ! J'ai vraiment plus aucune excuse pour ces retards, je suis juste vraiment pas organisée x( merci quand même pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur. Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 11 – La Coupe de Feu (Partie 3)

L'arrivée à Poudlard et la première soirée furent plutôt calmes. Enfin, aussi calme que peut être une soirée en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley, bien sûr. Laureen et eux avaient décidé de s'attaquer à Rusard dès les premiers instants, et ils s'étaient fixés pour premier objectif de piéger son cher placard à balais. Aussi presque personne ne fut étonné lorsqu'un énorme bruit de détonation retentit à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle pendant le dîner, et que les célèbres membres du Trio Infernal tentèrent de s'éclipser discrètement. Finalement ils s'échappèrent de la Grande Salle en courant, avec des sourires allant d'une oreille à l'autre tandis que leurs camarades riaient. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel mais ne bougea pas, McGonagall pinçait les lèvres mais l'étincelle amusée dans ses yeux ne trompait personne, les autres gloussaient ouvertement et Dumbledore arborait son sempiternel fin sourire.

La course poursuite fut mouvementée, et ils allaient tourner dans un couloir du troisième étage pour ensuite se séparer pour perdre Rusard et revenir à leur salle commune sans problèmes quand Peeves apparut devant eux et s'agrippa à la jambe de Laureen, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la poigne glacée sur son mollet nu sous sa robe de sorcière. Sa jupe s'arrêtait aux genoux et ses chaussettes avaient glissées sur ses chevilles pendant leur course.

-Eh bien bonsoir, jolie jeune fille, susurra l'esprit malfaisant.

-Bonsoir Peeves, répondit-elle en serrant les mâchoires. S'il-te-plaît, laisse-nous passer, c'est urgent !

-Tes deux amis peuvent partir, fit-il négligemment avec un sourire de maniaque. Cela nous donnerait un peu d'intimité.

Laureen fronça les sourcils et le regard des jumeaux se durcit considérablement.

-Peeves, s'il-te-plaît, intervint George. Lâche-la, et laisse-nous partir.

-Non, je veux que Laureen reste, grogna l'esprit en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Les yeux de cette dernière s'agrandirent et son corps se figea.

-Je vais distraire Rusard ! lança George en s'éloignant. Fred, emmène Laureen par les étages du haut !

Fred cherchait une solution, et Laureen, en plus de la sensation froide et désagréable que le contact de l'esprit répandait dans tout son corps, sentait une immense colère poindre en elle. Non mais pour qui il se prenait, Peeves ?

-Alors, jolie demoiselle, lui souffla le fantôme. Est-ce que…

-SILENCE PEEVES ! rugit-elle. Lâche-moi ! Immédiatement ! Sinon, non seulement j'irai prévenir le Baron Sanglant et tous les autres fantômes, menaça-t-elle, mais en plus je m'arrangerai pour que les premières années trouvent ta cachette secrète et passe leur année à te tourmenter !

L'esprit disparut d'un coup, effrayé par ses cris et vexé par son rejet. Elle respira à nouveau normalement, et Fred la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

-Ah les mecs, je te jure… grogna Laureen.

George arriva alors en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait au bout du couloir, manqua de tomber en dérapant mais se rattrapa in extremis, fonçant vers eux.

-Courez, il est derrière moi ! Il n'a pas mordu à l'hameçon !

Laureen se précipita dans les escaliers, tirant Fred avec elle alors que le dernier membre de leur équipe les rattrapait. Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient à l'abri dans leur salle commune, essoufflés mais contents de leur mauvais tour sur le concierge. Laureen riait un peu moins que les jumeaux, encore mal-à-l'aise après cette altercation avec Peeves. L'esprit n'avait jamais été particulièrement bienveillant, mais jamais aussi… entreprenant.

-Laureen, oublie Peeves. Arrête d'user tes neurones en pensant à ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'en vaut pas la peine. J'irai parler au Baron Sanglant demain matin, et je t'assure que Peeves ne s'approchera plus de toi. Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura George. Hein Fred ?

-Quoi ? demanda Fred en sursautant.

-Arrête de penser à Hermione et concentre-toi un peu s'il-te-plaît, rit George. Demain, j'irai voir le Baron Sanglant. Mais pour être honnête, Peeves n'est pas le seul à m'inquiéter.

-Quoi, il y a d'autres fantômes pervers dans ce château ? grommela Laureen.

-Je crois qu'il fait plutôt référence à Cédric Diggory, intervint Fred. C'est assez évident qu'il te court après depuis l'an dernier.

-Depuis l'an dernier ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard incrédule. Donc elle n'avait vraiment rien remarqué.

-Tu ne te doutais pas que c'était lui qui avait déposé la boîte de chocolat et les fleurs sur ton lit à la Saint-Valentin l'an dernier ? Et les cinq paquets de bulles baveuses à Halloween ? La superbe plume neuve à Noël ?

-Les bulles baveuses et la plume neuve n'étaient pas de lui, protesta Laureen, ça venait de… enfin peu importe. Mais les cadeaux de Saint-Valentin, je croyais que c'était un Gryffondor qui n'avait simplement pas eu le courage de venir me parler ! Je veux dire, pour atteindre mon lit, comment aurait-il fait ?

-Bonne question, admit Fred. Mais c'était bien lui.

-Et on sait tous qu'il parlait de toi à la Coupe du Monde. Enfin, « Rogue lui met beaucoup d'heures de colle » ! Tu es la seule élève fille de notre année à se faire autant martyriser par Rogue. Et tu lui avais parlé des retenues qu'il te mettait à la bibliothèque le matin même.

-Il a essayé de m'embrasser à la Coupe du Monde, avoua-t-elle en faisant la moue.

-QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en sautant sur leurs pieds sous le coup de la surprise.

Laureen leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à ce que Charlie et elle reviennent dans la tente, prenant bien soin de s'arrêter avant le moment où elle avait failli baver devant le beau dresseur de dragons torse nu.

-Très bien, quitte à être interdit de Quidditch ou même collé jusqu'à la fin de mes études, je vais aller lui casser la gueule, décida George. Là, ça va trop loin.

-Rassieds-toi, tu ne vas pas aller le frapper, grommela la jeune fille. Premièrement parce qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine, mais surtout parce que si quelqu'un doit aller le frapper ici, c'est bien moi. Mais pour le moment, j'aimerais seulement parler à mon père.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et remuèrent un peu les bûches dans la cheminée avant qu'elle ne prononce l'incantation qui fit apparaitre le visage de Sirius.

-Laureen ? s'étonna l'adulte. C'est toi, ma grande ?

-Bonjour Sirius. Comment ça va ?

-Bien, bien. Je suis toujours caché, mais je vais bientôt revenir, c'est promis. Et toi, l'année vient de commencer, comment tu te sens ?

-Bien. Je ne sais pas si tu connais mes deux meilleurs amis, Fred et George Weasley.

-Enchanté monsieur, firent en même temps les deux rouquins.

-De même, répondit Black avant de prendre un air sérieux. Vous avez dû entendre parler de cette attaque à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, je suppose ?

-On y était, répondit Laureen. Nous avons tous réussis à nous enfuir sans trop de problèmes, ne t'en fais pas.

-Vous savez ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Il est en train de revenir, c'est bien ça ? demanda Laureen.

-Oui. Oh, je dois vous laisser. Vous deux, prenez bien soin de ma fille. Et ma grande, passe le bonjour à Harry de ma part s'il-te-plaît.

-Promis, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Reviens vite.

-Je te le jure. Prends bien soin de toi, et à bientôt.

Et son visage disparut dans les flammes. Laureen renifla bruyamment et partit dans son dortoir en pleurant. Fred et George échangèrent un regard étonné, mais décidèrent de la laisser un peu tranquille. Entre Peeves, Diggory et son père au loin, Laureen avait pris un coup au moral. Et de toute façon, elle viendrait sûrement dormir avec eux alors autant lui laisser un peu de temps seule.

La journée du lendemain était comme d'habitude consacrée à récupérer les emplois du temps, ranger ses affaires, et préparer son matériel pour l'année. Laureen alla avec les garçons au bord du lac dans l'après-midi, mais refusa de se baigner. Elle avait un peu de mal à être en maillot devant des garçons à présent. L'été dernier elle ne s'était jamais baignée à la rivière lorsqu'ils y étaient allés.

Puis en fin d'après-midi, l'arrivée de visiteurs fut annoncée. Un carrosse tiré par des pégases atterrit devant l'école, et un bateau sortit de l'eau dans le lac, impressionnant tous les élèves. Ils filèrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, et Dumbledore commença par un discours, comme d'habitude.

-Maintenant que nous sommes installés, j'aimerais vous annoncer une nouvelle. Ce château ne sera pas seulement votre foyer cette année, mais aussi celui d'invités très importants.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et Rusard apparut, courant vers Dumbledore de la façon la plus étrange qui soit en levant les genoux bien haut à chaque pas. Laureen tapa discrètement dans la main de ses meilleurs amis, elle avait réussi sa potion de ralentissement, une avancée majeure pour eux, puisqu'elle empêcherait Rusard de les poursuivre après une énième farce désormais.

-En effet, continua le directeur, Poudlard a été choisie…

Rusard atteignit Dumbledore à cet instant et lui murmura quelque chose.

-Donc, Poudlard a été choisie pour accueillir un événement légendaire : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Laureen haussa les épaules mais les jumeaux avaient l'air plus que ravis, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes d'ailleurs.

-Pour ceux qui ignorent de quoi il s'agit, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers réunit trois écoles pour une série d'épreuves à caractère magique. Dans chaque école un seul élève est sélectionné pour le Tournoi. Que les choses soient claires. Une fois choisi, vous serez seul. Et je vous prie de me croire, ces épreuves ne sont pas faites pour les craintifs. Mais vous saurez tout plus tard. Pour l'instant, veuillez accueillir avec moi les charmantes jeunes filles de l'académie de magie Beauxbâton, et leur directrice, Madame Maxime.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors sur un groupe de jeunes filles en uniformes de soie bleu impeccables, qui faisaient un gracieux geste du bras synchronisé tous les cinq pas, avant de laisser s'échapper des oiseaux de leurs manches en arrivant près des professeurs. Tous les garçons semblaient subjugués tandis que les filles faisaient la moue. La dame qui marchait derrière elles devait mesurer dans les trois mètres cinquante, et était très élégante.

-Ben dis donc, souffla Seamus, c'est ce qu'on appelle une grande femme.

Laureen remarqua alors le regard des jumeaux sur une des jeunes filles, une des plus âgées. Elle était blonde, et si belle que ça en paraissait surnaturel. La Gryffondor plissa les yeux et eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle comprit. Elle appuya fermement son talon contre les orteils de ses meilleurs amis pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

-Arrêtez de baver, c'est une Veela, lâcha-t-elle. Mieux vaut ne pas s'en approcher.

George sourit face à la jalousie affichée de Laureen mais ne répondit pas.

-Et maintenant, nos amis du nord, reprit Dumbledore. Accueillons les fiers garçons de Durmstrang, et leur directeur, Igor Karkaroff.

De jeunes hommes en uniformes bruns firent leur entrée. Pas d'oiseau et de gestes gracieux cette fois, mais des bâtons enchantés qui lançaient des étincelles. Ils firent une impressionnante démonstration de force, attirant toute l'attention féminine au grand dam des garçons de Poudlard. Un des garçons de Durmstrang fit même un clin d'œil à Laureen en passant, la faisant rougir. Mais le clou du spectacle fut l'arrivée du garçon le plus populaire de cette école, qui marchait vite en regardant droit devant lui.

-Ce n'est pas vrai… C'est lui, fit Ron qui peinait à le croire. Viktor Krum.

Les murmures se répandirent dans la salle à toute vitesse, alors que les nouveaux arrivants prenaient place à des tables spécialement apparues pour eux. Fred et George jetèrent un coup d'œil allant de Laureen au garçon de Durmstrang, qui la regardait toujours, bougeant leurs têtes de gauche à droite.

-Ahem ! fit Fred alors que Laureen sourit au garçon.

-Quoi ? fit-elle innocemment.

-En tant que meilleurs amis, nous nous réservons le droit d'intervenir lors de toute tentative d'approche envers toi, et ce garçon ne porte pas notre sceau d'approbation, répondit le roux. Il est de Durmstrang, il est plus âgé, et on ne sait même pas qui c'est.

-C'est justement ce que j'ai l'intention de découvrir, sourit Laureen en faisant un petit signe de main au jeune homme.

Charlie ne la voyait pas comme une femme, très bien ! Elle n'avait qu'à l'oublier, de toute façon il était hors de portée. Et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'un flirt avec un jeune étudiant de Durmstrang ? Le garçon fit un geste de la main, cachant discrètement sa baguette dans celle-ci, et un morceau de pain vola du panier devant lui jusqu'à l'assiette de Laureen. Elle le saisit et mordit dedans à pleine dents, faisant ensuite un signe de remerciements au jeune homme.

-Un bout de pain, sérieusement ? grommela George.

-Technique de séduction la plus pitoyable que je n'ai jamais vu, renchérit Fred.

-Arrêtez, les tança Hermione. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire apparaître un bouquet de roses devant elle ! Je parie qu'il va lui faire passer un message d'ici la fin du repas.

Fred se calma immédiatement, et son jumeau leva les yeux au ciel alors que Laureen lançait un regard de remerciement à Hermione.

En effet, alors que Laureen allait attaquer un ragoût de sanglier qui semblait particulièrement appétissant, un autre petit pain vola jusqu'à elle, celui-ci avait un bout de parchemin planté dedans. Les amis de la jeune fille arrêtèrent de manger et la regardèrent avec insistance, attendant qu'elle le déplie. Elle le parcourut rapidement et sourit. Elle se tourna vers la table des garçons de Durmstrang, et hocha vivement la tête avec un sourire. Elle fourra le parchemin dans sa poche et saisit sa fourchette.

-Alors ? fit Ron, qui n'en pouvait plus du suspense.

-Il m'invite à le rejoindre ce soir dans la petite cour, après le dîner, marmonna Laureen.

-Et tu vas y aller ? s'exclama George.

-Eh bien oui, pourquoi je n'irai pas ? rétorqua-t-elle.

-On ne sait même pas qui il est ! protesta son meilleur ami.

-Erik Vitali Beck. C'est son nom, le parchemin était signé, fit Laureen en haussant les épaules.

Pendant le dessert, un étrange objet fut apporté sur l'estrade devant les professeurs, attirant l'attention des élèves.

-Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! fit Dumbledore. J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Une gloire éternelle, c'est ce qui attend l'élève qui remporte le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais pour cela, cet élève doit survivre à trois tâches. Trois tâches extrêmement dangereuses.

-Dément… soufflèrent en même temps les jumeaux avec un air émerveillé.

-C'est pourquoi le ministère a jugé bon d'imposer une nouvelle règle, continua le directeur. Pour vous expliquer tout cela, nous avons le directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale, Mr Barthemeus Croupton.

Le faux ciel de la salle à manger lança alors des éclairs et un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre. Laureen agrippa les mains des jumeaux, elle détestait les orages. Quelques cris retentirent, puis tout s'arrêta et tous se tournèrent vers celui qui avait rétabli l'ordre.

-Ce n'est pas vrai… souffla Ron. C'est Maugrey Fol-Œil.

-Alastor Maugrey ? demanda Hermione. L'Auror ?

-Auror ? répéta Dean Thomas.

-Chasseur de mages noirs, expliqua Ron. La moitié des cellules d'Azkaban sont pleines grâce à lui. Il paraît qu'il est complètement fêlé depuis quelques temps.

L'étrange sorcier s'avança vers Dumbledore, et Laureen sentit son regard passer sur elle, ainsi que sur Harry qui était assis non loin. Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant un genre de malaise.

-Après mûre réflexion, fit alors Mr Croupton. Le ministère a décidé que pour leur propre sécurité, aucun élève âgé de moins de dix-sept ans ne sera autorisé à soumettre son nom pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cette décision est sans appel.

-N'importe quoi ! crièrent les jumeaux, exaspérés par la décision du ministère.

Laureen relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Les jumeaux ne pourraient pas participer au Tournoi, ils étaient donc en sécurité. Cela faisait au moins une chose pour laquelle elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter. Tous ceux qui avaient moins de dix-sept ans dans la salle criaient et protestaient contre celle nouvelle règle.

-SILENCE ! réclama Dumbledore.

D'un gracieux geste de la baguette, il dévoila l'objet qui avait été apporté quelques instants plus tôt. Cela ressemblait un peu à un grand calice. Une flamme bleue s'alluma spontanément au-dessus du calice.

-La Coupe de Feu, annonça le directeur de Poudlard. Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature au Tournoi devra écrire son nom sur un morceau de parchemin et le lancer dans la flamme avant cette heure-ci jeudi soir. N'agissez pas à la légère. Une fois choisi, on ne revient pas en arrière. A partir de ce moment-là, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura commencé.

Un silence légèrement anxieux accueillit cette déclaration. Les jumeaux commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, l'air infiniment sérieux. Laureen comprit immédiatement ce qu'ils préparaient, et serra les poings. Le dîner se termina à cet instant, et elle sortit de table brusquement, courant presque hors de la Grande Salle, laissant deux rouquins abasourdis sur leur banc.


	12. 12 - La Coupe de Feu (Partie 4)

Chapitre 12 – La Coupe de Feu (Partie 4)

Laureen allait remonter à son dortoir quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait un rendez-vous dans la petite cour avec le garçon de Durmstrang. Elle rasa discrètement les murs vers la cour, resserrant sa robe de sorcière autour d'elle à cause des courants d'air frais qui s'engouffraient dans les couloirs du château. Elle pensa un moment à remonter rapidement au dortoir pour prendre un pull, mais elle détestait être en retard alors elle secoua la tête et se dépêcha pour atteindre les arcades de pierre qui entourait la pelouse verte de la petite cour. Elle s'assit sur le banc de granit devant l'arbre, sous la lumière de la lune, et attendit. Le vent s'intensifia un instant et elle frissonna.

-Milles excuses, miss, je suis navré d'être en retard, je me suis perdu dans votre château, fit une voix basse avec un fort accent scandinave à sa droite.

Elle se tourna vivement, et prit un instant pour l'observer. La lumière pâle de la lune faisait ressortir les traits de son visage, et le contraste entre sa peau très blanche et ses cheveux presque noirs. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs coiffés vers l'arrière, et il n'avait pas dû se raser depuis deux jours, laissant l'ombre d'un début de barbe sur sa mâchoire et au-dessus de sa bouche. Il avait un visage franc et bien dessiné, des lèvres pleines d'un rose très pâle, et deux yeux d'un bleu clair assez perçant. Il était grand et large d'épaules, cette impression étant encore renforcée par l'épaisse cape rouge fourrée qu'il portait.

Laureen était tellement absorbée par la contemplation du jeune homme qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui prit la main et se pencha pour y déposer un baiser aérien.

-Votre main est glacée, remarqua-t-il. Vous avez froid ?

-N-non, bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.

Un courant d'air traître la fit frissonner à cet instant.

-Permettez, sourit-il en enlevant sa cape avant de la déposer doucement autour de ses épaules.

-Merci, mais vous allez prendre froid, protesta-t-elle en voulant lui rendre.

-Non, j'insiste, répondit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à garder la cape. Il fait bien moins froid ici que chez moi.

Elle fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

-Et où est-ce, chez vous ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je viens du nord de la Suède, sourit-il. Mes parents et mes sœurs vivent près de Kangos, c'est un village moldu. Et vous, vous habitez en Écosse ?

-Non, je… Je vis en Angleterre, répondit-elle en pensant à la maison des Weasley. Enfin… c'est un peu compliqué. Je me rends compte que je ne me suis même pas présentée, pardon. Laureen O'Neil.

-C'est un nom charmant. Pour une jeune fille toute aussi charmante, sourit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Les joues de Laureen s'empourprèrent, et elle détourna le regard.

-Puis-je vous demander votre âge, Laureen ?

-J'ai eu seize ans au début de l'été, répondit-elle. Et vous ?

-J'ai dix-sept ans. Dix-huit au début du mois de décembre.

-Oh, vous êtes en dernière année alors. Et qu'allez-vous faire après ?

-Je voudrais faire une formation de médicomage. Et vous, vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez faire après Poudlard ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai encore le temps de décider. Vous avez dit que vous avez des sœurs ?

Le visage d'Erik s'illumina dès qu'elle mentionna ses jeunes sœurs.

-Oui, Irina et Vanja ont neuf ans, sourit-il. Et vous, vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

Laureen réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle avait un demi-frère, normalement.

-Non, mentit-elle néanmoins. Je suis fille unique.

-Vos parents doivent vous consacrer beaucoup de temps alors.

-Non, mes parents sont… morts. Je vis chez des amis à eux.

-Oh, pardonnez-moi, fit-il en lui prenant la main. Je suis navré, si j'avais su…

-Ce n'est rien. Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer.

-Vous avez raison, dit-il. Puis-je vous raccompagner à votre dortoir ?

-Si cela ne vous embête pas. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous perdiez dans les couloirs ensuite, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, rit-il.

Il se leva et lui présenta sa main pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle la prit avec hésitation, surprise de sentir sa peau si chaude alors qu'il faisait froid dehors. Ils marchèrent en silence à travers les couloirs, prenant bien garde à rester discrets. Arrivés devant la salle commune des Gryffondor, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Voilà, vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, expliqua Laureen. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. Je suis contente d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

-J'en suis ravi moi-même, répondit-il en lui faisant un autre baisemain. J'espère que vos rêves seront doux. A demain, belle Laureen.

Et il s'éloigna vers les dortoirs qui avaient été assignés aux garçons de Durmstrang. Laureen attendit qu'il ait disparu au bout du couloir, réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Tu devrais le garder celui-là, chuchota une vieille dame dans un tableau. Il est bien élevé et joli garçon.

Laureen gloussa, et donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame pour entrer. Elle se glissa dans la salle commune, et allait monter directement, quand une voix bien connue la fit sursauter.

-Tu rentres tard, dis-moi.

-George, sourit-elle quand elle vit les deux jumeaux sur un des canapés. Vous êtes encore debout ?

-On t'attendait, fit Fred. On voulait te parler de notre idée.

-Quelle idée ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant dans la lumière du feu.

-Est-ce que c'est… sa cape ?! s'exclama Fred quand il vit le manteau rouge enroulé autour de Laureen.

-Euh… rougit cette dernière. Oui, j'avais froid et… enfin j'ai oublié de lui rendre quand il m'a raccompagnée… je lui donnerai demain. Bref, cette idée, alors ?

-On va participer au Tournoi. On a trouvé le moyen. Mais on est fatigués, on va aller se coucher, fit George en se levant brusquement. Bonne nuit.

Lui et son jumeau disparurent dans l'escalier, laissant une Laureen complètement désorientée dans la salle commune. Elle fila dans son dortoir et cacha la cape dans sa malle avant de se glisser sous les couvertures en grommelant. Elle s'endormit comme une pierre, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'alla pas dormir avec les jumeaux.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla en même temps que les autres et enfila son uniforme. Elle natta sommairement ses cheveux en deux tresses comme d'habitude, et enfila sa robe avec son blason de Gryffondor sur le côté gauche. Elle mit ses livres de cours et ses notes dans son sac, et allait sortir quand elle se souvint qu'elle devait rendre sa cape à Erik. Elle prit son sac dans une main, la cape dans l'autre, et se rendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux murmures sur son passage, causés par la cape aux couleurs de Durmstrang qui était dans ses bras. Elle s'assit à la table de Gryffondor, et commença à amasser ce qu'elle aimait dans son assiette. Elle se releva à moitié et tendit le bras pour essayer d'atteindre une carafe de jus d'orange, mais une main la saisit avant elle.

-Permettez, fit une voix basse et chaude tout près d'elle.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle se rassit précipitamment alors qu'Erik lui servait un verre de jus d'orange.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant la place à sa droite.

-Je vous en prie, marmonna-t-elle.

Il se glissa sur le banc et commença à se servir.

-Vous n'êtes pas censé déjeuner avec les garçons de votre école ? s'étonna Laureen.

-Si, sourit-il.

Laureen remarqua Igor Karkaroff qui fusillait Erik des yeux, et Rogue qui posait sur elle un regard réprobateur.

-Oh, j'ai oublié de vous rendre votre cape hier, se souvint-elle en lui tendant l'objet. Tenez, et merci encore.

-Je vous en prie. Si vous avez froid, vous savez où me trouver.

Ils poursuivirent le repas en silence, et Laureen s'excusa, prétextant qu'elle allait être en retard à son premier cours de la journée si elle ne se dépêchait pas. En réalité elle fonça juste hors de la salle pour échapper aux étranges frissons qui parcouraient ses bras quand Erik était près d'elle. Elle prit tout son temps pour aller jusqu'à sa première salle de classe, et fut rapidement rejointe par les jumeaux, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas aussi enthousiastes que d'habitude. La journée suivit son cours, et Laureen fut plus que ravie lorsque les cours terminèrent.

Entre les jumeaux qui la boudaient, Erik qui lui lançait des sourires et des clins d'œil dès qu'il la croisait, et les autres jeunes qui murmuraient dans son dos, elle avait besoin d'air. Elle se rendit donc à la volière pour voir si son hibou chéri était arrivé. Elle l'avait laissé à Charlie à la gare pour qu'il puisse lui envoyer une lettre aussi tôt que possible. Elle fut contente de constater que son amour d'oiseau était là. Elle lui fit quelques cajoleries et remarqua la lettre accrochée à sa patte.

-Et alors, vieux tas de plumes ? plaisanta-t-elle. On ne m'apporte plus mon courrier ?

Charlie poussa un cri aigu et indigné.

-Passe pour cette fois, mais n'oublie plus. Attends, ne bouge pas.

Elle récupéra le parchemin et le glissa dans sa poche. Elle donna une friandise à son animal et sortit de la volière. Elle descendit jusqu'au lac et s'assit dans l'herbe avant de déplier la lettre.

« _Chère Laureen,_

_ J'espère que le voyage et la rentrée se sont bien passés. J'ai appris que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait lieu à Poudlard. Je suis persuadé que Fred et George essaieront de participer, mais je me demandais si tu comptais tenter ta chance aussi. Si tu le fais, compte-moi dans tes plus fervents supporters. J'ai trouvé un article de journal, je me suis dit qu'il t'intéresserait. Mais cependant je te préviens, ce ne sont pas des nouvelles plaisantes, c'est même plutôt inquiétant. N'hésite pas à me contacter si tu en as besoin. Ou même si tu n'en as pas besoin mais juste envie. Je pars ce soir pour la Roumanie, j'ai hâte de retrouver mes protégés. Promis, je vais faire attention. Sinon, je te demanderai de m'envoyer ton remède contre les brûlures, il est rudement efficace. Porte-toi bien, ne fais rien d'imprudent et bon courage pour tes classes. Avec affection, _

_ Ton Dragon._ »

Laureen récupéra la page déchirée du journal qu'il lui avait envoyé, et parcourut rapidement le texte, pâlissant à vue d'œil. A peine avait-elle fini de lire qu'elle fourra le tout dans sa poche et se dépêcha de retourner au château. Les élèves s'écartaient sur son chemin, étonnés de la voir aussi paniquée et pressée. Elle passa au milieu d'un groupe de garçons de Durmstrang, dont Erik et Viktor Krum. Erik lui sourit et allait l'interpeller, mais elle le coupa net.

-Plus tard Erik, je n'ai pas le temps !

Le sourire du jeune homme fondit comme neige au soleil et ses amis rirent alors que la jeune fille continuait son marathon dans les couloirs. Les jumeaux la virent passer comme une tornade, et se lancèrent à sa poursuite, mais elle courait bien plus vite qu'eux. Elle fonça dans un escalier et prononça le mot de passe, se retrouvant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle ne remarqua même pas tous les autres professeurs qui étaient présents, ainsi que Karkaroff et madame Maxime, et jeta rageusement l'article de journal sur le bureau du directeur.

-Quand comptiez-vous me l'annoncer ? grinça-t-elle, hors d'haleine.

-Laureen, tu veux peut-être t'asseoir, commença le vieil homme.

-Non ! Non, je veux que quelqu'un m'explique ce que je viens de lire. Tout de suite ! cria-t-elle.

-Quelle insolence, vous allez trop loin, jeune fille, la tança sèchement Igor Karkaroff.

-Je vais trop loin ? répéta-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui. Je ne vous ai rien demandé à vous, l'ex-mangemort ! Alors fichez-moi la paix sinon je vous le ferai regretter !

Le silence tomba comme un couperet sur la scène alors que l'ancien mangemort et la jeune fille se défiaient du regard.

-Laureen, intervint Dumbledore. Le directeur Karkaroff n'y est pour rien. Calme-toi, je te prie.

-Pourtant il le connait bien, puisqu'ils ont été ensemble dans les rangs de Voldemort ! cracha-t-elle.

Tout le monde sauf Dumbledore frissonna en l'entendant prononcer ce nom.

-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas lui qui lui a envoyé un message ? continua la jeune femme.

-Tout le monde dehors, décida le professeur McGonagall. Laissons-les s'expliquer.

Laureen, fumante de rage, se retrouva seule face au professeur Dumbledore.

-Dolohov a vraiment été relâché d'Azkaban sur la bonne parole de Lucius Malefoy ? explosa-t-elle finalement. Est-ce vrai ?

-Calme-toi, mon enfant. En effet, Antonin Dolohov a été libéré de la prison d'Azkaban il y a quelques jours.

-Vous saviez qu'il allait venir pour moi. Qu'ils allaient venir. Et maintenant ils l'ont annoncé à la Gazette. Et je ne peux pas me cacher ! Même si je porte le nom de ma mère. Et ils pourraient s'en prendre aux Weasley qui m'ont accueillie ces dernières années, ou à…

Elle s'arrêta, coupée par un sanglot, en pleine crise d'hystérie.

-Allons, Laureen, respire, et calme-toi. Tout va bien, je te le promets. J'ai déjà une solution. Rejoignez donc vos amis. D'ici quelques semaines tout sera fini.

-Je n'ai pas quelques semaines, grinça-t-elle. Ils pourraient être ici à la fin de la semaine.

Elle sortit du bureau à grands pas furieux, et sursauta quand elle vit les jumeaux en bas qui faisaient les cent pas, surveillés par McGonagall.

-Ah, Laureen, vous voilà. Je vous laisse avec vos amis.

-Lau' ! s'écria George en se précipitant vers elle. Lau', qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? C'est Cédric ? Ou Erik ? Peeves ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Non, sanglota-t-elle. Non, je… J'ai la tête qui tourne…

-Laureen ! s'écria Fred en aidant George à la rattraper alors qu'elle s'écroulait comme une poupée de chiffon.

-LAUREEN ! crièrent deux autres voix masculines.

George s'agenouilla en tenant Laureen contre lui alors que Fred prenait une pose défensive par réflexe devant eux. Cédric arrivait en courant par le couloir à gauche, et Erik venait droit sur eux par l'arcade sur la droite. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Ce n'était pas le moment pour une scène de jalousie !

-Par Merlin, s'inquiéta Erik en se laissant tomber à genoux près d'eux.

Son fort accent surprit les jumeaux, aussi ils ne réagirent pas immédiatement quand il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et repoussa ses boucles claires derrière son oreille. Il posa doucement le dos de sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et soupira.

-Elle a un peu de fièvre. Qu'est-il arrivé ? demande le suédois.

-Fred ? George ? demanda alors Cédric qui venait d'arriver. Que se passe-t-il ?

Son froncement de sourcils était révélateur alors que son regard furieux mais inquiet était fixé sur l'étudiant de Durmstrang.

-Humm… commença Fred. Cédric, voici Erik, un ami de Laureen. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser, on doit s'occuper d'elle.

-Où est votre infirmerie ? demanda alors Erik.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il avait couvert la jeune fille avec sa cape et l'avait enlevée dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, sa tête reposant contre son torse musclé.

-Suis moi, répondit George en hochant la tête. Fred ?

-Vas-y, j'arrive dans un instant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Cédric, qui voulut suivre Erik et George.

-Même pas en rêve, l'arrêta Fred. Tu l'as forcée à t'embrasser à la Coupe du Monde. Jamais je ne te laisserai l'approcher à nouveau. Et George ne te laissera pas non plus.

-Elle m'aurait embrassée si ton frère n'était pas intervenu, fanfaronna le Poufsouffle. Je ne l'ai pas forcée, elle le voulait. Elle est seulement timide. Vous les Weasley, vous vous mêlez toujours des affaires des autres. Si ton frère n'avait pas forcé Laureen à me laisser, elle serait déjà à moi !

Fred le saisit au collet et le plaqua violemment contre le mur de pierre.

-Laureen. Ne. Sera. Jamais. A. Toi. Jamais, le menaça-t-il avec une voix aussi froide que la mort. Parce que si tu crois que c'est de la timidité qui retient Laureen, c'est que tu ne la connais pas et que tu ne l'aimes pas. C'est que tu la veux juste pour parader à ton bras, comme un trophée, un objet ! Elle ne veut pas de toi. Alors fiche-lui la paix ou je m'en chargerai personnellement. C'est compris ?

Et sans même attendre pour la réponse, il le relâcha sèchement et partit à la poursuite de son jumeau.


	13. 13 - La Coupe de Feu (Partie 5)

**_Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je suis enfin de retour chez moi, presque entièrement installée. Je n'ai toujours pas d'idée précise quant au rythme de publication de cette fanfic, les cours n'ont pas encore commencé donc je n'ai pas encore ma routine. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur, et sans plus attendre, la suite. Bonne lecture :) _**

* * *

Chapitre 13 – La Coupe de Feu (Partie 5)

Laureen se sentait… entravée. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle sentait comme des poids autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma instantanément à cause de la forte luminosité qui l'entourait.

-Lmrrr, grommela-t-elle en dégageant son bras hors du drap qui la retenait fermement contre le lit.

-Laureen ? s'exclama quelqu'un. Elle est réveillée !

-Shh, moins fort, articula-t-elle. Trop de lumière, répéta-t-elle plus clairement.

Elle sentit un mouvement autour d'elle.

-Ouvrez doucement vos yeux, conseilla alors une voix grave qui lui donna un frisson dans le dos.

-Erik ? souffla-t-elle comme si elle n'y croyait pas, ouvrant lentement ses paupières.

Elle papillonna des yeux pour chasser le voile flou qui barrait sa vision, et prit quelques secondes pour observer la scène devant elle. Assis sur une chaise à sa gauche se tenait George, et Fred était derrière lui, les mains sur les épaules de son jumeau. Mais le plus surprenant était Erik, assis sur le côté de son lit, tenant sa cape en hauteur pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière.

-Laureen ? dit-il doucement. Est-ce que ça va ? Vous n'avez pas trop mal à la tête ?

-Non, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Non, ça va. Que… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu as perdu connaissance dans un couloir devant le bureau de Dumbledore, expliqua Fred. Tu étais énervée et bouleversée et tu as dit que ta tête tournait puis tu es tombée. Enfin, nous t'avons rattrapée. Puis Erik t'a portée jusqu'ici, et nous sommes restés avec toi jusqu'à maintenant.

-Jusqu'à maintenant ? Quelle heure est-il ? J'ai manqué le dîner ?

Fred retint un éclat de rire.

-Tu as bien la seule fille qu'on connaisse qui s'inquiète en premier lieu du nombre de repas qu'elle a manqué, dit-il. Mais effectivement, tu as manqué le dîner. En fait, tu es restée inconsciente longtemps. Le petit-déjeuner va bientôt finir.

-Petit-déjeuner ? On est mercredi matin ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais… Vous êtes restés toute la nuit ?

-En fait, personne n'a réussi à déloger notre ami suédois ici présent de ton chevet, expliqua George. Et comme il était hors de question de le laisser seul avec toi, nous sommes restés aussi. McGonagall est venue, mais ne nous a pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Si tu ne veux pas nous le dire maintenant, ou même pas du tout, c'est ton choix et ça nous va. Mais tu sais que nous sommes là.

-Vous finirez par l'apprendre, grommela-t-elle. Je suis même surprise que ce rat de Malefoy n'ait pas déjà répandu la nouvelle dans toute l'école. George, où est ma robe de sorcière ? Celle que je portais hier.

George fouilla dans le sac de Laureen qui était sur la table de chevet et en sortit le vêtement.

-Dans ma poche. L'article de la Gazette, dit-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur l'oreiller.

Erik prit sa main et lui sourit comme pour la rassurer mais le sourire qu'elle lui renvoya était pâle et forcé. George et Fred était penché sur le morceau de parchemin, de plus en plus tendus. George allait poser une question mais Laureen le retint d'un seul regard. « Pas ici, pas maintenant », disaient ses yeux.

-Vous devriez aller en cours, dit Laureen à Erik. Nous pouvons peut-être nous retrouver au déjeuner ?

-Avec plaisir. A tout-à-l'heure, dit-il en déposant un baiser aérien sur le dos de sa main avant de partir.

-Il est bien élevé, remarqua Fred. Oh, tu savais qu'ils ont annulé la Coupe de Quidditch cette année à cause du Tournoi ?

-Non, mais je t'avoue que le Quidditch est le dernier de mes soucis, grogna Laureen en se relevant en position assise. Maintenant qu'on est seuls, allez-y. Si vous avez des questions, c'est le moment.

-Si j'ai bien compris, ton demi-frère réapparaît enfin, ton père est sorti d'Azkaban, il est persuadé que tu es sa fille même si Black t'avais dit le contraire, et les deux sont maintenant déterminés à te récupérer pour reconstituer la famille Dolohov ? résuma George.

Laureen hocha la tête.

-Mais où était ton frère ? Enfin, ton demi-frère ? s'étonna Fred. Il a quel âge ?

-Dix-neuf ou vingt ans, je crois. Et Lucius Malefoy est son parrain d'après ce que je sais, il l'a sûrement caché quelque part pendant son enfance, puis envoyé au loin sous un autre nom dans une école de magie ou personne n'aurait pensé à chercher l'héritier Dolohov. D'après l'article, il fait de la recherche sur les potions. Enfin, cela importe peu. Maintenant que Dolohov est gracié et qu'ils s'affichent en public, et que mon frère répète à qui veut l'entendre qu'il désire plus que tout retrouver sa chère petite sœur, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je sois pointée du doigt. Et lorsqu'ils viendront, je partirai. Je doute que Dolohov me laisse ici, sachant qu'il ne pourra pas me contrôler pendant l'année scolaire. Et ce n'est un secret pour personne que je suis amie avec vous, avec Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, et les descendants de ceux qui ont déjà défié Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui, se reprit-elle, et les mangemorts. Jamais il ne me laisserait avec mes amis.

-Mais tu ne peux pas partir ! s'écria Fred. On… On est un trio, et un trio ça ne marche pas si on est deux ! Dumbledore doit pouvoir faire quelque chose !

-Il m'a dit que d'ici quelques semaines tout serait réglé, mais je n'ai pas quelques semaines, répliqua-t-elle froidement. On doit trouver une solution, et vite.

-Et si tu déclarais publiquement que tu n'es pas la fille de Dolohov ? Après tout, tu as gardé le nom de jeune fille de ta mère.

-Mais je ne peux pas le prouver sans mon père ! Et mon père doit rester caché pour le moment. Non, il nous faut autre chose, mais mon père aura peut-être une idée. Venez, sortons d'ici et retournons dans notre salle commune.

George aida Laureen à se lever pendant que Fred ramassait ses affaires. Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et filèrent dans les escaliers en évitant habilement Rusard et Miss Teigne, avant de se glisser derrière le portrait de la grosse dame. Ils se blottirent dans le canapé face à la cheminée et Laureen anima les bûches pour que le visage de son père apparaisse.

-Laureen ? Fred, George ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Bonjour Sirius. Euh… comment dire ? Dolohov est sorti d'Azkaban il y a quelques jours, il croit toujours que je suis sa fille, lui et mon demi-frère ont décidé de m'intégrer à la fabuleuse famille Dolohov. C'est partout dans la Gazette. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de les en empêcher, puisque sans toi je ne peux pas prouver qu'il n'est pas mon père. Dumbledore a dit qu'il règlerait tout en quelques semaines sauf que d'ici quelques semaines je risque d'être déjà kidnappée par ces deux psychopathes, et je ne pourrai pas revenir à Poudlard, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils vont faire de moi, et… et… et j'ai peur papa !

Un petit silence passa. Sirius restait coi pour deux raisons : évidemment, tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le choquait profondément, mais surtout, c'était la première fois que sa fille l'appelait « papa ». Et à ses oreilles c'était le plus beau son du monde. Ça, et entendre sa fille rire.

Les jumeaux, surpris aussi d'entendre Laureen appeler son père ainsi pour la première fois, cherchaient désespérément deux solutions, une pour empêcher les Dolohov d'approcher leur amie, et une pour rassurer Laureen dans l'immédiat.

Laureen, elle, venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et s'étonnait encore que ça lui soit venu aussi naturellement. Et elle restait silencieuse en espérant que son père aurait une solution miracle à lui proposer.

-Qui est ton tuteur légal ? demanda Sirius. Dumbledore ? McGonagall ? Ou les Weasley peut-être ?

-Dumbledore, je crois. Il est légalement responsable de moi, et je ne peux rien faire sans son autorisation, en théorie.

-Bien, il peut défendre tes intérêts face au Ministère en soutenant qu'il est mieux pour ton développement personnel de rester à Poudlard avec tes amis. Tu bénéficies d'une protection suffisante au château.

-Mais des sorciers influents peuvent se cacher derrière Dolohov et faire pression sur le Ministère, protesta Fred.

-Dumbledore arrivera au mieux à négocier qu'elle continue sa scolarité à Poudlard, mais elle sera forcée de retourner à la maison Dolohov pour les vacances ! Et qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver là-bas ? renchérit George.

-Dumbledore peut te garder jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, insista Sirius. Ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps pour trouver une solution. Maintenant, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours ?

-Euh… firent les trois adolescents en rougissant.

-En cours ! ordonna Sirius en riant. Bonne journée les enfants.

Laureen mit fin à l'enchantement et se tourna vers les jumeaux.

-Je n'irai pas en cours aujourd'hui. A la fin de la journée, j'aurai trouvé qui pourra m'adopter jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité.

-On peut envoyer un hibou à nos parents, offrit aussitôt George.

-Non, ils ont déjà assez d'enfants et risqueraient beaucoup trop gros. On sait tous qu'entre le père Malefoy et Arthur, la guerre est déclarée depuis longtemps. En fait, j'ai déjà une idée… Je vais voir Dumbledore.

Elle se leva avec détermination et sortit de la salle commune, les jumeaux sur ses talons. A peine avaient-ils mis les pieds dans le couloir qu'elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les jumeaux avant de prononcer une formule magique. Leurs mains brillèrent brièvement de bleu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? s'étonna Fred.

-Vos mains peuvent toucher les fantômes maintenant. Si Peeves se pointe, faites-moi une faveur et étranglez-le.

Elle partit à grands pas en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, et emmena les jumeaux avec elle en haut. Elle remarqua Dumbledore et un homme qui parlaient, debout devant le bureau.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je dois vous parler immédiatement, et c'est d'une extrême urgence ! tonna-t-elle.

-Laureen, je t'en prie calme-toi, nous ne voudrions pas une crise comme celle d'hier, sourit-il. Assieds-toi. Tes amis peuvent retourner en cours.

-Non, mes associés restent, dit-elle avec le plus grand des calmes.

-Associés ? chuchota George à son frère.

-Shh, suis-la, répondit son frère.

-Tes associés ? Bien, bien, comme tu veux. Tu connais déjà Remus Lupin, je suppose ?

-Professeur Lupin, salua Laureen avec un sourire. Je suis contente de vous revoir, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci. Je suis content de revoir certains de mes anciens élèves également, sourit Remus. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu aujourd'hui. Peut-être que nous devrions nous asseoir ?

Laureen hocha la tête assez sèchement, se glissant à nouveau derrière le masque de femme d'affaires qu'elle avait endossé en arrivant. Dumbledore s'assit à son fauteuil, et Laureen s'assit face à lui. Les jumeaux s'assirent de chaque côté d'elle avec des visages neutres, et Lupin s'assit le dernier à la droite de Dumbledore.

-Bien, Laureen, avant que tu ne me dises ce qui t'amènes dans mon bureau, laisse-moi te dire ceci. Dolohov continue à clamer ce que tu sais, aussi j'ai demandé à notre cher ancien professeur et ami, Remus Lupin, de venir m'aider à régler cette épineuse question. Mais ce qui est très étonnant, c'est que je ne lui ai envoyé de missive que très tôt ce matin.

-En fait, fit Remus en prenant le relais, je suis arrivé il y a quelques minutes à l'école. En rangeant mes vieux documents deux jours plus tôt, j'ai retrouvé un parchemin que je pensais perdu. C'est pour montrer ce document au professeur Dumbledore que je suis venu.

Alors qu'il prenait et dépliait soigneusement le parchemin en question, ses yeux pleins d'émotions, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que depuis que tu es entrée dans le monde magique, tu es devenue une pupille de Poudlard et par conséquent, étant le directeur de notre école, je suis légalement ton tuteur. Mais il se trouve que personne n'avait la connaissance de ce parchemin. Si tu veux bien le lire.

Remus lui tendit le parchemin, qu'elle commença à lire avec attention. Les jumeaux se penchèrent également sur le texte et leurs yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'ils parcouraient le texte.

-Sommes-nous certains de l'authenticité de ce document ? demanda-t-elle en gardant son calme et son sérieux.

-Ce parchemin a magiquement été protégé par ta mère, répondit Remus. Il est parfaitement légal et véridique.

-Si je comprends bien, par précaution, ma mère a écrit et fait signer ce document juste après ma naissance. Document qui assure que si quelque chose lui arrivait et que mon « vrai père » ne pouvait s'occuper de moi pour une quelconque raison, mon parrain ou ma marraine deviendrait mon tuteur légal et s'occuperait de moi aussi longtemps que j'en aurais besoin. Remus, vous êtes mon parrain ?

-Et Lily Potter était ta marraine, acquiesça l'ancien professeur. Nous avions fait un Serment Inviolable, moi avec Sirius, et Lily avec Brianna. Je suis tellement navré de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais je croyais ce document perdu, et sans lui je n'étais ton parrain que pour ceux qui étaient dans le secret, soit ta mère, ton père, et les Potter.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et pour être honnête, je suis contente que ce soit vous mon parrain. Mais revenons à notre affaire. Ce document est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour empêcher Dolohov de « réunir la famille » comme il dit.

-Il peut être dangereux de s'opposer à Dolohov, précisa Dumbledore. Laureen, es-tu sûre de vouloir aller au tribunal du Ministère afin d'aller jusqu'au bout de la procédure ? Lupin ici présent m'a déjà assuré qu'il était prêt à t'accueillir et veiller sur toi à chaque vacance, sauf si tu souhaites les passer à Poudlard bien sûr. La décision finale ne dépend que de toi.

-Et je tiens à préciser que même si tu ne souhaites pas que je devienne ton parrain officiel et tuteur légal, ajouta Remus, je serai toujours ravi que tu me rendes visite pendant les vacances si tu en as envie.

Laureen hocha lentement la tête.

-Je compte bien aller au bout de ces procédures administratives ! décida-t-elle avec fermeté. Mais, je tiens à avoir le contrôle de ma vie après ça, et ne plus jamais avoir ce genre de problème. C'est pourquoi, avec l'aide de mes associés et conseillers personnels ici présents, je tiens à discuter en détail chaque point qui me semblera important. Et croyez bien que je suis prête à défendre mes conditions.

-Et de quels points s'agit-il ? sourit Remus.

-Ma scolarité se fera ici à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de mes études, commença-t-elle.

-Accepté, évidemment. Je n'aurais même pas songé à t'envoyer ailleurs.

-Je ne subirai aucune pression pour jouer au Quidditch, même si mon père était un grand joueur en son temps, malgré son refus d'être dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Accepté, rit Remus, mais si tu veux y jouer, n'hésite pas à…

-Non. Mais je pourrais bien avoir besoin de leçons de vol. Quoiqu'il en soit, point suivant. Je souhaite être capable de décider, avec vous Remus, où je souhaite passer les vacances scolaires, ici ou avec vous.

-Ça me paraît honnête. Et les vacances d'été ?

-Je les ai toujours passées chez les Weasley… Je suppose que je resterai chez vous, tant que j'ai le droit de passer autant de temps que j'en ai envie avec les Weasley.

-Et que nous pouvons te rendre visite, ajouta Fred dans son oreille.

-Et que les Weasley puissent me rendre visite, ajouta-t-elle.

-Accepté, néanmoins, prévint Remus, si tes amis te rendent visite ils devront respecter mes règles dans ma maison.

-Entendu, accepta Laureen. Ensuite, à moins que cela ne me mette dans un réel danger, je veux toutes mes autorisations de sorties, à Pré-au-Lard ou dans d'autres lieux, et toutes autres autorisations de ce genre, signées.

-Les requêtes seront d'abord examinées avant d'être signées, répliqua Remus. Tu seras tout de même sous ma responsabilité !

-D'accord. Concernant mes fréquentations. Le choix de mes amis ne pourra être remis en question que si la personne visée représente un quelconque danger pour moi.

-Je n'accepterai cela qu'à la condition que tu me présentes tous les amis que tu fréquentes pendant les vacances, et que ceux que tu ne fréquentes qu'à l'école soient de bonnes personnes.

-On ira dîner chez les Weasley alors, ça simplifiera les présentations, grommela Laureen.

-Y'a-t-il autre chose ? demanda Lupin en haussant un sourcil moqueur, clairement ce petit jeu l'amusait.

-Une seconde, fit-elle en levant son index.

Elle se tourna vers les jumeaux l'un après l'autre. Fred secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. George se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura deux mots : Cédric et Erik. Elle fronça les sourcils une seconde avant d'hocher la tête.

-Point suivant : les garçons. Je ne veux aucun interrogatoire effrayant ou gênant, aucune tentative de me ridiculiser ou de le ridiculiser, aucun kidnapping. Pendant un rendez-vous, je ne veux pas être suivie ou surveillée. Je ne veux aucun 'conseil amical' et aucune pression d'aucun genre qui me pousserait vers un garçon plus qu'un autre. Et je veux un esprit ouvert si je l'amène à la maison.

-Tu… tu as un petit-ami ? demanda Remus avec précaution.

-Ce n'est pas la question, biaisa Laureen. Et cette condition est non-négociable.

-Accepté, mais ce sera sujet à discussion dans un futur proche, grogna l'homme.

-Et dernier point, je veux que vous m'accompagniez au tribunal aussitôt que possible, et que vous me souteniez parce que je n'aurai jamais la force de m'occuper de ça toute seule.

Remus eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

-Eh bien, fit Dumbledore. Je vais nous arranger une audience au tribunal. Les enfants, si vous voulez bien nous laisser à présent. Le professeur Lupin et moi avons beaucoup à faire.

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête et se levèrent. Ils serrèrent la main de Lupin avec sympathie alors que Dumbledore griffonnait rapidement un parchemin qu'il tendit à George.

-Ceci vous dispense de cours pour la journée, je pense que notre Laureen a besoin d'un peu d'air après ces événements des derniers jours. Vous deux, ajouta-t-il en posant son regard intense sur les jumeaux, êtes responsables de cette jeune fille jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Veillez à son bien-être comme si votre vie en dépendait. Oh, et donnez cette note à Dobby, aux cuisines, il vous donnera un petit quelque chose pour aller faire un pique-nique. Je recommande les abords du lac en cette saison, quand il fait encore doux. La plage de galets peut-être très agréable, et on y fait parfois des découvertes très intéressantes.

Ils hochèrent la tête sans comprendre et sortirent du bureau avec leur laisser-passer et leur bon pour un panier pique-nique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Fred.

-Va aux cuisines pour le déjeuner. George et moi allons cherches nos capes et des couvertures, et on se retrouve devant les grilles. Je vais aussi faire voler cette note jusqu'à nos professeurs. Et je vais rédiger une note pour Erik aussi, je devais déjeuner avec lui.

-Tu vas l'inviter ? demanda George.

-Non, je vais reporter notre déjeuner à demain, répondit la jeune fille. Allons-y, j'aimerais profiter du beau temps.

-Dumbledore nous a dit de veiller sur toi, on va tout faire ensemble, protesta Fred. La cuisine d'abord, la salle commune ensuite.


	14. 14 - La Coupe de Feu (Partie 6)

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Comme vous avez dû le constater je n'ai pas encore de rythme de publication bien défini. Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire et publier régulièrement, merci de votre patience. **_

_**Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que le statut de cette fanfic était "complete", c'est un bug que je n'arrive pas à corriger. L'histoire est loin d'être finie, il y a une cinquantaine de chapitres en tout. **_

_**Sur ce, bonne semaine et bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

Chapitre 14 – La Coupe de Feu (Partie 6)

Le trio infernal se rendit aux cuisines où Dobby les reçut royalement et promit de s'occuper lui-même de ce panier, et leur dit de revenir dans une demi-heure. Laureen le serra brièvement dans ses bras, faisant rosir l'elfe d'embarras. Ils remontèrent ensuite à la salle commune des Gryffondor, et Laureen attrapa un parchemin et une plume.

_« Cher Erik, _

_ Je suis navrée de vous prévenir ainsi et si tard mais quelque chose d'imprévu est arrivé et je ne pourrai pas vous rejoindre pour déjeuner. J'espérais pouvoir reporter à demain midi ? Je suis impatiente de recevoir votre réponse. _

_ Avec toute ma sympathie, _

_ Laureen O'Neil. » _

Elle plia le mot et donna un coup de baguette dessus. L'enveloppe fila dans les airs sans attendre. La jeune fille répéta l'opération sur le laisser-passer signé par Dumbledore afin qu'il vole de classe en classe pour prévenir les professeurs de leur absence. Puis elle monta dans le dortoir pour se changer, étant toujours dans son uniforme depuis la veille.

Elle changea de sous-vêtements, enfila une jupe blanche décorée de grandes fleurs bleu foncé et violettes qui semblaient faites à l'aquarelle, et un petit chemisier blanc sans manches. Elle relâcha ses cheveux, toujours nattés quand elle allait en cours, et mit des ballerines moldues rose pâle aux pieds. Elle prit sa sacoche enchantée et glissa dedans sa cape de sorcière, un pull, une couverture et son carnet. Le reste était déjà dans le sac. Elle ramassa le foulard vert sur sa table de nuit en passant et le noua dans ses boucles avant de descendre. Fred et George n'avaient gardé que leurs chemises et pantalons d'uniforme, laissant leurs pulls et capes dans leur dortoir. George avait une couverture roulée sous le bras.

-Prête ? demanda-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

-Comme toujours, sourit-elle. Retournons voir Dobby.

L'elfe garnissait un panier avec des victuailles quand ils arrivèrent. Il leur sourit et tendit le panier à Laureen.

-Merci Dobby, c'est très gentil à toi de nous avoir préparé ce panier, le remercia-t-elle. Tiens, je t'ai confectionné ça pendant les vacances. Les nuits peuvent être froides à Poudlard.

Elle lui tendit une petite couverture de velours bleu nuit, brodée d'étoiles et de planètes dorées qui se mouvaient.

-C'est… pour moi ? s'étonna Dobby de sa petite voix nasillarde. Merci… beaucoup…

-De rien. C'est à la bonne taille pour ton lit j'espère ?

-Oui… c'est parfait… et très joli. Jolie Laureen est très généreuse avec Dobby. Dobby ne mérite pas tant de gentillesse de sa part.

-Si Dobby, tu le mérites. Merci encore pour le panier, et passe une bonne journée.

Le trio partit avec les victuailles sous le bras, et se rendirent tranquillement jusque sur les bords du lac.

-Pourquoi tu as fait un cadeau à Dobby ? demanda George.

-Il a traversé tellement de choses il y a deux ans, répondit Laureen. Et il est toujours gentil avec moi, il me donne du chocolat quand je vais le voir aux cuisines. Il mérite bien un petit quelque chose.

-C'est vrai, approuva Fred. Hermione serait d'accord avec toi Laureen.

George et Laureen échangèrent un regard complice et pouffèrent à ces mots. Fred le remarqua et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils atteignirent rapidement les abords du lac, et alors que les jumeaux installaient les couvertures, le hibou de Laureen, Charlie, se posa sur son épaule et commença à doucement tirer sur ses cheveux.

-Charlie ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon beau ? Il y a un problème ?

L'oiseau la regarda dans les yeux, et à sa plus grande surprise, lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle plissa intensément les yeux et observa l'oiseau de plus près. Ce n'était pas Charlie ! Charlie avait une plume dorée au bout de l'oreille gauche et ce hibou n'en avait pas. Pourtant le volatile semblait tenir à ce qu'elle le suive.

-Gred, Forge ! les appela-t-elle. Charlie a un problème, je vais le ramener à la volière pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Attendez-moi ici, il a l'air tellement nerveux, je préfère m'en occuper seule.

-Tu es sûre ? insista George. Dumbledore a dit…

-Je suis une grande fille, George. Je vais à la volière et je reviens. Gardez-moi des sandwichs !

Et avec ça elle partit en direction du petit bois qu'ils avaient traversé en venant. Le faux Charlie la guida hors du chemin au milieu des arbres, puis disparut tout simplement au bout de quelques mètres. Laureen sortit très discrètement sa baguette de l'élastique de sa jupe et la tint fermement en la cachant contre son avant-bras.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte sans laisser paraître son inquiétude.

Un craquement de brindilles se fit entendre derrière elle sur sa droite et elle inspira.

-Je…

Elle ne laissa pas à la personne le loisir de finir sa phrase alors qu'elle se retournait et lançait un sort offensif puissant du même mouvement. L'homme – parce que c'était un homme – dressa un bouclier magique devant lui juste à temps et lui sourit.

-On agresse même les vieux amis maintenant ? dit-il avec un air goguenard.

-Charlie ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il la serra contre lui en riant alors qu'il la faisait tourner dans les airs. Finalement il la reposa mais garda ses bras serrés autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable et qu'il devrait prendre ses distances avec elle mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il replaça tendrement une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille et c'est alors qu'il remarqua sa tenue. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école mais des habits qu'il lui avait offerts pour Noël l'an dernier, il avait envoyé un colis à Poudlard.

Laureen avait en effet pensé à Charlie en mettant ces vêtements et en défaisant ses tresses. Il lui avait dit il y a quelques années qu'il la trouvait très mignonne avec les cheveux lâchés alors à chaque fois que Charlie était là elle laissait ses cheveux au naturel. Aujourd'hui elle avait juste voulu se rappeler de bons souvenirs en s'habillant comme ça, mais nota le regard et les oreilles rougissantes du beau sorcier roux.

-Tu es tr-très jolie, murmura-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne lâchait ses cheveux qu'en sa présence or elle ne savait pas qu'il serait à Poudlard aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne t'es pas attaché les cheveux, dit-il doucement. Tu allais voir quelqu'un ?

Laureen en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-N-non ! protesta-t-elle immédiatement. Non, j'allais faire un pique-nique avec Fred et George.

-Oh, d'accord. Excuse-moi, je pensais… Bref. Je suis content de te voir.

-Moi aussi, sourit-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'ai reçu ta lettre hier, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais !

-Après t'avoir envoyé l'article je me suis rendu compte que c'était très maladroit de ma part, et je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien. J'ai prolongé mon congé jusqu'à lundi prochain et j'ai pris le premier Portoloin que j'ai trouvé.

Laureen hocha lentement la tête alors que son sourire se fanait légèrement.

-C'est très gentil d'être venu, j'apprécie, sourit-elle. Mais je vais bien. En fait, j'ai pris les choses en main personnellement. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Vraiment ? Raconte-moi.

-Hum, là tes frères m'attendent pour un pique-nique sur la plage de galets à côté du lac, mais on peut se voir après si tu veux ?

-Dis-moi, répondit-il en se mordillant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure.

Les yeux de Laureen s'agrandirent légèrement et elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Par tous les poils de la moustache en frisottis de Merlin, comment était-elle censée garder ses distances quand il faisait ça juste sous ses yeux ?!

-Le stade de Quidditch, bredouilla-t-elle. S-sous la tour avec les loges pour les parents de Serdaigle.

-A quatre heures, je pourrai y être, sourit Charlie. Allez, va rejoindre mes frères avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent. A tout-à-l'heure.

Elle hocha la tête, baissa les yeux alors qu'elle rougissait et remettait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle releva les yeux vers lui mais les baissa aussitôt face à son regard bien trop intense pour elle. Elle tourna les talons et reprit rapidement le chemin de la plage de galets ou elle avait abandonné ses meilleurs amis.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda George alors qu'elle arrivait près d'eux.

-Oui, il avait juste besoin d'être un peu cajolé, répondit-elle distraitement.

-Allez, asseyons-nous, je meurs de faim, annonça Fred.

Laureen s'assit et prit le sandwich que lui tendait son ami, mordant distraitement dedans.

-Lau' ? l'appela George.

« Cédric et Erik qui me courent après, Charlie qui vient d'arriver… ».

-Lau' ? répéta Fred.

« C'est plus un triangle amoureux, c'est un carré ! ».

-Laureen ? Laureen ! insista Fred.

« Cédric je vais laisser courir. De toute façon je ne l'aime pas du tout. Mais restent Erik et Charlie. ».

-Laureen ! appela George.

« Quoique Charlie ne m'aime pas et je le sais. Et Erik a l'air vraiment bien. ».

-Laureen ! crièrent les deux jumeaux en même temps.

« Mais ce serait renoncer définitivement à Charlie… ».

-Laureen Maura O'Neil ! fit Fred en agitant une main devant ses yeux.

« Il faut d'abord que je voie Erik pour savoir si je veux tenter ma chance avec lui. Mais… de toute façon je dois me détacher de Charlie. Et personne ne doit jamais savoir que j'ai un faible pour lui. Non, que j'ai eu un faible pour lui. ».

-LAUREEN MAURA BLACK ! tenta alors George.

Elle sursauta et le fusilla du regard.

-Tu es fou ? lança-t-elle. Et si quelqu'un t'entendait ? Personne ne doit savoir qui est mon père !

-Nous venons de t'appeler sept fois, Lau', rit-il. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien occuper tes pensées au point de te rendre sourde ? C'est ton hibou ?

« Pas loin, mais ce n'est pas le même Charlie… ».

-Attendez une seconde, fit Fred avec un air concentré. Quelque chose cloche.

-Quoi, il y a un problème avec ton sandwich ? demanda son frère.

-Non. Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! Quelque chose cloche avec cet article de la Gazette, celui dans lequel tu as appris que les Dolohov étaient après toi.

Le regard de Laureen se durcit immédiatement à la mention de ce nom et elle se raidit. Elle fit un signe du menton qui incita Fred à continuer.

-Rappelez-vous l'an dernier. Quand tu as appris que Sirius Black était ton père, quand il t'a raconté ce qui était véritablement arrivé à ta mère. Ce qu'il a dit à propos de Dolohov.

Laureen rappela ces instants à sa mémoire, et fronça les sourcils.

-Dolohov a appris avant ma naissance que je n'étais pas sa fille, lâcha-t-elle. Il est donc illogique qu'il prétende le contraire. Il y a en réalité deux possibilités.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda George qui reposa son sandwich.

-La première, qu'il ait simplement un trouble de la mémoire dû à son temps passé à Azkaban, auquel cas il pense réellement que je suis sa fille. Entre nous, c'est le cas le moins probable. Deuxième possibilité, Vous-Savez-Qui a donné l'ordre à Dolohov de me récupérer même si je ne suis pas sa fille parce qu'il me veut dans ses rangs ou parce qu'il veut me tuer. Auquel cas prétendre que je suis la jeune Dolohov perdue est le meilleur moyen pour lui de convaincre le monde magique que je suis sa fille et donc le laisser me reprendre. Tout le monde sait que ma mère était mariée à Dolohov, et tout le monde sait qu'elle a été tuée par des mangemorts. Mais comme Dolohov prétend avoir été sous Imperium…

-Il peut prétendre qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le meurtre de Brianna. Et donc réclamer ta garde, compléta Fred.

-Non, il reste quelque chose d'incohérent, protesta George. Si Tu-Sais-Qui veut que tu rejoignes ses rangs, pourquoi Dolohov aurait fichu ta mère dehors quand il a appris que tu n'étais pas sa fille ? Au contraire, il l'aurait forcé à rester.

-Ma mère est partie, il ne l'a pas fichue dehors, en tout cas pas que je sache. Donc la deuxième option semble plus probable. Et plus effrayante. Je vais devoir en parler à Dumbledore.

-On peut aller le voir cet après-midi si tu veux, offrit Fred.

-Non, répondit précipitamment Laureen. Non, je… Je dois finir un devoir. De potions. Pour Rogue. Je ne veux pas commencer à faire des heures à la bibliothèque dès la première semaine.

-Oh, très bien, dit Fred. On aurait adoré t'aider, mais je viens de me rappeler qu'on a ce… truc… à finir, George et moi. Alors, on se retrouve dans la salle commune avant le dîner ?

-Parfait, sourit Laureen. Allez, finissons de manger et allons rendre le panier à Dobby. Il faudra lui dire que ses tartes au citron sont un vrai régal.

Ils finirent de manger tranquillement, plaisantant des dernières gaffes de Neville, Seamus et Dean, des étudiants de quatrième année de leur maison. Les jumeaux se dépêchèrent de monter dans les étages alors que Laureen retournait voir Dobby avec les restes de leur pique-nique. L'elfe de maison rosit de plaisir quand elle lui fit des compliments sur sa cuisine, et lui offrit un morceau de chocolat avant de gentiment la chasser. Elle regarda sa montre moldue et vit qu'il n'était que deux heures trente. Elle commença à remonter dans les étages pour se rendre à sa salle commune mais croisa le chemin de trois Serpentards qu'elle aurait préféré éviter.

-Tiens donc, si ce n'est pas la plus jeune Dolohov… ricana Draco Malefoy.

-Dolohov n'est pas mon père, cracha-t-elle. Ôte-toi de mon chemin, blondinet.

Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gorilles de Malefoy, lui prirent chacun un bras en la coinçant contre le mur.

-Tss, fit Malefoy en s'approchant avec un air conquérant. Ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à un homme.

-Toi, un homme ? rit-elle. Ne me fais pas rire, blondinet. Maintenant fichez-moi la paix tous les trois.

-Sinon quoi ? répliqua Malefoy en posant une main sur sa joue. Ne joue pas les difficiles, Laureen. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à abîmer un si joli visage.

Laureen sentit un frisson de dégoût la parcourir. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais les deux gorilles étaient bien plus costauds qu'elle.

-Laureen ? fit une voix grave un peu plus loin.

Malefoy tourna la tête mais ne bougea pas. Laureen essayait tant bien que mal d'apercevoir qui arrivait, quand elle entendit plusieurs voix parler en russe, ou en tout cas une langue slave. Des garçons de Durmstrang, et avec un peu de chance…

-Laureen ? Tout va bien ?

Les orteils poilus de Merlin en soient loués ! Erik et quatre de ses amis s'avançaient dans le couloir, vers eux.

-Erik ! lâcha-t-elle avec un soulagement nettement perceptible.

-Ce sont vos amis ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Évidemment ! s'exclama Malefoy avec un grand sourire alors qu'il entourait les épaules de Laureen d'un bras qui se voulait désinvolte.

-Absolument pas ! cracha Laureen au même moment en se dégageant sèchement.

-Je vois, fit Erik en s'avançant. Je vais gentiment vous prier de laisser la demoiselle tranquille et si vous le faites sans faire d'histoire nous en resterons là.

-Et sinon quoi ? ricana Malefoy. Cette fille est à moi. Va jouer ailleurs.

-Erik, non, fit un de ses amis. Ne fais pas ça.

-Trop tard, sourit Erik.

Il attrapa le bras de Malefoy et le tira très fort d'un coup sec, l'envoyant dans le mur d'en face. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent, menaçants, mais les quatre amis d'Erik se dressèrent devant eux, l'air peu commodes.

-Venez, Laureen. Nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici, la pressa Erik en lui prenant doucement la main. Vous n'avez rien ?

-Non, ça va, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. C'est très gentil de… enfin, d'être intervenu. Merci. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça.

-Je vous en prie. Et si, chez nous, nous apprenons à traiter les femmes avec respect, ajouta-t-il en fusillant Malefoy du regard.

-Vous n'avez pas cours ? s'étonna Laureen alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-Non, le Directeur Karkaroff nous a donné quartier libre cet après-midi. Nous allions retourner à nos dortoirs prendre nos capes et nous comptions explorer le parc du château. Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

-Eh bien, je…

-Miss O'Neil a malheureusement une retenue cet après-midi, pour avoir agressé monsieur Malefoy, fit une voix nasillarde dans leur dos.

Laureen se tourna abasourdie vers le professeur Rogue.

-Agresser Draco ? répéta-t-elle. Ce sont lui et ses amis qui m'ont coincée contre ce mur !

Draco, quelques pas plus loin, la regardait d'un air mauvais.

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, miss, la tança sèchement Rogue. Il est grand temps que votre père reprenne votre éducation…

-Dolohov n'est pas mon père ! répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille avec furie.

-Ah oui ? fit Rogue en relevant un sourcil.

Laureen se maudit intérieurement. Rogue devait déjà savoir que Dolohov n'était pas son vrai père… Mais s'il apprenait que c'était Sirius, il découvrirait où se cachait ce dernier et… Une idée lui vint subitement et elle serra les dents.

-Un vrai père n'aurait jamais laissé les mangemorts tuer ma mère ! Un vrai père m'aurait retrouvée et élevée ! Un vrai père m'aurait envoyé des cadeaux à chaque Noël et anniversaire ! Un vrai père s'inquièterait de mes progrès scolaires et des amis que je me fais ! Un vrai père m'aurait envoyé une lettre avant de crier dans un torchon qu'il va me kidnapper !

Toutes ces frustrations qui se cachaient au fond d'elle depuis des années sortirent. Rogue semblait stupéfait qu'elle se défende avec tant de véhémence, et Erik la couvait d'un regard admiratif.

-Dolohov a peut-être été mon géniteur, mentit-elle en grinçant des dents. Mais c'est bien tout ce qu'il est pour moi ! Quant à Malefoy, je ne l'ai pas agressé. C'est plutôt l'inverse.

-J'en suis témoin, professeur, intervint calmement Erik. Mes amis et moi passions dans le couloir et avons vu toute la scène. Vous pouvez fouiller ma mémoire ou me donner du _Verita Serum_ si vous voulez une preuve.

Cela sembla convaincre le professeur Rogue de sa bonne foi et il eut un rictus de déception.

-Bien, monsieur Malefoy a dû mal comprendre la situation. Vous pouvez disposer, mais avec ce superbe temps vous devriez profiter du parc. Laureen, vous feriez bien le plaisir à nos invités de leur montrer le domaine, puisque vous êtes dispensée de cours pour la journée ?

-Mais… protesta Laureen.

-Filez, la coupa le professeur.

Elle fit signe aux garçons de la suivre et elle les emmena jusque dans la cour du château.

-J'aurais adoré vous montrer le parc, mais j'ai déjà des choses à faire cet après-midi, leur expliqua-t-elle. Mais vous devriez explorer le parc, par ce temps c'est vraiment agréable.

-Oh, je vois. Je vous verrai plus tard, alors ? Nous déjeunons ensemble demain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr. A plus tard, sourit-elle en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de filer vers les cuisines.


	15. 15 - La Coupe de Feu (Partie 7)

**_Hello mes p'tits chous ! Moins d'un mois entre 2 chapitres ça se fête XD merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Sans plus attendre, la suite ! Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 15 – La Coupe de Feu (Partie 7)

A peine arrivée aux cuisines, Laureen fut saluée chaleureusement par Dobby.

-Jolie Laureen, que faites-vous ici ?

-Dobby, j'ai un petit service à te demander. J'ai besoin de thé à l'orange, de pain frais et de miel, s'il-te-plaît. Je vais goûter dans le parc avec des amis. Tu peux m'aider ?

-Bien sûr, tout de suite ! Ne bougez pas, ce sera prêt dans quelques minutes. Je vous mets deux tasses ?

-Comment tu le sais ? rougit Laureen.

-Fred et George n'aiment pas le thé à l'orange, ils le préfèrent aux fruits rouges, sourit Dobby. Mais je ne dirai rien à personne.

-Dobby, tu es un ange ! Merci beaucoup !

L'elfe de maison rougit et se dépêcha de préparer le thé dans une théière enchantée qui restera chaude. Il glissa tout ce qu'il fallait dans un panier d'osier, couvert d'un torchon propre, et le tendit à Laureen.

-Merci Dobby, sourit-elle. Passe une bonne journée.

Il la mit gentiment à la porte. Laureen regarda sa montre, quatre heures moins vingt. Elle avait tout juste le temps de filer jusqu'au stade. Elle se dépêcha, tenant le panier à deux mains car il était un peu lourd. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la structure en bois quand la voix qui la faisait tant frissonner se fit entendre.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, ça a l'air lourd.

Charlie apparut devant elle et lui prit le panier des mains. Il lui sourit, et elle lui sourit en retour, manquant de se perdre dans ses beaux yeux. Elle se reprit et lui fit signe de la suivre sous les gradins. Ils arrivèrent sous la tour où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous, et il déposa le panier sur le sol.

-Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, mais pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous ici ? s'étonna Charlie.

-J'ai découvert cet endroit ma première année ici. Je me promenais seule dans le parc et un énorme orage a éclaté. J'étais terrifiée et je me suis dépêchée pour m'abriter dans le stade. Pour tromper ma peur et le temps, j'ai commencé à explorer sous les gradins. Je trouvais ça tellement excitant de jouer les exploratrices que je n'ai pas remarqué que l'orage avait cessé. Et en arrivant sous la tour de Serdaigle, un rayon de soleil est passé à travers les planches et a éclairé la pénombre devant moi. On voyait la poussière danser dans l'air, et… c'était vraiment… enfin c'était… Je ne sais pas, ce moment était particulier pour moi. Et puis, je crois savoir que tu as connu d'excellents moments dans ce stade, quand tu as fait gagner la Coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor. Enfin, les Coupes. Alors, puisque ce stade est pour nous deux un endroit lié à de bons moments, je pensais que c'était approprié. Mais si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle avec précipitation, on peut aller ailleurs ?

-Non, non pas du tout, ici c'est parfait, sourit-il. Et ce panier, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh, c'est du thé. Et des tartines. Je suis passée par les cuisines. Je dois avoir une couverture dans mon sac, installons-nous.

Elle sortit une couverture de laine à carreaux et l'étendit sur le sol avant de s'y asseoir, imitée par Charlie.

-Alors, tu me disais ce matin que tu avais pris les choses en main personnellement ? demanda Charlie.

-Oui, mais c'est une histoire compliquée, je ne veux pas t'embêter ça, répondit-elle avec un geste négligent de la main.

-Tu es sûre ? Je serais ravi de t'écouter, vraiment. Et de t'aider si je le peux. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir envoyé cet article comme ça… Ce n'était pas délicat de ma part et je vois bien que ça t'a chamboulée. Je m'en veux terriblement.

-Non, tu as eu raison de m'en informer aussi vite, et je t'en suis reconnaissante car ça m'a donné le temps de préparer ma défense. Dolohov n'est pas mon père, et jamais je ne le laisserai m'approcher.

-Oui, on n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler sérieusement, mais ton vrai père, c'est Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ?

Laureen hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

-Il est caché pour le moment, confirma-t-elle. Mais il m'a promis qu'aussi vite que possible je le reverrai. Pour être honnête, j'ai hâte de le revoir parce qu'il me manque, mais c'est étrange parce que je ne l'ai vu que deux fois l'an dernier, et la première fois ce n'était pas vraiment les grandes retrouvailles familiales joyeuses…

-Tu l'as vu une deuxième fois ?! s'exclama Charlie.

-Oui, j'y suis retourné quelques semaines plus tard sans les jumeaux. Je voulais qu'il me parle de ma mère.

-Mais Laureen, c'était dangereux ! Je t'avais demandé de ne pas y retourner, au moins pas sans les jumeaux ! Enfin, on n'y peut plus rien maintenant.

Charlie soupira. Il était ravi que Laureen puisse retrouver son père même s'il n'était pas entièrement rassuré au sujet de cet homme, mais il avait peur qu'elle ne se fasse un faux espoir. Son père ne pourrait peut-être pas revenir avant des mois voire des années, et il ne supporterait pas de voir Laureen malheureuse. Au moment où il le pensa il se morigéna intérieurement, se forçant à ne pas y penser. Il ne pouvait rien éprouver pour elle, elle le voyait comme un grand frère !

-Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, puisqu'il doit rester caché encore quelques temps, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de témoigner que c'est lui mon vrai père et non Dolohov. J'ai donc pensé que le mieux était de me faire adopter jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité afin d'échapper à ce fou furieux. Je t'épargne tout ce qui s'est dit chez Dumbledore ce matin, mais notre ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin, a accepté de devenir mon tuteur légal. Il a en fait retrouvé un document attestant qu'il est mon parrain, et que c'est lui mon tuteur légal, enfin je te passe les détails. On a discuté de plusieurs points et il a été convenu que je vivrai chez lui dès que j'aurai gagné mon procès contre Dolohov. Dumbledore et Lupin ont promis de m'y accompagner. Enfin voilà, en résumé.

-C'est… waw, c'est bien, très bien même ! J'ai entendu parler de Lupin, Ron ne tarit pas d'éloges sur lui. Si c'est ce dont tu as envie, je suis content pour toi. Et si tu veux que je vienne aussi au procès, je ferai mon possible, c'est promis. N'hésite pas. Mais, si tu vas vivre avec ton parrain… tu ne viendras plus passer l'été au Terrier ?

Laureen ne vit pas le léger désarroi dans ses yeux, l'inquiétude, et la déception.

-Je n'y passerai peut-être pas tout l'été comme avant, mais bien sûr que je viendrai. Molly aurait ma peau si je ne venais pas la voir ! plaisanta-t-elle. Et vous, vous pourrez venir me voir chez Remus. Il est d'accord pour que j'invite des amis à venir me voir pendant les vacances, tant que je les lui présente. Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai toujours un moyen de te… enfin de tous vous voir, se reprit-elle.

Elle se mit une gifle mentale. Elle était censée s'éloigner de lui !

-Oh, tant mieux, sourit-il. Tu veux du thé ?

Il sortit la théière du panier, les tasses, le pain et le pot de miel.

-C'est… du thé à l'orange ? Et du miel de lavande ? Tu as fait exprès de prendre ce que je préfère ? s'étonna-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

-C'est ce que je préfère aussi, se défendit-elle faiblement.

Il lui fit un large sourire et versa le thé avant de lui tendre une tasse. Il prépara ensuite quelques tartines, et il lui parla de ses dragons pendant qu'ils grignotaient.

-Oh, il est déjà tard ! s'exclama Laureen en regardant sa montre moldue. Je dois rentrer…

-Je te raccompagne, décida Charlie.

-Non, ne t'embête pas, et puis si quelqu'un te voit, surtout Cédric ou Erik, ça va encore faire des histoires, répondit-elle en rangeant précipitamment ses affaires.

-Cédric et Erik ? répéta-t-il.

-Oh, euh… Cédric est le garçon de la coupe du monde, tu sais… Et Erik est un des étudiants de Durmstrang arrivés il y a deux jours, c'est un de mes amis.

Elle releva un regard scrutateur vers son ami. Il conservait un visage neutre et une mine désintéressée. Laureen eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une aiguille dans le cœur. Il se fichait des garçons dont elle parlait, donc c'était sûr et certain qu'il ne l'aimait pas, pas comme ça. Au moins, elle était fixée. Elle se força à lui sourire et finalement le laissa la raccompagner jusqu'au château.

De son côté Charlie avait senti le sang bouillir dans ses veines dès qu'elle avait mentionné Cédric, le garçon de la coupe du monde. Ce petit scélérat avait osé poser ses mains sur Laureen… Il l'aurait volontiers donné en dessert à ses dragons ! Mais quand elle avait parlé d'Erik… Elle avait semblé contente, et apparemment ils étaient devenus proches très rapidement. Il sentit son cœur se serrer mais s'efforça de garder l'air neutre. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être heureuse avec un autre que lui. Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste au point d'essayer de la garder pour lui parce qu'il savait qu'il finirait par lui briser le cœur, et il blesserait le sien par la même occasion. Il n'avait jamais eu d'histoires durables avec les quelques femmes qu'il avait pu fréquenter, il n'y arrivait pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il la raccompagna silencieusement vers le château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes elle s'arrêta et lui reprit le panier des mains.

-Je reste ici quelques jours, finit-il par dire. Je dors dans une tente à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid. Si tu as besoin de moi.

-Très bien, je reviendrai sûrement te voir demain. Bonsoir, Charlie.

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un geste de la main en s'éloignant à l'intérieur du château. Il allait se détourner et rentrer quand il entendit une voix grave appeler la jeune fille.

-Miss Laureen !

-Erik ! Tout va bien ? Vous avez fait un tour dans le parc alors ?

Charlie plissa les yeux et s'approcha. Il détailla le garçon de Durmstrang, grimaçant quand il se rendit compte qu'il était plutôt beau garçon.

-Oui, votre école a un très beau domaine. J'espère avoir l'occasion de m'y balader avec vous tant qu'il fait beau ?

-Bien sûr, avec plaisir. J'allais à la grande salle, est-ce que…

-Je vous accompagne, vous n'avez même pas besoin de demander, sourit-il.

Il lui présenta galamment son bras et ils disparurent dans les couloirs. Charlie ne réussit à respirer normalement et desserrer ses poings qu'une fois qu'ils eurent disparus de sa vue. Il tourna les talons et se dépêcha de revenir dans sa tente.

De son côté, Laureen avait été ravie de croiser Erik. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle où se trouvait la Coupe de Feu. Des élèves y déposaient leurs noms dans l'espoir d'être choisis. Laureen interrogea son ami du regard et il hocha la tête, la faisant passer devant lui pour entrer.

-Vous y avez mis votre nom ? demanda la jeune fille en prenant place sur un banc, non loin d'Hermione.

-Oui, je vais tenter ma chance, sourit Erik. Et vous ?

-Je suis trop jeune. Mais, je ne l'aurais pas fait de toute façon.

Elle remarqua Cédric qui arrivait, entouré d'un groupe d'admirateurs – et d'admiratrices. Il lâcha son papier dans la flamme bleue et tout le monde l'acclama comme s'il avait déjà gagné. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant d'exaspération, ce soupir s'accentuant encore lorsqu'il la gratifia d'une œillade outrancière.

-Je n'aime pas la façon dont il vous regarde, dit lentement Erik. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on doit regarder une femme.

Laureen rougit et baissa un peu la tête. Un éclat de rire retentit à l'entrée de la salle et les jumeaux arrivèrent en courant et en poussant un cri de victoire, tenant chacun une fiole à la main. Tout le monde les applaudit, sauf Laureen qui les regardait avec suspicion mais aussi avec peur. Si l'un d'eux arrivait à être choisi malgré la limite d'âge… et s'il lui arrivait malheur… Elle ne supportait pas cette idée.

-Ça y est ! On l'a faite !

-On l'a mitonnée cet après-midi !

-Ça ne va pas marcher, chantonna Hermione.

Les jumeaux se laissèrent tomber chacun d'un côté d'Hermione sur le banc. Laureen ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air ravi de Fred d'avoir une bonne raison d'être aussi près de la jeune fille de sa maison.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça Granger ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu vois le cercle ? fit-elle en pointant le trait lumineux du doigt. Eh bien, c'est une limite d'âge. Dumbledore l'a tracée lui-même.

-Et alors ? sourit Fred.

-Alors, continua la jeune Gryffondor en fermant son livre. Un génie comme Dumbledore ne peut pas être berné par un truc aussi lamentablement simplet qu'une potion de vieillissement !

-C'est pour ça que c'est génial, susurra Fred.

-Parce que c'est si lamentablement simplet, ajouta George en se levant. Prêt Fred ?

-Prêt George ! confirma son frère en croisant son bras avec le sien. On boit cul sec !

Ils descendirent leurs fioles de potions d'une gorgée. Ils sautèrent à l'intérieur du cercle et se figèrent une seconde en attendant une quelconque réaction. Rien ne se passa, et ils crièrent de joie alors que la foule explosait en exclamations joyeuses. Ils lâchèrent alors les bouts de parchemin dans la Coupe et attendirent une seconde encore. Toujours rien. Ravis, ils se tapèrent dans la main en s'exclamant en même temps.

-Ça y est !

La Coupe de Feu se mit alors à cracher des volutes de flammes bleues et tout le monde recula précipitamment pour les éviter. Les jumeaux s'en prirent chacun une en pleine poitrine et valsèrent dans les airs avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol de pierre quelques mètres plus loin. Des cheveux blancs et des barbes semblables à celle de Dumbledore commencèrent à pousser sur leurs visages, faisant rire l'assemblée.

-C'est ta faute ! cria Fred.

-La tienne ! répliqua George.

Ils commencèrent à se battre, sous les encouragements et moqueries de tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle.

-Tu veux te battre ?

-Arrête ou je t'arrache les oreilles !

-Je t'arrache le nez !

-Fais gaffe, tu ne fais pas le poids !

-Lâche-moi !

Hermione alla se rasseoir et rouvrit son livre avec agacement. Laureen partageait ce sentiment, mais elle était rassurée que les jumeaux ne puissent pas participer. Puis brusquement le silence se fit et tout le monde se tourna vers les portes de la salle. Viktor Krum arrivait. Il marcha droit vers la Coupe et y lâcha un bout de parchemin. Laureen ne manqua pas le long regard qu'il jeta à Hermione alors qu'il se tournait pour sortir de la salle. Elle lança un regard en coin à Fred, et comprit à sa mine déconfite qu'il l'avait vu aussi.

-Je vais voir si mes amis vont bien, dit rapidement la jeune fille à Erik avant de courir vers les jumeaux.

Ils se relevaient et époussetaient leurs robes de sorciers.

-Imbéciles ! les tança-t-elle en leur donnant chacun une bonne tape derrière la tête. Une potion de vieillissement, non mais franchement ! Et ratée en plus, les effets partent déjà… Enfin. Fred, ça va ?

-Ça va, grommela-t-il.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, sans y croire. Ils repartirent dans leur salle commune, ne descendant que pour le dîner. Au moment d'aller se coucher, Laureen se glissa dans le dortoir des garçons et s'endormit dans les bras de Fred, car il y avait de l'orage cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain tout se passa normalement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller voir Charlie mais lui envoya une note enchantée pour s'excuser. Le soir, tout le monde avait été convoqué dans la grande salle pour le tirage au sort des champions, mais Laureen se sentait malade et Madame Pomfresh lui avait conseillé de rester pour se reposer.

Aussi elle faillit défaillir quand, lors de leur visite à l'infirmerie après le dîner, Fred et George lui apprirent que Harry Potter avait été sélectionné, en plus de Cédric Diggory, Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour. Fred et George paraissaient outrés que Harry puisse participer et pas eux, et apparemment tout le monde, même Ron, avait eu cette réaction. Laureen fronça les sourcils en répondant qu'elle se sentait plus inquiète qu'exaspérée, mais elle ne réussit pas à convaincre les jumeaux. Madame Pomfresh finit par les mettre à la porte, arguant que Laureen avait besoin de repos avant tout.

-Mais Laureen ne peut pas dormir seule ! protesta Fred. Elle fait des…

Laureen lui prit la main et la serra, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Elle lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. George et lui se penchèrent vers elle et ils échangèrent un long regard, ayant une conversation silencieuse assez animée, jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux s'avouent vaincus et embrassent leur meilleure amie sur la joue avant de remonter dans leur dortoir.

Elle resta allongée sur le dos longtemps, fixant le plafond sans trouver le sommeil. Finalement très tard dans la nuit elle ferma enfin les yeux, mais ne trouva aucun repos pour autant. Rejetant sa tête dans tous les sens et secouée de mouvements brusques, de violents cauchemars la troublèrent jusqu'à l'aube, quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.


	16. 16 - La Coupe de Feu (Partie 8)

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je commence à trouver mon rythme de publication, je ne garantis rien pour le moment mais ça devrait rester assez régulier. Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews/mises en favori, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

Chapitre 16 – La Coupe de Feu (Partie 8)

_Laureen resta allongée sur le dos longtemps dans ce lit d'infirmerie, fixant le plafond sans trouver le sommeil. Finalement très tard dans la nuit elle ferma enfin les yeux, mais ne trouva aucun repos pour autant. Rejetant sa tête dans tous les sens et secouée de mouvements brusques, de violents cauchemars la troublèrent jusqu'à l'aube, quand elle ouvrit les yeux. _

_-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque_.

-Je… J'ai appris que tu étais là et je suis passé vérifier que tout allait bien, répondit Charlie un peu gêné.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas lui mentir, mais s'il lui disait qu'il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment avec le ciel orageux la veille, et qu'il avait ressenti son mal-être depuis l'autre bout du parc, comment le prendrait-elle ? Il n'était pas prêt pour lui avouer tout ça, son courage de Gryffondor lui manquait cruellement en cet instant, même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire…

-Oh, je vois. C'est gentil, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tiens, tu peux m'aider à me redresser, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr.

Il s'empressa de passer un bras derrière ses épaules et l'aida à se relever alors qu'il calait les oreillers correctement derrière elle. Il lui tendit le plateau de petit-déjeuner que Madame Pomfresh avait préparé avec un sourire, et le posa sur la table de chevet.

-Il faut que tu manges, les cours vont bientôt commencer et si tu en manques trop, tu auras du mal à passer tes examens.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, rit-elle doucement. J'ai d'excellentes notes et je sais à qui m'adresser pour rattraper les cours. Et de toute façon je commence par un cours de potions aujourd'hui, alors un peu de retard ne me ferait pas de mal.

-Je croyais que Rogue te détestait, tu crois que c'est bien malin d'en rajouter ?

-Je m'en fiche de Rogue, grogna Laureen. Faut que je sorte de là, j'ai un procès à préparer, un déjeuner à partager et…

-Un déjeuner à partager ? répéta Charlie.

-Oui, Erik a tellement apprécié notre déjeuner hier qu'il m'a proposé de remettre ça aujourd'hui. Enfin bref. Procès. Arguments. Je dois me préparer. Je demanderai à Dumbledore de me faire une excuse. Je vais à la bibliothèque. Tu veux… ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je t'accompagne, accepta immédiatement le rouquin. Mais avant tu devrais peut-être…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sautait debout, hors des couvertures. Elle frissonna tout de suite au contact de l'air frais et baissa les yeux sur son corps avant de pousser une série de jurons tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres.

-Par le string en plumes de Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en sous-vêtements ?!

Puis elle se tourna vers Charlie qui subitement trouva le plafond du plus haut intérêt. Laureen sentit ses joues s'enflammer comme jamais et regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle pour trouver quelque chose pour se couvrir.

Charlie avait d'abord ressenti de la jalousie quand elle avait parlé d'Erik. Puis de la compassion et l'envie de la protéger quand elle avait parlé du procès. L'admiration quand elle avait mentionné d'aller à la bibliothèque pour préparer son procès. Le petit sentiment si particulier et si agréable quand elle l'avait invité à se joindre à elle. Un très bref moment de panique quand il avait vue qu'elle sautait hors du lit. Puis… un mélange indescriptible et explosif d'envie, de désir, de gêne et de surprise.

Gêne parce que la fille pour qui il ressentait d'étranges sentiments se trouvait en sous-vêtements de coton bariolés devant lui, surprise parce qu'elle était encore plus belle que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous, et enfin envie et désir parce qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'attraper ses cuisses, de la soulever, de la plaquer contre un mur et de lui faire l'amour, là, comme ça, maintenant.

Le temps qu'il réalise tout ça, elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour se couvrir. Il retira sa chemise blanche d'un geste rapide, découvrant le simple débardeur blanc qu'il portait en-dessous, et la tendit à Laureen en regardant de l'autre côté.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle presque inaudiblement alors qu'elle saisissait le vêtement.

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit. Elle était si petite et frêle comparée à lui, on aurait pu en mettre deux comme elle dans la chemise, et le tissu lui tombait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux.

-Charlie, est-ce que tu…

Il fronça les sourcils quand il la vit fermer à moitié les yeux au milieu de la phrase, et eut juste le temps de se précipiter pour la rattraper.

-Wow, doucement, petit ange, dit-il en la tenant protectivement contre son torse. Doucement. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je… j'ai juste eu un petit vertige.

-Tu devrais rester au lit encore un peu, tu n'es pas encore suffisamment remise, conseilla-t-il.

-Non, le procès, les cours… J'ai plein de choses à faire encore, et…

-Laureen, arrête. Tu as besoin de repos. Je vais aller dans le dortoir te chercher des affaires, je passerai à la bibliothèque te chercher des livres, je te prendrai des rouleaux de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux depuis ce lit. Mais je t'interdis de bouger, tu as compris ?

Il la déposa sur le matelas et rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la pièce rapidement. Sur le chemin, il ne prêta aucune attention aux jeunes filles, tant de Poudlard que de Beauxbâton, qui se retournaient brusquement sur son passage et dévoraient des yeux son torse aux muscles avantageux forgés par des années en compagnie des dragons. Il se retrouva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, mais jura entre ses dents quand il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe.

-Pas de grossièretés, le tança la vieille dame en s'animant. Tiens, mais… Charles Weasley ! Par ma peinture, je savais que je reconnaissais ce visage et cette tignasse ! Que diable viens-tu faire entre ces murs ?

-J'ai été appelé pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, répondit poliment Charlie. Mais une élève de Gryffondor que je connais, Laureen O'Neil, est actuellement à l'infirmerie et m'a demandé de récupérer des affaires pour elle dans le dortoir. Malheureusement elle n'a pas pensé à me donner le mot de passe…

-Allez, entre là-dedans, petit sacripant ! rit la grosse dame en pivotant.

-Merci, sourit le roux en se glissant dans l'ouverture.

Une fois à l'intérieur il croisa une bande de première année, et se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

-Salut les jeunes. Moi c'est Charlie, Charlie Weasley. Je suis un ancien Gryffondor, revenu pour le Tournoi.

-Charlie Weasley ? demanda un des garçons, les yeux ronds. Le joueur de Quidditch ?

-Ah, on connaît encore mon nom ? s'étonna Charlie. Oui, c'était bien moi. Dites les jeunes, vous ne voudriez pas me donner un petit coup de main ?

Les enfants hochèrent tous la tête rapidement.

-Ok, mon amie Laureen O'Neil, une sixième année de votre maison, est à l'infirmerie, et elle m'a demandé de lui récupérer quelques affaires puisqu'elle a interdiction de quitter son lit.

-Je sais où est son lit dans le dortoir ! intervint une petite blonde. C'est elle qui me donne des cours de rattrapage en Histoire de la Magie.

-Super. Elle a besoin d'une tenue de rechange, de parchemin, d'une plume et d'encre. Tu peux me trouver tout ça s'il-te-plaît ?

La petite disparut en courant dans les escaliers, manquant de trébucher sur la première marche. Charlie fut tiré sur un des sofas par les autres pour qu'il leur raconte comment il avait gagné sa dernière Coupe de Quidditch en attendant. Rapidement la petite revint en traînant un sac en toile qu'elle lui fourra dans les mains.

-Merci beaucoup jeune fille, sourit Charlie.

La petite rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et alla se cacher derrière un de ses amis. Charlie salua les jeunes et sortit du dortoir rapidement, mettant le cap sur la bibliothèque. Il trouva facilement les ouvrages dont il avait besoin, et revint en vitesse auprès de la jeune fille qui l'attendait à l'infirmerie. Cette dernière s'était endormie, et semblait tellement calme, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec attendrissement. Il posa le sac contre la table de chevet, et les livres en pile bien nette à côté, avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui barrait son front et lui prit la main avec un soupir.

Il savait que s'il était raisonnable, il laisserait les affaires là et retournerait aussi vite que possible dans sa tente, au lieu de soupirer après la jeune fille qui occupait la quasi-entièreté de ses pensées. Il soupira à nouveau. Lui qui se tenait loin des femmes en général pour ne pas réitérer l'expérience douloureuse vécue avec… Ah, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il était amoureux, pourquoi le nier ? Mais il devait absolument entraver ce sentiment, pour le bien de Laureen.

Une dizaine de jours avant Halloween, Laureen se réveilla de bonne heure et mit ses vêtements les plus formels, s'appliqua à coiffer ses cheveux nettement, prit son sac et se dépêcha d'aller aux cuisines pour récupérer le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait commandé à Dobby avant de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle n'avait pas demandé aux jumeaux de l'accompagner, ni à Charlie. Lupin et Dumbledore l'attendaient, discutant à voix basse au milieu de la pièce.

-Ah, Miss O'Neil, pile à l'heure, la salua Dumbledore. Nous pouvons y aller.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, les deux sorciers et l'étudiante se trouvaient devant une salle du Ministère de la Magie à Londres, et Laureen essuyait nerveusement ses mains moites sur la robe noire qu'elle avait mise. Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule.

-Allons, Laureen, détends-toi un peu. Ça va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle renvoya un sourire reconnaissant à Remus, et inspira un grand coup avant de rentrer dans la salle à la suite de Dumbledore. Elle jeta à peine un regard à tous les magistrats présents, restant concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait à dire. Deux chaises étaient au centre de la rotonde. Sur l'une d'elle était assis un homme pâle, aux cheveux noirs et à la barbe assez bien entretenue. Elle le reconnut aussitôt, ainsi que le jeune homme qui se tenait debout à côté de lui, légèrement en retrait. Près d'eux se tenait également Lucius Malefoy, le père de Draco. Elle exécrait cet homme.

Sans leur accorder une parole, elle se tint devant la chaise qui était pour elle, Dumbledore et Lupin se tinrent chacun d'un côté de la chaise. Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête poli et s'assit bien droite. Trois coups furent frappés avec le petit marteau en bois de la justice et le Ministre prit la parole.

-Audience du 20 octobre, ayant pour objet la garde légale de Miss Laureen Maura O'Neil-Dolohov, domiciliée actuellement au château de Poudlard. Juge, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie.

Il fit signe à Laureen qui se leva et dit ce qu'elle avait répété avec le directeur.

-Concernée, Laureen Maura O'Neil, dit-elle sans sourciller.

-Tuteur légal actuel, Albus Perceval Ulfrich Brian Dumbledore.

-Soutien venu à la demande de la concernée et témoin, Remus John Lupin.

Laureen sourit en entendant Remus dire ça, mais perdit son sourire en entendant quelques ricanements dans la salle. Elle promena un regard furieux sur les magistrats mais conserva son calme.

-Père de la concernée, Antonin Vladimir Dolohov.

Laureen serra les poings à cette phrase. Et il avait l'air de vraiment y croire, ce scélérat !

-Frère de la concernée, Antonin Vassili Dolohov Junior.

-Garant de Monsieur Dolohov, Lucius Armand Malefoy.

-Bien, commençons. Monsieur Dolohov senior, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Merci, monsieur le Ministre. J'ai demandé cette audience afin de devenir légalement le tuteur de ma fille ici présente, n'ayant pu l'être car j'ai été emprisonné à Azkaban et n'en suis sorti que récemment suite à un précédent procès. Je remercie d'ailleurs le directeur Dumbledore d'avoir veillé au bien-être de ma fille jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Laureen dut se contenir pour ne pas lâcher une flopée d'insultes contre son soi-disant père.

-Merci monsieur Dolohov senior. Messieurs Dolohov Junior et Malefoy, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Non, monsieur le Ministre, répondit Antonin Junior.

-En effet, monsieur le Ministre, dit Lucius avec un rictus. Étant le garant de monsieur Dolohov, je peux vous assurer qu'il est parfaitement apte à prendre soin de sa fille, plus apte, je pense, que le directeur Dumbledore.

-Très bien, merci monsieur Malefoy pour cette précision. La parole est à la concernée.

-Merci monsieur le Ministre, répondit Laureen en se levant. Je suis ici car je refuse que cet homme devienne mon tuteur légal, et pour une bonne raison, il n'est pas mon père, ni biologique, ni psychologique.

Une rumeur parcourut l'assemblée mais Cornelius Fudge leva la main et ramena le silence.

-Miss O'Neil-Dolohov, avez-vous…

-Excusez-moi votre honneur, mais au vu de ce que je viens de vous dire, je vous prie de m'appeler par mon vrai nom. O'Neil. Pas Dolohov.

-Comme vous voudrez. Je disais donc, Miss O'Neil, avez-vous une preuve que monsieur Dolohov n'est pas votre père biologique et n'aurait donc aucune prétention à devenir votre tuteur légal ?

-Un document, monsieur le Ministre. Écrit, signé et enchanté par ma mère, Brianna Aisling Dolohov née O'Neil.

Remus s'avança jusqu'à Cornelius et lui remit le parchemin qu'il avait apporté.

-Ce parchemin a été fait par ma mère lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de moi, en raison des temps sombres dans lesquels j'ai été… conçue. Il a été enchanté par elle afin que personne ne puisse le détruire, et elle l'a remis en main propre à Remus Lupin, un de ses amis. Loin de moi l'idée d'entacher la mémoire de ma mère, mais je suis née d'un adultère. Ma mère a eu une liaison avec mon vrai père après la naissance de mon demi-frère, Antonin Junior Dolohov ici présent. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, je ne sais même pas qui il est, mentit-elle avec aplomb. Mais ce document atteste que dans le cas où il arriverait malheur à ma mère et que mon père ne pourrait prendre soin de moi, ce sera à mon parrain et à ma marraine de s'occuper de moi. Ma marraine était Lily Potter, née Evans. Ne reste donc que mon parrain, Remus John Lupin ici présent, pour prendre soin de moi.

Elle se rassit après sa diatribe, et Remus posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. L'assemblée resta silencieuse un long moment alors que Cornelius examinait le parchemin avec attention.

-Ce parchemin est parfaitement légal et authentique, déclara-t-il après un temps.

-De simple mots écrits par ma femme ne prouvent rien du tout ! s'exclama Dolohov. Elle a voulu m'enlever mon enfant !

Laureen sauta sur ses pieds avec l'intention de lui crier dessus, voire de lui taper dessus, mais Dumbledore la tira gentiment par la main afin qu'elle se rassoie.

-Je trouve étrange que vous parliez ainsi de votre femme, monsieur Dolohov. Vous savez que Laureen n'est pas votre fille biologique puisque vous avez tenté de frapper votre femme Brianna lorsque vous avez appris qu'elle était enceinte d'un autre homme. Brianna s'est immédiatement enfuie de chez vous. Si je le sais c'est parce que Brianna m'a envoyé un message lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie de chez elle. Dans l'intérêt de cette jeune fille et dans le vôtre, cessez cette mascarade et laissez-la tranquille.

Un long silence tendu ponctua cette intervention et Laureen serra nerveusement la main de Lupin toujours sur son épaule.

-Nous allons vous demander de vous retirer, et nous allons délibérer.

Arthur Weasley, qui travaillait au Ministère, vint chercher Laureen, Dumbledore et Lupin pour les emmener dans une salle, tandis que Lucius guidait les Dolohov vers une autre. Il leur fit du thé et Laureen accepta la tasse avec gratitude. Remus s'efforçait de la détendre mais sans succès. Près d'une heure plus tard, ils furent rappelés dans la salle, et Laureen se laissa tomber sur la chaise avec défaitisme. Elle avait peur de l'issue de ce procès.

-Bien, la décision est la suivante et sans appel possible d'aucun des partis. Miss Laureen Maura O'Neil est reconnue comme n'étant pas la fille de monsieur Antonin Vladimir Dolohov. Par conséquent, elle est désormais placée sous la tutelle et l'autorité de Remus John Lupin, et ce jusqu'à sa majorité. Les détails ne concernant pas le Ministère, je déclare l'audience terminée.

-J'ai une question, monsieur le Ministre ! intervint Antonin junior.

-Faites vite, soupira Cornelius.

-Étant son demi-frère, ai-je le droit de rendre visite à Laureen ?

-Vous règlerez cette question avec votre demi-sœur et son tuteur. Bien, l'audience est levée, vous pouvez disposer.

Laureen eut à peine le temps de voir Lucius Malefoy et Antonin Dolohov senior sortir de la salle à grands pas furieux, alors qu'elle-même était entraînée par Lupin et Dumbledore vers le bureau d'Arthur Weasley. Sentant qu'elle était sous le choc du jugement, tellement soulagée qu'elle n'y croyait pas, Lupin lui mit une tasse de thé bien chaud dans les mains et la fit asseoir sur une chaise. Arthur écrivit rapidement une note pour Molly afin de la prévenir du jugement, et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour discuter à voix basse avec Dumbledore.

-Laureen, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Remus.

-Je veux sortir d'ici, dit-elle. Est-ce que vous… enfin est-ce que tu peux m'emmener dans le Chemin de Traverse, s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai besoin d'air.

Remus lui fit signe de patienter et alla voir Dumbledore et Arthur rapidement. Il convint avec le directeur qu'il ramènerait Laureen au Ministère plus tard dans la journée et emmena cette dernière à l'aire de transplanage. Il la guida jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et ils s'attablèrent avec des bièraubeurres. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, parlant de l'installation de Laureen chez Remus, de sa scolarité, de tout ce qu'ils devaient régler, entre autres.

-Excusez-moi ? fit une voix d'homme près d'eux.

Laureen se retourna et sursauta en voyant son demi-frère.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je voulais… je ne sais pas.

Remus interrogea Laureen du regard, et elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Je vais vous laisser parler tranquillement. Laureen, je serai au bar. Jeune homme, si tu touches à un seul cheveu de cette jeune femme, je te fais gagner un aller simple pour Azkaban.

Et avec ça il les laissa seuls.


	17. 17 - La Coupe de Feu (Partie 9)

**_Hello mes p'tits chous ! Etant donné que je vais être très occupée à partir de ce weekend et ce pour plusieurs jours, je publie ce chapitre un peu en avance. Si j'arrive à tenir mes délais, le prochain chapitre devrait être publié le lundi 4 novembre. J'ai bien dit DEVRAIT, par pitié ne vous excitez pas si y'a du retard. J'ai reçu des messages et des reviews pas très tendres avec mon rythme de publication, et j'en suis bien désolée mais je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux. _**

**_Gros bisous et bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 – La Coupe de Feu (Partie 9)

_ Laureen se retourna et sursauta en voyant son demi-frère. _

_-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je voulais… je ne sais pas. _

_ Remus interrogea Laureen du regard, et elle hocha lentement la tête. _

_-Je vais vous laisser parler tranquillement. Laureen, je serai au bar. Jeune homme, si tu touches à un seul cheveu de cette jeune femme, je te fais gagner un aller simple pour Azkaban. _

_ Et avec ça il les laissa seuls_.

Antonin Junior s'assit dans la chaise précédemment occupée par Remus, et se racla la gorge.

-Je… euh… comment vas-tu ?

Laureen ne répondit pas alors qu'elle jaugeait son demi-frère du regard.

-Bien, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, admit-il avec un rire gêné. Je ne sais même pas quel âge tu as.

-J'ai eu seize ans l'été dernier. Et toi ?

-J'ai vingt ans. J'ai fini mes études dans une école de magie américaine il y a deux ans, et j'ai poursuivi avec une spécialisation en potions.

-Et c'est intéressant ?

-Très, j'adore mes études, sourit-il. Et toi, tu étudies à Poudlard ?

-En sixième année, confirma-t-elle. Je suis dans la maison Gryffondor. J'ai des notes correctes, je ne fais pas de Quidditch et je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire plus tard, énonça-t-elle avec un peu de froideur.

-Tu as encore le temps de trouver, la rassura maladroitement son demi-frère. Tu connais sûrement Draco Malefoy ?

-Le blondinet arrogant en quatrième année qui se prend pour le roi du monde mais n'est qu'un affreux lutin, un gosse de riche pourri-gâté qui a acheté sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ?

-Je prends ça pour un oui, rit Antonin Junior. Tu ne t'entends pas avec lui ?

-Par quoi je commence ? La rumeur qu'il a lancée comme quoi je sortais avec les deux jumeaux Weasley en même temps, le fait qu'il passe la moitié de son temps à insulter mes amis, le fait qu'une grande partie de la population de Poudlard ait envie de le frapper même s'ils ont trop peur de ses parents pour le faire ?

-Effectivement… Du coup, qui sont tes amis ? Si tu as envie de m'en parler bien sûr.

-Fred et George Weasley, les jumeaux. Tous les Weasley en fait. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan… J'ai beaucoup d'amis à l'école.

-Tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde ? C'est une bonne chose, je crois.

-Pas tout le monde, tu peux rayer les Serpentards et Cédric Diggory de la liste.

-Cédric Diggory ? Qui est-ce ?

-Poufsouffle, sixième année, bellâtre qui se prend pour la huitième merveille du monde, bon joueur de Quidditch. La rumeur dit qu'il me court après depuis un bout de temps, il a tenté de m'embrasser à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il est très collant et incroyablement agaçant.

-Si je vais le frapper en ton nom, est-ce que je gagne quelques points de popularité en tant que grand frère ? Je sais que j'ai beaucoup à rattraper, mais ça pourrait être un début.

-Je vais considérer ton offre, rit la jeune femme en trinquant avec lui. Mais laisse cet abruti de côté pour le moment. Tu disais au procès vouloir me rendre visite ?

-Évidemment. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un étranger pour toi, mais j'aimerais changer ça. Et je sais que mon père et mon parrain sont des ex-mangemorts, et je ne leur dirai jamais rien. Je peux faire un Serment Inviolable m'obligeant à ne jamais rien leur dire à propos de toi, si tu veux. Mais je ne veux pas être coupé de la vie de ma petite sœur. S'il-te-plaît ?

-Je ne te fais absolument pas confiance, dit-elle. Je pense que tu comprends pourquoi. Alors avant d'aller plus loin on va faire ce Serment Inviolable. Et ensuite, je ne sais pas, on pourrait s'écrire quelques lettres ? Se voir aux Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard certains weekends, et peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances ?

-Ça serait bien, oui. Tout ce que tu voudras. Je peux te payer une deuxième bièraubeurre ? Ou tu veux autre chose ?

-Non merci, ça va aller. Je vais devoir rentrer ou Charlie va s'inquiéter. Et les jumeaux, et Erik.

-Les jumeaux sont tes amis, mais Charlie et Erik ?

-Charlie est un peu comme un grand frère en fait, c'est un des frères aînés des jumeaux. Et Erik est un étudiant de Durmstrang, il est là pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est un bon ami.

-C'est ton petit ami ?

-Non ! Non, c'est juste un ami. Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois retrouver Remus et rentrer à Poudlard, j'ai des cours à rattraper. Mais, écris-moi, et on verra à partir de là. Ah, non, avant de partir, on doit faire ce Serment.

-Le Serment. Allons-y.

Ils rejoignirent Remus et Laureen lui expliqua discrètement ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre dans une salle vide.

Le soir-même, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, elle fut pratiquement attaquée par les jumeaux pour savoir où elle avait passé la journée. Elle leur raconta tout en détail, mit vingt minutes à les dérider parce qu'ils boudaient de n'avoir pas été mis au courant, et finalement remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sur le dos de George. Une fois à l'intérieur, les jumeaux annoncèrent une fête pour célébrer la non-parenté de Laureen avec Dolohov, fête à laquelle tous les Gryffondor furent ravis de participer, et invitèrent même quelques amis de Poufsouffle – pas Cédric Diggory, de Serdaigle, et de Durmstrang.

Laureen discutait avec Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson, deux Gryffondor de son année, quand une paire de bras musclés lui entoura la taille et la souleva avant de la faire tourner, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Lorsqu'on la reposa sur le sol, elle se tourna et vit Erik qui lui souriait.

-Erik ! sourit-elle. Je suis contente de vous voir, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, et vous ? J'ai appris pour le procès, félicitations. Il faudra que vous me disiez qui est votre tuteur pour que je lui envoie une lettre. J'aimerais vous inviter chez moi cet été, en Suède nous avons trois semaines avec un soleil de minuit, c'est magnifique.

-C'est très gentil de votre part, sourit Laureen. Je lui en parlerai, je vous tiendrai au courant. Mais comment avez-vous réussi à rentrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ? Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir donné le mot-de-passe.

-C'est moi qui lui ai donné, fit une voix à sa droite. Je l'ai croisé en venant.

-Charlie ! s'exclama Laureen en lui sautant au cou.

-Du calme, petit ange, rit-il en la serrant contre lui. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

-Donc, Erik et toi, vous vous êtes parlés ? demanda-t-elle alors que les trois se dirigeaient vers le buffet improvisé pour se servir une bièraubeurre.

-Pas vraiment, je l'ai croisé à quelques mètres du tableau, et comme je vous avais déjà vus dans la cour tous les deux, je lui ai parlé, expliqua Charlie.

-Et il m'a dit qu'il était le frère de vos amis, les jumeaux. Quoiqu'il en soit, à quoi trinquons-nous ?

-Je trinque à l'issue de mon procès, dit Laureen sans hésiter en levant son verre.

-Je trinque à notre santé à tous, dit Charlie.

-Je trinque à la plus belle fille de Poudlard, conclut Erik en levant son verre alors qu'il lançait un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

Elle rougit et faillit s'étouffer avec sa première gorgée de bièraubeurre. Charlie força un sourire et hocha la tête.

-Je vais vous laisser entre vous, bonne soirée, s'excusa-t-il en s'éloignant.

Laureen le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur, mais se força à penser que c'était pour le mieux. Elle sourit donc à Erik et reprit la conversation avec lui.

De l'autre bout de la salle où il s'était réfugié, Charlie regardait la jeune fille qui hantait ses pensées depuis longtemps. Elle était si belle, et elle semblait si heureuse… Son cœur se serra. Erik était très bien pour elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de se tenir entre eux. Il sortit discrètement de son ancienne salle commune et marcha à pas vifs jusqu'à sa tente, près de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Dans la salle commune, Laureen et Erik s'étaient assis presque collés l'un à l'autre dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs, leurs verres vides à leurs pieds. Ils discutaient à voix basse, riant de temps à autre. George, qui aidait son frère à amuser la galerie en bas, remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'Erik avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Laureen, et lui parlait presque à l'oreille, la faisant rougir. Il allait attirer l'attention de son jumeau pour éventuellement intervenir, quand Erik se pencha en avant, attirant le visage de Laureen vers le sien, et l'embrassa avec douceur. George écarquilla les yeux. Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Laureen ne sembla pas repousser les avances du jeune homme puisqu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser sans trop d'hésitation.

George fronça les sourcils, mais finit par hausser les épaules. Meilleur ami ou pas, il n'avait pas le droit de l'en empêcher. Cela ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la taquiner…

-Chers amis, écoutez-moi ! cria-t-il en montant sur une chaise pour être bien vu de tous. Frères et sœurs de Gryffondor, collègues de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, amis de Durmstrang, merci d'être venus à cette petite fête improvisée, organisée par vos serviteurs.

Fred et lui s'inclinèrent moqueusement, déclenchant quelques applaudissements.

-Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris le pourquoi de cette fête, notre chère Laureen avait un procès aujourd'hui pour prouver qu'elle n'est pas la fille de l'affreux Antonin Dolohov, ex-mangemort et ex-détenu d'Azkaban de son état. Et elle a gagné ce procès !

A nouveau il y eut des applaudissements dans la salle, et des sifflements joyeux.

-Mais, c'est une fête en l'honneur de Laureen, alors où est-elle ? Laureen, je ne te vois pas dans la foule, où es-tu ?

Tout le monde se tourna et se retourna pour voir où elle se trouvait, et Seamus pointa les escaliers du doigt avec une exclamation de surprise.

-Laureen est trop occupée pour le moment, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

La concernée se détacha brusquement d'Erik, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

-Alors, Laureen, sourit George. On se cache dans les escaliers maintenant ?

-Ferme-la, petit rouquin, répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

Elle prit la main d'Erik dans la sienne et descendit parmi les autres.

-Alors, on est là pour faire la fête, non ? Alors faites-moi bouger tout ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Lee Jordan hocha la tête en lançant de la musique, et Dean Thomas, aidé de Seamus, servit une tournée de bièraubeurre et de jus de citrouilles. George descendit de son perchoir et rejoignit sa meilleure amie avec son jumeau.

-Tu étais obligé de faire ça ? se plaignit la jeune fille.

-Hummm, laisse-moi réfléchir, dit-il en caressant une barbe imaginaire. Oui ! Erik, fais bien attention à elle, parce que sinon on va être obligés de s'en prendre à toi et vu que tu es plus grand et plus costaud que nous, ça ne nous fait pas vraiment envie.

-Entendu, George. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas faire de mal à Laureen.

La fête continua pour un assez long moment, jusqu'à après minuit en fait, quand le professeur McGonagall fit une entrée très digne dans la salle et envoya tout le monde se coucher. Laureen crut apercevoir l'esquisse d'un sourire pendant une seconde sur le visage de la directrice de sa maison lorsque son regard croisa le sien, et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Erik attendit Laureen tous les matins devant le portrait de la grosse dame – qui appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme d'ailleurs – et allait au petit-déjeuner avec elle. Il la rejoignait au déjeuner, et portait ses livres jusqu'à son cours suivant. Puis le premier à avoir terminé ses cours allait attendre l'autre à la bibliothèque. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs, puis s'ils avaient le temps ils allaient se promener dans le parc. Ils dînaient tous les deux à la table des Gryffondor, et traînaient ensuite dans la salle commune de Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de redescendre au bateau de Durmstrang pour la nuit. Il arrivait aussi qu'il se joigne au trio pour quelques blagues, et il avait écopé de quelques retenues en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis.

Une dizaine de jours avant la première épreuve du tournoi, Laureen s'était rendue à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à Remus. Elle y croisa Harry qui récupérait une lettre.

-Salut Harry. Comment ça va ? dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle accrochait sa lettre à la patte de Charlie.

-Salut Laureen. J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, et toi ?

-On fait aller. Tu as du courrier ?

-Oui, une lettre de…

Il vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls et baissa un peu la voix.

-Une lettre de Sirius. Il est inquiet pour moi, à cause de ma cicatrice et du Tournoi.

-Il t'envoie des lettres ? s'étonna Laureen. Je n'en ai pas reçu une seule !

-Oh… Je suis désolé, je pensais qu'il t'en envoyait aussi. Je vais lui répondre tout de suite, tu pourrais écrire la lettre avec moi si tu veux ?

-Oui, bonne idée, acquiesça-t-elle.

Après cela, ils revinrent au château en discutant du Tournoi, et Laureen rejoignit Erik plus tard dans la soirée, pour le dîner.

Le jour de la première épreuve arriva, et Laureen se leva avec un sentiment inconfortable dans l'estomac. Quelque chose allait mal se passer aujourd'hui. Elle rejoignit les jumeaux dans la salle commune alors qu'ils vérifiaient qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin dans leur boîte à paris. Erik l'attendait devant le portrait comme d'habitude, et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser légèrement.

-Bonjour, jolie demoiselle. Prête pour l'épreuve ?

-Oh, je suis prête, sourit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas moi dans l'arène, alors… Je suppose que tu soutiens Viktor Krum ?

-Si je soutiens quelqu'un d'autre, Karkaroff aura ma tête. Déjà qu'il pense à toutes les tortures qu'il va m'infliger pour oser être aussi proche de toi… Mais j'espère que le petit jeune de Poudlard va s'en sortir. C'est très courageux de sa part de participer au Tournoi si jeune.

-Harry Potter ? Il n'a pas vraiment choisi d'être là, crois-moi. Je le connais bien, c'est un peu comme mon cousin, sa mère était ma marraine. C'est lui que je soutiens. Allez viens, je meurs de faim, allons manger.

Et elle le tira vers la Grande Salle pour dévorer un petit-déjeuner garni. Puis ils suivirent le flot d'étudiants vers le parc du château, et à force de lui faire des yeux doux elle réussit à le convaincre de la porter sur son dos jusqu'aux gradins qui avaient été montés pour l'occasion.

-Quelle va être l'épreuve à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Des dragons. Karkaroff nous l'a dit dès qu'il l'a su, nous avons tous dû aider Viktor à se préparer à la tâche. Dumbledore n'a pas fait de même avec vous ?

-Non ! Aucun de nous ne savait ! Mais maintenant que tu le dis, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Pourquoi Charlie serait venu si tôt sinon ?

-Qu'est-ce que Charlie vient faire là-dedans ? s'étonna Erik avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

-Ah oui, il ne te l'a peut-être pas dit, mais il est dresseur, il travaille dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu à Poudlard dès la rentrée, pour préparer l'arrivée de ses protégés ! Il ne m'avait rien dit, il va m'entendre, rit-elle.

-Tu es très proche de lui, non ? tenta de demander Erik innocemment.

-Eh bien… Oui, on peut dire ça. J'ai rencontré les jumeaux pendant ma deuxième année, et je suis allée chez eux tous les étés depuis. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Charlie, chez les Weasley, et on s'est tout de suite très bien entendus. Il a naturellement pris la place d'un grand frère, tu vois ?

-Oui, je vois, acquiesça Erik. C'est bien, d'avoir un entourage comme ça.

-Tu avais peur qu'il y ait autre chose entre Charlie et moi ?

-Oui, admit-il. Il m'a l'air gentil et très sympathique, et il est bel homme. Et dresseur de dragons, c'est impressionnant ! Je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il fait craquer les filles sur son passage.

-Peut-être, répondit évasivement Laureen. En parlant de faire craquer les filles, je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont Pansy Parkinson te regarde, comme si tu étais un morceau de viande fraîche.

-Qui est Pansy Parkinson ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu sais, cette fille de quatrième année qui est à Serpentard, celle qui traîne toujours avec Draco Malefoy.

-Celle qui ressemble à un bouledogue ?

-Oui, celle-là. Si je la reprends à te faire des sourires et des yeux doux dans les couloirs, j'utiliserai un Sortilège Impardonnable sur elle !

-J'adore quand tu fais ta jalouse, rit-il en la posant sur le sol devant les gradins. Tu as cet air énervé tellement mignon…

-Tais-toi, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Erik. Il embrassait divinement bien ! Et qui sait, peut-être que leur romance allait devenir un vrai amour avec un grand A ? Mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle admettrait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier Charlie.


	18. 18 - La Coupe de Feu (Partie 10)

Chapitre 18 – La Coupe de Feu (Partie 10)

La première épreuve allait se terminer, Harry venait de revenir dans l'arène sur son balai, et Laureen avait failli pleurer de joie une fois la tension retombée lorsqu'elle le vit.

Erik et elle avait crié autant que les autres pour les quatre champions, mais peut-être un peu plus fort pour Harry. Lorsqu'il attrapa l'œuf d'or puis se posa, elle sauta littéralement de joie, avant de se jeter au cou d'Erik et de l'embrasser fougueusement sous le coup de l'émotion. Lui ne s'en plaint pas et lui rendit son baiser avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue. Puis elle crut voir un éclair et leva le nez vers le ciel mais ne vit rien. Elle haussa les épaules et attendit patiemment que les juges annoncent les scores.

Lorsqu'enfin ils sortirent des gradins, Laureen laissa Erik rentrer seul vers le château alors qu'elle allait voir Charlie, qui discutait avec les autres dresseurs sous une tente à part maintenant qu'ils avaient ramené les dragons dans l'enclos prévu à cet effet, dans la Forêt Interdite. Lorsque ses collègues remarquèrent la jeune fille qui se tenait timidement à l'entrée, ils se mirent à rire. Charlie, dos à Laureen, ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils semblaient se moquer de lui, et se retourna. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Laureen, son regard se voila.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, les gars, leur dit-il en prenant sa veste.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle et lui fit signe de le suivre un peu plus loin pour pouvoir parler à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il – beaucoup plus froidement qu'il ne le voulait.

Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, choquée du ton peu amène sur lequel il lui avait parlé.

-Je… J'étais juste venue voir si tout allait bien, se reprit-elle. Les dragons n'ont pas été blessés par les champions ?

-Non, ils vont bien. Tout va bien, répondit sobrement Charlie. Et toi ?

-Je vais bien, après tout je n'ai pas cherché à dérober un œuf en or et je n'ai pas dû remettre quatre dragons adultes dans un enclos, plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté, et son sourire fondit un peu.

-Oh, je t'ai apporté ça, dit-elle en sortant de la crème contre les brûlures de sa poche. C'est ce que j'ai utilisé à la Coupe du Monde. Je me suis dit que ça te serait utile.

-Non merci, j'ai de très bons remèdes en Roumanie.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, attristée de la froideur avec laquelle il la rejetait. Elle hocha lentement la tête alors qu'elle remettait le tube dans sa poche.

-Je devrais retourner au château, les autres vont s'inquiéter… dit-elle doucement.

-C'est ça, retourne avec ton petit-ami, grommela Charlie en tournant les talons.

Laureen ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise.

-Alors c'est ça le problème ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as décidé de faire la gueule parce que je sors avec Erik ?!

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! rugit Charlie en lui faisant brusquement face alors qu'il la saisissait brutalement par les bras, la tenant juste devant lui.

-Alors quoi ? pleura Laureen, qui commençait à être terrifiée par le comportement de son ami.

-Alors… Laisse tomber, dit-il en la relâchant.

Un flash les aveugla alors et par réflexe Charlie tira Laureen derrière lui alors qu'il sortait sa baguette.

-Doucement, jeune homme, fit une voix insupportablement nasillarde. Ce n'est que moi.

-Rita Skeeter… cracha Charlie à voix basse. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Il n'y a pas de champions à calomnier dans les parages alors allez-vous-en !

-Oh, tant de passion, ça m'intrigue ! sourit Rita en s'approchant.

-Partez tout de suite ou je vous lâche dans l'enclos de mes dragons, menaça Charlie.

-Très bien, grimaça Skeeter avant de reprendre son sourire torve. De toute façon j'ai ce que je voulais…

Une fois qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, Charlie se tourna vers Laureen, qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, et lui désigna l'école d'un signe du menton.

-Rentre au château, lui dit-il avec un ton aussi neutre que possible. Je vais partir ce soir avec les autres dresseurs.

Et avec ça il tourna les talons et retourna dans la tente avec ses collègues. Laureen se dépêcha de revenir au château, essuyant rageusement ses larmes. Elle fit brusquement irruption dans la salle commune, où tout le monde faisait la fête à Harry pour avoir réussi à prendre l'œuf. Il était porté en triomphe par les jumeaux, et Seamus brandissait l'œuf doré au-dessus de sa tête pour que tout le monde le voit. Elle se stoppa à peine une seconde à l'entrée de la salle, et fila dans l'escalier avant d'être remarquée. Elle alla dans son dortoir, et mit son pyjama le plus confortable. Elle allait se coucher mais finalement se rendit dans les douches. Elle alluma l'eau et se tint devant le miroir en attendant que ça chauffe.

Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés, ses lèvres étaient un peu gercées… Elle lâcha un cri de frustration et se détourna de son reflet alors que les larmes montaient à nouveau. Ne désirant pas que quelqu'un monte la voir en l'entendant pleurer, elle fila sous le jet d'eau chaude sans même retirer son pyjama. Elle s'assit contre le mur en carreaux froids et ferma les yeux en entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Elle s'assoupit sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Laureen ! Hé, Laureen, réveille-toi ! Allez ! S'il-te-plaît, réveille-toi ! fit une voix où se mêlait l'inquiétude et l'urgence.

Elle sentit ensuite les deux mains qui la secouaient par les épaules. Puis du froid, et de l'eau.

-Fred, sors-la de la douche, je vais couper l'eau ! fit la voix de George.

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais voyait un peu flou. Elle sentit deux bras musclés la soulever, mais elle était tellement engourdie par le froid qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Le brouillard autour de son cerveau se dissipait lentement, et elle comprit qu'un des jumeaux était celui en train de la porter, ce qui signifiait que l'autre ne devait pas être loin.

-Fred ? appela-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Je suis là, Laureen, je suis là. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris enfin ?

-J'ai froid…

Fred la déposa sur un lit qu'elle identifia comme étant celui de son jumeau ou le sien, et se tourna vers quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas.

-Elle a froid, George, trouve-moi des couvertures ! Angelina, va chercher McGonagall ! Katie, on va avoir besoin de Madame Pomfresh, et Alicia, il nous faudrait des vêtements de rechange !

Les filles partirent en courant alors que George retournait tout le dortoir des garçons de sixième année pour trouver autant de couvertures que possible.

-Fred, je pars chercher Erik, il n'est peut-être pas encore rentré au bateau de Durmstrang ! lança Lee Jordan avant de filer dans les escaliers.

-Fred, tiens, trois couvertures en laine, fit George en aidant son jumeau à couvrir Laureen.

Alicia arriva à ce moment et tendit un pantalon et un pull à George. Angelina ne tarda pas à suivre avec McGonagall, qui chassa tout le monde à l'exception des jumeaux hors de la pièce.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit George en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Nous faisions la fête en bas avec Harry mais elle n'était pas là. Je croyais qu'elle était avec Erik. Et puis vous êtes venue, vous nous avez dit d'aller nous coucher et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Nous allions nous mettre en pyjama quand Fred a entendu Katie crier, alors on est allés voir, et elle dormait en boule sous la douche, et l'eau était glacée !

-Bien, allez chercher Madame Pomfresh, demanda McGonagall.

-Katie Bell y est déjà, dit Fred.

-J'ai trouvé Erik ! s'exclama Lee en arrêtant sa course dans un dérapage dans le dortoir.

-Jordan, cessez donc de brailler ! le tança McGonagall. Qui est Erik ?

-C'est moi, fit le garçon de Durmstrang en s'approchant rapidement. Erik Vitali Beck, je suis le petit ami de Laureen.

-Oh, vraiment ? fit McGonagall avec un haussement de sourcils surpris et un sourire en coin. Bon, très bien, vous pouvez rester. Jordan, je suggère que vous révisiez vos cours en silence sur votre lit, pour ne pas perturber votre camarade.

-Fred ? appela alors la voix de Laureen.

-Je suis là, Lau'. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. George est là aussi, et Lee, et Erik.

-Erik ? répéta-t-elle.

Son petit-ami s'assit au bord du lit et prit la main dans la sienne.

-Je suis là, dit-il en caressant le côté de son visage. Comment tu te sens ?

-Fatiguée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On t'a trouvée sous la douche, endormie sous l'eau glacée, répondit Fred. Tu étais en pyjama.

Laureen fronça les sourcils, puis ce qu'il s'était passé lui revint en mémoire. L'épreuve, la réussite de Harry, le baiser avec Erik, la froideur de Charlie, Rita Skeeter, le retour au château et les pleurs sous la douche.

-Laureen ? l'appela doucement George.

-Miss O'Neil ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh en arrivant. Vous devenez une habituée ! Allons, voyons voir ça. Reculez tous, laissez-moi travailler s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle passa sa baguette au-dessus du corps de Laureen et soupira.

-Elle a simplement froid, et elle a besoin de calme et d'être bien entourée. Si cela n'est pas passé dans deux jours, amenez-la à l'infirmerie. Bien, Minerva, nous devrions laisser ces jeunes gens, la journée a été longue.

Les deux femmes sortirent du dortoir, et Katie retourna dans le sien.

-Je dois retourner au bateau, grimaça Erik. Mais je serai là demain matin, comme d'habitude, c'est promis Laureen.

Elle hocha la tête en forçant un petit sourire. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la pièce.

-Eh, Lee, tu nous donne une minute ? lui demanda Fred avec un regard insistant.

-D'accord, grommela le garçon en se traînant vers la salle commune en bâillant.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Fred et George s'assirent de chaque côté de Laureen et la regardèrent avec bienveillance.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'endormir sous une douche glacée ? demanda George alors que ses épaules s'abaissaient.

-Je ne voulais pas… répondit Laureen. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis désolée.

-Non, non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, la rassura Fred. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a jeté un sortilège qui t'aurait conduite à agir ainsi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est Charlie, renifla-t-elle. J'étais allée le voir après l'épreuve et on s'est disputés. Rita Skeeter est arrivée et Charlie l'a chassée avant de m'ordonner de retourner au château.

-C'est Charlie qui t'as mise dans cet état ? répéta George avec fureur.

Elle hocha lentement la tête avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Je reviens, dit-il alors en sortant de la chambre en courant.

Fred consola Laureen longuement, et elle finit par s'endormir contre lui. Lorsque George revint près d'une heure plus tard, il avait un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? l'interrogea Fred à voix basse.

-Oh, Charlie est dans un état pire que le mien, il a aussi le nez à moitié brisé et l'arcade droite abîmée. On a simplement eu une petite discussion entre frères, on a remis les pendules à l'heure.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Fred en sortant leur nécessaire de premiers soins – obligatoire pour les fauteurs de trouble comme eux.

-Fred, il n'y a que Ron qui te surpasse en cécité ! grommela George. Charlie a le béguin pour Laureen, c'est évident non ? Fais marcher ta cervelle pour autre chose que nos farces, par Merlin !

-Mais depuis quand ?

-Rah, mais je n'en sais rien ! Il s'est énervé parce qu'il l'a vue avec Erik pendant l'épreuve, et quand elle est allée le voir il l'a rejetée assez froidement. Puis il y a eu quelque chose avec Rita Skeeter mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Mais Laureen tient tellement à Charlie, ça a dû lui mettre un gros coup au moral. En plus elle n'a pas de nouvelles de son père depuis un moment, ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

-Oui, et il y a eu le procès, ajouta Fred. Tu crois que nous n'avons pas été assez présents pour elle dernièrement ?

-Non, nous étions avec elle dès qu'elle le voulait, elle passe juste plus de temps avec Erik, fit George avec un geste de la main. Aïe, vas-y doucement avec mon œil, c'est sensible !

-Arrête de bouger, le morigéna Fred. J'ai presque fini. Bon, je propose que l'on s'en tienne à ce qu'a dit Madame Pomfresh, et j'enverrai une lettre à Charlie demain. Et je verrai avec Harry s'il a des nouvelles de Sirius. Allez, allons dormir. Je reste avec elle cette nuit.

George hocha la tête et alla se coucher, laissant à son frère le soin de veiller sur leur meilleure amie.

Le reste du problème arriva trois jours plus tard. Laureen arriva au petit-déjeuner comme à son habitude au bras d'Erik, les jumeaux juste derrière eux. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor et Laureen commença à remplir son assiette avec un œuf à la coque, du bacon et des toasts. La voix d'Hermione attira son attention.

-Regardez ça ! Elle a recommencé, vous vous rendez compte ?!

Laureen se tourna vers la jeune sorcière et écouta de quoi il était question.

\- « Miss Granger, une fille ordinaire mais ambitieuse semble avoir un penchant pour les sorciers célèbres. Sa dernière proie selon nos sources n'est autre que le bonbon bulgare Viktor Krum. On ignore comment Harry Potter vit ce nouveau choc affectif ». Et… ah la garce !

Tout le monde regarda Hermione, la si sage Hermione, avec des yeux ronds.

-Laureen, ça parle de toi, lui dit-elle en lui tendant _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

-Alors… fit Laureen en cherchant de quoi il était question. « Mais Miss Granger n'est pas la seule dont les relations amoureuses font des vagues ! En effet, la jeune sorcière Laureen O'Neil, bâtarde de Brianna O'Neil puisqu'un récent procès a jugé qu'Antonin Dolohov n'était pas son père, entretiendrait des relations intimes avec l'étudiant de Durmstrang, Erik Beck. On peut les voir sur cette photo pendant la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, où la jeune femme n'a manifestement pas hésité à extérioriser sa joie en embrassant le jeune homme à la vue de tous. Cependant, elle a été aperçue moins d'une heure plus tard en charmante compagnie ! Un des dresseurs de dragons qui étaient à Poudlard pour l'épreuve aurait retenu son attention, malgré les cinq ou six années de différence entre eux. Vous pouvez les apercevoir sur la deuxième photo dans une étreinte qui était plus qu'amicale, croyez-moi ! ».

Le silence se fit autour d'elle. On la voyait sur la première photo sauter au cou d'Erik en riant avant de l'embrasser au milieu des autres étudiants dans les gradins. Sur la seconde, Charlie de dos à la caméra la tenait par les deux bras et on ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage à elle. Avec l'angle de vue, on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'embrassaient. Les jumeaux jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet à Erik qui regardait les photos avec l'air particulièrement énervé. Laureen se tourna vers lui.

-J'étais simplement allée prendre de ses nouvelles après l'épreuve avec les dragons et on s'est disputés, il n'y a pas eu d'étreinte, je te le jure !

-Je te crois, répondit Erik en lui prenant la main. Je te fais confiance.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Elle chiffonna _La Gazette du Sorcier_ en une balle de papier compact et la lança adroitement à travers la pièce, la faisant heurter la tête de Draco Malefoy. Les jumeaux lui tapèrent dans la main en riant, puis ils partirent en cours.


	19. 19 - La Coupe de Feu (Partie 11)

**_Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai déménagé ce lundi et internet ne fonctionne pas encore dans ma nouvelle maison, c'est donc un peu compliqué. La semaine prochaine il y aura aussi probablement du retard, et je m'en excuse d'avance. _**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 19 – La Coupe de Feu (Partie 11)

L'incident de l'article dans la _Gazette_ avait été classé par la plupart des gens à Poudlard, sauf les Serpentards qui se faisaient une joie de rappeler à Laureen cette photo malheureuse où on la voyait avec Charlie. Fred et George gardaient bien évidemment sous secret les sentiments de Charlie que George avait découverts.

Le premier jour de décembre, ils étaient tranquillement à table au déjeuner alors que Ron reçut un paquet. Il en sortit une espèce de robe miteuse et antique. Laureen pouffa alors que les jumeaux se moquaient ouvertement de leur frère. Ron essaya de donner le vêtement à Ginny, mais elle refusa avec dégoût.

-Ron, intervint une Hermione hilare. Ce n'est pas pour Ginny. C'est pour toi ! Une tenue de soirée.

-Une tenue de soirée ? répéta Ron. Pour quoi ?

Tout le monde à table se jeta un regard étonné. En effet, pourquoi Molly Weasley avait-elle envoyé une tenue de soirée à un seul de ses enfants ?

-Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît ! intervint McGonagall debout sur l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs.

Le bruit des discussions s'évanouit tandis qu'ils regardaient tous vers la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Tous les élèves de chaque année de la maison Gryffondor sont dispensés de cours pour l'après-midi.

Immédiatement, les élèves de Gryffondor poussèrent des cris de joie alors que ceux des autres maisons râlaient et se répandaient en récriminations.

-Toutefois, intervint McGonagall. Les concernés n'ont pas quartier-libre, ils sont priés de se rendre dans la salle d'étude dans une demi-heure. Ils n'auront pas besoin de livres ou de parchemin. Ce sera tout.

Les Gryffondor échangèrent tous un regard curieux, les plus jeunes avaient même l'air un peu effrayés à présent. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Avaient-ils commis une faute qui méritait une punition collective d'aussi grande ampleur ? Laureen échangea un regard rapide avec les jumeaux, et hocha la tête.

-Erik, je suis désolée, je vais devoir annuler notre rendez-vous sous les arcades cet après-midi. Je te retrouve au dîner ?

-Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit Erik avant de l'embrasser doucement. A ce soir.

-A ce soir, répondit-elle en se levant et en accompagnant les jumeaux jusque dans la salle commune pour poser leurs affaires.

-A votre avis, demanda Fred en déposant son sac. Que nous veut McGonagall ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je suis ravie de ne pas avoir cours de potions cet après-midi, sourit Laureen. Et la tête des Serpentards quand ils ont vu que nous étions dispensés de cours !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la salle, alors que Rusard installait un tourne-disque sur une table dans le fond. En parlant de table, les quatre tables où les élèves faisaient habituellement leurs devoirs avaient disparues. Il ne restait que des rangées de chaises, de part et d'autre de la salle. Le professeur McGonagall arriva dans la salle et regarda les élèves.

-Bien, nous allons commencer. Les filles, allez-vous asseoir de ce côté, et les garçons de l'autre, en vitesse et surtout dans le calme, merci. Miss O'Neil, je n'hésiterai pas à vous envoyer moi-même du côté des filles si vous restez cachée entre Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Weasley.

Laureen leva les yeux au ciel et traîna des pieds jusqu'au côté réservé aux filles et s'assit la dernière, derrière Ginny.

-Le bal de Noël, annonça alors McGonagall. C'est une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers depuis son commencement. La veille de Noël, nos invités et nous seront réunis dans la Grande Salle pour une soirée d'une frivolité mesurée et convenable.

Laureen échangea un regard pétillant avec les jumeaux. McGonagall, frivole ?

-Vous représenterez l'école qui reçoit, aussi j'espère que chacune et chacun d'entre vous ne fera pas le moindre faux pas, et ce au sens propre du terme, parce que le bal de Noël est fait en tout premier lieu pour danser.

Les filles commencèrent à chuchoter avec excitation entre elles alors que les garçons – exceptés les jumeaux et Neville étonnamment – râlèrent.

-Silence ! ordonna McGonagall en levant les deux mains. La maison de Godric Gryffondor inspire le respect dans le monde des sorciers depuis près de dix siècles. Je ne saurai tolérer qu'en une seule soirée, vous salissiez ce nom en vous comportant comme une bande de babouins braillards et empotés !

Laureen vit Fred se pencher à l'oreille de George et lui chuchoter quelque chose. Puis elle vit George marmonner quelque chose très vite, puis Fred fit la même chose, encore à George, à Fred, et elle dut se retenir d'éclater de rire quand elle comprit qu'ils répétaient « bande de babouins braillards et empotés » aussi vite que possible.

-Danser, continua McGonagall. C'est laisser le corps respirer. Dans chaque jeune fille, un cygne gracieux se cache, impatient de prendre son envol.

Ron murmura quelque chose à Seamus et Harry qui les fit rire, et cela attira l'attention de McGonagall sur lui.

-Dans chaque garçon, reprit-elle. Il y a un lion majestueux prêt à se pavaner. Monsieur Weasley ?

-Oui ? fit Ron d'une toute petite voix qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'apeurée.

-Veuillez venir avec moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Bien, fit-elle quand ils furent face à face au centre de la salle. Placez votre main droite sur ma taille.

-Où ça ? répéta Ron.

-Sur ma taille, reprit McGonagall avec une voix plus sévère. L'autre bras tendu. Monsieur Rusard, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Quelques sifflements s'élevèrent dans la salle, et quelques rires aussi, alors que le concierge allumait le tourne-disque et qu'une valse répandait ses notes dans la salle.

-Eh, fit Harry aux jumeaux. Vous ne le laisserez jamais oublier ça, pas vrai ?

-Jamais, répondirent en même temps les jumeaux avec un grand sourire.

Ron et McGonagall évoluaient plus ou moins gracieusement au milieu de la salle alors qu'elle comptait les temps pour leur montrer comment faire.

-Tout le monde vient danser ! ajouta-t-elle.

Toutes les filles, sauf les sixième année – Laureen, Katie, Angelina et Alicia – se précipitèrent debout pour que les garçons les invitent à danser, tandis que tous les garçons se tassaient dans leur chaise en regardant le sol ou le plafond. Seul Neville eut le courage de se lever et alla inviter une fille de troisième année. Les jumeaux et Lee se levèrent, et tirèrent Seamus et Dean de force avec eux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les filles. Lee fit des yeux de chaton à Alicia qui prit sa main en levant les yeux au ciel, George n'eut qu'à tendre sa main vers Angelina alors qu'il poussait Dean dans les bras de Katie. Fred planta Seamus devant Laureen, et alla inviter Hermione, tentant de dissimuler son large sourire.

-Hem, tu, euh... tu… tu viens danser ? balbutia Seamus en osant à peine regarder Laureen.

Elle se retint de rire, le pauvre, il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir ! D'habitude, il venait toujours plaisanter avec elle dans la salle commune, et avait même déclenché nombre de batailles de nourriture pendant des dîners, et le voilà tout tremblant parce qu'il osait à peine l'inviter à danser.

-Avec plaisir, Seamus, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main avant de le suivre sur la piste.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que ses amis commençaient déjà à balbutier leurs premiers pas de danse. Elle sourit à Seamus, et leva les yeux au ciel avec un éclat de rire quand elle le vit hésitant à se mettre en position.

-Allez, cousin irlandais, montrons-leur comment on danse, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Cela sembla le détendre, et il posa sa main droite sur sa taille avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Ils comptèrent les trois premiers temps ensemble avant de se lancer, et leur premier essai fut assez concluant jusqu'à ce qu'ils bousculent malencontreusement le duo formé par Fred et Hermione. Laureen tomba et fut écrasée par Seamus, et Hermione tomba allongée sur Fred. Seamus devint écarlate alors qu'il se précipitait pour se relever, et tendit la main à sa partenaire sans oser la regarder dans les yeux pour l'aider à se redresser.

Fred, de son côté, ne semblait pas vouloir se plaindre de la position compromettante dans laquelle lui et Hermione se trouvaient. La jeune fille par contre devint plus rouge qu'un coquelicot et se précipita pour se relever sans regarder Fred, qui envoya un regard malicieux à sa meilleure amie. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit. Laissez à Fred Weasley le soin de vous rentrer dedans seulement pour pouvoir serrer de plus près la jeune fille qui avait capturé son cœur…

Après une longue après-midi d'entraînement, de danse et de rires, McGonagall les libéra en leur rappelant de s'entraîner entre eux pour ne pas attirer la honte sur leur maison.

Le weekend suivant, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée, et Laureen fut entraînée par les autres filles vers une boutique de robes pour acheter sa tenue pour le bal. Toutefois, son attention fut attirée par un chien noir, qui vint lui lécher affectueusement la main. Elle s'accroupit et le gratta derrière les oreilles. Le chien aboya joyeusement et lui lécha la joue. Elle s'essuya avec sa manche en riant, et se releva. Puis le chien commença à partir, mais au bout de quelques pas il se retourna et la regarda comme s'il l'attendait. Laureen hésita un instant, puis se mit en route derrière lui. Finalement elle entra dans une vieille cabane isolée à la sortie du village, qui semblait abandonnée. Elle sortit sa baguette et regarda prudemment autour d'elle, sur le qui-vive. Soudain la silhouette du chien se troubla, et un homme apparut à la place.

-Sirius ? demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité. Papa, c'est toi ?

L'homme la regarda dans les yeux, et elle reconnut les yeux de son père.

-Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Papa…

Des larmes de joie perlèrent à ses paupières, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas alors que finalement elle pouvait serrer son père dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu risques de te faire prendre !

-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, la rassura Sirius en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Je suis content de te voir, comment vas-tu ? Comment vont les études, et tes amis ? Oh, j'ai tant de questions à te poser !

-Je vais bien, je vais très bien, sourit Laureen. Mes études se passent bien, j'avais pris un peu de retard, mais Fred et George m'ont aidée à tout rattraper. Et eux aussi vont bien, toujours les plus grands farceurs de l'histoire de Poudlard. Harry et ses amis vont bien aussi. Il a très bien réussi la première tâche, magnifique sur son Éclair de Feu, c'était impressionnant.

-Ah oui, au sujet de la première tâche, intervint Sirius avec un sourire en coin. J'ai vu un article intéressant dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ l'autre jour.

-Rita Skeeter est une menteuse, siffla Laureen entre ses dents.

-Oh, je sais que Rita Skeeter n'a jamais rien écrit d'autre que des calomnies sur la première personne qu'elle aperçoit en se levant le matin, la rassura son père. Je sais que Charlie et toi n'étiez pas en train de vous embrasser. Tu as les yeux aussi expressifs que ceux de ta mère, et sur cette photo tu sembles plutôt terrifiée que vibrante d'amour. Est-ce que Charlie t'as fait du mal ?

-Non, papa, nous nous sommes disputés, c'est tout, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Et je suppose que le sujet de la dispute avait quelque chose à voir avec l'autre photo ? continua Sirius.

Laureen rougit en détournant le regard.

-C'était seulement la joie du moment, ou ce garçon te fait la cour ? demanda-t-il doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-Papa, on ne dit plus faire la cour ! rit Laureen. Erik et moi sortons ensemble.

-Sortir ? Sortir où ça ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Erik et moi sommes ensemble ! Oui, si tu veux, il me fait la cour.

-Et c'est un homme bien ?

-Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Je m'inquiète pour ma fille, j'ai le droit ! Alors, est-ce que c'est un homme bien ? Est-ce qu'il est gentil et attentionné ? Est-ce qu'il te fait rire ?

-Papa, il est très bien. Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te le présenter, alors… Fred et George l'apprécient, et Ginny, leur petite sœur, trouve que nous formons un très beau couple, d'accord ? Je suis bien avec lui, et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous allions nous marier et avoir des petits bébés sorciers demain ! Alors fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plaît.

-Je te fais confiance, Laureen, sourit Sirius en posant la main sur sa joue. Et j'espère bien que tu ne vas pas faire des petits bébés sorciers dès demain ! Je suis trop jeune pour être grand-père. Mais… si tu… enfin tu sais que… il existe des potions et des sorts qui…

-Par Merlin, n'en dis pas plus ! s'exclama Laureen avec un frisson dégoûté. C'est bon, je sais de quoi tu veux me parler. Et je t'assure que ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire, vraiment.

-D'accord, très bien, acquiesça Sirius d'un air embarrassé. Mais c'est mon devoir de père de… enfin, on en reparlera une autre fois. Pour ma quiétude de père, pourrais-tu faire une chose ?

Laureen releva un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Tu pourrais peut-être, lire un livre à ce sujet à la bibliothèque ? Un livre qui te donnerait les bons sorts et les bonnes potions. Au moins, un livre est neutre et ne te fera pas de morale.

-Si ça peut te réconforter, je peux essayer, grimaça Laureen. Je devrais partir, mes amies et moi allions acheter des robes pour le bal, elles vont finir par s'inquiéter.

-Oh, je… j'ai pris la liberté de t'acheter une robe pour le bal de Noël, fit Sirius en désignant une large boîte, seule chose neuve dans l'endroit décrépi. Je n'étais pas sûr pour la taille, mais comme tu es le portrait de ta mère je ne pense pas m'être trompé. Il y a une pièce à côté, si tu veux l'essayer. Si elle ne te plaît pas, tu pourras aller en acheter une autre.

-Mais il ne fallait pas, c'est trop, protesta Laureen. Tu aurais pu te faire prendre !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je tenais à faire un beau cadeau à ma fille. Tu veux aller l'essayer ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Elle prit la boîte et alla dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle déposa son uniforme sur une chaise qui traînait dans un coin et sortit la robe de la boîte. C'était une robe longue fluide qui s'évasait à partir de la taille. Elle était faite d'un tissu léger et rose pâle, plissé sur la poitrine, et enroulé autour de la taille comme une ceinture. Une bande argentée de pierreries ornait le haut de la robe et passait sur les épaules et dans le dos pour maintenir le vêtement en place. Des pierreries argentées étaient également sur la ceinture, soulignant élégamment la taille. Laureen sourit, c'était vraiment une belle tenue. Quoique le rose ne lui plaisait pas tellement en temps normal. Elle enfila tout de même la robe, et tenta de fermer la fermeture éclair dans le dos mais même en se tordant les bras elle n'y arrivait pas. Tenant le tissu contre elle, elle ouvrit la porte.

-Papa, est-ce que tu peux m'aider, s'il-te-plaît ? appela-t-elle en se mettant dos à lui.

-Bien sûr, laisse-moi faire. Voilà, c'est bon.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui fit un petit sourire. Lui restait coi, la regardant avec de grands yeux.

-Je suis si moche que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Non, tu es splendide ! Tu es superbe, magnifique. Ma chérie, cette robe te va très bien. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de voir ta mère… Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu es aussi belle qu'elle à ton âge.

-Merci papa, rougit Laureen.

-Miss, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? sourit Sirius en s'inclinant alors qu'il lui présentait sa main.

-Mais, avec plaisir, Monsieur, rit Laureen. McGonagall nous a donné une leçon de danse cet après-midi, et j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur un bon partenaire, alors je dois pouvoir me débrouiller.

-Voyons cela alors. Un, deux, trois.

Il commença à valser avec sa fille.

-Quel partenaire a eu la chance de danser avec toi ? Erik ?

-Non, il n'y avait que les Gryffondor. J'ai dansé avec Seamus Finnigan, un quatrième année. Il est irlandais.

-Oui, j'ai connu sa mère quand elle était à Poudlard. Catriona O'Sullivan, elle a épousé un moldu. J'ai déjà passé un weekend chez eux à Dublin, après nos études. Des gens charmants.

Ils valsèrent quelques minutes en discutant, avant que Sirius ne lui conseille d'aller se changer et de rentrer au château avant le dîner. Elle serra fort son père dans ses bras avant de sortir, la boîte sous le bras. Elle croisa ses amies de dortoir dans le village, à la sortie des Trois Balais.

-Laureen ! s'exclama Angelina. Nous allions partir à ta recherche, tu nous as inquiétées ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?

-Je suis désolée, j'ai eu besoin de marcher seule un moment. Je viens d'aller acheter ma robe. J'avais oublié que nous devions nous retrouver aux Trois Balais, désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as tout acheté, la robe, les chaussures, les accessoires ? s'assura Katie.

-J'ai juste la robe, mais je vais demander à Remus de m'acheter ce qu'il me manque à Londres et de me l'envoyer par hibou, ça sera là à temps pour le bal.

Les filles hochèrent la tête, et elles se mirent en route vers Poudlard.

-Au fait, Laureen, est-ce qu'Erik t'a invitée au bal ? demanda Alicia.

-Non, pourquoi ? Il faut y aller accompagnée ? s'étonna Laureen.

-Je ne crois pas, mais Lee m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière quand nous étions aux Trois Balais, répondit Alicia avec un sourire.

-Ah oui ? Et vous, Angelina, Katie ? Quelqu'un vous a invitées ? demanda Laureen.

-Non, pas encore. Mais il reste deux semaines et demi avant le bal, nous avons le temps, décréta Angelina.

Les quatre amies se dépêchèrent de rentrer, et puisqu'elles étaient un peu retard, elles filèrent directement s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Après le dîner, Laureen lisait tranquillement dans la salle commune quand elle entendit quelqu'un chanter. Elle releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Erik qui s'approchait d'elle.

-_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see  
No, I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me, so Darling darling stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain  
Should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me, and Darling darling stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me Darling darling stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me Whenever you're in trouble_

Il avait fini par se mettre à genoux devant elle, une rose dans une main et la main de Laureen dans l'autre.

-Veux-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil.

-Oui, oui évidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Elle l'embrassa alors que tout le monde applaudissait dans la salle.

-Comment as-tu su que j'aimais cette chanson ? demanda-t-elle. C'est une vieille chanson moldue !

-J'ai peut-être ou peut-être pas demandé un peu d'aide à tes meilleurs amis, avoua Erik en se grattant la nuque. Mais c'est une très jolie chanson.


	20. 20 - La Coupe de Feu (Partie 12)

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je poste ça vite fait, j'ai toujours pas de wifi chez moi d'où le retard, vive le wifi sur le campus ! Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 20 – La Coupe de Feu (Partie 12)

Quatre jours après qu'Erik ait demandé à Laureen de l'accompagner au bal, après les cours, ils étaient dans la salle d'étude. Fred, George, Laureen et Erik s'étaient assis sur le même banc, face à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas possible, grommelait Ron. Si ça continue on va être les seuls de la classe sans cavalières !

En effet, Laureen avait aidé Seamus à inviter Lavande Brown, et avait appris que Dean y allait avec Hannah Abbott de Poufsouffle. Et beaucoup d'autres filles avaient déjà été invitées.

-Enfin, nous et Neville, se moqua-t-il à voix basse.

-Oui, mais il peut toujours danser avec lui-même, ajouta Harry.

-Ça vous étonnera peut-être, intervint Hermione. Mais Neville a trouvé quelqu'un.

-Oh, maintenant je suis vraiment déprimé, souffla Ron.

George, sempiternel plaisantin et séducteur notoire, fit alors passer une note à Ron plus ou moins discrètement.

\- « Dépêche-toi ou il ne restera plus que les moches », lut son petit frère.

-Charmant, fit remarquer Laureen.

-Avec qui tu y vas ? demanda Ron à George.

George lui fit signe de bien regarder. Il lança une boule de papier qui heurta Angelina un peu plus loin.

-Oh, Angelina ! appela-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rogue qui surveillait la salle.

-Quoi ? fit cette dernière d'un air exaspéré.

George mima alors d'une façon hautement comique la phrase « Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi ? ». Angelina rougit un peu et hocha la tête avant de replonger dans ses devoirs. George se tourna vers Ron et lui fit un clin d'œil exagéré.

-Bien joué, rit discrètement Laureen.

-Eh, Hermione ? fit Ron. T'es une fille.

-Finement observé, grommela cette dernière.

-Tu viens avec l'un de nous ? ajouta Ron en singeant son frère. Oh, allez, si un garçon va seul au bal, ça passe, mais une fille, c'est triste.

Laureen faillit se cogner la tête sur la table. Laissez à Ron le soin d'être un parfait idiot avec les filles…

-Je n'irai pas seule, parce que crois-le ou non, quelqu'un me l'a demandé ! répondit-elle avec fureur avant d'aller rendre son cahier à Rogue.

Laureen secouait la tête face à Ron.

-Et j'ai dit oui ! finit Hermione en ramassant son sac au passage.

George et Laureen jetèrent un regard désolé à Fred, qui rêvait d'inviter la jeune sorcière au bal. Il secoua la tête comme si ça n'avait aucune importance et replongea dans ses devoirs.

-Eh, fit Ron à Harry. Elle ment là ?

-Si tu le dis, soupira le brun.

-Écoute, on va serrer les dents et se lancer, et ce soir quand on retournera à la salle commune, on aura une cavalière, d'accord ?

-D'accord, accepta Harry.

Laureen se leva à ce moment parce qu'elle avait fini ses devoirs. Erik lui fit signe de partir devant, puisque lui n'avait pas encore fini. A la sortie de la salle, elle croisa Cédric Diggory, qui se pavanait avec son habituel fanclub autour de lui.

-Ah, Laureen, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il faisait signe à ses admirateurs de s'éloigner. Je voulais te parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cédric ? grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Eh bien je me demandais de quelle couleur sera ta robe pour le bal, pour que je puisse trouver un nœud papillon assorti, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait séduisant.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu un nœud papillon assorti à ma robe ? demanda Laureen en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que tu seras ma cavalière au bal, bien sûr, rit Diggory comme si c'était évident.

-Pardon ?!

Erik et les jumeaux sortirent à ce moment de la salle, et s'approchèrent tout naturellement de la jeune fille.

-Cédric, commença-t-elle. Je ne crois pas que tu connaisses mon petit-ami, Erik. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a raconté, mais il y a quatre jours, il m'a chanté une très belle chanson et m'a offert une rose avant de me demander d'être sa cavalière au bal. Naturellement j'ai dit oui, après tout c'est mon petit-ami. Au fait, tu allais me demander quelque chose ?

-Non, rien, grogna Diggory en se renfrognant.

-Mais, je ne t'avais pas menacé de te le faire regretter si jamais tu t'approchais encore une fois de Laureen ? dit Fred en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Diggory partit à grands pas, et Laureen haussa les épaules avant de remonter vers sa salle commune. Plus tard, après le dîner, Laureen était en train de lire quand elle vit l'air déprimé d'Harry, affalé sur un canapé.

-Tout va bien, Harry ? s'assura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Oui, oui très bien. Je suis seulement déçu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai croisé Cho Chang à la volière juste avant le dîner, et je l'ai invité au bal. Seulement, elle a déjà un cavalier.

-Oh, je vois. Je suis désolée pour toi.

-Elle a été invitée par Cédric Diggory, cracha Harry. Elle m'a dit qu'il lui avait dit que cela faisait des jours qu'il attendait le bon moment pour l'inviter, et elle avait l'air contente d'y aller avec lui !

-Le chacal ! Il ment, il a tenté de m'inviter cet après-midi, et je l'ai rejeté. Fichu bellâtre !

Harry allait répondre quand ils entendirent la voix de Ginny et un groupe de gens qui approchaient.

-Ça va aller, Ron, disait-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Harry en se précipitant vers son meilleur ami.

-Il a demandé à Fleur Delacour pour le bal, expliqua Ginny.

-Quoi ?! s'étonna Hermione en s'approchant également.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? pressa Harry.

-Non, bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

Ron secoua la tête, l'air encore hagard.

-Elle a dit oui ? demanda Laureen en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Sois pas idiote, lâcha Ron d'une voix rêveuse. Elle est passée près de moi, ça a été plus fort que moi, ça m'a échappé tout à coup.

-Je crois que c'était plutôt un hurlement, c'était assez effrayant, compléta Ginny.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ? s'enquit Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Je me suis sauvé ! Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Salut Harry ! dirent joyeusement les jumelles Patil – Parvati et Padma – en passant.

Ron continua à marmonner alors qu'Harry se précipitait derrière les jumelles de quatrième année, une idée en tête.

Les jours jusqu'au bal passèrent à toute vitesse, et à présent, toutes les filles de Gryffondor avaient privatisé la salle commune afin de se préparer ensemble pour le bal, forçant les garçons à aller demander une autorisation spéciale à McGonagall afin de pouvoir se préparer dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Laureen sortit un miroir et du maquillage, et fit asseoir une fille de quatrième année avant de la maquiller légèrement et de la coiffer. Les plus grandes préparèrent les plus jeunes avant de s'occuper d'elles-mêmes, dans les plaisanteries et la bonne humeur. Laureen aida Hermione à dompter sa tignasse emmêlée, réussissant à transformer sa crinière en de douces boucles châtain élégamment retenues en arrière. Elle-même dut se dépêcher pour être prête à temps. Elle brossa rapidement ses longes vagues châtain aux reflets roux, et en quelques gestes précis, fit une natte circulaire à l'arrière du crâne pour retenir ses cheveux hors de son visage. Elle se maquilla légèrement, mettant ses yeux verts en valeur avec une fard à paupière couleur bronze, et appliquant un gloss rose pâle irisé sur ses lèvres.

-Laureen, tu es magnifique, lui dit Hermione en mettant ses chaussures.

-Pas autant que toi, 'Mione. Tu es… incroyable. Ils ne vont pas en revenir, en bas.

Elle passa derrière le paravent et enfila sa robe, laissant Hermione la zipper jusqu'en haut. Elle enfila ses escarpins noirs et laissa la plus jeune enchanter son maquillage et sa coiffure pour qu'ils restent bien en place pendant la soirée.

-Allons leur montrer qui sont les filles de Gryffondor, sourit Laureen.

La plupart des filles étaient déjà descendues, ne restaient qu'Hermione et les sixième année. Elles se rendirent jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle, et Alicia descendit la première, très jolie dans sa robe simple noire, et rejoignit Lee devant la Grande Salle. Angelina, envoûtante dans sa robe violette, et Katie, très élégante dans sa robe rouge évasée, rejoignirent leurs cavaliers, respectivement George, et Fred – le pauvre s'était résigné après avoir appris qu'Hermione avait déjà quelqu'un.

Laureen prit une grande inspiration, et souleva sa jupe de quelques centimètres pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder la tête droite et un sourire tout du long, et remarqua Erik qui l'attendait au bas des marches, plus séduisant que jamais dans son habit de soirée rouge. Elle remarqua le regard admiratif dont il la couvait et rougit.

Elle atteint finalement le bas des marches et il claqua des talons en se redressant fièrement avant de délicatement saisir sa main et y déposer un baiser aérien.

-Laureen, tu es plus belle que la plus belle fleur de l'hiver, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde magique de t'avoir à mon bras ce soir.

-Tu exagères un peu, mais c'est tellement bien dit que je vais faire comme si c'était vrai, rit Laureen. Et tu es particulièrement charmant ce soir.

-Merci. Allons rejoindre tes amis dans la Grande Salle, nous devons y attendre que les champions ouvrent le bal.

-Très bien, allons-y.

L'entrée de Laureen au bras d'Erik attira un peu l'attention dans la Grande Salle, et quelques murmures accompagnèrent leur passage jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Angelina et Alicia.

-Veuillez-vous écarter, les champions vont maintenant entrer et ouvrir le bal, annonça le professeur McGonagall.

Les élèves se séparèrent en deux groupes, dégageant un passage au milieu. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et les champions entrèrent, en premier Fleur Delacour, sculpturale dans sa robe gris perle, au bras de Roger Davies, un garçon de septième année de Poufsouffle. En deuxième se trouvait Viktor Krum, et quand la foule reconnut qui était à son bras on entendit des exclamations de surprise et de jalousie, car la jeune fille n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger ! En troisième il y avait Cédric Diggory, tout sourire avec Cho Chang à son bras, qui portait une belle robe chinoise en soie brodée blanche. Et enfin, Harry, avec Parvati Patil à son bras, s'avançait d'un pas peu assuré. Laureen lui sourit en lui faisant un signe encourageant de la main.

Les quatre couples se placèrent au centre de la salle, et l'orchestre présent commença à jouer une valse alors que les champions se mettaient à danser. Très vite de nouveaux couples se joignirent à eux. Laureen vit Dumbledore et McGonagall s'élancer sur la piste, tandis qu'une Ginny surexcitée tirait Neville au milieu des danseurs. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se préoccuper des autres danseurs qu'Erik la tirait gentiment par la main avant de la faire tourner jusqu'à lui. Ils dansèrent pendant un long moment, elle accorda également quelques danses à Fred et à George alors qu'Erik allait discuter avec ses amis de Durmstrang. Les Weird Sisters, un des groupes de rock sorciers les plus connus au monde, avait remplacé l'orchestre très tôt et avait animé la soirée de façon phénoménale.

La soirée allait tirer à sa fin, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde dans la salle. Laureen vit Ginny et Neville, Seamus et Lavande, Fleur et Roger, George et Angelina, Fred et Katie, Cédric et Cho, Hagrid et Madame Maxime, Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh, mais personne d'autre.

-A tous les couples dans la salle, c'est le moment d'inviter vos partenaires, car ça va être notre dernière danse, annonça le chanteur des Weird Sisters de sa voix rauque. Une requête spéciale, pour une jeune fille spéciale.

Laureen fit la moue. Erik était parti chercher des boissons avec ses amis depuis quelques minutes déjà, et il ne revenait toujours pas ! Elle aurait aimé profiter de la dernière danse, mais bon. Lorsqu'elle entendit les premières notes s'élever elle pesta encore plus. C'était une de ses chansons moldues préférées !

-Je peux ? fit une voix grave derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se tourna rapidement, écarquillant les yeux. Charlie était devant elle, en tenue de soirée moldue. Il ne lui souriait pas, et elle ne lui sourit pas non plus. Elle était encore très fâchée contre lui. Elle allait se détourner mais il lui prit le poignet et la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de la ramener brutalement contre son torse.

-Juste une danse, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et impérieuse à son oreille.

Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos. Par Merlin, l'effet que lui faisait cette voix ! Incapable de résister, elle se laissa guider dans la danse, ne pensant qu'à la bulle qui les entourait elle et lui.

**We both lie silently still in the dead of the night**  
_Nous sommes tous les deux étendus silencieusement à la fin de la nuit_  
**Although we both lie close together**  
_Même si nous sommes étendus près l'un de l'autre_  
**We feel miles apart inside**  
_Nous nous sentions des milles de distance à l'intérieur_  
**Was it somethin' I said or somethin' I did**  
_Était-ce quelque chose que j'avais dit ou quelque chose que j'avais fait_  
**Did my words not come out right**  
_Est-ce que mes mots n'étaient pas sortis correctement_  
**Though I tried not to hurt you**  
_Bien que j'ai essayé de ne pas te blesser_  
**Though I tried**  
_Bien que j'ai essayé_  
**But I guess that's why they say**  
_Mais je supose que c'est pour ça qu'ils disent que_  
**Every rose has its thorn**  
_Chaque rose a ses épines_  
**Just like every night has its dawn**  
_Juste comme chaque nuit a son aube_  
**Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song**  
_Juste comme chaque cowboy chante une triste, triste chanson_  
**Every rose has its thorn**  
_Chaque rose a ses épines_

**Yeah it does**  
_Oui elles en ont_

**I listen to your favorite song playin' on the radio**  
_J'ai écouté ta chanson préférée jouer à la radio_  
**Hear the DJ say love's a game of**  
_Entendu le DJ dire que l'amour est un jeu qui_  
**Easy come and easy go**  
_Vient facilement et part facilement_  
**But I wonder does he know**  
_Mais je me demande si il sait_  
**Has it ever felt like this**  
_Ne s'est-il jamais senti comme ça_  
**And I know that you'd be here right now**  
_Et je sais que tu serais ici en ce moment_  
**If I could have let you know somehow I guess**  
_Si j'aurais pu te laisser savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre, je suppose que_  
**Every rose has its thorn**  
_Chaque rose a ses épines_  
**Just like every night has its dawn**  
_Juste comme chaque nuit a son aube_  
**Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song**  
_Juste comme chaque cowboy chante une triste, triste chanson_  
**Every rose has its thorn**  
_Chaque rose a ses épines_

**Though it's been a while now**  
_Bien que ça fait un moment maintenant_  
**I can still feel so much pain**  
_Je peux encore ressentir tellement de douleur_  
**Like the knife that cuts you**  
_Comme le couteau qui te coupe_  
**The wound heals, but the scar, that scar remains**  
_La blessure guérit, mais la cicatrice, cette cicatrice reste_

**I know I could have saved our love that night**  
_Je sais que j'aurais pu avoir sauver notre amour cette nuit-là_  
**If I'd known what to say**  
_Si j'avais su quoi dire_  
**Instead if making love**  
_Au lieu de faire l'amour_  
**We both made our separate ways**  
_Nous avons tous les deux fait nos chemins séparés_

**Now I hear you've found somebody new**  
_Maintenant j'entends que tu as trouvé quelqu'un de nouveau_  
**And that I never meant that much to you**  
_Et que je n'ai jamais signifié beaucoup à tes yeux_  
**To hear that tears me up inside**  
_À entendre ça me fait du chagrin à l'intérieur_  
**And to see you cuts me like a knife, I guess**  
_Et te voir me coupe comme un couteau, je suppose que_  
**Every rose has its thorn**  
_Chaque rose a ses épines_  
**Just like every night has its dawn**  
_Juste comme chaque nuit a son aube_  
**Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song**  
_Juste comme chaque cowboy chante une triste, triste chanson_  
**Every rose has its thorn**  
_Chaque rose a ses épines_

La chanson se finit, et brusquement Laureen sentit la chaleur des mains de Charlie sur sa taille se volatiliser. Elle sortit brusquement de l'étrange rêverie dans laquelle son contact l'avait plongée, pour le voir sortir de la salle à grands pas. Elle jura entre ses dents et partit à sa poursuite en courant, oubliant tout le reste.

-Charlie ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle le rattrapait à la sortie d'un couloir désert, juste avant qu'il ne sorte du bâtiment. Charlie, attends !

Il ne se retourna pas, ne s'arrêta pas. Elle réussit à lui attraper le poignet alors qu'il arrivait au milieu de la petite cour, et que la neige tombait sur eux, et il se figea mais ne se tourna pas vers elle. Elle l'entoura de ses bras frêles et posa sa tête contre son dos alors que des larmes incontrôlables s'écoulaient le long de ses joues.

-Charlie… sanglota-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais mal comme ça ?

Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de ses bras et se tourna finalement vers elle. Il prit délicatement son visage dans ses mains et essuya les larmes de ses joues avec ses pouces avec une grande douceur.

-Laureen, souffla-t-il comme s'il savourait la sensation de son prénom sur sa langue. Je suis seulement venu te dire au revoir.

-Que… commença-t-elle à dire en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

La bouche de Charlie qui se plaqua sur la sienne la coupa dans sa phrase. Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir, alors que les lèvres chaudes au léger goût sucré se pressaient contre les siennes avec… désespoir ? Elle referma ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux répondre à son baiser, et bougea ses lèvres en synchronisation avec les siennes.

Ce fut comme si des papillons battaient furieusement des ailes en elle, déclenchant un ouragan, comme si le monde autour d'elle n'était plus que feu d'artifices et délicieuses sensations. Elle sentait les bras de Charlie resserrés dans une étreinte virile et possessive autour de sa taille, et sa bouche qui se mouvait sensuellement contre la sienne. C'était une véritable invitation au péché… Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle sentit sa langue caresser sa lèvre inférieure, mais le laissa faire, appréciant encore davantage ce baiser déjà torride. Après ce qui lui parut être à la fois une éternité et à peine une seconde, il éloigna très lentement son visage du sien. Leurs joues étaient rougies, leurs lèvres gonflées, et leurs souffles rauques.

Laureen releva ses yeux verts pour les planter dans ceux, bleus comme un océan, de Charlie. Son regard à lui se para subitement d'une lueur dure et glacée.

-Au revoir, bel ange, dit-il doucement avant de partir à pas rapides en direction des grilles du château.

Laureen ne réagit même pas. Il partait. Elle savait déjà qu'il se rendait à Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner jusqu'à Londres, de là prendre un Portoloin pour la Roumanie, et transplaner une dernière fois jusque chez lui. Il partait. Il la laissait derrière. Alors qu'il avait promis de toujours être là pour la rattraper.

-Laureen ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Je te cherchais ! Viens, tu vas prendre froid !

Erik courut vers elle avec un léger sourire malgré son air inquiet, et la couvrit avec son manteau avant d'entourer ses épaules de son bras et de la ramener avec lui au château. Laureen avait l'impression que son cœur lui avait été arraché. Elle avait mal dans la poitrine, une douleur abominable, et pourtant elle ne ressentait rien. Aucune émotion. Comme si elle n'avait plus de cœur.


	21. 21 - La Coupe de Feu (Partie 13)

**_Hello mes p'tits chous ! J'arrive à publier ce chapitre à temps parce que je ne suis pas chez moi, je ne sais pas si mon wifi marche enfin ou non... En tout cas, bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 21 – La Coupe de Feu (Partie 13)

Laureen ne parla à personne de la visite éclair et douloureuse de Charlie. Elle fit des efforts surhumains pour n'en rien laisser paraître et continua sa vie comme si de rien n'était : sortir avec Erik, faire des farces avec Fred et George, rembarrer Cédric, écrire des banalités à son père et à Remus.

Elle ne ressentait rien et mangeait peu, mais repoussait les inquiétudes des jumeaux avec des faux sourires et des haussements d'épaules, arguant le stress du Tournoi et des examens.

La deuxième tâche passa sans qu'elle y prête réellement attention malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle tentait de ressentir pour Harry. Toutes ses émotions étaient comme… ouatées, depuis cette nuit-là. Le reste de l'année s'écoula comme si elle assistait à sa propre vie, pas comme si elle y participait. Finalement le soir de la dernière tâche arriva, et Erik alla s'asseoir dans les gradins de Durmstrang alors que Laureen s'asseyait avec tout le clan Weasley – sauf Charlie bien entendu – venu pour l'occasion, dans les gradins de Gryffondor.

-Laureen, ma chérie, tu es toute pâle, fit Molly en s'asseyant près d'elle. Tu as été malade ?

-Non, madame Weasley, ce n'est rien, seulement le stress de mes examens qui m'a coupé l'appétit pendant ces dernières semaines, mentit-elle avec un léger sourire forcé.

-Ah bon. J'ai hâte que tu viennes au Terrier alors, mes bons petits plats vont te remettre d'aplomb en un rien de temps. Je n'ai pas encore reçu de lettre de Charlie me disant quand est-ce qu'il sera là, mais…

-Madame Weasley, la coupa gentiment Laureen avec un air gêné. Je vais aller chez mon parrain, Remus Lupin, cet été. Bien sûr je vous rendrai visite, mais je ne résiderai plus chez vous, vous vous souvenez ? Et en plus, j'irai peut-être en Suède rendre visite à Erik.

-Ah oui, tu as raison, fit Molly d'un air triste. Parle-moi de cet Erik, les jumeaux l'ont déjà mentionné dans leurs lettres mais je voulais savoir ce que toi tu avais à dire.

Laureen engagea donc une conversation à propos de son petit-ami avec la matriarche Weasley. Un long moment plus tard, elle se leva d'un bond et plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

-NON ! cria-t-elle.

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air surpris. Puis Harry réapparut deux secondes plus tard, le trophée en main, et Cédric avec lui. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et crier de joie en voyant les champions de Poudlard revenir – Fleur et Krum avaient été sortis du labyrinthe il y avait déjà un bon moment. Seule Laureen pointait un doigt tremblant vers Diggory en hurlant alors que des larmes d'horreur dévalait ses joues en laissant de longues traînées grises. Bientôt tout le monde comprit que Cédric était mort.

Les jumeaux grimacèrent et refermèrent leurs bras sur elle avant de la serrer fort dans leurs bras. Le trio resta de longues minutes prostré ainsi, faisant face à l'adversité ensemble. McGonagall vint les voir rapidement et dit à Molly de ramener Laureen avec elle au Terrier et d'envoyer une lettre à Remus pour qu'il vienne la chercher, ce soir même. Les jumeaux demandèrent à aller avec elle mais leur mère le leur interdit formellement et ils n'insistèrent pas. Alors qu'elle descendait de la tour de Gryffondor avec ses affaires, aidée par les jumeaux, elle croisa Erik dans la cour.

-Donnez-moi un instant, souffla-t-elle aux jumeaux.

Ils hochèrent la tête et tapotèrent le dos d'Erik en passant. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc avec elle.

-Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir, dit-il en levant les yeux.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Laureen. Erik, je…

-Je sais, tu pars ce soir, au vu des circonstances tragiques. Je suis désolé pour ce garçon, je sais que tu le connaissais.

-Merci. Mais je voulais te dire, je… Je ne sais pas si je pourrai venir en Suède cet été comme je te l'avais promis. Des événements graves se passent ici, je ne peux pas partir maintenant, et j'ai… des affaires à régler.

-Laureen, je comprends, lui sourit-il. Tu as été le rayon de soleil de ma vie pendant cette année scolaire. Cette année arrive malheureusement à une fin. Cela signifie peut-être que toi et moi ne serons plus ensemble, mais notre amitié peut perdurer, si tu le veux.

-Je ne demande que ça, dit-elle avec un vrai sourire – le premier depuis des mois.

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Alors, dès que tu es installée chez ton parrain, écris-moi, ajouta Erik en se levant. Et n'oublie pas de dire à Gred et Forge de m'envoyer ces farces et attrapes dont ils m'ont parlé !

-C'est promis, rit Laureen en se levant à son tour. C'est promis.

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla, tandis qu'elle rejoignait Molly et partait avec elle dans le bureau de McGonagall pour passer par le réseau de cheminées pour rentrer. Arrivées au Terrier, Molly la soutint discrètement par le bras, et lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil préféré, à côté de la cheminée, et lui mit un châle sur les genoux avant d'aller écrire un mot pour Remus. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé chaud qu'elle plaça dans les mains de la jeune fille.

-Tu veux autre chose ? Des biscuits, un livre, un coussin ou une couverture ? demanda Molly avec un air de pitié sur le visage. Tu veux peut-être aller dormir, il est presque minuit.

-Je veux mon pèr-parrain, se reprit-elle rapidement. Je veux voir Remus, s'il-vous-plaît…

Elle éclata en sanglots et se roula en boule sous le châle tricoté, secouée par les pleurs. Molly s'approcha mais elle sursauta et recula de quelques centimètres en pleurant de plus belle. La mère de famille hocha lentement la tête et alla dans la cuisine préparer un thé bien fort pour la détendre, et tenter de se remettre de ses propres émotions. Un craquement sonore retentit à l'extérieur, et Bill entra dans la maison rapidement par la porte de la cuisine.

-Maman ? appela-t-il.

-Bill, tu n'es pas rentré ? s'étonna Madame Weasley à voix basse.

-Non, j'étais inquiet, répondit-il sur le même ton. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle est dans le salon en train de pleurer. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi secouée.

Un grognement de chien retentit alors dans la cuisine et Molly laissa échapper un cri étouffé.

-Maman, ne panique pas s'il-te-plaît, c'est Dumbledore qui m'a demandé d'amener le chien jusqu'à elle.

Laureen tentait d'écouter leur conversation mais elle pleurait et tremblait si fort, la tâche était ardue. Puis elle entendit des pas, et des bruits de pattes. Bill arriva devant elle et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

-Hé, Laureen, c'est moi, Bill, lui dit-il doucement en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui collait à sa joue mouillée par les larmes. Quand j'ai dit à Dumbledore que je venais ici pour voir comment tu allais, il m'a dit de faire transplaner ce chien avec moi. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Laureen secoua la tête frénétiquement, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore lui envoyait un chien ? Puis la silhouette du chien noir se troubla, et un homme apparut à la place, grand, large d'épaules, des cheveux noirs flottant sur ces dernières, une barbe de trois jours, et deux yeux bleus qui la regardaient avec tendresse. L'homme s'accroupit devant le fauteuil pour se mettre à sa hauteur et ouvrit les bras avec un air désolé.

-Papa ! s'exclama Laureen en se laissant tomber dans ses bras, secouée par de nouveaux sanglots.

-Papa ? répéta Bill à voix basse alors qu'il reconnaissait l'homme qui berçait Laureen contre lui en murmurant. Sirius Black ? Laureen, tu es la fille de Sirius Black ? Mais comment… ?

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, lovée contre son père alors que ses pleurs se tarissaient enfin.

-Laureen est ma fille, confirma Sirius après un temps. Brianna et moi avons eu une liaison qui a duré plus de trois ans, jusqu'à son assassinat par des mangemorts. Je l'ai retrouvée l'an dernier, alors que je me cachais dans la Cabane Hurlante, elle ne savait rien avant cela.

-Je vois, répondit Bill. Maman a prévenu Remus, puisqu'il est son parrain et tuteur légal depuis le début de l'année, il est censé l'emmener chez lui, mais puisque vous êtes là…

-Je verrai ça avec lui, merci William, répondit Sirius avec un sourire reconnaissant. Pouvons-nous l'attendre ici ?

-Bien sûr. Je vais dire à maman de préparer plus de thé, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avant de s'arrêter. Oh, monsieur Black ?

-Oui, William ?

-Appelez-moi Bill, s'il-vous-plaît, sourit l'aîné des Weasley.

-Alors appelle-moi Sirius, répondit l'aîné en hochant la tête.

Bill sourit faiblement et partit dans la cuisine aider sa mère.

-Laureen, ma grande, parle-moi, souffla Sirius en la soulevant avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé et de la bercer sur ses genoux comme une enfant.

-Cédric a été tué, papa, _il_ est revenu… et Erik voulait que je vienne en Suède mais je ne peux pas… et je ne ressens plus rien depuis des mois, papa, il a brisé mon cœur… il me l'a arraché de la poitrine…

-Shh, tout va bien maintenant, tu es en sécurité. Personne ne peut t'atteindre ici, ne t'en fais pas. Calme-toi ma grande. Tout va bien, répéta Sirius sans cesser de la bercer. Je suis désolé pour Cédric. Et je sais qu'_il_ est revenu, mais je ne le laisserai jamais te faire de mal, ne t'inquiète pas. Et qu'est-ce que tu disais après ? Erik t'a brisé le cœur ?

-Non, pas Erik. Erik et moi nous sommes juste séparés, sanglota doucement Laureen. Mais nous sommes amis.

-Alors qui t'a brisé le cœur, ma chérie ? Qui a osé faire du mal à ma fille ? Tu sais que je ne reculerai devant rien pour faire payer ceux qui te font du mal.

-C'est lui, papa. Il est venu, et… pendant un bref instant j'étais au paradis et tout était parfait…

Elle éclata à nouveau en lourds sanglots incontrôlables et commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Bill se précipita auprès d'eux et donna un verre d'eau à Laureen, essayant d'aider Sirius à la calmer.

-Il m'a embrassée et tout était parfait… Tout était parfait, papa… Et là, il m'a arraché le cœur et l'a brisé… Il m'a enlevé tous mes sentiments, papa…

Sirius releva la tête vers Bill et l'interrogea du regard, peut-être que les jumeaux lui avaient dit quelque chose, mais le rouquin haussa les épaules en secouant la tête avec les yeux ronds, incapable de comprendre. Il amena une tasse de thé à Laureen et allait lui demander quelque chose quand un autre craquement retentit à l'extérieur. Bill sauta sur ses pieds et courut dans le jardin en sortant sa baguette, sur le qui-vive. Instinctivement Sirius avait resserré son étreinte sur sa fille et avait une baguette à la main, prêt à intervenir.

Bill revint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de son petit frère Charlie. A peine Laureen l'eut-elle aperçu qu'elle poussa un cri effrayé et tomba des genoux de Sirius avant de ramper aussi loin que possible de Charlie. Elle s'était remise à pleurer et semblait être en pleine crise d'hystérie. Charlie s'était figé, à quelques mètres d'elle. Bill fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre la réaction de celle qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième sœur. Sirius mit moins de temps que lui à connecter les informations entre elles et se leva précipitamment, baguette en main, et plaqua brutalement Charlie contre le mur en pointant la baguette sur sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? gronda-t-il d'une voix sinistre. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma fille ?

-Sirius ! s'exclama Bill.

-Ça va, Bill, répondit Charlie sans chercher à se dégager.

Il reporta son regard sur Sirius.

-Pas ici, pas devant elle, souffla-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Sirius plissa les yeux, mais finit par hocher la tête. Il désigna le jardin du menton, et le relâcha. Il alla s'accroupir devant sa fille et la serra dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-Je vais lui expliquer que personne ne fait de mal à ma fille impunément et je reviens, d'accord ? lui chuchota-t-il. Reste avec Bill en attendant.

Elle hocha la tête et il l'embrassa sur le front avant de tirer Charlie par le col de son pull vers le jardin. Bill souleva Laureen avant de la placer sur son fauteuil et lui donna une tasse de thé pendant qu'il caressait son dos pour la réconforter alors qu'on entendait des éclats de voix dehors. Il releva une tête inquiète quand il entendit un bruit de coup, puis Charlie et Sirius revinrent à l'intérieur, Charlie avec une belle marque rouge violacée à la mâchoire.

-Pour un homme qui a passé douze ans à Azkaban, vous avez encore de la force, grommela Charlie en massant sa joue endolorie.

-Personne ne touche à mon bébé, gronda Sirius en plissant les yeux vers lui.

Charlie se figea à l'entrée de la pièce, ne souhaitant pas déclencher une nouvelle crise chez Laureen. Bill s'était placé entre eux, pour éviter que Laureen ne le voie, et le deuxième fils Weasley battit en retraite dans la cuisine pour ne pas causer plus de dégâts. Sa mère poussa un cri étrange quand elle vit sa blessure et tempêta jusqu'au salon. Elle marcha droit jusqu'à Sirius et lui colla une bonne taloche bien sentie à l'arrière du crâne.

-Ne t'avise plus de toucher à mes fils, Sirius Black ! grommela-t-elle en repartant dans la cuisine.

-Oui madame, marmonna Sirius avec un demi-sourire.

-Quelqu'un m'explique ? demanda Bill.

-Va demander à ton frère, lui dit Sirius en s'approchant de sa fille.

Il força Laureen à se lever et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Viens, allons prendre l'air, lui dit-il gentiment. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

Une heure avant l'aube, Sirius était assis sur l'herbe, le dos appuyé au mur de la maison, et regardait les étoiles. Laureen dormait à poings fermés, la tête sur les genoux de son père alors qu'il caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il sursauta quand le craquement caractéristique du transplanage retentit près de lui, et sortit immédiatement la baguette qu'il avait dans sa poche, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller sa fille. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent et Remus apparut devant lui, l'air très inquiet.

-Padfoot ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu es fou ? s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

-Dumbledore m'a envoyé avec Bill, pour elle, répondit Sirius en rangeant la baguette. Oh, Moony, elle a eu une année si difficile. Je pourrai tuer le deuxième fils Weasley…

-Charlie ? demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que Charlie vient faire là-dedans ? C'est un de ses meilleurs amis. Je croyais que c'était le retour de Voldemort qui l'affectait ?

-Évidemment, grommela Sirius. Elle a vu le fils Diggory mort, à la sortie de ce labyrinthe de malheur. Mais aussi… Tu as dû remarquer qu'elle est très sensible. Extra-émotive, même. Et Charlie Weasley lui a brisé le cœur, c'est pour ça qu'elle est si mal. On l'avait tous les deux remarqué dans ses lettres depuis Noël, que quelque chose avait changé, mais on a tous les deux pensé que ce n'était qu'une histoire d'adolescence, ou quelque chose comme ça. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'un homme lui aurait fait ça.

-Fait quoi ? demanda Remus d'un air sombre – pendant un instant Sirius jura avoir aperçu des crocs briller dans sa bouche.

-Tu te souviens qu'elle est sortie avec ce gamin de Durmstrang, Erik ?

-Oui, acquiesça Remus. Je me souviens de la lettre où elle nous racontait comment il l'a invitée au bal de Noël, elle était tellement contente.

-Eh bien justement, à ce bal, Charlie est allé la voir, raconta Sirius. Son récit était confus, mais de ce que j'ai compris, il lui a fait danser la dernière danse de la soirée sans vraiment lui demander son avis, et il est parti juste après. Elle l'a rattrapé dans la cour, il l'a embrassée, et il a disparu. Il l'a embrassée, Moony !

-D'accord, je vais aller tabasser ce jeune homme, décida Remus. Mais en quoi cela a-t-il pu blesser autant Laureen ?

-Elle est amoureuse, Moony. Elle est amoureuse de lui depuis près de deux ans, apparemment, soupira Sirius. Elle me l'a dit elle-même. Elle pensait arriver à l'oublier avec Erik, mais ce plan n'a de toute évidence pas marché comme prévu.

Remus soupira à son tour en s'asseyant près de son vieil ami.

-J'ai l'impression d'être à Poudlard de nouveau, sourit-il tristement. James qui courait comme un fou après Lily, toi qui brûlais en secret pour Brianna, tous les coups pendables qu'on a pu faire et toutes les retenues avec Rusard, ou McGonagall… Le schéma se répète, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, sourit Sirius avec nostalgie. Laureen et les jumeaux, et aussi le petit Lee Jordan dont j'ai entendu parler, ce sont eux, la deuxième génération des Maraudeurs. Il y a aussi Harry évidemment, mais il a plus pris le côté « s'attirer des ennuis » que « faire des farces ».

-Tu as raison, rit Remus. Bon, j'étais venu récupérer Laureen, tu veux venir quelques jours à la maison ? Rien que tous les trois, le grand air, et pas de pleine lune avant une dizaine de jours.

-Avec plaisir. Allons voir Molly d'abord, tu la connais, on ne partira jamais d'ici sans avoir bu une tasse de thé et pris des provisions pour trois mois. En plus, elle connaît les goûts de Laureen alors autant l'écouter, pour une fois.

Remus étouffa un éclat de rire alors que Sirius réveillait doucement sa fille, avant qu'ils n'aillent tous les trois à l'intérieur.


	22. 22 - Une Journée Entre Amis

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je vous poste ce chapitre très rapidement entre deux dissertations. Bisous et bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

Chapitre 22 – Une journée entre amis

Laureen grogna. On la secouait par l'épaule. Elle grogna encore.

-Laureen, ma chérie, réveille-toi, dit doucement une voix au-dessus d'elle.

-Nnn, dormir, grommela-t-elle en tournant la tête dans son oreiller.

-Bon, tu l'auras voulu, soupira la voix. Accio seau d'eau glacée !

-Non, non, non ! s'exclama Laureen en essayant de se dépêtrer de ses couvertures. C'est bon, je suis réveillée !

-Trop tard, fit la voix dans un éclat de rire.

Un seau d'eau bien trop froide se déversa sur elle, et elle poussa un cri de surprise.

-Oncle Remus ! cria-t-elle. Papa m'a encore réveillé avec un seau d'eau glacée ! Il a encore trempé mes draps !

-C'est ton père, pas le mien, débrouille-toi toute seule comme une grande ! répondit la voix rieuse de Remus depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-Traître ! rit Laureen. Dire que je t'ai préparé des brownies il y a deux jours !

-Hey, moi je n'ai pas eu droit à des brownies ! intervint Sirius avec une mine scandalisée.

-C'est Remus qui les a tous mangés, répondit Laureen en sortant de son lit glacé. Tu peux me sécher tout ça, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Oh non, tu vas te débrouiller seule comme une grande, tu as entendu ton oncle, rit Sirius en disparaissant dans le couloir puis les escaliers.

Laureen frissonna et soupira en retirant ses draps du matelas avant de les poser en boule sur le sol. Elle attrapa un pantalon de coton léger noir et un débardeur vert, des sous-vêtements, et fila dans la douche, pensant à retourner le panneau « occupé » puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas verrouiller magiquement la porte. Elle retira son pyjama trempé qui collait à sa peau et le mit dans le panier à linge sale avant de sauter dans la douche, faisant étalage de ses dons de chanteuse en braillant aussi fort que possible des chansons moldues – elle avait découvert le groupe Queen récemment et ne s'en lassait pas.

Après s'être douchée et habillée, elle descendit les escaliers en nouant son foulard vert préféré dans ses cheveux, et alla directement dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Oncle Remus, sourit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue alors qu'elle lui piquait un toast.

-Hey, c'est à moi ça, rit-il en essayant de reprendre le toast.

-Plus maintenant, chantonna Laureen en mordant dedans. Tu as fait du café ou tu veux que j'en prépare ?

-Le café est déjà fait. Par contre j'ai oublié de mettre le sucre à table.

Laureen ouvrit le placard et tendit le bras mais elle n'était pas assez grande pour atteindre la boîte de sucre, même sur la pointe des pieds.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, fit une voix malicieuse juste derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

-George ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Et moi, je peux avoir un câlin ? ajouta un rouquin identique en sortant de l'ombre de son jumeau.

-Fred ! fit-elle joyeusement en serrant son autre meilleur ami dans ses bras à son tour. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que c'est moi qui venais pour la journée au Terrier, dans trois jours ! Et je suis désolée de ne pas être venue hier à la gare, mais je devais rester pour veiller sur Remus, et…

-Respire, Laureen, dirent les jumeaux en même temps avec un sourire. On est venus te faire la surprise, c'est une idée de ton parrain.

Remus et Sirius arrivèrent à côté d'eux juste à cet instant, et sourirent à la jeune fille.

-Joyeux anniversaire, dirent-ils en même temps. Ils ne sont que la première partie du cadeau.

Laureen commença à trépigner d'impatience.

-Oh, j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle. Vous êtes trop gentils, tous.

-Avant toute chose, finis ton petit-déjeuner, intervint Sirius. Sinon je ne te laisse pas sortir de la maison.

Laureen leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit à son père sans protester, le laissant lui apporter une assiette avec du bacon, des haricots blancs à la tomate et des œufs brouillés.

-Merci, papa, sourit-elle.

-Le café de la princesse du jour, déclama George en exécutant une révérence moqueuse alors qu'il lui tendait sa tasse. Deux sucres, un nuage de lait, comme tu l'aimes.

-Merci, Gred, dit-elle en prenant la tasse. Asseyez-vous, tous, ne me laissez pas manger seule.

Les quatre hommes s'assirent avec elle et ils entamèrent une discussion joyeuse.

-Mais comment vous êtes arrivés ? demanda Laureen. Vous n'avez pas pu voler en balai depuis le Terrier, jamais vous ne réussiriez à vous lever aussi tôt.

-En transplanant, bien sûr, répondirent les jumeaux au même moment en haussant les épaules. On a passé l'examen avec McGonagall à la fin des cours. Oh, et on a bidouillé les papiers, tu as réussi ton examen aussi.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais passé !

-Tu as juste à t'entraîner seule, mais maintenant que tu as dix-sept ans… Officiellement, tu as le droit, sourit Fred. C'est un de nos cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Sirius éclata de rire alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel dans un geste désapprobateur.

-Bon, va te changer, la séance commence bientôt, dit George.

-Changer ? La séance ? demanda Laureen alors qu'ils débarrassaient.

-Changer comme dans mettre une robe, sourit Fred.

-Et la séance comme dans une séance de cinéma moldu entre amis ! compléta George. Idée organisée par Hermione. Dépêche-toi, on a très exactement quinze minutes pour les retrouver devant le magasin de Quidditch !

Laureen fila donc à l'étage, et commença à fouiller son armoire.

-Tiens, je t'ai acheté ça, fit son père en entrant dans la chambre. C'est la deuxième partie du cadeau d'anniversaire.

Il tenait à la main une robe d'été, le haut à manches courtes était en jean, la jupe vaporeuse était blanche et une ceinture marron clair tenait la taille.

-Je sais que tu préfères le vert, dit-il en lui donnant le vêtement. Mais quand j'ai vu la robe j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, alors…

-Tu es sorti dans le village ? s'exclama Laureen. Papa, c'est trop dangereux, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Mais elle magnifique, merci beaucoup.

-De rien, ma grande, sourit Sirius avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Allez, prépare-toi, ils t'attendent en bas.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Laureen enfila la robe, et les bottes lacées en cuir brun de dragon qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour ses seize ans. Elle dissimula sa baguette dans sa ceinture et rejoignit les jumeaux en bas alors qu'elle se coiffait rapidement en un chignon simple et élégant.

-Voilà la plus belle, sourit Remus. Bon, rappelez-vous, pas de magie devant les moldus, pas d'imprudence, ne mangez pas n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter en cas de problème…

-Hé, je suis son père, c'est moi qui suis censé faire ce discours ! se plaignit Sirius.

-Je t'en prie, fit Remus en faisant un geste de la main.

-Appliquez toutes les règles de l'Oncle Remus, dit Sirius. Et amusez-vous bien, surtout.

Remus secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On se retrouve à deux heures et demi, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, monsieur ! acquiescèrent en même temps les jumeaux en prenant chacun la main de Laureen.

-Quand vous parlez ensemble comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Fabiann et Gideon Prewett en face de moi, sourit Sirius avec nostalgie. Molly vous a nommés d'après eux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, sourit George. George Gideon Weasley et Fredrick Fabiann Weasley.

Fred grimaça à l'énonciation complète de son prénom. Laureen sourit en lui mettant un discret coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Bien, allons-y, sourit George. Sirius, Remus, à tout-à-l'heure.

Il hocha la tête en direction de son jumeau, qui lâcha la main de Laureen, et il transplana avec elle. Ils se retrouvèrent devant le magasin de Quidditch, et patientèrent comme ils l'avaient convenu avec Hermione. La jeune sorcière ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à se montrer, accompagnée de Seamus et de Dean.

-Bonjour les garçons ! Bonjour Laureen, joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Hermione ! Dean, Seamus, salua Laureen. Qui attend-t-on ?

-Ron, Ginny, Lee, Angelina et Neville, dit Hermione. Harry est confiné chez lui à Little Whinging, Katie est en vacances en Allemagne et Alicia ne pouvait pas venir.

-Me voilà ! fit une voix claironnante un peu plus loin dans l'allée.

Lee Jordan s'approchait, vêtu d'un jean et d'un polo moldu. Fred s'approcha discrètement d'Hermione et fit mine de lui demander quelque chose, faisant sourire Laureen. Angelina ne tarda pas à apparaître, très mignonne dans une petite robe d'été fleurie. Elle salua Laureen d'abord, avant d'embrasser George sur la joue, le faisant rougir. Neville les rejoignit juste après, et Ron et Ginny ne tardèrent pas à apparaître à leur tour.

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda Hermione. Très bien, j'ai déjà acheté les billets, le cinéma n'est pas loin une fois qu'on est sorti du Chaudron Baveur. Essayez de vous comporter normalement, comme des moldus discrets, d'accord ?

-Oui madame ! sourit Fred en la prenant par la main. Allez les enfants, en rang deux par deux !

Laureen éclata de rire mais s'exécuta en attrapant Seamus par la main. Angelina prit celle de George avec un sourire, Ginny prit celle de Dean en s'obstinant à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, Lee et Neville se tinrent côte à côte, et Ron se plaça à la fin en râlant. Hermione était rouge comme un coquelicot depuis que Fred l'avait prise par la main, mais les entraîna tout de même hors du Chemin de Traverse, dans le Londres moldu.

Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Laureen étaient les moins surpris par ce qui les entouraient, étant respectivement une née-moldue, un sang-mêlé, un sang-mêlé et une sorcière élevée comme une moldue pendant son enfance. Les autres ouvraient de grands yeux et lâchaient des commentaires à chaque nouvelle découverte, attirant un peu trop d'attention sur eux, ce qui faisait trembler Hermione qui commençait à regretter cette idée de cinéma.

-Au fait, demanda Laureen, quel est le film que nous allons voir ?

-_Porco Rosso_, un film d'animation japonais, répondit Hermione. Le fils des voisins de mes parents me l'a chaudement recommandé.

-C'est un ami à toi ? demanda Fred en prenant l'air désintéressé.

-Un ami d'enfance, mais on s'est un peu perdus de vue depuis que je suis à Poudlard, répondit Hermione. J'ai failli lui proposer de venir avec nous, mais il avait déjà vu le film, et puis il n'aurait pas été simple de lui cacher notre vraie nature à tous.

Fred hocha la tête pensivement, mais n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses investigations puisqu'ils arrivaient devant le cinéma. Seamus et Dean allèrent acheter du pop-corn, tentant de faire du charme à la jeune femme qui vendait les boissons et la nourriture, sans trop d'effets autres que de faire rire leurs amis. Puis ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle, discutant joyeusement jusqu'au début du film.

Ils sortirent du cinéma avec encore des étoiles plein les yeux, discutant avec entrain, alors qu'ils retournaient dans le Chemin de Traverse. Une fois là-bas, Angelina et Neville les emmenèrent dans un petit restaurant bon marché pour le déjeuner, où ils avaient réservé.

-Vous avez vraiment tout organisé, sourit Laureen. Merci beaucoup.

-Oh, tout ça n'est qu'une mise en bouche avant la vraie surprise, sourit Ginny.

-Oui, renchérit Ron, on avait ordre de t'éloigner de la maison pour…

Sa sœur lui mit un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes pour le faire taire, tout en maintenant son sourire innocent. Laureen releva un sourcil surpris mais ne dit rien. Après tout, s'ils s'étaient donnés tant de mal pour lui préparer un si bel anniversaire, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher en essayant de découvrir sa surprise avant l'heure. Ils passèrent donc un très bon moment au restaurant, et flânèrent ensuite dans les rues, jusqu'à deux heures et demi de l'après-midi. A ce moment, ils empruntèrent tous le réseau de cheminée pour retourner au Terrier, sauf George et Laureen.

Laureen commençait à se demander ce qui se tramait, mais ne posa aucune question. George lui tendit la main, et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la propriété des Weasley. Là, George lui banda les yeux avant de se placer derrière elle et de lui prendre les mains pour la guider.

-Fais attention, tu sais que le terrain du jardin est un peu inégal, la prévint-il.

-Pourquoi tous ces mystères ? rit-elle en marchant prudemment pour ne pas trébucher. J'ai juste dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le plus grand événement de l'année !

-C'est spécial, les dix-sept ans, répondit George. Et puis, nous avions tous envie de faire la fête.

A ces mots il retira le bandeau de ses yeux, et la laissa découvrir ce qu'ils avaient préparé.


	23. 23 - Dix-Sept Ans

**_Hello mes p'tits chous ! C'est un miracle que j'arrive à publier quelque chose en ce moment, je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder un rythme de progression régulier. Normalement je devrais publier lundi prochain comme d'habitude, et je préciserai à ce moment-là comment se passera la suite, avec les vacances de Noël pendant lesquelles je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 23 – Dix-sept ans

Laureen n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses amis et sa famille avaient vraiment fait les choses en grand. Plusieurs petites tables étaient disséminées avec des chaises pliantes dans le jardin, ainsi que des chaises longues. Une plus grande table faisait office de buffet, elle pouvait y voir des saladiers remplis de bonbons, des chips, des amuse-bouche salés et sucrés, ainsi qu'une myriade de gâteaux tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Il y avait aussi une grande quantité de bouteilles de jus de citrouilles et de bièraubeurres, et même du Whisky Pur Feu pour les adultes.

Autre que la nourriture, il y avait plusieurs tables avec des jeux dessus. Elle pouvait voir Fred et Lee s'installer pour un poker face à Remus. Un peu plus loin, Ginny, Angelina, Sirius et une autre jeune femme semblaient commencer une partie de volleyball avec le souaffle que les Weasley possédaient pour leurs entraînements estivaux. Elle aperçut même Kingsley qui semblait en grande discussion avec Dean et Seamus.

Laureen se tourna vers George avec un sourire émerveillé.

-George, c'est de la folie ! Vous êtes des grands malades, mais je vous adore !

-On t'aime aussi, Lau'. Allez, on va faire un volley ? sourit-elle.

-Je suis avec Sirius et cette jeune femme ! accepta-t-elle.

-Je vais dans l'équipe d'Angelina alors, rougit George.

Ils rejoignirent le petit terrain improvisé et rejoignirent leurs équipes.

-Salut papa !

-Salut ma grande. Tu t'es bien amusée ? C'était bien, le cinéma ?

-Oui, c'était génial ! Une super journée. Tu me présentes ?

-Oh, oui, Laureen, je te présente Nymphadora Tonks, mais ne l'appelle jamais par son prénom.

-Tonks suffit, sourit la jeune femme. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de me répéter à quel point il était fier de sa fille chérie et si heureux de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec elle.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire alors que Sirius prenait un air désabusé.

-Ma fille est exceptionnelle, et en tant que parent j'ai le droit de m'en vanter, marmonna-t-il.

Laureen alla l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se placer devant le filet. Elle vit les cheveux de Tonks passer du roux au rose vif et écarquilla les yeux.

-Métamorphomage, lui souffla la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

Laureen hocha la tête avec un sourire impressionné. Ginny fit alors un service, Sirius réussit à frapper la balle, Laureen la remonta en l'air et laissa Tonks la rabattre vers l'autre camp, où George plongea pour la relancer vers Angelina.

La partie dura une demi-heure avant que Molly ne les appelle, les bras chargés d'un plateau avec des verres de citronnade. Sirius, Tonks et Laureen, qui menaient de deux points, se précipitèrent pour prendre à boire.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement, et alors que le soleil entamait une descente paresseuse vers l'ouest, peu avant sept heures, un « crac » sonore retentit un peu plus loin dans le jardin. Aussitôt tout le monde tira sa baguette. Sirius s'était placé instinctivement devant sa fille, et Tonks faisait mur avec lui. George avait poussé Angelina et Ginny derrière lui. Remus avait fait un pas devant Fred et Lee. Neville et Ron se baissèrent derrière le buffet alors que Arthur prenait la main de Molly. Kingsley s'était placé entre la source du bruit et Dean et Seamus. Hermione, qui lisait dans l'herbe toute seule au milieu du jardin, eut le réflexe de s'aplatir dans la pelouse avant de ramper vers Laureen pour bénéficier d'une protection suffisante.

Finalement les pas se rapprochèrent et deux silhouettes passèrent l'angle de la maison, se mettant à la vue de tous. Ils sursautèrent et levèrent instinctivement les mains en criant « Ne lancez pas de sorts ! C'est nous ! » face à toutes les baguettes pointées sur eux. On entendit un soupir de soulagement dans l'assemblée, alors que Bill et Charlie s'avançaient lentement au soleil, les bras toujours levés. Arthur et Molly furent les premiers à baisser leurs baguettes, vite imités par les autres, à l'exception de Laureen, qui lança un petit éclair bleu juste au-dessus de la tête de Charlie, qui plongea vers l'herbe par réflexe.

Tout le monde pivota vers la jeune fille, avec un air surpris ou réprobateur.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu n'as pas fait exprès de tirer, ou de le rater ? demanda Sirius à voix basse.

Laureen haussa à nouveau les épaules avant d'aller saluer Bill, tournant ostensiblement le dos à Charlie.

-Bonjour Bill, ravie de te voir, le salua-t-elle en lui faisant la bise. C'est gentil d'être rentré d'Égypte pour l'occasion. Ton travail, comment ça se passe ?

-Joyeux anniversaire Laureen, sourit-il. Ça se passe très bien, j'ai été mandaté pour une mission d'un mois à Gringotts, je commence la semaine prochaine. Et ensuite j'irai en France, pour trois mois.

-Waw, c'est génial, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Je t'enverrai du thé anglais, on ne sait jamais quel genre de boissons étranges ils boivent, sous la Manche. Et tu dois absolument me rapporter une bouteille de leur fameux vin, ou même du champagne ! Je sais que ce sont des boissons de moldus, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils fabriquaient le meilleur vin du monde.

L'aîné des enfants Weasley éclata de rire face à son babillage joyeux, et promit de lui rapporter une bouteille de vin. Un raclement de gorge attira leur attention et le sourire de Laureen disparut aussitôt alors qu'elle pivotait sur ses talons pour faire face au deuxième fils Weasley qui occupait – toujours et malgré elle – une place si spéciale dans son cœur.

Charles William Weasley, plus communément appelé Charlie, avait toujours été une personne très téméraire. Poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il avait été suivi de près dans sa septième année par des recruteurs pour des équipes professionnelles de Quidditch avant de renoncer à une carrière de joueur pour accepter le poste de ses rêves : s'occuper de dragons. Le fait que la réserve soit en Roumanie ne rendait cette nouvelle aventure que plus belle et plus excitante. Autant sur un balai que face à un dragon, il n'avait jamais reculé et avait toujours donné le meilleur de lui-même, quitte à frôler le danger d'encore un peu plus près à chaque fois. Ça le faisait rire. Le danger dans sa vie était comme l'oxygène, indispensable. C'était rafraichissant. L'adrénaline était devenue sa drogue, et dernièrement, son moyen de se vider la tête et de tenter de l'oublier. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment pour ce dernier point, mais c'était sa meilleure option.

Mais tout téméraire et addict au danger qu'il soit, Charlie Weasley se sentait ridiculement petit et effrayé lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à une Laureen en colère. Très en colère. Contre lui.

Elle était tellement adorable ainsi, les bras croisés sur sa robe, soulignant innocemment sa poitrine qu'il avait imaginée tant de fois dans les longues nuits où il restait éveillé, et dans ses rêves les plus indécents. Ses joues rondes étaient rosies, par le volley-ball, et maintenant la colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle mais aussi – ce qu'il ignorait – et tout simplement, parce qu'il arrivait toujours à la faire rougir, par sa simple présence. Ses yeux d'habitude doux et brillants comme des émeraudes avait pris la couleur d'une feuille d'arbre prise en pleine tempête. Et cet air orageux n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

-Joyeux anniversaire, petit ange, réussit-il à dire malgré la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge.

Elle haussa un sourcil, et fit lentement passer sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, une habitude qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle cherchait ses mots. Charlie dut bander sa volonté pour ne pas l'embrasser sur le coup. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle le mettait au supplice.

-Merci, Charles, répondit-elle avec un bref hochement de tête un peu sec.

Elle pivota à nouveau sur ses talons et offrit un petit sourire à Bill avant de se diriger à pas vifs vers le buffet, rejoignant Dean et Seamus qui faisaient honneur à un plateau de petits gâteaux préparés par Molly.

-Ouch, elle t'a appelé Charles… remarqua Bill avec une grimace. Elle t'en veut vraiment, mon vieux.

-Je sais, marmonna Charlie avec la gorge serrée. Je vais laisser son cadeau avec les autres, il vaut mieux que je rentre.

-Non, si tu pars à la réserve maintenant, maman va piquer une crise. Et ça n'arrangera pas les choses avec Laureen.

Charlie hocha mollement la tête et décida de rester, mais se tint sur le bord la plupart du temps. Surtout quand il remarqua les regards en biais dont le fusillait Sirius.

Finalement, alors que la fête allait se finir, un patronus arriva au milieu de l'assemblée, un magnifique phénix blanc et brillant.

-C'est celui de Dumbledore ! s'exclama Kingsley, alarmé.

-Retournez immédiatement chez vous, annonça le phénix avec la voix du directeur de Poudlard. Des partisans de Voldemort se doutent de quelque chose. Sirius, tu dois rester au quartier général. Emmène Laureen avec toi.

Aussitôt Molly renvoya tous les plats et les meubles dans la maison d'un coup de baguette, pendant que les autres échangeaient rapidement des salutations. Charlie allait se précipiter vers Laureen pour au moins lui dire au revoir mais Sirius l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras et transplana avec sa fille. Charlie poussa un juron sonore et retourna à l'intérieur avec agacement.

Laureen s'était agrippée à son père et avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient « atterris » … là où ils avaient atterri. Sirius ne perdit pas une seconde et d'un mouvement négligent avec son poignet, il déverrouilla magiquement la porte et la claqua derrière eux une fois qu'ils furent rentrés.

Ils étaient dans un couloir d'entrée sombre et malodorant, poussiéreux aussi.

-C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda Laureen à voix haute.

-Chut, ne parle pas si fort dans l'entrée, lui murmura Sirius.

-QUI EST LÀ ?! rugit une voix autoritaire à quelques mètres d'eux, faisant sursauter Laureen.

Sirius lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

-AH, C'EST TOI, TRAÎTRE À TON SANG ! COMMENT OSES-TU REVENIR DANS CETTE MAISON ?! COMMENT OSES-TU SOUILLER LA GRANDE DEMEURE DE LA NOBLE LIGNÉE DES BLACK PAR TA PRÉSENCE ?!

Laureen s'était blottie dans le dos de son père, incertaine de ce qu'il se passait.

-La demeure des Black ? répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle sourit en se redressant.

-Papa, on est au Square Grimmauld ? Dans ta maison ?

-PAPA ?! reprit la voix. QUI EST-CE ?! SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS !

-Silence, vieille sorcière ! répliqua Sirius avec humeur. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour écouter tes sornettes !

-COMMENT OSES-TU…

Mais le reste de la phrase se perdit quand Sirius ferma rageusement des rideaux pour masquer un grand portrait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Laureen.

-Ça, c'était ma mère, ta grand-mère Walburga, répondit son père d'une voix monotone. On en parlera une autre fois. Allons chercher une pièce suffisamment propre pour dormir.

Ils commencèrent à monter l'escalier, et tombèrent sur un elfe de maison assez repoussant qui les regarda d'un air mauvais.

-Le traître à son sang est revenu, marmonna sombrement la créature.

-Kreattur ! cria Sirius avec hargne. Garde ton venin pour toi et laisse-nous tranquille ! Tu devras montrer du respect à ma fille ou je te donnerai un vêtement !

-Oui, maître, fit Kreattur en inclinant la tête. Kreattur ne vit que pour servir la noble lignée des Black, maître.

Laureen haussa un sourcil assez surpris, mais ne dit rien.

-Un traître à son sang et une bâtarde, oh, si ma pauvre maîtresse voyait ça, soupira-t-il dans l'escalier une fois qu'il se crut hors d'ouïe.

-Il est toujours d'aussi bonne humeur ? demanda Laureen à son père, tentant de garder un masque d'impassibilité face aux insultes de l'elfe de maison.

-Il a toujours été comme ça avec moi, soupira Sirius. Tu sais, je suis parti de cette maison à seize ans, alors tu peux deviner que je n'appréciais pas forcément cet endroit.

-Où est-ce que tu es allé ? Chez Oncle Remus ?

-Non, chez les Potter. Les parents de James, Fleamont et Euphemia, avaient l'habitude de m'accueillir de temps en temps pour les vacances, et n'ont pas hésité à m'ouvrir leur porte quand je suis parti d'ici. Mais ça nous arrivait régulièrement d'aller passer une soirée chez les Lupin, en effet. Ah, voilà mon ancienne chambre.

Il fit un mouvement du poignet et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Ils restèrent un instant sur le seuil à observer le contenu de la pièce.

-Rien n'a changé, souffla Sirius. J'ai placé un sort de stase sur la pièce avant de partir. Visiblement il a bien tenu. Il y a aussi un sort très spécial de verrou sur la porte, créé par… Créé par ta mère. Seulement mon sang peut ouvrir cette porte lorsqu'elle est verrouillée. Étant ma fille, tu pourras le faire sans problème.

Ils restèrent ensuite un instant silencieux, et Laureen en profita pour inspecter la décoration, entièrement aux couleurs de Gryffondor, avec beaucoup de photos des Maraudeurs dans leur jeunesse.

-T'étais vraiment un petit rebelle à l'école, hein ? sourit Laureen. Sort de superglu je suppose ?

-Évidemment, sourit Sirius. Dans une maison aux couleurs de Serpentard, j'étais obligé. Enfin bref, trêve de sentimentalisme, tu me prêtes ta baguette une seconde ? Je vais lever le sort de stase, tu auras un lit propre comme ça.

Laureen lui tendit sa baguette sans hésiter et attendit qu'il ait levé le sort pour parler de nouveau.

-Je ne dis certainement pas non à un bon lit, mais toi, où vas-tu dormir dans ce cas ?

-Je trouverais bien un canapé pas trop sale où m'installer, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, tu devrais dormir, la journée a été longue. Je viendrais te réveiller demain matin.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte. Laureen resta pensive un moment avant de faire un tour de la pièce. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquins en bois sombre travaillé, un magnifique bureau et une grande armoire. Elle y fouilla une minute et en sortit un vieux maillot de Quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor avec le nom de son père dans le dos. Elle décida que ça ferait un pyjama suffisant et pivota sur elle-même, s'approchant de la porte à droite de l'armoire. Supposant que c'était une salle de bain, elle l'ouvrit sans réfléchir, et poussa un hurlement de terreur pure en faisant un bond de quatre mètres en arrière, grogna en tordant sa cheville à l'atterrissage, perdit son équilibre, tomba en arrière avec un autre grognement, et poussa un deuxième hurlement à glacer le sang en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et rampa en arrière aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Sirius fit irruption dans la pièce, paniqué par les cris de terreur de sa fille.

-Laureen ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant par terre, l'air plus effrayée que jamais.

Elle continuait à ramper en arrière, tremblant, pleurant et geignant de peur. Il se tourna vers la porte qui était supposée mener à la salle de bains rattachée à sa chambre, et se figea à son tour. Il put presque sentir son cœur se déchirer une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine, et son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Dans l'encadrement de la porte gisait un corps dans une mare de sang. Le corps brisé de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Une douce crinière de boucles auburn, de grands yeux émeraudes, une peau blanche comme la neige…

-Brianna… souffla-t-il alors qu'une larme solitaire roulait sur sa joue creusée par le temps.

Il secoua la tête. Un épouvantard terrorisait peut-être les gens, mais ce n'était pas une créature très intelligente, heureusement. Brianna était morte il y a des années déjà, et il avait eu le temps de faire son deuil. Il se pencha doucement vers sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'il récupérait la baguette qui s'était échappée de sa poche lorsqu'elle était tombée. Il se tourna vers l'épouvantard en soupirant alors qu'il levait la baguette.

-Riddikulus.

Aussitôt il y eut un petit tourbillon autour de la créature, et à la place apparut la silhouette de Lucius Malefoy, en tutu rose de ballerine moldue. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et d'un mouvement négligent du poignet il fit disparaître la créature. Il s'agenouilla ensuite auprès de sa fille et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, la ramenant contre sa poitrine avant de la bercer comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Alors que Laureen se laissait aller aux pleurs contre son père, ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de tenir ainsi contre lui sa fille, depuis le jour où elle était née ? Combien de fois, dans ses jours les plus sombres à Azkaban, avait-il imaginé ces grands yeux verts, et les petites mains potelées de ce poupon avec lequel il avait à peine pu passer quelques mois.

Fermant ses yeux le temps de refouler les regrets et la culpabilité, Sirius caressa les cheveux de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Lorsque finalement ses pleurs s'estompèrent, il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

-C'est fini ma grande, c'est fini, la rassura-t-il sans la lâcher. Tu veux… tu veux me dire ce que tu as vu ?

Elle secoua frénétiquement sa tête de gauche à droite, les yeux encore écarquillés par la peur.

-D'accord. Si tu veux m'en parler je suis là, mais si tu veux le garder pour toi c'est ton droit.

Il l'aida à se relever et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain pour vérifier qu'aucun autre épouvantard ne se cachait là. Quand il fut sûr que sa fille était en sécurité, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et la laissa aller se débarbouiller tranquillement alors qu'il refermait la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Laureen alluma les lumières de la salle de bain d'un coup de baguette et se rinça le visage à l'eau froide avant d'enlever ses vêtements et de les laisser sur le rebord du grand lavabo qui trônait contre un mur. Elle enfila l'ancien jersey de Quidditch de son père par-dessus ses sous-vêtements et revint dans la chambre se glisser sous les couvertures. D'un coup de baguette, elle alla nicher une petite sphère de lumière au-dessus de la porte de la chambre, comme veilleuse, et ferma les yeux en se persuadant que ce que lui avait montré l'épouvantard ne se réalisera jamais.

Car jamais elle ne laisserait une telle chose arriver, dusse-t-elle en mourir.


	24. 24 - Cupcake

**_Hello mes p'tits chous ! Vraiment désolée pour la journée de retard, je fais de mon mieux. Je ne vais probablement pas publier avant mi-janvier, pour raisons de vacances et obligations familiales. Il n'est pas impossible que je publie un chapitre ici ou là, mais ma priorité ne sera pas d'update cette histoire pendant les prochaines semaines. Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances, un Joyeux Noël et une belle nouvelle année. Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 24 – Cupcake

Le lendemain matin, Laureen s'étira en bâillant. La lumière de sa veilleuse au-dessus de la porte avait un peu faibli pendant la nuit, mais brillait toujours d'une lueur rassurante. Un rayon de soleil timide se faufilait entre les lourds rideaux de velours noir, peinant à réchauffer la pièce alors que le jour était encore jeune.

Elle repoussa les couvertures et balança ses jambes hors du lit, réprimant un frisson quand ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le plancher froid de la pièce. Après avoir enfilé ses bottes et glissé sa baguette dans celle de droite, elle sortit de la pièce, passant une main dans sa crinière de boucles désordonnées.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle n'y vit rien ni personne. Son père devait sûrement être encore en train de dormir, et l'elfe de maison, Kreattur si sa mémoire était bonne, devait être affairé autre part dans la demeure. Elle décida de se préparer un petit déjeuner, et se mit à ouvrir les placards, mais rien n'était en vue, pas un œuf, pas une bouteille de lait, rien. Elle continuait à fouiller quand le bruit caractéristique d'une personne arrivant par le réseau de cheminette se fit entendre derrière elle.

N'étant pas habituée aux temps de guerre, et n'étant pas au courant de toutes les mesures de sécurité entourant cette maison et ses résidents, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas outre-mesure et ne se retourna même pas pour voir l'identité du nouveau venu, trop occupée à chercher de quoi manger et boire.

Charles William Weasley, plus communément appelé Charlie, avait toujours été un homme très téméraire. Et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était levé à l'aube, avait enfilé des vêtements propres après sa douche, avait préparé une tasse de café avec sucre et nuage de lait, qu'il avait précautionneusement couverte pour ne rien renverser, et avait décidé d'aller voir Laureen pour avoir la discussion qu'il n'avait que trop repoussée, depuis qu'il avait commis l'affreuse erreur de partir sous la neige le soir où il avait enfin eu le courage – ou la folie – de l'embrasser. La tasse n'était que pour la mettre d'une humeur suffisamment agréable pour qu'elle accepte d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire sans l'épingler au mur avec un sortilège.

C'est pourquoi il se retrouva au petit matin, une tasse de café chaud dans les mains, à sortir de la cheminée principale de la maison du 12, Square Grimmauld. Mais tout téméraire qu'il soit, et bien qu'il se soit préparé mentalement à un duel de cris, voire même à une paire de claques ou des larmes de la part de la jeune femme, il n'était certainement pas prêt pour ça. Pour la vision de rêve qui s'offrait à lui.

Elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, son corps fin était tendu vers le haut alors qu'elle tentait d'atteindre quelque chose tout en haut d'un placard. Les boucles auburn dans lesquelles il rêvait de passer sa main tous les matins en se réveillant tombaient en crinière désordonnée jusqu'aux deux-tiers de son dos. Le corps qu'il rêvait de serrer contre lui tous les soirs en s'endormant était caché dans un jersey de Quidditch de Gryffondor au moins deux fois trop grand, qui couvrait à peine les épaules, et tombait juste assez loin pour couvrir ce qui devait rester couvert, jusqu'au haut des cuisses.

Charlie eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de poser la tasse sur la table de la cuisine avant de la laisser tomber en perdant tous ses moyens. Il chercha quelque chose à dire pendant plusieurs secondes, quelque chose qui aurait paru plus intelligent qu'un simple « Salut ». Elle allait se retourner à tout instant, et si elle le surprenait à la regarder comme il le faisait, elle allait encore essayer de lui lancer un sortilège, et cette fois elle allait faire exprès de ne pas manquer. Au moment exact où il pensait cela, il sut quoi dire.

-Tu m'as manqué, petit ange.

Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Il la trouvait encore plus belle comme ça, les yeux écarquillés comme une biche effrayée, les cheveux désordonnés, à moitié couverte dans un jersey qui pourrait être le sien – la vision de Laureen dans son ancien jersey de Quidditch était particulièrement attrayante. Elle était une déesse, magnifique et tentatrice.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, grand dragon, répondit alors une petite voix qui le tira de ses rêveries.

Il releva ses yeux vers elle, surpris, et sentant une étincelle d'espoir s'allumer en lui. Tout n'était peut-être pas entièrement perdu, après tout. Il laissa un tout petit sourire fleurir sur son visage, et pointa la tasse qu'il avait apportée.

-J'ai pensé qu'un café, avec du sucre et du lait comme d'habitude, serait une bonne idée pour montrer que je viens en paix. Il est encore chaud, tu devrais le boire tout de suite.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et de la tasse, aussi gracieuse qu'un félin, détaillant aussi discrètement que possible son physique avantageux dans les vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau. Elle posa une main légère sur son épaule, le faisant tressaillir. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser aérien sur sa joue mal rasée.

-Merci, lui dit-elle doucement.

Puis son contact disparut et Charlie relâcha un souffle qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il retenait. Et aussitôt il se rendit compte qu'il était avide de son contact, qu'il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Mais déjà Laureen avait pris la tasse et s'était assise de l'autre côté de la table.

-Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Laureen après une gorgée de café. Après hier soir, je veux dire. Oh, et ce café est vraiment délicieux, merci.

-Je t'en prie. Et oui, tout le monde va bien. Tous ceux qui étaient là hier vont bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en réponse, les yeux fermés alors qu'elle savourait la boisson chaude que Charlie lui avait apporté.

-Oh, je t'ai apporté autre chose, rougit-il en sortant un petit paquet cubique de sa poche. C'est… un deuxième cadeau d'anniversaire, si tu veux. Tous les autres sont encore au Terrier, les jumeaux ont prévu de te les livrer dès que possible. Mais en attendant, j'ai pensé que… enfin que je pourrais… ou peut-être que tu voudrais… Je devrais arrêter de parler. Tiens.

Il lui tendit le petit paquet enveloppé de papier cadeau vert comme ses yeux. Elle le déballa soigneusement, et ouvrit la petite boîte qui renfermait un gâteau. C'était un cupcake au chocolat, apparemment. Sur le glaçage à la fraise, en petits bonbons multicolores en formes d'étoiles, était écrit « Désolé ».

Laureen eut un sourire attendri.

-Tu l'as fait toi-même ?

-Et je n'en garantis pas le résultat, marmonna-t-il.

Le sourire de Laureen s'élargit et elle prit une bouchée du gâteau. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Bientôt, Charlie put entendre l'espèce de ronronnement qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle mangeait du chocolat. Il décida qu'elle était d'humeur suffisamment agréable pour qu'il s'asseye près d'elle. Il tira donc la chaise qui était à gauche de Laureen et s'y installa confortablement pendant qu'elle dévorait son gâteau.

-C'était vraiment très bon, merci. Tu es venu juste pour m'apporter ce gâteau ?

Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux curieux. Il inspira un grand coup et la regarda bien en face.

-Il me semble que je te dois des excuses. J'ai mal agi après l'épreuve des dragons, et au bal de Noël. Je… je sais que c'est bien gentil de dire que je suis terriblement désolé et que je m'excuse, que ça ne réparera pas le mal que j'ai pu te causer, mais je le pense sincèrement. J'étais-

-Ne t'en fais pas, le coupa Laureen en posant la main sur son bras.

-Non, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi finir, reprit Charlie en posant son index sur les lèvres roses de la jeune femme. Reprenons depuis le début, parce que je pense que c'est mieux si j'explique tout. Juste après que je sois revenu à la réserve, après la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, le directeur nous a parlé de cette épreuve de dragons pour le Tournoi. Je me suis immédiatement porté volontaire pour aller à Poudlard et commencer à préparer les enclos où nos protégés allaient rester. Je me suis porté volontaire parce que je connais bien Poudlard pour y avoir étudié, mais surtout parce que venir à Poudlard aussi tôt me permettait de revoir quelqu'un, et de passer du temps avec cette personne. Seulement, quand je suis arrivé, j'avais un rival, de son âge, beau, charmant… Il a eu la belle avant moi, et j'étais jaloux. Terriblement jaloux. Et j'étais en colère, contre moi-même pour m'être laissé devancer puis pour ressentir ces sentiments, contre cette fille parce qu'elle ne m'avait même pas laissé une chance, et contre ce rival qui m'avait volé la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux. J'étais énervé, alors quand cette personne est venue me voir, juste après l'épreuve alors que je l'avais vue en train d'embrasser mon rival quelques minutes avant à peine, alors qu'elle venait en toute amitié, j'ai laissé la colère et le ressentiment m'aveugler et j'ai repoussé la fille que j'aimais aussi durement que je le pouvais, espérant briser tout lien et passer rapidement à autre chose.

Il s'arrêta une seconde pour prendre une inspiration. Elle n'avait pas bougé.

-Je suis rentré à la réserve, j'ai travaillé avec les dragons les plus dangereux que nous ayons pour penser à autre chose, j'ai fini toutes mes réserves de Whisky Pur Feu pour oublier cette fille, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je l'aimais toujours comme un fou. Alors je suis revenu dans l'école pour la voir, et là j'ai perdu tout contrôle. J'avais besoin de l'embrasser, c'était vital. Je l'ai embrassé, et au même moment j'ai su que j'étais perdu. Elle était avec un autre, je n'avais pas le droit d'être là, à faire ce que je faisais. Alors je lui ai tourné le dos et je suis parti, et je ne suis jamais revenu… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était temps que cette jeune femme sache la vérité, tu ne crois pas ? Très honnêtement, j'ai peur de sa réaction. Elle aurait tous les droits de me rejeter, de me frapper, de faire ce qu'elle veut de moi. C'est la plus belle femme du monde, et peut-être la plus folle, mais j'aime sa folie. J'aime ses cheveux qui deviennent roux dans le soleil, ses yeux verts comme des feuilles de printemps, son rire lorsque ses meilleurs amis font une bêtise, la passion qu'elle met dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend, sa tendance à envoyer des sortilèges surpuissants sur les gens qui l'embêtent… Je ne sais pas vraiment quand et comment elle l'a fait, mais je suis tombé amoureux fou d'elle. Et son nom est Laureen Maura Black-O'Neil, finit-il dans un souffle.

Laureen sentit son cœur rater un battement. Tout ce temps, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et comme deux idiots ils avaient laissé un mur s'installer entre eux. Un mur que les mots de Charlie avaient réduit à l'état de poussière. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de faire un pas vers lui. Elle cligna des yeux, ne sachant que répondre à cela.

-Dis quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît, rit nerveusement Charlie. J'ai l'air d'un idiot à attendre, je préfère savoir tout de suite si je vais vivre célibataire le restant de mes jours.

Laureen cligna à nouveau des yeux.

-Hier, quand je suis arrivée dans cette maison, je suis tombée sur un épouvantard, dit-elle finalement en regardant dans le vide.

Charlie faillit ne pas l'entendre tant sa voix était basse.

-J'ai vu… l'homme que j'aimais, étendu sur le sol dans une mare de son propre sang, un trou béant dans la poitrine, les yeux grands ouverts mais sans vie.

Elle eut un hoquet mais réussit à juguler ses sanglots pour terminer ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Je voyais tes cheveux flamboyants tachés de sang, du sang aussi sur tes vêtements de dresseur de dragons, et tes yeux… J'ai cru que mon cœur s'était déchiré en deux. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te perdre, Charlie, je t'aime.

Ce fut à son tour de cligner des yeux bêtement. Son cerveau semblait refuser de traiter cette information. Il ouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils, referma sa bouche, la réouvrit comme s'il cherchait ses mots, mais finalement la referma avant de laisser un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage.

Brusquement il se leva, tendit les bras, glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de Laureen et la souleva sans efforts pour l'asseoir sur la table. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Charlie se tenait debout entre ses jambes, et elle devait avouer que cette vision était particulièrement tentatrice. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et la souleva presque pour la serrer contre lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille pour se maintenir. Il colla son front au sien et ferma les yeux. Elle sourit. Elle se sentait bien.

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu es enfin ma petite amie, souffla-t-il. Je veux dire, je suis juste venu m'excuser d'avoir agi comme un troll, et je me retrouve avec la plus belle femme du monde dans mes bras, c'est sûrement un rêve, et… je devrais vraiment arrêter de parler.

Laureen hocha la tête avec un sourire mutin, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu ne m'as même pas demandé si j'acceptais d'être ta petite amie, rit-elle.

-Je veux bien me mettre à genoux dans la seconde pour te supplier d'accepter si c'est ce qu'il faut, sourit-il.

-Non, ça ira, sourit-elle. Mais, tu peux m'inviter à sortir, un de ces soirs. Ça pourrait être un bon début.

Il sourit, et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Un léger doute traversa alors l'esprit de Charlie et son sourire vacilla un peu.

-Dis, hum… Le garçon de Durmstrang…

-Erik ?

-Oui, c'est ça, Erik… Tu… tu n'es plus avec lui ?

Laureen éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

-Non, on s'est séparés avant que je ne rentre de Poudlard.

-Toi ou lui ?

-Accord mutuel. Mais on s'envoie des lettres, il a un hibou particulièrement robuste qui peut faire des longs trajets.

Charlie sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse.

-Jaloux ? demanda-t-elle en connaissant la réponse.

-Quand il s'agit de toi ? Toujours, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et allait approcher son visage du sien quand un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter.

-Stop ! C'est bon, on va s'arrêter là, je crois que c'est assez ! fit une voix autoritaire et légèrement goguenarde depuis la porte qui donnait sur la grande salle à manger.

Sirius se tenait là, bras croisé, et il n'avait pas l'air spécialement ravi de trouver sa fille dans les bras du deuxième fils Weasley. Quoique Laureen pouvait voir un éclat d'amusement dans ses yeux.

-Jeune fille, ce n'est pas une tenue réellement appropriée pour recevoir des invités, encore moins un garçon, la tança-t-il gentiment. Accio pantalon !

Un de ses vieux pantalon flotta jusqu'à Laureen qui l'enfila rapidement. Charlie avait levé un sourcil face au sorcier.

-Vous y arrivez sans baguette ? C'est impressionnant.

-Merci, et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'apprendre à le faire. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet. Tu as brisé le cœur de ma fille une fois, comment puis-je être sûr que tu ne le feras pas une deuxième fois ?

-Monsieur Black, je ne peux vous donner aucune preuve matérielle, mais je peux vous jurer sur la tête de tous mes frères que jamais je ne blesserai intentionnellement Laureen. Je-

-Tu l'aimes, oui, j'ai à peu près tout entendu, le coupa Sirius. Mais que ce soit clair, si tu fais du mal à mon bébé ce n'est pas juste un crochet du gauche que tu prendras. C'est compris ?

-Oui, monsieur, acquiesça Charlie.

-Papa, arrête, marmonna Laureen. C'est embarrassant.

-Être embarrassant fait partie de mes prérogatives de père, sourit Sirius.

Les trois restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sirius décide qu'il avait été assez embarrassant avec sa fille pour le moment.

-Je serai dans la bibliothèque si vous avez besoin de moi. Ne faites rien de stupide, et gardez une distance de sécurité…

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant sa fille droit dans les yeux. Elle devint écarlate et se cacha derrière un rideau de cheveux alors qu'il sortait de la pièce en sifflotant. Charlie souffla, et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, maman a dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi au Terrier aujourd'hui, mais je reviens aussi vite que possible, promis.

Elle hocha la tête, reprenant contenance.

-J'avais juste une question, ajouta-t-il plus doucement. A propos de l'épouvantard que tu as vu hier.

Laureen se tendit instantanément. Charlie soupira et s'assit sur la chaise avant de la prendre par la main et de la tirer doucement vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye sur ses genoux. Il passa ses deux bras autour d'elle et la berça comme une enfant.

-Shh, détends-toi, murmura-t-il. Tout va bien, il n'y a aucun monstre ici et maintenant.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

-Ce que tu as vu n'arrivera jamais, souffla-t-il. Je te le promets. Je ne vais pas te laisser, pas maintenant que je t'ai enfin retrouvée. Et je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, je te le jure. Chasse ces cauchemars, ce ne sont que ça, des mauvais rêves. La réalité, c'est moi, un corps chaud, au cœur qui bat. Pas une hallucination créée par un monstre qui se terre dans des placards. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il sourit tendrement et continua à la bercer un moment, avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de s'en aller par la cheminée.

Lorsqu'il remit les pieds au terrier, Ron était déjà debout – ce qui lui sembla extrêmement inhabituel, à juste titre – et dévorait des petits pains en regardant un article de journal sur une de ses équipes de Quidditch favorites.

-'alut Cha'lie, articula-t-il la bouche pleine.

Charlie hocha la tête distraitement alors qu'un sourire béat flottait sur ses lèvres.

-'a va ? s'inquiéta son frère.

-Mieux que jamais, répondit le dresseur de dragons avec un soupir énamouré.

Ron haussa les épaules alors que Charlie filait dans la cuisine.


	25. 25 - Déménagement

**_Hello mes p'tits chous ! Désolée pour l'attente, me revoilà enfin avec le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez toutes et tous passés de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Je vous souhaite une très belle année, et je vous remercie de toujours me suivre. Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 25 – Déménagement

Sirius Black se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de la maison dont il avait hérité, étant le seul Black encore vivant au moment où ses parents étaient décédés. Laureen avait changé la donne, et logiquement c'était à elle qu'appartenait cette maison puisqu'elle était maintenant majeure et qu'il était toujours considéré comme hors-la-loi.

Marcher dans cette pièce lui procura un étrange sentiment de nostalgie mêlée à de l'amertume. Il avait souvent trouvé refuge dans le confort de cette pièce durant son enfance, et peu de gens savaient qu'avant de mettre les pieds à Poudlard, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps le nez dans les livres, et avait déjà des connaissances très avancées dans beaucoup de matières. C'est de là que lui venait son aisance en classe, et pourquoi il se permettait de ne presque pas travailler, du moins en apparence, à l'école.

Il promena ses doigts sur les tranches poussiéreuses des épais volumes de cuir qui lui avaient tenu compagnie dans sa tendre jeunesse, jusqu'à ce que ses sens canins l'informent de la présence de sa fille à l'entrée de la pièce. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Tu as vraiment tout entendu ? grommela-t-elle en s'obstinant à détailler le plancher.

Son père éclata de rire avant de lui répondre.

-Je l'ai entendu déballer l'entièreté du pourquoi du comment il en était arrivé là, et toute sa déclaration d'amour, confirma Sirius.

Laureen s'apprêtait à répondre mais il leva la main dans un geste apaisant.

-C'était beau, ce qu'il a dit. Ça m'a rappelé l'époque lointaine où j'avais fait presque la même déclaration à ta mère, juste avant la fin de notre septième année… Je l'ai suppliée de venir avec moi. Tu te doutes déjà que sa réponse avait été négative et j'en avais souffert. Enfin, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé et tu as autre chose à faire que d'écouter un vieillard nostalgique.

-Tu n'es pas si vieux, sourit Laureen tendrement.

Il sourit en retour, et s'assit sur un canapé de cuir moelleux, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

-Tu n'es pas fâché contre Charlie ? s'assura-t-elle.

-Si, et je le serai toujours, parce qu'il t'a fait du mal. Mais si tu veux flirter avec lui, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher.

-Mais…

-Non, écoute-moi. D'abord, je n'ai pas de leçons à donner dans le domaine du flirt, car même si j'aimais éperdument ta mère, j'étais tout de même le tombeur de Poudlard. Deuxièmement, et même si ça me donne des boutons de l'admettre, toi et Charlie êtes amoureux et faits l'un pour l'autre, même un aveugle s'en apercevrait. Tout comme ta mère et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre, preuve en est la magnifique jeune femme qui est assise à côté de moi aujourd'hui. Brianna et moi avons été séparés par plusieurs choses, mais que je reçoive le baiser du détraqueur si je suis une des raisons qui pourraient te séparer de Charlie !

Laureen se blottit dans les bras de son père avec un large sourire.

-Et j'ai confiance en Molly et Arthur pour avoir bien éduqué leurs enfants, je pense que Charlie est un bon garçon. Enfin, je jugerai au fil du temps je suppose. Il t'a invitée à dîner ? Ou tu l'as invité à dîner ? Je n'ai pas bien saisi qui invitait qui.

-Je lui ai finement suggéré de m'inviter, rit Laureen. J'attends donc une invitation.

-Très bien. Et quand… enfin et si… enfin si tu dois… tu sais que tu as… des sorts… ou des potions…

-Papa, arrête ! s'horrifia Laureen. On a déjà eu cette discussion avant le bal et je ne tiens vraiment pas à en parler avec toi, pas maintenant.

Elle sauta hors du canapé, et fut presque soulagée de voir que son père semblait aussi embarrassé qu'elle.

-Je... commença-t-elle. Petit-déjeuner ! Il n'y a rien pour le petit-déjeuner. Je regardais dans les placards quand… bref.

-Je me charge de trouver à manger, annonça Sirius. Il va falloir remettre cette maison en état, alors prends ta baguette et commence par la pièce de ton choix. S'il y a un monstre quelque part, referme la porte et fais un signe dessus, je demanderai à Fol-Œil de s'en occuper.

Laureen hocha la tête et sa baguette en main, se planta au bas des escaliers. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et commença par lancer un sort de Recurvit sur le côté intérieur de la porte d'entrée. Elle répéta l'opération sur chaque objet et endroit du hall d'entrée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le portrait de la vieille Walburga, dont les rideaux étaient fermés, de sale et sombre.

Un peu essoufflée, Laureen se laissa tomber sur les premières marches de l'escalier avant de reprendre son travail. Le bruit mat de sa chute contrôlée suffit à réveiller le portrait de l'entrée, et les rideaux s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec.

-TRAÎTRES A VOTRE SANG ! INGRATS ! QUI ES-TU, TOI QUI OSES SOUILLER L'HONORABLE DEMEURE DE LA NOBLE FAMILLE DES BLACK ?!

Laureen sursauta et répondit machinalement à la femme austère qui la dévisageait.

-Laureen O'Neil.

-LA BÂTARDE TRAÎTRESSE A SON SANG ! LE REJETON DE MON INFÂME FILS AÎNÉ ! LA DISGRÂCE INCARNÉE !

-Tais-toi, vieille bourrique ! ordonna une voix bourrue.

Un homme de stature un peu moins impressionnante que son père, portant une veste verte un peu rapiécée, referma les rideaux d'un coup et noua les cordons d'un geste expert. Il se retourna avec l'air un peu attristé.

-Oncle Remus ! s'exclama Laureen en lui sautant au cou.

Elle était devenue très proche de l'homme après l'incident à Poudlard. C'était avec lui qu'elle arrivait à parler de ce qui était arrivé à Cédric Diggory. Il avait eu le jeune homme en cours et le trouvait brillant.

-Bonjour Laureen. Comment vas-tu ? sourit ce dernier en la tenant à longueur de bras.

-Très bien. Je dois encore m'habituer à cette maison, mais ça va. Et toi ?

-Ça va. N'écoute pas cette vieille pie, ajouta-t-il en désignant le tableau. Elle est complètement sénile et dérangée.

-Je me fiche de ce que peut dire un tableau, cracha Laureen avant de disparaître à grands pas dans la cuisine.

Remus haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais ne dit rien. Il la suivit dans la cuisine, la regardant s'attabler devant le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait apporté.

-C'est fou ce que tu me rappelles ta mère, souffla-t-il. Tu lui ressembles tellement, surtout avec le pull de Quidditch de ton père.

Laureen hocha la tête alors qu'elle saisissait un biscuit sec et mordait dedans énergiquement.

-Pourquoi tu portes un vieux pantalon de Sirius ? s'étonna Remus en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Pour que je sois certain qu'elle porte une tenue décente quand un garçon lui tourne autour… grogna Sirius en arrivant. Tiens, j'ai trouvé le livre que tu cherchais.

Il tendit un épais volume relié de cuir à son meilleur ami.

-Le garçon de Durmstrang ? demanda Remus avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, Erik est rentré en Suède, répondit mécaniquement Laureen.

-Et tu as déjà un autre prétendant ? rit Remus. On dirait ton père dans ses premières années d'école, une fille différente à son bras chaque mois.

-Je peux aller chez toi pour prendre mes affaires ? demanda brusquement Laureen.

-Allons-y, acquiesça Remus sans cacher son trouble face à la mauvaise humeur de sa filleule.

Dans une autre maison, quelque part dans la campagne anglaise et non-loin du village moldu de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Bill Weasley venait de se réveiller. Après avoir écrit une longue lettre à une certaine sorcière française tard dans la nuit, il récupérait un peu de sommeil bien mérité. Il fut réveillé par des pas dans sa chambre. Il grogna et plissa des yeux.

-Charlie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil.

Il releva la tête et remarqua que son petit frère était déjà habillé et semblait même revenir dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ? grommela-t-il.

-J'avais une course à faire. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa Charlie en se laissant tomber sur le matelas par terre.

Bill Weasley remarqua immédiatement le ton inhabituellement heureux de son frère.

-Allez, dis-moi ce qui te rends aussi heureux, rit Bill. C'était quoi, cette course ?

-Je suis amoureux, Bill. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle.

-De Laureen ? Sans blague, quel scoop ! On est tous au courant, sauf Ron parce qu'il ne se rend compte de rien, et Laureen parce que… bon je ne vois pas pourquoi mais en tout cas elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte.

Bill alluma la lampe de chevet d'un geste négligent du poignet et regarda son frère.

-Donc, tu es amoureux de Laureen. Et ensuite ? Tu comptes enfin faire quelque chose ou tu vas continuer à rêver d'elle depuis ta réserve de dragons ?

-C'est de ma petite amie que tu parles donc sois poli, grommela Charlie en le fusillant du regard.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Bill. Après ton fiasco de Noël, j'ai bien cru que tu ne lui demanderais jamais.

-Je dois l'inviter à sortir maintenant, ajouta Charlie. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

-Vas la voir ou envoies-lui une lettre d'invitation. C'est évident, non ? répondit Bill en s'adossant à son oreiller.

-Je sais comment l'inviter, répliqua Charlie en levant les yeux au ciel. Le problème c'est où l'inviter ! Un restaurant ? Un bar ? Un match de Quidditch ? Et si…

-Woah, du calme, frangin, fit Bill en se redressant. Respire, ça te fera du bien. Et j'ai peut-être la solution pour toi, d'accord ?

Charlie sembla se calmer et regarda son grand frère avec espoir pour qu'il l'aide à trouver le rendez-vous parfait.

-Le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas une option, prévint Bill. Trop dangereux en ce moment. Laureen va devenir une cible des mangemorts tant qu'elle est en-dehors de Poudlard. Le mieux est de l'emmener dans un restaurant moldu, loin de tout ça. Londres serait une option un peu trop évidente, et Sirius n'acceptera aucune prise de risque.

Bill s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

-J'ai bien quelque chose en tête, fit Charlie. Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas vraiment ce dont elle a envie. Voilà…

Alors que Charlie exposait son idée à son grand frère, Molly Weasley avait fini de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour toute la famille. Arthur était déjà parti au Ministère, ses horaires s'étant considérablement alourdis depuis la tragédie survenue à Poudlard à la fin de l'année scolaire. La discussion avec sa femme la veille avait été houleuse, avant qu'il ne réussisse à la convaincre que c'était pour leur sécurité à tous. Elle devait maintenant l'annoncer à ses enfants, et ça n'allait pas être facile. Elle prit une grande inspiration en entendant le pas léger de Ginny qui sortait de sa chambre, puis la cavalcade des jumeaux qui couraient dans l'escalier.

-Bonjour maman, articula sa fille dans un bâillement.

-Bonjour ma grande. Bien dormi ?

Sa fille secoua la tête avec une grimace. Molly fit la moue. Depuis la troisième épreuve, peu de gens dormaient vraiment bien. La fête pour les dix-sept ans de Laureen avait mis du baume sur les cœurs et avait ramené un peu de joie de vivre dans les esprits, mais les blessures n'avaient toujours pas cicatrisé.

Une fois que tous ses enfants furent attablés, le nez dans leur petit-déjeuner, Molly se racla la gorge.

-Nous allons déménager jusqu'à la rentrée, dit-elle simplement.

Cela amena un silence, vite brisé par les protestations stridentes de Ginny qui avait besoin du jardin pour s'entraîner pour le Quidditch, par les cris des jumeaux qui avaient commencé la confection de leurs Boîtes à Flemme pour les tester à Poudlard, par Ron pour le principe, mais le plus étonnant fut le poing de Charlie qui s'abattit violemment sur la table, ramenant le silence aussi vite qu'il était parti.

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, prévint-il avec les mâchoires contractées.

-On a un mal fou à te faire venir, et maintenant que tu y es tu ne veux plus partir ! s'énerva la matriarche Weasley. C'est nouveau, ça !

Charlie s'empourpra mais ne répondit rien. Bill posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-Je disais, nous allons déménager pour quelques semaines, reprit Molly.

-Où allons-nous habiter, maman ? demanda Ginny d'une voix morose.

-Au 12 Square Grimmauld, à Londres. Nous allons habiter avec Sirius Black.

Charlie hoqueta. Bill et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Même Ginny sembla retrouver le sourire. Seul Ron semblait encore de mauvaise humeur.

-Et Harry ? demanda-t-il.

-Il doit rester chez les moldus, ordre de Dumbledore, répondit sa mère d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Par contre, Hermione Granger habitera aussi dans la maison des Black. Bien, allez vite préparer vos affaires, nous partons dans une heure.

Alors que ses enfants remontaient rapidement dans leurs chambres respectives pour préparer leurs affaires, la matriarche enchanta la vaisselle pour qu'elle se lave et se range toute seule, et elle rassembla ce dont elle-même et Arthur allaient avoir besoin dans ce déménagement temporaire. Au bout d'une heure de rangement, grognements pour faire fermer les malles, et autres bruits divers, ils descendirent tous devant la cheminée.

-Dites bien « 12 Square Grimmauld à Londres », leur rappela Molly. Bill, vas-y en premier.

Dans la maison du 12 Square Grimmauld à Londres, Laureen et Remus étaient rentrés avec la malle de la jeune fille, qu'elle s'était empressée de remonter dans l'ancienne chambre de son père pour s'y barricader. Puis la faim se faisant sentir, elle était redescendue dans la cuisine pour se préparer des sandwichs.

Le bruit d'un « pouf » dans la cheminée la fit sursauter cette fois, et elle se tourna pleine d'espoir vers la personne qui venait d'arriver, priant pour que ce soit Charlie.

-Oh, ce n'est que toi, souffla-t-elle l'air déçu en voyant Bill se courber pour sortir de la cheminée.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, rit l'aîné Weasley.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à ses sandwichs. Sirius fit alors irruption dans la cuisine, Remus sur les talons, et se figea en voyant Bill.

-Bill ? s'étonna Remus. Il y a un problème ?

Bill s'approcha d'eux et leur parla à voix basse. Ils avaient l'air extrêmement surpris mais hochèrent la tête tout de même. Un deuxième « pouf » retentit dans la cheminée, et Laureen pivota d'un bond en espérant que cette fois-ci ce serait le bon Weasley. Ses prières furent exaucées et elle bondit au-dessus de la table d'un seul mouvement agile en poussant un cri de joie, atterrissant dans les bras de Charlie qui lâcha sa malle juste à temps pour la rattraper, rejetant sa tête en arrière dans un rire avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Sans plus s'occuper de sa malle, de son frère, ou du père et du parrain de sa petite-amie, il serra Laureen contre lui et monta les escaliers sans détacher ses yeux des siens. Elle poussa d'une main la porte de l'ancienne chambre de son père qu'elle avait annexée et il la ferma du pied derrière eux.

Il la déposa délicatement sur le canapé et s'assit près d'elle. Elle haussa un sourcil et grimpa sur ses genoux avant de lover sa tête contre son épaule. Il referma ses bras sur elle et embrassa à nouveau son front, heureux.

-Dis-moi, murmura-t-il en la berçant, tu es déjà allée à Florence, en Italie ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je connais un petit restaurant là-bas, tenu par un ami. Que dirais-tu d'y aller demain soir ?

-Tu veux dire… un rendez-vous… en Italie ?

-Ça ne te plaît pas ? On peut aussi aller ailleurs si tu préfères, dit-il d'une traite avec nervosité.

-Non, non, l'Italie, c'est parfait, sourit-elle. Juste un peu inattendu. Mais parfait.

Il souffla son soulagement, et allait ajouter quelque chose quand des coups sur la porte retentirent. Il se leva avec un grognement d'exaspération après avoir doucement enlevée Laureen de ses genoux, et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt deux grandes tornades rousses se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour enlacer leur meilleure amie.

-Fred, George, on était en train de discuter, grommela Charlie.

-A d'autres ! lança Georges avec un regard suspicieux. S'enfermer seul avec une jeune fille innocente, sous le toit de son père en plus, ce n'est pas le summum de la discrétion. Maintenant, tu devrais ramasser ta malle dans la cuisine et te trouver une chambre avant que maman ne fasse une crise ou que Sirius ne décide de laisser son hippogriffe t'égorger.

Charlie lança un regard désolé à Laureen, qui lui répondit d'un sourire. Il lui souffla un baiser et descendit l'escalier en traînant des pieds.

-Toi et Charlie ? demandèrent alors les jumeaux en même temps.

Laureen se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans répondre.

-Intéressant… ajoutèrent les jumeaux avant de retourner dans la chambre d'amis dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés.


	26. 26 - Dîner aux chandelles

**_Hello mes p'tits chous ! Bcp de retard, je sais, mais j'ai des dissertations dans tous les sens et c'est la course. Je vous laisse profiter du dernier chapitre et je retourne pleurer sur mon rapport. Bisous et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 26 – Dîner aux chandelles

Laureen faisait les cent pas dans la salle de bains, se rongeant nerveusement les ongles. Elle arrêta immédiatement son geste, et avec un soupir et un mouvement de baguette, rectifia sa manucure. Elle jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir et se décida enfin à sortir de la salle de bains.

Elle portait un pull fin beige au large col rond, une jupe patineuse plissée bordeaux, des collants noirs et des escarpins vernis noirs. En guise d'accessoires elle n'avait mis qu'une paire de boucle d'oreilles en forme de roses, bordeaux elles aussi, et une pochette beige vernie où elle glissa sa baguette. Elle enfila son trench coat noir sans le boutonner et failli passer nerveusement la main dans ses boucles auburn mais se retint, se rappelant le mal qu'elle avait eu à faire tenir ses cheveux dans un chignon simple et élégant d'où s'échappaient déjà quelques mèches. Vérifiant une dernière fois son très léger maquillage dans un miroir, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en se cramponnant à la rampe pour ne pas tomber.

Elle atteignit enfin le bas des marches, et releva avec hésitation ses yeux vers les six personnes qui se trouvaient là. D'abord, son père et son parrain, qui la regardait avec bienveillance, lui disant d'un seul regard à quel point elle était belle, comme sa mère. Ensuite, les jumeaux, dont les yeux agrandis ne masquaient pas la surprise de voir leur meilleure amie ainsi apprêtée. Toutefois Fred eut la présence d'esprit de lui faire un clin d'œil discret, la rassérénant. Il y avait ensuite Molly Weasley, qui semblait hésitante, avec son léger froncement de sourcils. Puis tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle s'évanouit quand elle vit Charlie, dont la mâchoire balayait le sol, la fixant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. George lui mit un assez peu discret coup de coude.

-Laureen… tu… tu es…

Il peinait à trouver ses mots, Merlin il n'était même pas capable de formuler une pensée cohérente !

-Merci, rougit-elle. Tu es très élégant, ça te va bien.

Il sourit, ses nerfs semblant se calmer un peu, et lui présenta son bras. Avant que Sirius ne puisse protester, il les fit transplaner devant la boutique du vieux Ollivander. Personne ne se trouvait devant la boutique à cette heure, et Charlie ramassa ce qui semblait être une cannette sur le sol.

-Notre Portoloin, expliqua-t-il devant l'air étonné de sa petite amie. Il ne devrait pas tarder à…

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'ils disparaissaient du Chemin de Traverse. Laureen cria sous le choc, et s'attendait à tomber comme un tas sur le sol, comme la dernière fois, mais fut rattrapée juste à temps par le bras puissant d'un dresseur de dragons autour de sa taille.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque dans l'oreille.

Elle rougit, mais décidée à ne pas jouer les effarouchées toute la soirée, elle passa sa main derrière la nuque de Charlie et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir chuchoter à son oreille.

-Tu es très élégant, mais je te préfère en tenue de travail, ça donne un côté viril… elle laissa traîner sa phrase de façon suggestive avant de reprendre. Mais je crois que le mieux reste sans chemise, finit-elle en lui mordillant doucement le lobe avant de lui prendre la main et de marcher dans une direction au hasard comme si de rien n'était.

Charlie faillit s'étouffer de surprise. Cette femme allait le rendre fou ! Comment était-il possible d'être aussi mignonne et innocente, et en même temps aussi indécemment désirable et sexy ? Il se laissa entraîner un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits, et de la guider silencieusement jusqu'au restaurant où il avait réservé.

-Ah, signore Charlie ! tonna une voix grave quand Charlie tint la porte ouverte pour Laureen.

Un beau serveur italien se campa devant eux, détaillant Laureen d'un air appréciateur.

-Bonsoir, Giacomo, le salua Charlie. J'ai réservé une table pour deux, ce soir.

-Sì, sourit Giacomo. Pour toi et pour la sublime signorina, je présume ? C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, bella.

Il lui fit un baisemain agrémenté d'un clin d'œil aguicheur. Charlie grinça des dents et prit la main de Laureen, la dégageant de celle de Giacomo, avant d'entourer protectivement de ses bras la jeune fille.

-Enchantée, sourit timidement Laureen. Vous connaissez Charlie depuis longtemps ?

Giacomo hocha la tête en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

-Sì, cet énergumène a squatté mon canapé et mangé ici pendant plus de six mois il y a deux ans.

-Ah bon ? demanda Laureen avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Et pourquoi ?

-Oh, un dragon venait de naître dans la réserve cachée au nord de Firenze, expliqua Giacomo avec un haussement d'épaules.

Laureen marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Je suis un cracmol, ajouta Giacomo devant son air incertain. Mes deux petites sœurs et mes parents sont des sorciers. Et ce restaurant est régulièrement le point de ralliement des dresseurs italiens.

-Un dragon venait de naître dans la réserve et ils avaient besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un d'habitué aux bébés dragons, intervint Charlie. J'ai accepté la mutation temporaire, voilà tout. Giacomo, notre table est encore loin ?

-Juste là, sourit l'italien en tirant un rideau, dévoilant un balcon.

Une table pour deux avec bougies et fleurs avait été installée, sur un balcon isolé donnant vue sur le centre-ville. Laureen porta la main à sa bouche, émerveillée. Giacomo fit un clin d'œil à Charlie et disparut discrètement alors que le roux posait sa main dans le bas du dos de sa petite amie. D'une délicate pression, il l'enjoignit à s'approcher de la table, et tira une des chaises pour elle avant d'aller s'asseoir en face. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva avant de décaler sa chaise plus près de celle de Laureen.

-Là, beaucoup mieux, sourit-il en lui prenant doucement la main. Alors, comment trouves-tu la vue ?

-C'est magnifique, Charlie, c'est…

Elle lui serra la main plus fort.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise, répondit Charlie. J'avais peur d'en faire beaucoup trop pour un premier rendez-vous, je pensais que-

Laureen l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, le coupant dans sa phrase. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

-Merci Charlie, c'est vraiment parfait.

La timidité de Laureen s'effaça peu à peu alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, et bientôt Giacomo revint avec une grande assiette où trônait une pizza margherita… en forme de cœur. L'italien disparut sans un mot, et Charlie s'occupa de découper la pizza avant de servir un verre de vin rouge à Laureen.

-A nous deux ? proposa-t-il, incertain.

-A nous, sourit Laureen en trinquant avec lui avant de prendre une gorgée de vin. Hmm, ce vin est très bon.

-Tu verras, les pizzas ici sont un pur régal.

Elle hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence confortable. Après la pizza, Charlie paya l'addition sans même prêter attention aux protestations de Laureen, et l'aida à remettre son manteau avant de l'escorter hors du restaurant après avoir dit au revoir à Giacomo.

Après avoir placé la main de Laureen au creux de son bras, Charlie la guida à travers le centre-ville de Florence, discutant de choses sans aucune importance, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre la voix de sa petite-amie.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, il est déjà vingt-deux heures ! s'exclama Laureen. On devrait rentrer, mon père et Remus doivent être morts d'inquiétude !

Charlie allait protester mais l'air réellement inquiet de la jeune femme le décida. En soupirant, il sortit de sa poche un vieux mouchoir brodé et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun moldu ne se trouvait autour d'eux, il lança un sort qui fit briller le mouchoir de bleu, et rangea sa baguette. Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de Laureen et la serra contre lui. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le Portoloin les emmenait dans le Chemin de Traverse, et encore une fois à l'atterrissage, Charlie rattrapa Laureen, en profitant pour serrer davantage la jeune femme contre lui. Sachant qu'ils ne devaient pas traîner là, il les fit transplaner directement dans la cuisine de la maison des Black. Sirius y était assis, un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu dans la main.

-Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il en les voyant. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir me rendre en Italie…

-Désolée papa, Charlie m'a fait faire une promenade dans le centre-ville de Florence et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, excuse-moi.

Sirius enlaça sa fille un instant.

-Aucun problème. Tout s'est bien passé ?

-A merveille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de sa fille. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui désigner l'escalier du menton.

-Bonne nuit, ma grande. Tu me raconteras demain.

Elle allait protester mais comprit que son père voulait parler seul à seul avec Charlie. Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Charlie et allait l'embrasser sur la joue également mais le raclement de gorge de son père l'arrêta et elle dut se contenter d'un regard avant de disparaître dans l'escalier puis dans sa chambre.

-Enfin te voilà ! firent deux voix quand elle referma la porte.

Elle poussa un cri en se retournant, baguette en main, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant les jumeaux qui l'attendaient, étalés sur le lit.

-Bande d'idiots, grommela-t-elle. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Si mon père vous voit dans ma chambre il va se mettre à lancer des sorts dans tous les coins…

-Mais non, Sirius nous adore, répondit George.

-On lui rappelle l'époque des Maraudeurs, ajouta Fred. Alors, ce rendez-vous ?

Il agita ses sourcils de manière suggestive qui fit rire sa meilleure amie.

-C'était très bien, répondit-elle en lui lançant un coussin. Ton frère a été charmant et le dîner était très bon. Maintenant si vous voulez bien sortir, je comptais dormir.

-Attends, intervint George. On ne t'a presque pas vue depuis… Enfin on ne t'a presque pas vue et on voulait t'annoncer quelque chose.

-M'annoncer quelque chose ? reprit-elle en se laissant tomber entre eux sur le matelas, jouant avec les cheveux de George.

-Le magasin de farces et attrapes, commença Fred. Ça y est, on a les fonds nécessaires. On n'a pas encore de local, mais ça viendra. Après tout, il nous reste encore une année de cours avant de lancer notre entreprise.

-Comment avez-vous trouvé l'argent nécessaire ? s'étonna Laureen en se relevant sur ses coudes.

-Tu dois promettre de ne rien dire à personne, surtout à Ron ou à Maman, prévint George. Mais c'est Harry qui nous a donné les mille gallions qu'il a gagné au Tournoi.

Laureen resta silencieuse. Harry avait vraiment un cœur en or. Et les jumeaux allaient enfin pouvoir accomplir leur rêve. Elle soupira discrètement.

-Dis, Lau' ?

-Oui George ?

-On aimerait bien que tu viennes travailler au magasin, avec nous.

-George, on en a déjà parlé, soupira Laureen. Même si je suis entièrement derrière vous dans cette idée, les farces et attrapes ne sont pas la perspective d'avenir que j'ai choisi.

-Et quelle perspective as-tu choisie ? demanda Fred. Tu es toujours restée tellement secrète sur tes projets…

-Parce que je ne suis pas encore vraiment décidée, répliqua Laureen en se levant abruptement. Je suis fatiguée, on en reparlera demain.

Les jumeaux savaient qu'il n'aurait servi à rien d'insister, aussi ils se levèrent et lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de sortir de la pièce. Laureen se changea rapidement et se glissa sous les couvertures, sentant un sommeil lourd l'envahir.

Après une discussion – un interrogatoire – avec Sirius, Charlie était remonté dans la chambre qu'il occupait et s'était rapidement glissé sous les couvertures, très heureux de la charmante soirée qu'il avait passée. Il s'endormit comme un bébé. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, entendant un cri de terreur dans une des chambres au-dessus de lui.

Aussitôt il sauta hors du lit et attrapa sa baguette, courant hors de sa chambre. Il ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'il détermine que les cris de terreur venaient de la chambre de Laureen. Sans plus réfléchir, il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille et se précipita vers le lit où elle se retournait dans tous les sens, criant et pleurant.

Il tenta de l'enlacer pour l'empêcher de bouger mais reçut une gifle non-intentionnelle de la part de Laureen. Il s'assit tout de même sur le lit, et passa rapidement ses bras sous le corps de la jeune femme pour la soulever et la ramener contre lui. Tenant les bras de Laureen contre son corps, il la berça aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, et peu à peu les cris diminuèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre des yeux agrandis par la terreur.

-Cha… Charlie ?

-Shh, c'est fini, Laureen, murmura-t-il en la berçant contre lui. C'est fini, je suis là.

Si Laureen avait arrêté de se débattre comme une forcenée contre un ennemi invisible, ses sanglots quant à eux ne tarissaient pas. Sirius fit irruption dans la chambre, pestant contre tous les escaliers de cette maison. Charlie grimaça légèrement en s'attendant à des réprimandes, mais fut assez surpris de voir l'air brisé du père de sa belle.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

-Cauchemar, je pense. Elle s'est réveillée mais…

-Tu peux t'en occuper ? demanda Sirius en le regardant dans les yeux.

Charlie faillit sursauter à la question.

-Le moins de monde il y a dans la chambre, le mieux c'est, ajouta Sirius. Si tu gères, je te fais confiance. Sinon, je te jette hors de la chambre et je m'occupe de ma fille. Alors ?

-Je peux m'occuper de dragons énervés, je crois que je peux m'en sortir, tenta Charlie avec un petit sourire.

Sirius hocha la tête et embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Charlie ? fit une toute petite voix.

-Je suis là, Laureen. Je suis là, murmura-t-il en continuant à la bercer. Tout va bien.

-J'ai… J'ai fait un cauchemar, dit-elle en cachant son visage contre son large torse. C'était… Il y avait… Enfin j'ai vu…

-Shh, c'est bon, c'est fini. Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, tu sais. Quand tu voudras, je serai là pour t'écouter.

-Merci, sanglota-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu veux dormir ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il se releva et allait la replacer sous les couvertures mais elle s'agrippa à lui comme un animal effrayé, commençant à trembler et à pleurer encore plus fort.

-Eh, calme-toi, tout va bien, tenta de la rassurer Charlie.

-Pars pas, sanglota-t-elle.

-Ton père aura ma peau, grommela le dresseur de dragons avant de se glisser à ses côtés sous la couverture et de la ramener contre lui. Allez, dors maintenant. Je te promets de veiller sur toi. Sois tranquille.

Elle posa la tête sur son torse et replia carrément son corps autour du sien avant de fermer les yeux. Charlie laissa un petit sourire s'installer sur son visage quand il entendit la respiration de sa petite amie se régulariser, signe qu'elle s'était enfin endormie. Lui ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit.


	27. 27 - Des manières de troll

Chapitre 27 – Des manières de troll

Près de sept semaines étaient passées depuis que les Weasley avaient emménagés, et depuis le rendez-vous de Charlie et Laureen, et de la terreur nocturne de cette dernière. Sept semaines pendant lesquelles tous les résidents de la maison des Black avaient été mis à contribution pour nettoyer le manoir qui avait été laissé à l'abandon depuis des années, malgré la présence de Kreattur.

Il était malheureusement devenu presque courant de retrouver Molly Weasley en pleurs quelque part dans la maison, après une rencontre surprise avec un épouvantard. Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient munis d'outils de nettoyage moldus puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'âge d'utiliser leurs baguettes. Fred et George prenaient un malin plaisir à les embêter, et surtout évitaient au maximum de les aider, clamant qu'ils avaient besoin de repos avant leur dernière et septième année. Laureen savait bien qu'enfermés dans leur chambre, ils préparaient encore leurs Boîtes à Flemme.

Sirius passait beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de Buck, l'hippogriffe avec lequel il s'était enfui de Poudlard un an plus tôt. Charlie l'avait accompagné quelques fois, son amour des créatures magiques plus fort que la légère peur que lui inspirait l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban. Laureen quant à elle, passait énormément de temps dans la bibliothèque avec Remus, son parrain discutant avec elle de tout ce dont elle avait envie de parler.

Les dîners étaient en général l'occasion de joyeuses assemblées, puisque Kingsley, Tonks et Maugrey étaient souvent présents. Chacun avait quelqu'un à qui parler, quelque chose à raconter. Une fois le dîner préparé par Mrs Weasley fini, Remus et Ron se lançaient dans des parties d'échecs sous l'œil attentif de Tonks, Sirius s'entretenait avec Fred et George de leurs produits, Hermione harcelait Bill de questions sur tous les sujets possibles – le jeune homme avait une culture et une expérience dans la vie peu communes – Ginny lisait des magazines de Quidditch près de ses parents, et Laureen et Charlie étaient lovés dans un canapé à l'écart.

C'était un soir d'été comme les autres, chacun vaquait à ses occupations comme d'habitude. Laureen était assise contre Charlie, la tête sur son épaule.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas rentrer avec moi en Roumanie ? demanda doucement Charlie en lui caressant distraitement la main.

-Charlie, on en a parlé au moins dix fois, soupira-t-elle. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes études comme ça. Il ne me reste qu'un an de cours à Poudlard.

-Mais combien d'années d'études après ? fit Charlie en faisant la moue.

-Seulement un an, murmura Laureen d'une voix à peine audible.

-Un an ? releva néanmoins Charlie.

-En fait, c'est une année de stage, expliqua-t-elle sans faire attention au fait qu'elle parlait d'une voix plus forte et que tout le monde avait tourné leur attention vers eux.

-Stage de quoi ? insista Charlie.

-Relations publiques et marketing de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Écosse. Ils m'ont promis le poste, leur responsable de relations publiques part à la retraite dans deux ans, et Oliver Wood a glissé mon nom aux bonnes personnes.

Sirius s'apprêtait à aller féliciter sa fille, tout comme tous les gens présents dans la pièce, mais Charlie réagit plus vite qu'eux.

-Tu pars en Écosse ?! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle, se détachant de son étreinte dans le même mouvement.

-Je viens de te le dire, acquiesça Laureen. Près de Glasgow, dans les Highlands. Après, soit je prendrai le poste de façon permanente, soit j'irai travailler ailleurs si ça ne me plaît pas.

-Tu pars un an en Écosse ?! répéta Charlie, qui semblait de plus en plus furieux. Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ?!

-Je t'en parle maintenant ! répliqua Laureen en se levant abruptement.

-Oh, très bien, tu largues la bombe et c'est fini, c'est ça ?

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! cria Laureen. On est ensemble depuis moins de deux mois, j'ai encore le droit de faire des plans concernant ma propre vie sans t'en parler, non ? Et arrête de faire l'hypocrite à hurler que je pars pour l'Écosse dans un an. Je ne me suis pas plainte une seule fois moi, alors que dans quelques jours à peine tu rentres en Roumanie et je n'ai aucune idée de quand tu pourras revenir me voir !

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta Charlie.

-Ah oui ?! répliqua Laureen en plissant les yeux. Ça n'a rien à voir parce que tu es un homme, et que tu t'attends à ce que je te suive sans rien dire ! Tous les hommes veulent que leurs femmes les suivent, mais pas un ne le ferait pour elles !

-Pourquoi tu ne t'occuperais pas de l'équipe de Quidditch de Roumanie ? demanda Charlie.

-Parce qu'une promesse de travail m'attend en Écosse et que j'ai accepté ! rugit Laureen en sortant sa baguette. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne quittes pas la Roumanie pour trouver un travail en Angleterre, près de ta famille ? Ou même en Écosse, si tu tiens tant que ça à moi !

Un silence pesant suivit sa tirade, et personne n'osait bouger un orteil de peur de relancer le duel de cris entre le jeune couple. Charlie prit une grande inspiration.

-Je gagne largement assez pour subvenir aux besoins de deux personnes. Viens en Roumanie après Poudlard. Tu ne serais même pas obligée de travailler, tu pourrais faire ce que tu voudrais ! Et on serait tous les deux !

-Ce que je veux faire est en Écosse ! répondit Laureen du tac-au-tac, pointant sa baguette vers lui. Si tu t'attends à ce que je m'efface totalement au profit de ta carrière, que je sois une femme au foyer qui aura préparé ton dîner tous les soirs quand tu rentreras du travail, et qui s'occupera gentiment de la maison sans rien dire, tu te trompes ! Sans vouloir vous offenser, Molly, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de la matriarche Weasley.

Molly secoua vaguement la main pour indiquer que ce n'était rien.

-Je ne peux tout de même pas abandonner comme ça mon poste à la réserve juste pour te suivre ! s'exclama Charlie dont la colère rendait la peau aussi écarlate que ses cheveux.

-Si tu n'es pas prêt à renoncer à quoi que ce soit pour moi, ne t'attends pas à ce que moi je le sois ! gronda Laureen.

Elle semblait sur le point de lancer un sortilège, et Charlie saisit discrètement sa baguette. Finalement elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et tourna les talons. Elle se stoppa à la sortie de la pièce, revint sur ses pas, et balança son poing de toutes ses forces dans le visage de Charlie avant de partir dans sa chambre comme une furie.

Dans la pièce, Charlie couvrait de ses mains son nez cassé d'où s'échappait un large filet de sang. Bill se leva le premier, et lui lança le sortilège d'Episkey pour lui remettre le nez droit, avant d'ajouter un Recurvit pour nettoyer le sang.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta l'aîné en voyant le sourire de Charlie.

-Par le slip de Merlin, elle est plus entêtée que moi et plus énervante qu'une armée de Serpentards, mais qu'est-ce que j'aime cette femme !

Remus sourit avec amusement quand il vit Sirius lever les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord, tu l'aimes, soupira Bill avec un sourire. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir comment tu comptes lui faire comprendre ça, alors que tu viens de jouer les gros machos et que vous êtes à présent plus ou moins en période de break ?

-On n'est pas en break, répliqua Charlie en haussant les épaules. Elle est seulement partie bouder, demain ce sera oublié, tu verras.

Tout le monde se retint de rire devant l'absurdité des propos du dresseur de dragons, puis Sirius se leva, ramenant instantanément le silence.

-Puisque ma fille t'a déjà mis un coup, je crois que je peux m'abstenir pour ce soir, prévint-il. Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai. Compris ?

-Oui monsieur, répondit Charlie en baissant la tête.

Sirius sortit de la pièce, suivi de Remus, qui lança un long regard scrutateur au jeune homme avant de fermer la porte, laissant les Weasley, Hermione et Tonks entre eux. Un petit silence suivit leur départ.

-Je suis très déçue par ton comportement, Charles William Weasley, lâcha alors Molly à la surprise générale.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? grommela Charlie. Ça arrive à tous les couples de se disputer, non ?

-Je suppose, intervint George. Mais là…

-… c'est plus qu'une simple dispute, ajouta Fred. Enfin tu t'es conduit comme un…

-… parfait imbécile, compléta son frère. A peu près aussi délicat que Ron.

-Hey ! cria Ron, indigné.

Hermione lui mit une tape sur le bras pour le faire taire. Charlie grommela et partit dans sa chambre à son tour, fatigué.

Le lendemain matin, Laureen se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur, cheveux en bataille. Elle enfila des bottes et l'ancien jersey de Quidditch de son père, et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner sans se préoccuper du fait que son bas de pyjama n'était qu'un tout petit short en coton. Tout le monde était déjà autour de la table, et son arrivée déposa une chape de tension silencieuse sur l'assemblée. Sirius faillit bondir hors de sa chaise pour sermonner sa fille sur sa tenue mais Remus le retint par le bras avec un fin sourire. Fred et George firent chacun une accolade à leur meilleure amie, qui se balada un moment autour de la table pour prendre ce qu'elle voulait manger sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Elle allait s'asseoir sur une chaise quand deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur sa taille et la firent asseoir sur les genoux de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se retourna pour voir qui avait osé la déranger alors qu'elle était encore d'une humeur d'ours qui sortait de son hibernation. Le visage de Charlie lui fit hausser un sourcil.

-Bonjour petit ange, murmura-t-il avec un sourire à faire fondre un cœur de glace.

Laureen se détourna et lui envoya violemment son coude dans la figure en se levant, avant d'aller s'asseoir entre Remus et son père.

-Papa, est-ce que je peux aller faire mes courses de rentrée avec Oncle Remus aujourd'hui s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr, ma chérie. Tu veux l'accès à mon coffre à Gringotts ?

-Non, j'ai encore largement assez dans le coffre que… que ma mère m'a laissé. Mais merci. Remus, tu es bien libre aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, bien sûr, sourit ce dernier. Je serai ravi de t'accompagner.

-Laureen, ma grande, est-ce que ça te dérange si les jumeaux viennent avec vous ? Comme ça j'accompagnerai Ginny, Hermione et Ron plus tard dans la semaine, intervint Molly.

-Bien sûr. On part dans une demi-heure, décida la jeune fille en finissant son café avant de retourner à l'étage.

Charlie, encore sous le choc du coup de coude qu'il avait pris, se leva d'un bond et partit à sa suite presque en courant. Sirius voulut aller à sa suite mais encore une fois Remus le retint.

-Elle peut se défendre toute seule, sourit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. Et puis tu ne peux pas toujours interférer dans ses histoires et ses problèmes. Par les temps qui courent, c'est aussi très bien de savoir se débrouiller seul, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Sirius se rembrunit à la mention de la guerre imminente. Puis on entendit du bruit de verre qui se casse, d'objets qui volent et rebondissent contre les murs, le tout égayé de cris et autres hurlements. Aussitôt les jumeaux sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se précipitèrent à l'étage pour écouter, sortant de leurs poches leur paire d'oreilles à rallonge expérimentale alors qu'ils se collaient à la porte de la chambre qui était magiquement fermée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Remus qui était finalement monté.

-Shh, on écoute, grogna George.

Un bruit de vase qui se brise. « Sombre crétin ! ». Un bruit mat, un objet en bois lancé. « Laureen, calme-toi ! ». Un autre bruit de verre brisé. « Espèce de troll ! ». Encore un objet lancé. « Mais calme-toi ! Non, pose ce flacon ! ». « Tais-toi ! ». Le flacon se brisa. « Ah non, y'en a marre ! Petrifi… ». « Protego ! Tu oses me lancer des sorts maintenant ?! Attends un peu, tu vas voir. STUPEFIX ! ». Un grognement et le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe succéda au cri de Laureen.

-Par tous les poils de Merlin, elle a stupéfixé Charlie, murmura Fred.

-Elle a _quoi_ ? répéta Bill, estomaqué.

Il frappa à la porte.

-Laureen, Charlie, c'est moi, Bill. Laissez-moi entrer, par Merlin !

Un déclic retentit et ils purent entrer, découvrant l'état dévasté de la pièce. Partout, des morceaux de verre et de porcelaine brisés jonchaient le sol, au milieu d'autre objets cassés ou abîmés. Laureen se tenait près de la fenêtre, baguette encore levée et prêt à l'action, l'air plus sauvage que jamais avec ses cheveux en bataille et son air énervé, et Charlie était écroulé contre le mur opposé, peinant à se relever en grommelant. Fred et George se postèrent au centre de la pièce pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation tandis que Remus allait auprès de sa filleule et que Bill aidait son frère à se relever.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? demanda doucement Remus.

-Il a dit que j'étais déraisonnable de réagir ainsi et impulsive de partir en Écosse sans y être vraiment préparée, et que je ferais mieux de le rejoindre en Roumanie à la réserve dès que je sortais de Poudlard.

-Oh. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas impulsive, rit Remus en pointant le bazar du doigt.

-Non mais il l'avait cherché ! Ce troll purulent a voulu me pétrifier !

-J'ai juste voulu que tu te calmes ! protesta Charlie. Tu ne me laisses même pas en placer une !

-Et pour calmer une fille, tu la pétrifies ? rugit Laureen en le fusillant du regard. C'est comme ça que tu les séduis d'habitude ? Avec des manières dignes d'un sorcier des cavernes ?

-Et toi alors ? s'offusqua Charlie. C'est comme ça que les jeunes filles règlent leurs comptes aujourd'hui ? A coup de vases et de sortilèges d'attaques ?

-Il a osé, soupira Fred.

-Écartons-nous, ajouta précipitamment George en plongeant sur le lit avec son jumeau.

-EXPELLIARMUS ! s'écria Laureen.

Elle désarma Charlie comme un débutant.

-STUPÉFIX ! continua-t-elle.

Il heurta le mur de plein fouet mais réussit à se relever.

-LEVICORPUS !

Il se retrouva plaqué au plafond.

-Maintenant, Charles William Weasley, tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement ! gronda-t-elle. Tu vas cesser de te comporter comme un troll, et tu vas arrêter de décider tout seul pour nous deux. Je vais retourner à Poudlard, et tu vas rentrer en Roumanie. Et après mes ASPIC, nous aviserons. Maintenant, sors de cette chambre avant que je ne change d'avis !

Elle cessa son sortilège et le laissa tomber. Aidé de son frère, il clopina pour sortir, lui jetant un regard incrédule. Les jumeaux se redressèrent finalement et sourirent à leur meilleure amie.

-On va faire nos courses de rentrée ? demanda George d'un air joyeux.

Le lendemain, juste avant le dîner, alors que l'Ordre du Phénix tenait une réunion dans la cuisine – réunion dont avaient été bannis les jumeaux et Laureen quand ils avaient essayé de s'y faufiler – Harry Potter arriva dans la maison du Square Grimmauld, créant de l'émoi parmi ses habitants. Laureen et les jumeaux étaient dans la chambre de ces derniers quand ils entendirent des cris à l'étage du dessous, où Ron avait établi ses quartiers. Reconnaissant la voix d'Harry, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à transplaner dans la pièce du dessous, amenant avec eux une paire d'oreilles à rallonge.


	28. 28 - L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 1)

Chapitre 28 – L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 1)

Une fois que Harry et les autres eurent fini de pester contre le chat d'Hermione qui avait cassé la paire d'oreilles à rallonge, ils furent appelés pour le dîner par madame Weasley.

-Bien, nous allons dîner dans la cuisine ! annonça-t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient tous.

Laureen et les jumeaux transplanèrent juste derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

-Oh, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez l'âge d'utiliser la magie que vous devez sortir vos baguettes à tout bout de champ ! pesta-t-elle.

Ils passèrent dans la cuisine en riant alors que Molly reportait son attention sur Harry.

-Tu as faim, Harry ?

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? ajouta Arthur. On s'est fait du souci.

-Harry Potter, salua une voix plus grave derrière eux.

Sirius, souriant, ouvrit les bras alors qu'il saluait son filleul.

-Sirius, sourit Harry en lui faisant une accolade.

Ils avaient tellement heureux de se retrouver ! Laureen leva les yeux au ciel mais pouvait comprendre Harry, après tout Sirius était la seule famille qu'il avait, avec elle. Au dîner, alors que les jumeaux fusillaient du regard Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione qui se baladait impunément, Laureen, Ginny et Hermione s'amusait des dons de métamorphomage de Tonks, qui changeait son nez en groin de cochon ou en bec de canard.

La tension remplaça l'allégresse quand Sirius et Remus expliquèrent la gravité de la situation à Harry.

-Nous pensons que Voldemort veut réformer son armée de fidèles, annonça Sirius. Il y a quatorze ans, il avait énormément de gens sous ses ordres, et pas seulement des sorcières et des sorciers mais aussi toutes sortes de créatures des ténèbres. Il a recruté beaucoup de monde et nous avons essayé de faire de même. Mais réunir des partisans n'est pas le seul but qu'il veut atteindre.

Un raclement de gorge de Fol-Œil l'interrompit, mais Sirius ne s'en formalisa aucunement.

-Nous pensons que Voldemort cherche à obtenir quelque chose, continua-t-il.

-Sirius, grogna Maugrey.

-Une chose qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois, ajouta Sirius.

-Tu penses à une arme ? demanda Harry.

-Non ! intervint Molly en enlevant le journal posé devant Harry. Ça suffit ! Tais-toi, c'est encore un enfant ! Si tu dis un mot de plus, autant le faire rentrer tout de suite dans l'Ordre !

-Tant mieux, s'exclama Harry. Je veux en être. Si Voldemort lève une armée, je veux me battre !

Sirius tapa dans ses mains avec un sourire ravi. Molly leva les yeux au ciel et Laureen fit de même quand elle vit Sirius faire un clin d'œil assez discret à Harry.

-Arrêtez, fit-elle alors en croisant les bras. Harry, tu es trop jeune pour te battre. Non, ne commence pas à protester, laisse-moi finir. Tu as à peine quinze ans. Oui, tu en as vu plus sur Voldemort et les mages noirs que pas mal d'entre nous à cette table – je parle des plus jeunes. Oui, tu as combattu les forces du mal et tu sais d'expérience à quel point elles sont terribles. Mais tu n'as ni l'âge ni la maturité pour choisir en toute conscience et connaissance de cause ce dans quoi tu t'embarques. Tu vas entrer en cinquième année à Poudlard. Passe tes BUSE, et laisse Voldemort à l'Ordre du Phénix pour le moment, d'accord ? De toute façon tu n'es pas majeur, tu ne peux pas rentrer dans l'Ordre.

-Laureen a raison, Harry, acquiesça Molly en souriant à la jeune femme. Dumbledore approuverait également.

Laureen jeta un coup d'œil à son père, qui lui renvoya un regard soupçonneux, tout comme Bill et Charlie. Elle se sentit rougir sous leurs regards pesants, et soupira.

-Dis-moi, ma grande, l'appela Sirius. Tu as l'air bien au courant des formalités pour rentrer dans l'Ordre, et de son action contre Voldemort.

Laureen s'empourpra d'avantage, alors que tous les yeux se tournaient vers elle.

-Peut-être parce que je vais rejoindre les rangs dès ma sortie de Poudlard ? murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Pardon, tu peux répéter ? répondit son père.

Elle inspira à fond, et armée de tout son courage de Gryffondor elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son père et articula clairement.

-Je rejoins l'Ordre dès que je sors de Poudlard, dit-elle avec conviction.

-Il n'en est pas question ! répliqua son père en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, rappela calmement Laureen en finissant son assiette de dessert.

-Je t'interdis de rejoindre l'Ordre, tu m'entends ? rugit son père.

-Ma décision est prise ! répliqua Laureen. Tu t'attendais à quoi, à ce que je reste les bras croisés pendant que mon père, mes amis, mon parrain et tous les autres se font tuer les uns après les autres par un mégalomaniaque sans nez ?!

-Cela suffit, jeune fille ! gronda Sirius, fou de rage, les poings tellement serrés que ses phalanges étaient blanches.

-Padfoot, calme-toi, intervint Remus en jetant des coups d'œil en biais à Laureen. Il faut que…

-Que je me calme ?! répéta Sirius. Ma fille veut rejoindre l'Ordre, Moony ! Comment je suis sensé rester calme face à ça ?!

-Et si nous en parlions dans la bibliothèque ? insista Remus en faisant les gros yeux à son meilleur ami.

-Jeune fille, bibliothèque, maintenant, grogna Sirius en tournant les talons.

Laureen grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible alors qu'elle se levait et sortait de la pièce à la suite de son père et de son parrain. Une fois la porte de la bibliothèque refermée derrière eux, Sirius explosa.

-Il est hors de question que tu rejoignes l'Ordre ! cria-t-il en jetant un regard accusateur vers sa fille.

-Essaye de m'en empêcher pour voir ! répliqua cette dernière en relevant la tête fièrement. Je suis majeure, j'ai parfaitement le droit de rejoindre l'Ordre !

-Mais moi je t'interdis de le faire !

-Oh, vous m'agacez, tous, à vouloir contrôler ma vie ! D'abord Charlie qui veut absolument que j'aille m'enterrer en Roumanie, maintenant toi qui refuse de me laisser rejoindre la lutte contre Voldemort, j'en ai assez !

-Ne me compare pas à Charlie ! s'offusqua son père. Ça n'a rien à voir !

-Au contraire, ça a tout à voir ! Je dirige ma vie comme je l'entends, je n'ai attendu personne pour le faire, ni mon père, ni mon petit ami !

Et avec cette réplique qui figea Sirius sur place, elle sortit de la pièce avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Après s'être assuré que Sirius allait se remettre de cette réplique assez dure, Remus fila voir sa filleule pour tenter de la calmer. Avec un soupir, il tapa à la porte et entra.

-Je ne veux voir personne, dit Laureen en se tournant ostensiblement de l'autre côté.

-Tant pis parce que tu vas m'écouter, répondit calmement Remus. Je trouve ça très courageux de ta part de vouloir rejoindre l'Ordre bien qu'assez imprudent et irréfléchi. Mais considère aussi les sentiments de Padfoot. Il a déjà perdu tellement de proches dans la première guerre, y compris ta mère.

-Mais il encourage Harry à se battre ! C'est complètement injuste ! répliqua Laureen.

-Parce que Harry lui rappelle terriblement James. Et que James lui manque, et qu'ils se battaient côte à côte, en missions pour l'Ordre. Ton père est un vieux nostalgique. La mort de Brianna, à l'époque, l'avait complètement brisé, et de ne pas savoir où tu étais… Comment, après cela, et après t'avoir à peine retrouvée, pourrait-il accepter de te laisser risquer ta vie ? Comment pourrait-il accepter l'idée de perdre sa fille unique, portrait craché de son seul amour ?

Laureen prit le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de son parrain.

-J'ai peut-être été un peu dure avec lui, admit-elle d'un air penaud. Mais ça ne change pas mon envie de rejoindre l'Ordre. Il est hors de question que je reste en retrait. Fred et George vont se joindre à moi, après Poudlard. On en a déjà discuté.

-Vous avez encore un an pour y réfléchir, la tempéra Remus. Tu devrais descendre parler à ton père.

Elle hocha la tête et serra tendrement son parrain dans ses bras avant de sortir de la pièce.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se rendirent tous à King's Cross, voie 9 ¾, mais avant d'atteindre la voie, alors que Laureen grommelait et boudait parce que Charlie les avait accompagnés, et portait sa malle et son sac, un chien noir passa entre Harry et elle, avant de disparaître plus loin dans une salle. Aussitôt les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent à sa poursuite, arrivant dans une petite salle d'attente déserte.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit Harry en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude. Si quelqu'un te voit ?

Laureen se rangea près de la porte, prête à lancer un sort à la moindre alerte.

-Mais il fallait bien que je vous dise au revoir, sourit l'adulte. Et que serait la vie si on ne prenait pas de risques ?

Harry répondit par un sourire.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on te réexpédie à Azkaban, avoua Harry.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, et en plus, je voulais te donner ceci.

Il tendit une photographie à Harry, qui la déplia.

-L'Ordre du Phénix à son origine, expliqua Sirius.

Il posa son doigt sur la photo pour désigner une sorcière.

-Marlene McKinnon. Elle a été tuée deux semaines après cette photo. Voldemort a zigouillé toute sa famille. Là, Franck et Alice Londubat.

-Les parents de Neville, comprit Harry.

-Ils ont connu un sort pire que la mort, soupira Sirius. Ça remonte à quatorze ans, mais il ne se passe pas un jour sans que ton père me manque.

-Vous avez tous l'air si jeunes… Tu crois qu'il va y avoir une guerre, Sirius ?

-Je sens que tout recommence, répondit Sirius en hochant la tête.

Harry hocha la tête à son tour et voulut lui tendre la photographie, mais Sirius repoussa gentiment sa main.

-Garde-la. En tout cas, c'est vous les jeunes maintenant, non ?

Harry fit une longue accolade à son parrain avant de sortir de la pièce pour laisser à Laureen et son père un peu d'intimité.

-Tiens, pour toi aussi j'ai retrouvé une vieille photo, fit son père avec émotion en lui tendant le cliché.

Elle prit la photo et l'examina attentivement. Alors que Lily Evans était allongée sur les genoux de James Potter assis dans l'herbe, Sirius également assis avait un bras enroulé autour de la taille de Brianna assise tout contre lui. Cette dernière souriait au bébé que tenait Remus. Ce dernier faisait le plus beau sourire qu'on ait jamais vu de sa part au poupon qu'il tenait précautionneusement contre lui, avant de le faire rire en le tournant vers la caméra.

-C'est moi ? s'étonna Laureen.

-Deux semaines après ta naissance, confirma Sirius. Nous avions fait une petite fête chez les Potter pour leur annoncer que Lily était ta marraine et Remus ton parrain. C'est la première fois qu'il te tenait dans ses bras, et il avait eu une trouille bleue de mal faire, ce jour-là.

-Il n'était pas à l'hôpital quand Brianna a accouché ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Brianna a accouché dans la bibliothèque de la maison du Square Grimmauld, répondit Sirius. Avec l'aide d'Alice Londubat et des jumeaux Prewett, les frères de Molly Weasley. Remus et moi étions partis en mission.

Laureen hocha la tête avant de ranger soigneusement la photo dans sa poche sans l'abîmer.

-Merci papa, pour la photo. Et pour être venu nous dire au revoir.

-Je n'allais quand même pas manquer la dernière rentrée scolaire de ma fille, sourit le père. Bon, tu as bien tout mis dans ta malle ?

-Oui, pas besoin de vérifier, Molly m'avait fait une liste pour ne rien oublier.

-Et pour Charlie ? demanda doucement Sirius. Vous ne vous êtes presque pas parlés depuis une semaine.

-Je ne sais pas, admit Laureen en faisant la moue.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se lança.

-Je l'aime, tu sais. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit, mais je l'aime. Mais je ne veux pas aller en Roumanie juste après mes études à Poudlard, et je refuse que ce soit lui qui décide pour moi de ce que je vais faire. Donc, je ne sais pas.

Son père hocha la tête, puis l'embrassa sur le front avant de la serrer dans ses bras longtemps.

-Allez file, le train va bientôt partir.

Elle se dépêcha de retrouver les autres et les jumeaux s'occupèrent de monter sa malle dans le train alors qu'elle disait au revoir à tout le monde sur le quai.

-Porte-toi bien, Oncle Remus, dit-elle en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Prends soin de toi, et de mon père, d'accord ?

-Seulement si tu prends bien soin de toi cette année, répondit Remus en répondant à son étreinte. On se verra à Noël.

Il la relâcha, et avant qu'elle puisse dire au revoir à Bill, le dernier du groupe qu'elle n'avait pas salué, elle fut tirée derrière une colonne par Charlie. Avant qu'elle ait pu protester, il avait ceinturé sa taille, passé une main derrière sa nuque et l'avait plaquée contre lui en l'embrassant sauvagement. Instantanément la jeune fille répondit au baiser, lui mordillant même la lèvre inférieure, avant de fermer les yeux en retenant un soupir de contentement quand il l'embrassa longuement dans le cou. Finalement il se redressa un peu et posa son front contre le sien.

-Je suis un idiot, murmura-t-il. Je me fiche d'où tu vas pour faire tes études, on trouvera un moyen. On trouvera toujours quelque chose, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Laureen avec un sourire incrédule.

-Je viendrai te voir pour tous tes weekends à Pré-au-Lard, promit-il. Et je t'écrirai, aussi souvent que possible. Tu peux me promettre une chose ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

-Tiens-toi à au moins dix mètres de tous les garçons, dit-il.

Elle s'esclaffa, l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres alors qu'il prenait une mine boudeuse.

-Même de tes frères ? rit-elle.

-Non, eux tu peux les utiliser comme bouclier humain, suggéra le rouquin avant de redevenir sérieux. Tu m'écriras ?

-Au moins une fois par semaine, promit Laureen. Tu viendras me voir ?

-Autant que possible.

Ils s'embrassèrent dans une dernière étreinte légèrement désespérée qui les laissa pantelant, essoufflés et les lèvres gonflées. Elle monta rapidement dans le train et se précipita à la fenêtre pour faire au revoir de la main à son petit ami qui restait sur le quai.

-Charlie et toi avez recollés les morceaux ? sourit George.

-Et vous avez même bien recollé tout ça, se moqua Fred.

Laureen fronça les sourcils. Pour toute réponse, son meilleur ami métamorphosa un bout de parchemin en miroir et lui tendit. Laureen ne vit d'abord rien, puis poussa une exclamation de stupeur quand elle vit la belle trace rouge-violacé dans son cou. C'était presque si on ne voyait pas des marques de dents !

-Charlie Weasley… murmura-t-elle avec colère et amusement.


	29. 29 - L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 2)

Chapitre 29 – L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 2)

Après que Laureen ait enfin trouvé un foulard convenable à attacher autour de son cou pour dissimuler la belle marque laissée par Charlie, ils arrivèrent à la gare, et montèrent dans les carrioles pour rejoindre le château où le festin de début d'année les attendait. L'ambiance était assez bonne dans la Grande Salle, même si une partie des élèves lançaient des regards soupçonneux à Harry à cause de l'histoire du détraqueur et du Tournoi.

Une fois assise entre les jumeaux, et son assiette remplie, Laureen ne prêta aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, se concentrant sur sa cuisse de poulet grillé et sa purée de pommes de terre.

-Bonsoir mes enfants, commença le professeur Dumbledore en s'approchant de son pupitre. Il y a deux changements parmi les professeurs cette année. Je suis heureux d'accueillir à nouveau le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui donnera les cours de Soins au Créatures Magiques pendant l'absence temporaire du professeur Hagrid. J'ai aussi le plaisir d'accueillir notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Dolorès Ombrage. Je suis sûr que tout le monde se joint à moi pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Laureen et les jumeaux gloussèrent à cet instant. Les professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne faisaient jamais long feu à Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette meringue rose ? s'étonna Laureen en zieutant la table des professeurs. C'est ça, notre nouvelle prof ?

-Comme chaque année, continua le directeur, monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler…

Un raclement de gorge l'interrompit. Laureen sursauta. La meringue avait osé couper la parole à Dumbledore ?! Satisfaite de l'attention maintenant focalisée sur elle, Ombrage se leva et alla se placer devant le pupitre de Dumbledore.

-Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. Et quel plaisir de voir tous ces visages ô combien joyeux levés vers moi.

Laureen fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire. Nope, personne ne souriait.

-Je suis sûre, continua Ombrage, que nous allons tous devenir de très bons amis.

-Compte là-dessus, pouffèrent les jumeaux.

Les yeux d'Ombrage passèrent sur eux à cet instant, mais elle ne dit rien sur le sujet, continuant son laïus aussi intéressant qu'un cours du professeur Binns.

-Le Ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et sorciers une importance primordiale. Bien que chaque directeur ait apporté quelque chose de nouveau à cette école historique, le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé. Préservons ce qui doit être préservé, améliorons ce qui doit être amélioré, et supprimons les pratiques qui doivent être interdites.

Elle finit son petit discours avec un étrange gloussement, et rapidement le professeur Dumbledore applaudit, signalant à ses élèves de faire de même. Les élèves furent ensuite reconduits à leur salle commune, et Laureen aussitôt aida les jumeaux à faire la promotion de leurs Boîtes à Flemme mises au point pendant l'été, se forçant à ne pas écouter l'altercation entre Harry et Seamus.

Le lendemain matin, les jumeaux et elle commençaient par Défense contre les Force du Mal, matière qu'ils présentaient tous les trois aux ASPIC, bien que seule Laureen soit vraiment intéressée par cette matière, les jumeaux avaient pris ça pour avoir autant de cours que possible avec leur meilleure amie. Ils étaient déjà installés et assis dans la salle quand le gloussement d'Ombrage se fit entendre dans leur dos.

-Bonjour les enfants, sourit cette dernière.

Elle agita sa baguette et la craie se mit à tracer des mots sur le tableau.

-Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante, A, S, P, I, C, plus connu sous le nom d'ASPIC, annonça la meringue rose en s'avançant dans les rangs. Travaillez dur, et vous serez récompensés. Négligez vos études, et les conséquences pourraient être… funestes.

D'un coup de baguettes, les piles de grimoires posées sur son bureau se déplacèrent dans les airs pour atterrir dans un bruit sourd devant chaque élève. Quelques protestations s'élevèrent face au manuel pour débutants qui leur était donné, vite calmées par la professeure avec la menace d'une retenue. Laureen, elle, avait encore eu des cauchemars toute la nuit, aussi s'était-elle endormie affalée sur son bureau.

Lorsque la professeure le remarqua, les jumeaux tentèrent de réveiller leur amie, sans succès. Celle-ci se prit un sort, qui la réveilla instantanément avec un grognement de douleur.

-Miss… ?

-Laureen, professeure, répondit cette dernière en étouffant un bâillement.

-Miss Laureen, cessez de dormir pendant mes cours ou vous aurez une retenue. Et enlevez ce foulard, ce n'est pas dans votre uniforme.

Laureen rougit.

-Hum, c'est-à-dire que… J'ai mal à la gorge, professeure…

-Vous irez à l'infirmerie plus tard. Retirez ce foulard maintenant, insista Ombrage.

Laureen ferma les yeux un instant et enleva l'étole, dévoilant sa belle marque violette dans le cou.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Ombrage. Quelle indécence ! Une retenue, miss Laureen, ce soir après dîner !

-Mais professeure… tenta de se défendre cette dernière.

-Voulez-vous avoir deux retenues ? la coupa Ombrage avec un sourire mauvais.

-Non, professeure, grommela Laureen.

Elle resta silencieuse tout le reste de la leçon, sous les regards désolés des jumeaux. Ce jour-là après le dîner, elle toqua à la porte du bureau d'Ombrage avec appréhension.

-Entrez, fit une voix à l'intérieur.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte et la referma derrière elle, avant de manquer de vomir devant l'étalage de rose dans la pièce. Les murs, les objets, les meubles, tout était rose ! Et il y avait plein d'assiettes de porcelaine avec des chats dessus, sur tous les murs, ça faisait peur !

-Bonsoir, miss Laureen. Assise, lui dit-elle en lui désignant une chaise des yeux. Je vais vous faire copier des lignes aujourd'hui, miss Laureen.

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour sortir sa plume de son sac.

-Non, l'arrêta Ombrage, pas avec votre plume. Vous allez prendre une de mes plumes personnelles.

Laureen fronça les sourcils alors que la bonne femme se levait et lui tendait une plume marron foncé.

-Bien, vous allez écrire « Je dois être décente ».

Laureen se retint de dire quelque chose de désagréable.

-Combien de fois ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

-Oh, disons le temps qu'il faudra pour que le message pénètre.

-Vous ne m'avez pas donné d'encre, remarqua alors la jeune femme.

-Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, répondit Ombrage.

Laureen fronça davantage les sourcils mais ne dit rien et traça rapidement la première ligne, et alors que sa main gauche la grattait férocement tout à coup, elle attaqua la deuxième ligne, afin de finir au plus vite sa punition. Puis sa main la gratta davantage, jusqu'à la douleur, et elle faillit tomber de sa chaise quand sur le dos de sa main, dans sa chair, se tracèrent en lettres sanglantes « Je dois être décente ». Elle serra furieusement les dents pour ne pas crier jusqu'à ce que la phrase soit entièrement tracée, et elle laissa s'échapper la respiration qu'elle retenait. Elle fixa ses yeux sur la plume, reconnaissant enfin l'objet. Une Plume Grava Sangus !

-Oui ? fit alors Ombrage en s'approchant.

-Rien, grogna Laureen en replongeant dans sa punition, serrant le poing et les mâchoires pour ne pas crier de douleur à chaque phrase tracée avec son propre sang.

Ombrage parut satisfaite de cette réponse et la laissa filer après une heure de retenue. Un mince filet de sang coulait de manière régulière depuis un moment déjà sur la main de Laureen, mais cette dernière transforma son foulard du matin en bandage et l'enroula autour de sa main avant de rentrer dans la salle commune, cachant sa main de la vue de tous. Rapidement, elle prétexta une fatigue et monta dans le dortoir des filles, fermant ses rideaux et les insonorisant pour avoir la paix. Elle lança un Lumos pour avoir de l'éclairage et prit un parchemin et une plume.

« _Cher Dragon, _

_ Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu me manques ! Ce début d'année est absolument affreux. Notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est une femme qui vient du Ministère, Dolorès Ombrage. Elle m'a mise en retenue ce soir, et j'ai copié des lignes pendant une heure ! Je ne te raconte pas l'Enfer. Sinon, le voyage en train s'est bien passé, et à part ce cours, tout va bien. Et toi, tu es rentré ? Comment vont tes dragons ? Écris-moi vite. _

_ Avec toute mon affection, _

_ Ton Ange._ »

Laureen veilla dans les semaines suivantes à ne pas prendre de retenue avec Ombrage, mais ce fut le tour de nombreux camarades, dont une bonne partie de la maison Gryffondor. Rapidement, elle révéla aux jumeaux la cicatrice qu'elle avait à la main, et qui n'était pas encore tout à fait partie. Indignés, les jumeaux l'entraînèrent immédiatement dans le bureau du professeure McGonagall, et beaucoup d'autres élèves de Gryffondor vinrent témoigner dans les jours qui suivirent. Alors qu'ils prenaient tous le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle un samedi, juste avant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, des éclats de voix dans le couloir attirèrent les foules.

-Ce que vous avez fait est irrégulier, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, tempêtait McGonagall.

-Pardonnez-moi professeure, mais qu'insinuez-vous exactement ? fit la voix d'Ombrage.

-Je demande simplement, lorsqu'il s'agit de mes élèves, que vous vous conformiez aux méthodes prescrites, en matière de punition.

-C'est peut-être idiot, mais j'ai cru que vous contestiez mon autorité dans ma propre classe, Minerva, lâcha Ombrage en montant une marche, se plaçant ainsi au-dessus de McGonagall.

-Pas du tout, Dolorès, répliqua la directrice de Gryffondor en se hissant sur la même marche. Seulement vos méthodes barbares et moyenâgeuses !

Ombrage sembla s'offusquer.

-Je suis désolée, mais désapprouver mes méthodes, c'est désapprouver le Ministère, et par extension, le Ministre lui-même. Je suis une femme tolérante, mais s'il y a une chose que je ne peux pas supporter, c'est la déloyauté !

-La déloyauté, répéta Minerva avec un air blasé.

-Filons, dit Laureen aux jumeaux en les entraînant vers le parc, où les premières carrioles attendaient les élèves pour les conduire à Pré-au-Lard.

Ils montèrent et attendirent d'arriver à l'entrée du village pour descendre. Fred se tourna aussitôt vers Laureen.

-Tu nous accompagne chez Zonko ? On voudrait refaire nos stocks de ce qu'on ne peut pas encore fabriquer.

-Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec Charlie, avoua la jeune femme en rougissant. On se retrouve ce soir dans la Grande Salle ?

-D'accord, sourit George. Pensez à utiliser un charme contraceptif !

Laureen devint écarlate et disparut en direction des Trois Balais, où Charlie avait dit dans sa lettre qu'il attendrait. Lorsqu'elle le vit, adossé négligemment contre le mur du bar, habillé tout en jean – pantalon, chemise et veste – elle sentit ses hormones se réveiller. Elle contrôla bien vite ce sentiment, et courut vers lui avec un grand sourire avant de se jeter dans ses bras avec un cri de joie. Il referma ses bras sur elle et la fit tournoyer avec bonheur, la faisant rire, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Tu m'as manqué, mon ange, sourit-il en appuyant son front sur le sien.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon dragon, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le nez.

Il sourit à ce surnom et l'entraîna à l'intérieur en la tenant fermement par la main. Au lieu d'aller au bar ou à une table, il l'entraîna à l'étage. Elle fronça les sourcils et commença légèrement à paniquer quand il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre.

-Hem, Charlie ?

-Oui ?

-Euh… tu sais, je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour que tu m'entraînes dans une chambre ? marmonna-t-elle.

-Hein ? fit Charlie avant de comprendre pourquoi elle disait ça. Non ! Non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas…

Écarlate et mortifié, il inspira un coup avant de formuler une phrase cohérente.

-J'ai simplement loué la chambre pour la journée pour qu'on soit tranquilles, il fait trop froid pour rester dehors toute la journée, expliqua-t-il en détournant les yeux. Je ne pensais pas du tout… à ça.

-Oh, je vois, fit Laureen en hochant la tête.

Elle entra derrière lui dans la pièce et posa son sac par terre et son manteau sur le porte-manteau. Charlie lui dévoila alors leur déjeuner qui les attendait sur une table.

-Tu as cuisiné ? s'étonna Laureen.

-J'ai emprunté la cuisine de Madame Rosmerta tôt ce matin, confirma-t-il. Magret de canard à l'orange, gratin dauphinois, et crêpes flambées en dessert. Ça te plaît ?

Plutôt que de lui répondre en mots, Laureen lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Je crois que le déjeuner peut attendre encore un peu, il n'est même pas onze heures, rit Charlie en resserrant son étreinte. Je peux te proposer qu'on s'allonge sur le lit sans qu'il y ait de quiproquo ?

Laureen plongea sur le lit pour toute réponse, et il plongea à côté d'elle en riant. Il se tourna vers elle pour lui dire quelque chose, mais se prit un oreiller dans la figure assez violemment.

-Qu… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester une seconde fois que l'oreiller revenait pour un deuxième passage. Il réussit à le bloquer cette fois, et s'en empara pour une contre-attaque sauvage. Laureen, d'abord sonnée, attrapa l'autre oreiller et se déchaîna contre lui, avant qu'il ne perde son oreiller et qu'il ne passe à la stratégie des chatouilles. Leur bataille dura quelques minutes avant que Charlie n'arrive à immobiliser Laureen en la tenant par les poignets.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, Laureen allongée sur le dos et les poignets retenus contre le matelas, lui au-dessus d'elle, ses jambes entre les siennes, les deux avec les cheveux en bataille et les joues rougies.

-T'es vraiment sûr que tu n'avais pas d'arrière-pensées en prenant la chambre ? murmura-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Je ne dis pas que ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit, admit Charlie. Mais c'est ton choix.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et libéra doucement un de ses poignets pour passer sa main derrière la nuque de Charlie et attirer son visage vers le sien. Elle l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus en plus de passion, jusqu'au point où elle avait perdu son pull et son chemisier, et lui avait perdu sa chemise. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur ses genoux en train de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Charlie descendit ses lèvres chaudes dans son cou, et s'attarda sur la base du cou, et quand elle comprit qu'il allait à nouveau laisser une marque, le souvenir de la retenue la bloqua et elle le repoussa, doucement mais fermement.

Charlie crut qu'il l'avait brusquée et s'excusa aussitôt, craignant qu'elle ne l'ait mal pris.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, le rassura-t-elle. Enfin, oui c'est allé un peu vite et je pense qu'on ne devrait pas aller trop loin trop vite, mais non, c'est juste…

Elle s'arrêta, incertaine. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ça pour ne pas le culpabiliser, mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée…

-Eh, ça va ? s'assura-t-il en lui caressant les bras pour la calmer. Tiens, tu devrais remettre ton chemisier.

Il la souleva doucement et la déposa sur le matelas avant de lui tendre son haut, et de le boutonner lui-même. Il lui passa un verre d'eau et enfila sa propre chemise avant de se rasseoir près d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, marmonna-t-elle en calant sa tête dans son cou.

-Tu peux tout me dire, lui murmura Charlie en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

-Tu sais, le suçon que tu m'as laissé dans le cou sur le quai de la gare ?

Il hocha la tête avec un léger rire.

-Ce n'était pas du goût de la nouvelle professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, poursuivit Laureen. Elle m'a mis une retenue pour tenue indécente. J'avais bien mis un foulard mais elle me l'a fait enlever parce que ça ne faisait pas partie de l'uniforme.

-Une retenue pour une marque dans le cou ? s'offusqua Charlie. C'est n'importe quoi… Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'as arrêté tout-à-l'heure ? Tu veux éviter une nouvelle marque et une autre retenue.

Laureen frissonna à la mention d'une retenue. Charlie fronça les sourcils et la prit doucement par le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ta retenue ? demanda Charlie.

-J'ai copié des lignes. « Je dois être décente », pour être exacte.

-Et depuis quand copier des lignes te fait peur ? continua le rouquin.

Laureen se détourna en claquant la langue par agacement. Charlie lui prit la main et attendit patiemment qu'elle le regarde.

-Depuis que j'ai utilisé une Plume Grava Sangus, admit Laureen d'une toute petite voix.

-QUOI ?!

Il lui prit la main, mais poussa un soupir soulagé quand il ne vit aucune cicatrice. Il prit le visage de Laureen à deux mains doucement, et l'embrassa tout aussi doucement.

-Je te jure que je vais la faire renvoyer d'ici Noël, siffla Charlie.

-Non, ne fais rien je t'en supplie. A moins de convaincre le Ministre de la Magie lui-même qu'Ombrage est un danger et une nuisance, tu ne peux rien faire. A part me prendre dans tes bras et me dire que tout ira bien, sourit-elle doucement.

Il sourit sans que le cœur y soit vraiment, et la serra fort dans ses bras.

-Je vais me débrouiller pour n'avoir plus de retenue avec elle, souffla Laureen. Le prochain weekend à Pré-au-Lard est juste après Halloween, tu seras là ?

-Je te l'ai promis, mon ange. Tu veux manger ?

-Non, je n'ai pas encore faim. Et toi ?

-Non, pas tout de suite. Et sinon, à part cette harpie du ministère, comment ça se passe les cours ?


	30. 30 - L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 3)

Chapitre 30 – L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 3)

Après le rendez-vous avec Charlie, qui lui avait mis du baume au cœur, Laureen fit de son mieux pour tenir sa promesse et se tenir loin des retenues avec Ombrage, mais la professeure semblait s'acharner particulièrement sur elle dans la classe de septième année. Toujours pour des problèmes de « décence », au moins elle connaissait la phrase à copier par cœur ! Malgré les compresses à l'essence de dictame préparées par Hermione pour toute la maison Gryffondor, les bandages imbibées de potions et sorts en tous genres pour calmer la douleur, la phrase commençait à s'incruster dans sa peau.

Ombrage avait été nommée Grande Inquisitrice par le Ministre de la Magie, et avait pris Poudlard dans sa poigne de fer. Les filles n'avaient plus le droit de se tenir trop près des garçons, ce qui posa beaucoup de problèmes à Laureen et aux jumeaux notamment. Les uniformes devaient toujours être impeccables, ce qui posa encore des problèmes à Laureen, car même si son uniforme restait impeccable notamment grâce à des sorts, Ombrage trouvait toujours un problème.

Un jour, les jumeaux étaient en train de faire une démonstration de leur balle d'artifice, un genre de balle de tennis à se passer, qui lançait des étincelles inoffensives pour la peau, qu'ils avaient mis des semaines à développer. Leur seule balle expérimentale fut confisquée. Sans parler des retenues dont ils écopaient à chaque fois. Bientôt, Halloween arriva, et les Gryffondor organisèrent une petite fête dans la salle commune décorée en noir et orange pour l'occasion. Les jumeaux, aidés de Lee Jordan, avaient réussis à amener de la bièraubeurre, et la fête fut très sympathique, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall fasse irruption et leur annonce qu'Ombrage avait prévu de patrouiller dans cette partie du château d'ici cinq minutes.

Après Halloween, Laureen alla un weekend à Pré-au-Lard pour voir Charlie, qui comme la fois précédente avait réservé une chambre pour la journée afin qu'ils puissent passer du temps tranquille ensemble. Après un bon déjeuner et une courte sieste dans les bras de son petit ami, Laureen s'étira et alla se servir un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Mon ange ? l'appela Charlie depuis le lit.

-Oui mon dragon ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir en Roumanie quelques jours après Noël ? On pourrait partir le 26 décembre, et je te ramènerais à King's Cross le dernier jour des vacances.

Laureen se figea, et se tourna lentement vers lui.

-Tu… Tu es sérieux ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

Elle sauta sur le lit et l'embrassa en riant.

-Bien sûr que je veux aller avec toi en Roumanie ! Tant que tu me ramènes à Poudlard et que tu ne me gardes pas là-bas, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard scrutateur.

-Promis, sourit Charlie.

Laureen rentra très heureuse au château ce soir-là, et écrivit immédiatement à Remus et Sirius pour leur annoncer qu'elle allait faire un détour par la Roumanie pendant les vacances.

C'est quelques semaines après qu'Ombrage renvoya Sybille Trelawney, la professeure de divination, et que Dumbledore dut intervenir.

De la neige se mit à tomber dans les jours qui suivirent, et au début du mois de novembre, les jumeaux et Laureen se retrouvèrent à la Tête de Sanglier, l'autre bar de Pré-au-Lard, pour écouter la proposition de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Une bonne quinzaine d'élèves les rejoignirent, et s'installèrent en attendant dans un silence pesant que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

-Salut, dit Hermione, mal-à-l'aise. Alors, vous savez tous pourquoi on est là, il nous faut un professeur. Un bon professeur. Quelqu'un qui a déjà eu à se défendre contre les forces du mal.

-Pourquoi ? intervint un Poufsouffle de quatrième année, Zacharias Smith.

-Pourquoi ? répéta Ron. Parce que Tu-sais-qui est revenu, pauvre crétin !

-Mais c'est lui qui le dit, insista Zacharias en pointant Harry du doigt.

-C'est Dumbledore qui le dit, contra Hermione.

-Dumbledore le dit parce qu'il le dit ! J'aimerais bien savoir où est la preuve.

-Si Potter pouvait nous expliquer comment Diggory a été tué… suggéra Michael Corner, l'actuel petit-ami de Ginny.

-Je ne veux pas parler de Cédric, ceux qui sont venus pour ça peuvent partir tout de suite, lança Harry en se levant.

Il s'entretint à voix basse avec Hermione, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Luna Lovegood se fasse entendre.

-C'est vrai que tu peux faire apparaître un patronus ?

Le silence s'étira après la question.

-Oui, répondit alors Hermione. Je l'ai vu.

-Waaah, j'ignorais que tu arrivais à le faire ! s'exclama Dean.

-Et il a tué un Basilique, avec l'épée qui est chez Dumbledore, ajouta Neville.

-C'est vrai, approuva Ginny.

-En troisième année il a repoussé une centaine de détraqueurs, intervint Ron.

-Et l'an dernier il s'est battu contre Vous-Savez-Qui en personne, conclut Hermione.

-Une seconde, les coupa Harry qui se sentait terriblement mal-à-l'aise. Écoutez, tout ça semble génial quand on le raconte comme ça mais en fait ça a souvent été un coup de chance. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais les trois-quarts du temps, j'ai toujours reçu de l'aide.

-Harry est trop modeste, fit Hermione.

-Non, Hermione, je ne le suis pas ! Utiliser ces sortilèges face au danger ce n'est pas la même chose qu'à l'école. A l'école, si on fait une erreur on peut réessayer le lendemain, mais dehors, quand vous êtes sur le point de vous faire tuer ou de voir un ami mourir juste sous vos yeux… Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est.

Sa tirade jeta un froid.

-C'est vrai, on ne le sait pas, admit Hermione après un temps. C'est pourquoi on a besoin de toi. Si on veut avoir une chance de vaincre… Voldemort.

Laureen regarda la jeune sorcière avec surprise. Jusque-là, elle ne connaissait que Harry et quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui osait prononcer le nom du mage noir.

-Il est de retour, comprit Nigel, un Gryffondor de première année.

Hermione sortit un parchemin, dont l'en-tête indiquait « Armée de Dumbledore ». Chacun des élèves présents y mit son nom et le signa, les jumeaux et Laureen en tête. Après que chacun eut signé le parchemin, Hermione l'enchanta et le rangea, et ils revinrent au château par le pont couvert d'arcades, alors que la neige tombait paresseusement autour d'eux.

-Il nous faut un lieu pour s'entraîner qu'Ombrage ne trouvera pas, disait Harry.

-La cabane hurlante, proposa Ginny.

-C'est trop petit, refusa Harry.

-La forêt interdite ? suggéra Hermione.

-Ça ne va pas la tête ?! répliqua aussitôt Ron.

-Harry ? appela Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si Ombrage nous découvre ?

-On s'en fiche ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est vrai, c'est excitant de ne pas respecter… le règlement.

Laureen hoqueta de surprise et jeta un coup d'œil à Fred, qui avait l'air tellement amoureux à ce moment qu'il semblait prêt à demander à Hermione de l'épouser sur le champ.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione Granger ? rit Ron.

-Au moins, il y aura eu une chose positive aujourd'hui, lança Hermione.

-Laquelle ? demanda Harry.

-Cho ne t'a pas lâché de yeux, sourit-elle.

Laureen remarqua le froncement de sourcils de Ginny à ces mots mais ne dit rien alors que Harry s'empourprait.

C'est Neville, quelques jours après la réunion, qui les emmena au septième étage, devant la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. Une porte se dévoila magiquement à eux, et Hermione leur apprit qu'ils avaient trouvé la Salle sur Demande. A peine leur avait-elle révélé les propriétés de cette salle que les jumeaux et Laureen eurent exactement la même idée et se regardèrent avec le sourire. Voilà une pièce qui pourrait servir de laboratoire expérimental aux jumeaux, et de pièce pour stocker leurs produits !

Hermione mit ensuite le système des pièces en place pour avoir un moyen de prévenir tout le monde des réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent, trois jours plus tard après le dîner, à s'entraîner au sortilège Expelliarmus sur des mannequins que la salle avait fait apparaître. Fred, George, Laureen et Lee Jordan avaient pris un mannequin pour eux et s'acharnaient dessus. A chaque fois que Harry passait près d'eux, il les félicitait ou les corrigeait, les encourageants encore et encore inlassablement.

Neville et Dean, qui s'entraînait sur le mannequin à côté, rencontraient plus de difficultés, surtout Neville dont la baguette était celle de son père, et donc ne lui obéissait pas bien.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry passa au sortilège Stupéfix.

-La stupéfixion est l'un des sorts les plus utiles qui soient, c'est le passe-partout du sorcier, leur expliqua-t-il alors qu'il se plaçait face à Nigel. Bien, Nigel, éblouis-nous !

Le première année serra bien fort sa baguette dans sa main, et cria « Stupéfix ! » avec conviction en la pointant vers Harry, qui vola quatre mètres en arrière, alors que Nigel tombait à la renverse sous le coup. Angelina se précipita pour l'aider à se relever, tandis que Harry le félicitait chaudement pour sa belle prestation. Ron et Hermione vinrent au centre ensuite.

-Rassure-toi, fit Ron. Je vais y aller mollo.

-Merci Ronald, grinça Hermione.

De leurs côtés les jumeaux parièrent une mornille chacun sur l'issue du duel.

-Il n'a aucune chance, leur souffla Laureen avec amusement.

Et effectivement, le pauvre n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Hermione l'avait stupéfixé.

-Merci, souffla Fred quand son jumeau lui tendit une mornille.

-Tu la fermes, grogna George.

Ron s'approcha d'eux, l'air dépité.

-Je l'ai laissée faire, leur dit-il en feignant l'assurance. C'était par galanterie. C'était vraiment… intentionnel.

-Oui, oui, se moqua Fred.

Pendant les séances suivantes, ils s'entraînèrent également au Levicorpus, et au sortilège de Reducto. Harry commença aussi à enseigner le Protego à ceux qui avançaient vite.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient formé un cercle et un mannequin roulait au centre, et ils étaient censés se l'envoyer comme une balle avec les sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris.

-Reducto !

-Stupéfix !

-Stupéfix !

-Reducto !

-Stupéfix !

Après quelques minutes, le mannequin fut lancé vers Ginny, qui se trouvait entre Fred et George. Cette dernière ne se démonta pas et lança un Reducto si fort que le mannequin fut réduit en un tas de poussière. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard légèrement apeuré après la prestation de leur petite sœur.

Pour leur dernière séance avant les vacances de Noël, la salle s'était décorée de sapins et de guirlandes, et ils s'entraînaient en face à face. Alors que les jumeaux tentaient de s'assommer l'un l'autre, Laureen faisait équipe avec Neville, l'encourageant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à la désarmer.

-Expelliarmus ! tenta Neville pour la dixième fois.

La baguette vola des mains de Laureen et atterrit dans celles de Neville qui en resta stupéfait. Aussitôt tout le monde le félicita, ses efforts avaient enfin été récompensés. Une heure après, ils se rassemblèrent pour reprendre leurs affaires et sortir de la salle.

-Bien, c'est la fin du cours, le prochain aura lieu après les vacances, annonça Harry. Alors, entraînez-vous tous seuls du mieux que vous pouvez, et bravo à tout le monde, bravo, bon travail !

Ils commencèrent à sortir un par un. Neville remercia encore Harry au passage, Ron et Hermione s'éclipsèrent, tandis que les jumeaux s'approchaient de Harry malgré l'insistance de Laureen d'aller à la Salle Commune. Toute la salle s'était vidée, ne restait que Cho Chang qui évidemment souhaitait parler seule à seule avec Harry.

-On a pensé à un truc, sourit Fred.

-On pourrait mettre des pastilles de gerbe dans le thé d'Ombrage, expliqua George.

-Ou un berlingot à fièvre, tu as de gros furoncles pleins de pus sur tout le…

-C'est une très bonne idée, les coupa Harry. Vous voulez bien m'excuser ?

Et il les contourna pour aller voir Cho, tandis que Laureen tirait ses deux meilleurs amis hors de la salle pour pouvoir enfin envoyer une lettre à Charlie, la dernière avant les vacances, avant de le revoir. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé des leçons de Harry, de peur que la lettre soit interceptée par des mangemorts ou Ombrage.

Quatre jours avant les vacances, Laureen et les jumeaux étaient restés très tard dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, travaillant sur des nouvelles farces et attrapes, et s'étaient endormis sur le canapé. Ils furent réveillés par Ron qui aidait un Harry hagard et en sueur à descendre les marches.

-Venez ! dit Ron sans préambule. Harry doit aller voir McGonagall, c'est urgent.

Sans poser de questions ils le suivirent en bâillant, et n'hésitèrent pas à réveiller McGonagall, qui, dès qu'elle entendit Harry lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, les emmena chez Dumbledore. Tous les enfants Weasley, ainsi que Harry, Laureen et Hermione, étaient rassemblés dans le bureau du directeur. Laureen, encore très endormie, ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais suivit ses amis sans hésiter dans le feu vert allumé par la poudre de cheminette. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver dans la cuisine de la maison du Square Grimmauld, alors que Sirius arrivait en trombe dans la pièce.

-Laureen ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Ma chérie, tu n'as rien ?

-Non, papa, je vais bien. Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Venez, leur dit Sirius. Allons nous installer dans le salon.

Il alla ensuite chercher du thé pour tout le monde et quand ils furent tous assis avec une tasse chaude dans les mains, Sirius leur dit qu'Arthur avait été trouvé et emmené à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier de Londres, et que Molly s'était rendue sur place pour être avec lui.

-Son état est critique mais il n'est pas en danger de mort, leur répéta Sirius pour calmer leurs esprits. Bill et Charlie ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Il est très tard, vous devriez aller dormir.

Les jumeaux ne réagirent même pas, Ginny secoua frénétiquement la tête, au bord des larmes, et Ron se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras, renvoyant un regard farouche au père de Laureen. Il leva les mains pour signifier qu'il ne les forcerait pas à se mettre au lit, et s'approcha de sa fille.

-Tu veux bien m'accompagner à la cuisine, refaire du thé et trouver quelque chose à grignoter ? lui demanda-t-il.

Comprenant qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seule, elle le suivit immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment avez-vous su qu'Arthur était en danger ?

-C'est Harry, je crois qu'il fait des cauchemars liés à Voldemort, répondit Laureen. Fred, George et moi nous étions endormis tard dans la salle commune sans faire exprès et Ron nous a réveillés en emmenant Harry chez McGonagall. Nous sommes allés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas tout suivi…

Ses mains tremblantes laissèrent tomber une tasse qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Elle poussa faiblement un juron et se pencha pour ramasser mais son père répara la tasse d'un coup de baguette avant de prendre les mains de sa fille.

-Tout va bien ma puce, vous êtes tous en sécurité maintenant, lui dit-il doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Tout va bien.

Laureen laissa couler quelques larmes de fatigue et d'émotion, mais réussit à se calmer assez vite et amena le plateau avec des tasses et une théière bien pleine et chaude dans le salon. Elle servit tout le monde avant de se remplir une tasse avec du sucre et de s'asseoir entre les jumeaux, qui se resserrèrent autour d'elle comme par réflexe, cherchant à la fois à la protéger, et à la fois à se rassurer. Elle but sa tasse avant de prendre les mains des jumeaux dans les siennes, leur transmettant tout le courage qu'elle pouvait.

Rapidement, Ginny s'endormit dans les bras de Ron serrés protectivement autour d'elle, tandis que ce dernier ronflait doucement. Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir non plus, et quand une heure plus tard, Bill et Charlie apparurent en même temps dans la cheminée, ils trouvèrent Hermione endormie dans un canapé, un livre ouvert dans sa main, l'autre dans les cheveux de Fred qui dormait la tête appuyée sur les genoux de la sorcière de son cœur. Ginny, Ron et Harry n'avaient pas bougé, Sirius était parti s'occuper de Buck, et Laureen et George discutaient à voix basse assis devant la cheminée, enroulés dans la même couverture, une tasse de thé dans les mains.

Sirius réapparut pour voir qui était arrivé, et partit avec Bill dans la cuisine pour discuter de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire, rejoints par Remus quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier étant arrivé par la cheminée après avoir reçu un message de Dumbledore.

Charlie s'approcha des deux réveillés, et serra d'abord très fort son frère dans ses bras pour lui transmettre encore un peu de courage. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa chastement avant de la serrer contre lui, heureux qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

Il alla ensuite chercher une pile de livres, qu'il transforma en un immense matelas, en coussins et en couvertures, et aidé de son frère il coucha toute la fratrie, Harry et Hermione comme il le pouvait sur le matelas. George s'allongea entre sa sœur et son jumeau, et Laureen se blottit contre Charlie sur un autre matelas. Ce dernier éteignit les lumières et diminua la puissance du feu dans la petite cheminée d'un coup de baguette, avant de fermer les yeux, serrant le corps chaud de sa petite amie contre lui.


	31. 31 - L'Ordre du Phénix (partie 4)

Chapitre 31 – L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 4)

Quelques jours après le début des vacances, le soir du 24 décembre, Arthur Weasley, en chaise roulante et couvert de bandages, fut autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Il alla directement se coucher, mais immédiatement l'ambiance de la maison s'allégea considérablement, maintenant que les enfants étaient rassurés.

Laureen et les jumeaux avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, notamment parce que Charlie et Laureen avaient maintenu leur escapade en Roumanie et que du coup la jeune fille ne verrait pas ses meilleurs amis jusqu'au retour à Poudlard. A la surprise de la jeune fille, Remus avait insisté auprès de Sirius pour qu'elle parte avec Charlie malgré la situation, arguant qu'au moins aucun mangemort ne penserait à aller la chercher là-bas, et qu'elle serait plus en sécurité qu'en Angleterre.

Le 25, le matin, tout le monde se rassembla autour de la table de la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner en ouvrant les cadeaux. Molly poussa la chaise d'Arthur jusqu'à une extrémité de la table.

-Et voilà, papa est de retour, sourit-elle tandis que tous les enfants Weasley applaudissaient, bien heureux de savoir leur père hors de danger immédiat.

-Très bien, asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, les pressa Molly. Les cadeaux maintenant, tant que vous êtes tous là. Alors…

Elle posa des boîtes devant chacun, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien sous le sapin. Chacun ouvrit ses paquets dans la joie et la bonne humeur, s'extasiant ou faisant semblant de s'extasier pour ne vexer personne. Molly distribua une tournée de vin chaud maison, et Arthur leva son verre.

-Un toast ! annonça-t-il. Je veux porter un toast, à monsieur Harry Potter. Sans lequel je ne serais pas ici. A Harry !

-A Harry ! répéta tout le monde en chœur.

-A Harry, reprit Sirius en dernier.

Laureen sirota son vin chaud en examinant ses cadeaux. Ginny lui avait offert trois nouvelles plumes absolument magnifiques, Hermione lui avait offert un carnet de cuir gravé à son nom et Bill avait complété le cadeau en lui offrant de l'encre enchanté, qui ne se révélait qu'à l'auteur, à moins que celui ou celle-ci autorise quelqu'un d'autre à voir ce qui était écrit. Ron et Harry s'était associés pour lui offrir deux livres : « Histoire du Quidditch écossais » et « Le Seigneur des Anneaux », un roman moldu aussi épais qu'un matelas. Les jumeaux lui avaient préparé une gamme inédite de farces et attrapes, et Molly lui avait tricoté un gilet du même bleu que les yeux de Charlie. Enfin, son père lui avait offert un magnifique pendentif où elle pouvait ranger deux petites photos, orné d'un rubis.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils descendaient pour déjeuner, Laureen trouva son père dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais visité, devant une tapisserie. Elle s'approcha et découvrit un immense arbre généalogique. Avant qu'elle ne puisse questionner son père, Harry entra également dans la pièce.

-C'est quoi cette maison ? demanda Harry en détaillant la tapisserie.

-C'était la maison de mes parents, répondit Sirius. Je l'ai proposé à Dumbledore comme quartier général de l'Ordre. C'est bien la seule chose utile que j'ai réussi à faire. Ça, c'est notre arbre généalogique. Ici c'est ma cousine détraquée. Je les haïssais tous, sans exception. Mes parents, avec leur manie du sang pur…

Il pointa son doigt sur une tête qui avait été brûlée par magie, sous laquelle s'étalait son nom.

-Ma mère a fait ça quand je me suis enfui, révéla-t-il à Harry. Une femme charmante. J'avais seize ans.

-Où es-tu allé ? demanda Harry.

-Chez ton père. J'ai toujours été le bienvenu chez les Potter. Je le revois tellement à travers toi. C'est fou ce que tu peux lui ressembler.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, marmonna Harry.

Laureen soupira et sortit de la pièce discrètement, remontant dans sa chambre pour finir de préparer sa malle, que les jumeaux emmèneraient à la gare pour elle, et son sac pour la Roumanie. Elle redescendit moins d'une minute plus tard parce que son sac était en fait déjà fait, et entendit Sirius parler à Harry.

-Quand tout ça sera fini, nous vivrons comme une vraie famille, tu verras, lui disait-il.

Le soir, ils firent un grand repas de Noël, très agréable, et après le dîner, Charlie et Laureen dirent au revoir à tout le monde, puisque finalement ils avaient prévu leur Portoloin pour ce soir-là après dîner. Après une dernière embrassade avec son père, Laureen prit la main de Charlie et ils disparurent du salon de la maison des Black.

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils atterrirent dans de l'herbe, après tout il était déjà onze heures passées à cause du décalage horaire. Charlie insista pour porter le sac de Laureen, et lui prit la main pour la guider dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à une petite maison nichée entre deux collines – du moins c'est ce que Laureen crut distinguer dans le noir. Il ouvrit la porte après l'avoir déverrouillée magiquement, et fit passer Laureen devant lui. Il alluma ensuite les lumières, révélant un petit couloir d'entrée, et un salon assez sobre et en désordre.

-Tu veux visiter tout de suite, ou tu préfères aller dormir ? demanda Charlie en l'aidant à retirer sa veste.

-Dormir, bâilla la jeune femme. Trop fatiguée.

-La chambre est par là, lui indiqua Charlie. La salle de bain y est rattachée. Tiens, ton sac.

Il la laissa se débarbouiller, se changer et se glisser sous les couvertures pendant qu'il rangeait quelques bricoles qui traînaient dans son salon, avant d'aller lui-même se mettre en pyjama – en caleçon, en fait – et de se mettre au lit à son tour. C'est quand il sentit le matelas vibrer qu'il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il en comprenant que c'était Laureen qui grelottait.

Elle hocha la tête vivement et il tendit aussitôt les bras pour la serrer contre lui, sifflant quand la peau glacée de la jeune femme rentra en contact avec la sienne, qui était presque brûlante en comparaison. Il lui frictionna un peu les bras et le dos, rapidement la jeune femme se détendit, réchauffée, et bientôt Charlie entendit sa respiration s'apaiser, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Il sourit et déposa un baiser aérien sur son front avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, quand Laureen s'étira en papillonnant des yeux, elle tendit le bras pour retrouver le corps chaud de son petit-ami et se blottir contre lui, mais le matelas était vide à côté d'elle, quoiqu'encore un peu chaud.

-Charlie ? grommela-t-elle en se redressant contre son oreiller.

Elle s'assit contre la tête de lit et tira la couverture jusque sur sa poitrine en bâillant à se décrocher la mâchoire.

-Charlie ? appela-t-elle un peu plus fort.

-J'arrive ! répondit une voix depuis l'autre bout de la maison.

Une minute plus tard, Charlie, uniquement vêtu d'un jean et portant un plateau avec un petit-déjeuner dessus, entra dans la pièce avec le sourire.

-Bonjour mon ange, sourit-il en posant le plateau sur la table de nuit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Bien dormi ?

-Hmm, très bien, répondit Laureen en lui rendant son sourire.

Charlie s'assit à côté d'elle et plaça le plateau sur leurs genoux.

-Petit-déjeuner au lit, sourit Charlie en lui versant une tasse de thé. Désolé mais je n'ai pas de café, j'irai en acheter aujourd'hui.

-Laisse, du thé c'est très bien. Merci, Charlie.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner au lit tranquillement en plaisantant, et Charlie alla ranger le plateau pendant que Laureen prenait une douche. Elle enfila un jean, un chemisier et son nouveau gilet avant de rejoindre Charlie dans le salon. Il avait enfilé une chemise mais ne l'avait pas boutonné, et examinait des parchemins. Elle se glissa dans son dos et passa ses petits bras autour de sa taille, appuyant sa joue contre son dos.

-Je te préfère sans chemise, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je croyais que tu voulais attendre un peu ? se moqua gentiment Charlie en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

-Hmm. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Que dirais-tu de visiter la réserve ? proposa Charlie en la faisant passer devant lui. Techniquement je suis encore en vacances mais j'aimerais passer voir certains de mes collègues pour discuter de quelques détails. Et ce soir, notre soirée de Noël juste tous les deux.

-Tu cuisines ? sourit Laureen en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Si tu me regardes comme ça je ne vois pas comment je peux dire non, répliqua Charlie avant de l'embrasser.

Laureen élargit son sourire.

-C'est le but, mon dragon. Tu es sûr que je peux me balader dans la réserve sans problèmes ?

-Si tu restes avec moi, aucun souci, la rassura Charlie. Allez, va mettre un manteau, un bonnet et des gants, il fait très froid dehors. Oh, et pas d'appareil photos, ils ne sont pas autorisés face aux dragons.

Elle hocha la tête et cinq minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la maison main dans la main. Laureen s'extasia devant le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elle, un beau plateau légèrement vallonné avec des lacs et des forêts, couvert d'un voile blanc et neigeux. Charlie sourit face à son enthousiasme et l'emmena avec lui vers le centre de la réserve où se trouvait la grande maison des dresseurs. Ils y rangeaient leur matériel, il y avait l'infirmerie, la cantine, une bibliothèque… Charlie la fit entrer et la mena dans la cantine, où il était sûr de trouver ses collègues en ce lendemain de Noël. Effectivement, trois de ses meilleurs amis et collègues étaient attablés avec des tasses de café.

-Charlie ! salua l'un d'eux, qui avait un fort accent espagnol. Joyeux Noël mon vieux !

Charlie leur fit coucou de la main et s'approcha, Laureen toujours à son bras. Il fit une accolade à chacun d'eux avant de se tourner vers Laureen.

-Mon ange, je te présente Andrei et Gavril, deux de mes collègues roumains, et Estebàn, qui vient d'Espagne. Les gars, je vous présente Laureen, ma petite amie.

Andrei et Gavril hochèrent la tête avec un sourire pour la saluer, mais Estebàn lui fit un baisemain avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

-Voilà enfin la fameuse Laureen dont on entend parler depuis des années, sourit l'espagnol. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

-De même, sourit Laureen alors que Charlie passait un bras autour de sa taille et posait sa tête par-dessus son épaule.

Les trois hommes leur firent signe de s'asseoir avec eux, et Charlie insista pour que Laureen se mette sur ses genoux.

-T'es drôlement possessif, se moqua Gavril en sirotant son café.

-Parce que je vous connais bien, répliqua Charlie sur le même ton.

-Manières de sorcier des cavernes, grommela Laureen.

-Alors, Laureen, combien de temps nous fais-tu l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda Andrei.

-Je prends le train pour retourner à Poudlard le 7 janvier. Je reste ici jusqu'au dimanche matin.

-Oh, presque deux semaines alors. Tu auras tout le temps de visiter la réserve. Tu viendras à la fête du Nouvel An ?

Laureen jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie, qui hocha la tête.

-Apparemment oui, sourit-elle.

-Dis, intervint Estebàn. Est-ce que toi tu peux nous dire pourquoi l'an dernier il était proprement insupportable ?

-Estebàn ! protesta Charlie qui s'empourprait.

-Quoi ? fit innocemment ce dernier. Tu étais imbuvable ! Elle doit sûrement savoir pourquoi.

-Tiens donc, sourit la jeune femme. Je vais parier sur la jalousie. Je sortais avec un étudiant de Durmstrang l'an dernier, et Charlie n'a pas su gérer la situation avec beaucoup de calme.

-Pas plus de détails croustillants ? insista Estebàn avec un sourire narquois.

-Un article débile dans la Gazette du Sorcier écrit par Rita Skeeter, un slow demandé pour moi au bal de Noël et interprété par les Weird Sisters, un baiser qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir eu lieu, un échange de coups avec mon père… et la fin de l'été a été assez chaotique, résuma Laureen avec un grand sourire.

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire avant de lui demander encore plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé l'été précédent.

-Il s'est comporté comme un troll et je lui ai cassé le nez. Le lendemain il a eu droit à une série de Stupéfix et Levicorpus pour le calmer.

Charlie cacha sa tête dans les cheveux de Laureen alors que ses collègues se tenaient les côtes tant ils riaient.

-Merci, grogna Charlie dans l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Si tu n'avais pas tenté de me pétrifier je ne t'aurais pas stupéfixé, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. Et on sait tous les deux que tu adores quand je te tiens tête.

Le sourire presque carnassier de Charlie la fit rejeter la tête en arrière dans un éclat de rire avant de se pencher à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Au bout de quelques secondes, un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Charlie sourit à ses collègues pour les rembarrer, pensant que c'était eux, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant leur air subitement sérieux.

-Joyeux Noël Charlie, fit une voix aigüe et traînante derrière lui.

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il ferma les yeux très fort en resserrant considérablement son étreinte autour de Laureen. Cette dernière lui serra tendrement la main, à la fois pour lui donner son soutien quelle que soit la situation, et à la fois pour lui demander justement quelle était la situation. Elle eut sa réponse moins d'une seconde plus tard.

-Bouge de là, gamine, je suis sûre que tu es géniale mais tu es sur les genoux de mon mâle, continua la voix en insistant sur le « mon ».

Laureen sursauta, et aussitôt son visage devint fermé alors que ses yeux devenaient orageux. Charlie grimaça. Exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter. Laureen enleva doucement les bras de Charlie d'autour de sa taille, et se leva, saisissant discrètement sa baguette au passage. Elle croisa les bras et carra les épaules en relevant le menton avec un petit sourire insolent, détaillant la femme qui l'avait invectivée.

Plus grande qu'elle, plus ronde aussi, avec des courbes à affoler n'importe quel homme, et une tenue… plutôt légère pour la saison. Deux grands yeux noisettes et un visage bronzé encadré par de long cheveux blonds et lisses.

-Allez, sois gentille, pousse-toi et retourne dans ton bac à sable, insista la blonde.

-Arabella ! intervint Charlie en sautant sur ses pieds. Ça suffit, tu dépasses les bornes !

Laureen posa immédiatement une main sur son bras et à la surprise générale, sourit.

-C'est donc toi la fille… dit-elle en hochant lentement la tête.

Charlie se tourna vers elle avec un regard surpris.

-Avec tes frères, plus rien n'est secret, lui dit-elle avec un sourire coupable. Franchement, grande blonde avec un prénom de petite princesse pourrie gâtée, je suis déçue, tu aurais pu faire tellement mieux… enfin bon, ça n'a plus d'importance. Alors, Abadella, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux exactement ?

-C'est Arabella ! s'énerva cette dernière. Et je veux que tu enlèves tes sales pattes de MON Charlie !

-M'en fous de ton nom, je n'ai pas prévu de le retenir, répliqua Laureen en observant négligemment ses ongles. Et Charlie n'appartient à personne, c'est un être humain, pas un de tes vêtements absolument indécent.

Arabella s'empourpra de colère et pointa sa baguette sur Laureen.

-Oh non chérie, je ne crois pas que tu veuilles faire ça, rit Laureen avec morgue. Pose ça avec de te blesser.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Arabella voulut lancer un sort.

-Stupé…

-Protego ! contra aussitôt Laureen, remerciant intérieurement les cours que Harry leur donnait cette année. Levicorpus !

Arabella fut envoyée contre le plafond avant de retomber par terre dans un grognement.

-T-t-t, je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais te relever, se moqua Laureen. Stupéfix !

Arabella rebondit contre un mur, et folle de rage voulut s'en prendre à Laureen de manière un peu plus violente. Elle allait lancer un sortilège un peu plus puissant mais les autres dresseurs se décidèrent à intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère vraiment. Charlie se plaça devant Laureen, baguette à la main, alors qu'Estebàn lançait un sortilège assommant à sa collègue et qu'Andrei lui lançait un sort de restriction. Ils se précipitèrent ensuite pour l'emmener dans le bureau du directeur de la réserve, tandis que Gavril et Charlie restaient avec Laureen.

Gavril leur apporta à tous les deux un café alors que Charlie aidait Laureen à s'asseoir, assez impressionné par la réaction de sa petite amie actuelle face à son ex-petite amie qui lui avait brisé le cœur quelques mois à peine après qu'il soit arrivé à la réserve. Mais c'était de l'histoire très ancienne, et après quelques semaines passées à boire pour oublier la rupture, il était parti pour l'été chez ses parents, et avait fait la connaissance d'une charmante jeune fille aux yeux verts, dont l'innocence et la candeur avaient réparé son cœur d'un sourire, avant de le rendre amoureux quelques années plus tard.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? demanda Charlie. Non pas que je te blâme, bien au contraire !

-Il m'a pris que cette morue veut me piquer MON petit-ami, répondit Laureen en mettant ses bras autour de son cou. Et il se trouve que depuis cette année, je mords.

Charlie sourit et l'embrassa légèrement avant de saisir la tasse qui était devant lui et d'en prendre une gorgée, qu'il recracha aussitôt.

-Gavril, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as pris ? grimaça-t-il.

-Oh, désolé, je crois que je vous ai pris du café à tous les deux, sourit innocemment Gavril. Il serait temps que tu te mettes à boire une vraie boisson, et pas ton truc de fleurs.

-Il ne boit pas un truc aux fleurs mais du thé à l'orange, le défendit Laureen. Avec des tartines de miel à la lavande.

-Hey, range les crocs, la miss, moi je ne veux pas te piquer ton petit ami, rit le roumain.

-Laureen ? l'appela subitement Charlie avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

-Oui mon dragon ?

Gavril fit semblant de vomir au surnom.

-Ne me dis pas que tu prenais du thé à l'orange et des tartines de miel de lavande juste parce que c'est ce que je préfère ? demanda le rouquin.

-Tu as mis du temps à t'en rendre compte, rougit la jeune femme. Réfléchis, ce que je préfère c'est le café. Mais j'adore les tartines au miel de lavande.

-Okay, arrêtez-vous là les amoureux, les stoppa Gavril. Vous êtes jeunes, beaux et en couple, super, mais vous commencez vraiment à me faire sentir seul parce que ma petite amie habite en Italie.

-Gavril était avec moi en Italie, expliqua Charlie. Elle connaît Giacomo, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son collègue. Je l'ai emmenée au restaurant pour notre premier rendez-vous, l'été dernier.

-Génial, mais arrêtez d'être aussi amoureux en public je vous en supplie, sourit Gavril.


	32. 32 - L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 5)

Chapitre 32 – L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 5)

Après l'incident avec Arabella, Charlie fit visiter à Laureen la maison des dresseurs, notamment la bibliothèque où il lui montra, livres et images à l'appui, tout ce qu'elle devait savoir pour approcher un dragon. Ils prirent un déjeuner rapide avec Gavril, Andrei et Estebàn, qui se gardèrent soigneusement de mentionner la dresseuse italienne qui avait provoqué la jeune femme le matin-même.

Dans l'après-midi, Charlie décida d'aller faire visiter l'enclos des cornelongues roumains à sa belle. L'espèce, qui avait été menacée un temps, était la mascotte de la réserve, étant la seule espèce réellement locale. Il n'avait prévu de lui montrer que les adultes aujourd'hui, après tout ils avaient tout le temps de voir les autres un autre jour. Il lui fit donc enfiler une veste de protection par-dessus son manteau, juste au cas où, et ils marchèrent pendant une bonne heure avant d'arriver au bon enclos.

-Nous y voilà, dit-il en arrivant devant la porte de l'enclos. Rappelle-toi, reste avec moi et fais bien ce que je te dis.

-Compris chef, sourit-elle.

Il déverrouilla la porte de l'enclos magiquement, et tint fermement Laureen contre lui alors qu'ils entraient et refermaient derrière eux. Charlie serra la main de Laureen, s'assurant qu'elle ne s'éloignait pas de lui.

-Les cornelongues ont un large territoire sur l'extrémité est de la réserve, expliqua-t-il. Tous les adultes sont normalement ici, sauf les mères qui couvent ou dont les œufs viennent d'éclore. En général, on les laisse quatre mois avec leurs petits avant de les rentrer ici. Les petits de toutes les espèces ont un territoire spécifique au centre de la réserve, à côté de la nursery. Ça y est, ils ont senti notre présence. Accroche-toi, un des mâles arrive.

En effet, une minute plus tard, un énorme dragon vert sapin avec deux cornes se posait avec fracas devant eux avant de lancer un rugissement assourdissant. Laureen sursauta et se planqua derrière Charlie.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne crachent pas de feu sur les dresseurs en général. Non, il ne nous fera rien. Mais évitons de nous approcher trop près, d'accord. Il est venu pour nous empêcher d'aller vers les autres.

-Il est impressionnant, convint Laureen. Mais il fait un peu peur.

-C'est un des plus gros de la réserve. Il a un sale caractère, mais il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu grognon. Asseyons-nous un peu, tu pourras l'observer tranquillement comme ça.

Ils s'assirent dans la neige côte à côte et Laureen regarda avec de grands yeux alors que le dragon semblait faire les cent pas devant eux, déployant ses ailes de temps à autre avec un grondement menaçant, sans pour autant se montrer particulièrement agressif. Après plus d'une heure de ce manège, Charlie décida que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui et ils prirent leur temps pour sortir de l'enclos avant de faire la randonnée de plus d'une heure jusqu'à la maison du dresseur.

Une fois arrivés, Charlie aida Laureen à retirer toutes les couches de vêtements contre le froid et la laissa s'installer dans le canapé avec le roman moldu que Harry et Ron lui avaient offert la veille, et une bonne couverture. Il alla à la cuisine préparer du chocolat chaud et lui donna une tasse avant de s'installer à côté d'elle, sa propre tasse dans les mains. Il examina des parchemins que ses collègues lui avaient fait parvenir tandis qu'elle lisait paisiblement l'épais roman.

Il sourit tendrement et repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille quand il se rendit compte qu'elle dormait, une demi-heure plus tard. Il posa le roman sur la table basse devant le canapé et remonta la couverture sur elle avant d'aller à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le dîner et mettre la table.

Une heure et quelques plus tard, Laureen se réveilla, et voyant l'heure, se précipita dans la chambre pour se préparer pour le dîner avec Charlie. Elle avait décidé de remettre ce qu'elle portait pour leur premier rendez-vous, après tout avec les sorts de chauffage dans la maison il ne faisait pas si froid. Elle tressa simplement ses cheveux sur son épaule, et rejoignit son petit-ami dans la salle à manger alors qu'il débouchait le vin.

-Ah, j'allais venir te réveiller, sourit Charlie. Le dîner est prêt.

-Parfait, sourit-elle.

Elle remarqua qu'il s'était changé lui aussi, portant un pantalon beige et une chemise noire.

-Tu es très élégant, remarqua-t-elle.

-Merci, répondit-il. Et toi tu es magnifique, comme toujours. C'est ce que tu portais pour notre rendez-vous à Florence, non ? Ça me rappelle de très bons souvenirs.

Elle rougit, et s'installa avec gratitude dans la chaise qu'il tira pour elle. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et disparut dans la cuisine pour faire léviter les plats jusqu'à la table d'un coup de baguette.

-Magret de canard à l'orange, et gratin dauphinois, annonça-t-il. Bon appétit.

-Bon appétit, répondit Laureen avec enthousiasme. Hmm, ça sent vraiment très bon.

Elle prit une bouchée de viande, et soupira de bonheur.

-C'est vraiment délicieux ! Charlie, tu es définitivement l'homme parfait !

Il rougit et hocha la tête pour la remercier. Ils finirent de manger le plat en discutant de sujets légers, et Charlie proposa à Laureen d'aller au salon pour partager le dessert. Ils s'assirent lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, lui avec une assiette de gâteau au chocolat sur les genoux. Il en coupa une bouchée et approcha la petite fourchette de la bouche de Laureen, qui goûta le gâteau avec un ronronnement de plaisir tant il était bon. Après le gâteau, et un baiser passionné, Laureen alla chercher le cadeau emballé qu'elle avait glissé dans son sac tandis que Charlie sortait le sien du placard où il était rangé. Ils échangèrent donc leurs cadeaux de Noël. Laureen ouvrit le sien en premier et sursauta quand elle vit le contenu de la boîte.

-Godric tout puissant… souffla-t-elle.

Dans un petit écrin de velours blanc se trouvait un simple et large anneau d'or rose. Charlie lui prit délicatement la boîte des mains avec un sourire un peu nerveux, l'encourageant à prendre l'anneau. Laureen saisit la bague, et remarqua alors l'inscription à l'intérieur du bijou. « Un jour, je te le jure ».

-Je sais bien qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour te demander en mariage et je ne veux pas te presser, dit Charlie. Cette bague est juste… une promesse.

Elle le laissa passer la bague à son annulaire droit, où elle attirerait moins l'attention, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en appuyant son front contre le sien.

Elle le poussa ensuite à ouvrir son cadeau, et il eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir une chaînette d'argent à laquelle était accroché un petit pendentif, un C et un L entrelacés avec un petit diamant rond au-dessus. Il avait l'air tellement abasourdi qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle accrochait le collier autour de son cou.

-Il te plaît ? s'assura-t-elle néanmoins.

-Bien sûr ! Il est parfait. Laureen, c'est vraiment parfait. Je t'aurais toujours avec moi comme ça.

Elle sourit et se lova dans ses bras avec bonheur.

-Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle après un temps de silence.

Elle se tourna lentement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Quand elle vit les émotions qui déferlaient dans ces beaux yeux bleus, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à lui faire part de ses propres sentiments.

-Je t'aime, répondit-elle en toute simplicité avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser.

Il l'enlaça et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser enfiévré. Lorsque finalement elle se détacha doucement de lui, il prit sa baguette et démarra le tourne-disque qui était dans un coin. Il posa sa baguette sur le canapé et se leva, tendant la main à sa belle.

-M'accorderas-tu cette danse ?

-Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu attendes ma permission d'habitude, le taquina-t-elle en prenant sa main.

Il rougit en lui renvoyant un sourire gêné. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de se lover dans ses bras alors qu'ils tournaient tout doucement au rythme de la musique.

**I feel so unsure**  
_Je me sens avec si peu d'assurance_  
**As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor**  
_Quand je prends ta main et te conduis sur la piste de danse_  
**As the music dies, something in your eyes**  
_Quand la musique meurt, quelque chose dans tes yeux_  
**Calls to mind the silver screen**  
_Me fait penser à l'écran d'argent_  
**And all its sad good-byes**  
_Et tous ses tristes adieux_

**I'm never gonna dance again**  
_Je ne danserai plus jamais_  
**Guilty feet have got no rhythm**  
_Les pieds coupables n'ont aucun sens du rythme_  
**Though it's easy to pretend**  
_Bien qu'il soit facile de faire semblant_  
**I know you're not a fool**  
_Je sais que tu n'es pas dupe_

_(Refrain)_  
**Should've known better than to cheat a friend**  
_J'aurais dû bien me garder de tromper une amie_  
**And waste the chance that I've been given**  
_Et gaspiller la chance qui m'a été donnée_  
**So I'm never gonna dance again**  
_Ainsi je ne danserai plus jamais_  
**The way I danced with you**  
_De la manière dont j'ai dansé avec toi_

**Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend**  
_Le temps ne pourra jamais réparer les chuchotements irréfléchis d'un bon ami_  
**To the heart and mind ignorance is kind**  
_Pour le cœur et l'esprit, l'ignorance est une bonne chose_  
**There's no comfort in the truth**  
_La vérité n'a rien de réconfortant_  
**Pain is all you'll find**  
_Tu ne trouveras rien d'autre que de la douleur_

**I'm never gonna dance again**  
_Je ne danserai plus jamais_  
**Guilty feet have got no rhythm**  
_Les pieds coupables n'ont aucun sens du rythme_  
**Though it's easy to pretend**  
_Bien qu'il soit facile de faire semblant_  
**I know you're not a fool**  
_Je sais que tu n'es pas dupe_

_(Refrain)_

**Never without your love**  
_Jamais sans ton amour_

**Tonight the music seems so loud**  
_Ce soir la musique semble si forte_  
**I wish that we could lose this crowd**  
_Je regrette que nous ne puissions pas nous échapper de cette foule_  
**Maybe it's better this way**  
_Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi_  
**We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say**  
_Nous nous ferions du mal tous les deux avec les choses que nous voudrions nous dire_

**We could have been so good together**  
_Nous aurions pu être si bien ensemble_  
**We could have lived this dance forever**  
_Nous aurions pu vivre cette danse éternellement_  
**But no one's gonna dance with me**  
_Mais personne ne voudra danser avec moi_  
**Please stay**  
_Je t'en prie reste_

**I'm never gonna dance again**  
_Je ne danserai plus jamais_  
**Guilty feet have got no rhythm**  
_Les pieds coupables n'ont aucun sens du rythme_  
**Though it's easy to pretend**  
_Bien qu'il soit facile de faire semblant_  
**I know you're not a fool**  
_Je sais que tu n'es pas dupe_

_(Refrain)_

**(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone**  
_(maintenant que tu es partie) maintenant que tu es partie_  
**(Now that you're gone) What I did's so wrong**  
_(maintenant que tu es partie) ce que j'avais fait était si moche_  
**That you had to leave me alone**  
_Qu'il a fallu que tu me laisses tout seul_

Les dernières notes s'égrenèrent et Laureen releva un regard inquisiteur vers son petit-ami.

-Les paroles sont assez ambiguës… J'ai toujours vu cette chanson comme une déclaration d'amour trop tardive, un regret, expliqua-t-elle.

-Je préfère la voir comme un bout de notre histoire. Cette chanson me rappelle le bal de Noël où j'ai fait n'importe quoi, mais sans lequel je n'aurais probablement jamais eu le courage de t'approcher.

-Un Gryffondor sans courage ? s'étonna Laureen avec un fin sourire. Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose…

Elle alla chercher dans les vinyles et en sortit un avant de le placer sur le tourne-disque et se tourna vers Charlie en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure alors que la musique commençait.

**Step inside, walk this way**  
_Entre, avance_  
**You and me babe, Hey, hey !**  
_Toi et moi bébé, Hey, hey !_

**Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on**  
_Aimer c'est comme une bombe, bébé, avance et prends-la_  
**Livin' like a lover with a radar phone**  
_C'est vivre comme un amoureux avec un radar_  
**Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp**  
_Tu ressemble à une femme bien roulée, comme une vamp sortie d'un film_  
**Demolition woman, can I be your man ?**  
_Femme de destruction, puis-je être ton homme ?_  
**Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light**  
_Éblouissement, un éclair, une lueur_  
**Television lover, baby, go all night**  
_Amoureux de la télévision, bébé, allons-y toute la nuit_  
**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet**  
_Parfois, n'importe quand, sucre moi ma douce_  
**Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah**  
_Petite demoiselle ah innocente sucre moi, ouais_

_(Refrain)_

**Hey !**  
_Hey !_  
**C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up**  
_Allez, prends une bouteille, secoue-la_  
**Break the bubble, break it up**  
_Brise les bulles, brise-les_

**Pour some sugar on me**  
_Verse du sucre sur moi_  
**Ooh, in the name of love**  
_Ooh, au nom de l'amour_  
**Pour some sugar on me**  
_Verse du sucre sur moi_  
**C'mon fire me up**  
_Allez, allume moi_  
**Pour your sugar on me**  
_Verse du sucre sur moi_  
**Oh, I can't get enough**  
_Oh, j'en veux encore_

**I'm hot, sticky sweet**  
_Je suis chaud, collant, doux_  
**From my head to my feet yeah**  
_De la tête aux pieds yeah_

**Listen ! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go !**  
_Écoute ! Prêt, feu partez !_  
**Crazy little woman in a one man show**  
_Tu es une femme dingue qui fait son one man show_  
**Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love**  
_Reine du miroir, mannequin, rythme de l'amour_  
**Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up**  
_Doux rêves, saccharine, je me détends_

**You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little**  
_Tu devras le serrer un peu, le serrer un peu_  
**Tease a little more**  
_Taquine-le encore un peu_  
**Easy operator come a knockin' on my door**  
_Un opérateur facile vient cogner à ma porte_  
**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet**  
_Quelques fois, n'importe quand, sucre moi ma douce_  
**Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah**  
_Petite demoiselle innocente sucre moi, yeah_

_(Refrain)__(solo de guitare)_

**You got the peaches, I got the cream**  
_Tu as les pêches, J'ai la crème_  
**Sweet to taste, saccharine**  
_Au goût sucré, saccharine_  
**'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet**  
_Parce que je suis chaud, dis quelque chose, je suis collant et doux_  
**From my head, my head, to my feet**  
_De la tête aux pieds_

**Do you take sugar ? one lump or two ?**  
_Prends-tu du sucre ? un morceau ou deux ?_

_(Refrain)_

**Pour some sugar on me**  
_Verse un peu de sucre sur moi_  
**Oh, in the name of love**  
_Oh, au nom de l'amour_  
**Pour some sugar on me**  
_Verse un peu de sucre sur moi_  
**Get it, come get it**  
_Prend-le, viens le prendre_  
**Pour your sugar on me**  
_Verse du sucre sur moi_  
**Ooh**  
_Ooh_  
**Pour some sugar on me**  
_Verse du sucre sur moi_  
**Yeah ! Sugar me !**  
_Yeah ! Sucre moi !_

Charlie, très surpris du choix de chanson de Laureen, le fut encore plus quand elle le poussa doucement sur le canapé et s'assit à califourchon sur lui avant de lui rouler un incroyable patin. Elle descendit ensuite sa bouche dans son cou, mordillant son oreille au passage.

-Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ? murmura Charlie alors qu'il peinait à garder le contrôle.

-Je ne suis plus une petite fille, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser. Et je suis une Gryffondor, il est temps que je prenne les choses en main.


	33. 33 - L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 6)

Chapitre 33 – L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 6)

Charlie n'osa d'abord pas bouger, alors que la femme de ses rêves était sur ses genoux en train de l'embrasser. Sentant qu'il ne réagissait pas beaucoup, Laureen décida de continuer sur sa lancée de courage gryffondorien, et entreprit de faire avancer les choses. Elle glissa ses mains dans le cou de Charlie et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Cela sembla réveiller le dresseur de dragons, qui sans plus se préoccuper de la musique ou du reste, passa ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune femme et se leva en la soulevant en même temps, avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

Il la posa sur le sol en arrivant dans la pièce, alors qu'elle terminait de lui retirer sa chemise. Leurs chaussures disparurent on ne sait trop comment, alors que Charlie s'attaquait au cou de Laureen, lui laissant un magnifique suçon au passage. Puis d'un coup il se rappela ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et se sépara un peu brusquement d'elle, marchant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Je… Enfin… On peut attendre tu sais, réussit-il à articuler.

-Oh, euh… Tu as raison, rougit Laureen. Après tout, on n'est pas obligés de se sauter dessus comme des ados en chaleur…

Un silence passa.

-Et puis merde, jura Charlie en franchissant en trois enjambées l'espace qui le séparait de Laureen avant de la serrer contre lui de manière possessive et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Laureen lui sauta au cou en verrouillant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et il passa les mains sous ses fesses pour la maintenir contre lui avec un léger grognement. Laureen se sentit doucement plaquée contre un mur alors que la bouche de Charlie descendait dans son cou et laissait un deuxième suçon à quelques centimètres du premier.

-Hmm… Cha-Charlie… grommela-t-elle.

-Oui mon ange ?

-Pas… confortable… lui dit-elle. Lit…

-Sur le lit ? Pas de problèmes, sourit-il avant de la lancer sur le lit.

Elle y atterrit avec un rire, qui se bloqua dans sa gorge quand Charlie s'approcha d'elle comme un prédateur, et grimpa au-dessus d'elle sur le lit. Il l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis avec de plus en plus de passion.

Le lendemain matin, Laureen se réveilla lorsqu'un rayon de soleil paresseux osa se poser sur son visage. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et elle ouvrit les yeux en grommelant, avant de lâcher un cri perçant en se rendant compte qu'elle était entièrement nue, et que tout ce qu'elle portait était la bague que lui avait offert Charlie la veille.

Du bruit se fit entendre et la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit à la volée, et Charlie sortit de là en courant, baguette à la main. Dès qu'elle le vit, Laureen poussa un autre cri et se couvrit aussitôt les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Charlie qui cherchait des yeux une quelconque menace.

-Tu… Tu es… bégaya Laureen en agitant frénétiquement sa main libre, les joues écarlates.

Charlie baissa les yeux pour voir quel était le problème, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Toi aussi, tu sais ? se moqua-t-il gentiment en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Laureen rougit d'avantage et remonta la couverture jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête.

-Par Merlin, couvre-toi Charlie ! marmonna-t-elle sous la couette.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, répliqua le rouquin en tirant sur la couette pour la découvrir.

Il se glissa dans le lit et passa ses bras autour des hanches fines de sa belle avant de la ramener contre lui.

-Hey, non, va t'habiller d'abord ! se débattit la jeune femme en riant. Charlie, non !

-Juste un câlin ? demanda Charlie en prenant une mine boudeuse.

-Ok, viens là, sourit Laureen en se blottissant contre lui.

Elle eut un sursaut et gémit de douleur quand elle bougea les jambes. Aussitôt Charlie se redressa.

-Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, c'est juste…

Elle rougit, ne souhaitant pas vraiment lui expliquer ce qui lui faisait mal. Charlie comprit, et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

-C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. On doit se lever aujourd'hui ?

-Pas forcément, sourit Charlie. Petit-déjeuner au lit ?

-Hmm, oui s'il-te-plaît.

Charlie lui vola un baiser et sortit du lit pour mettre un pantalon de jogging avant de filer dans la cuisine. Laureen se leva juste le temps de mettre des sous-vêtements et d'enfiler la chemise de Charlie par-dessus, avant de se glisser à nouveau dans le lit. Charlie revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé dans les bras, et son sourire s'élargit quand il vit sa petite-amie qui s'était rendormie dans sa chemise, la couverture en boule à ses pieds.

Il déposa délicatement le plateau sur sa table de nuit et lança un discret « Accio appareil photo » avant de prendre un cliché de sa petite amie. Il se glissa ensuite sous la couverture et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Elle grommela quelque chose et voulut se dégager mais Charlie resserra son étreinte et entreprit d'embrasser chaque centimètre carré de peau dans son cou, avant de descendre dans son décolleté. Les yeux de Laureen s'entrouvrirent et elle attrapa Charlie par le menton pour l'embrasser.

-Je croyais qu'on prenait le petit-déjeuner ? marmonna-t-elle, la voix encore rauque de sommeil.

-C'est toi mon petit-déjeuner, répondit Charlie en se plaçant au-dessus d'elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur le nez.

-Mais j'ai faim… protesta-t-elle avec une moue adorable.

Le regard du dresseur de dragons se voila de désir en la voyant se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, ses grands yeux verts fichés dans les siens.

-Après, réussit-il à articuler. Laisse-moi te faire plaisir d'abord.

Laureen n'avait aucune envie de protester face à l'air terriblement sexy de son petit-ami et l'embrassa avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller avec un soupir de contentement.

Ce jour-là Charlie l'emmena voir des Magyars à pointe et des Boutefeux chinois, et elle insista tellement qu'il la fit aussi passer par l'enclos des Boutefeux catalans au retour. Dans les jours suivants, elle eut le loisir de découvrir les Suédois à museau court, les Norvégiens à crête, les Vert gallois, les Pansedefer ukrainiens, et les Dent-de-vipère du Pérou.

Finalement le 31 décembre arriva, et ce matin-là Laureen se réveilla la première, alors elle entreprit de préparer un petit-déjeuner pour son homme. Tandis qu'elle faisait fondre un peu de beurre dans une poêle pour préparer du pain perdu, un bruit à la fenêtre lui fit tourner les yeux. Elle fit un grand sourire quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Charlie, son hibou, et s'empressa de lui ouvrir la fenêtre. Le hibou se laissa cajoler une minute, avant d'attirer son attention sur le gros paquet attaché à sa patte. Laureen lui donna une friandise alors qu'elle détachait délicatement le colis.

-Hmm, ça sent bon, fit une voix rauque derrière elle. Tiens, il y a du courrier pour nous ?

Laureen rougit en voyant la facilité avec laquelle il employait le nous, comme si elle habitait avec lui depuis toujours.

-Charlie vient d'arriver avec le colis. Tu peux l'ouvrir s'il-te-plaît ? Je finis de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Charlie l'embrassa dans le cou et porta le paquet assez léger jusqu'à la petite table de la cuisine pendant que Laureen s'appliquait à faire griller les tranches de pain perdu.

-C'est de ton père, annonça-t-il avec étonnement. Il y a une lettre, je te la lis ou tu veux le faire seule ?

-Non, vas-y.

-C'est assez court, ça dit : « J'ai dû mettre Ginny, Hermione et les jumeaux sur le coup avec moi, mais je pense que le résultat en vaut le coup. J'ai ajouté une surprise, c'était à ta mère, et elle aurait aimé que tu le portes. J'espère que ton séjour en Roumanie se passe bien et que Charlie te traite comme il se doit. A bientôt, ton papa chéri. »

Laureen éclata de rire et lui prit le paquet des mains avant que Charlie ne puisse voir ce qu'il contenait, et lui mit une assiette pleine devant les yeux pour détourner son attention alors qu'elle allait mettre le paquet avec ses affaires dans la chambre.

-C'était quoi ? la questionna Charlie en versant du sirop d'érable sur son pain perdu.

-Une surprise, répliqua Laureen en griffonnant un petit mot de remerciement qu'elle accrocha à la patte de Charlie. C'est comestible ?

-C'est excellent, sourit Charlie en reprenant une bouchée avant de l'attraper par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il l'embrassa tendrement d'abord, puis elle se tourna davantage vers lui en passant la main dans ses cheveux, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Gourmande, se moqua gentiment Charlie avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

-Shh, ramène-moi dans le lit tout de suite sinon je fais grève jusqu'à la fin des vacances, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Oui madame, répondit Charlie en souriant de toutes ses dents. A vos ordres.

Il se leva en la soulevant en même temps et courut presque jusqu'au lit. Après quelques heures à traîner au lit et un déjeuner partagé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Charlie poussa Laureen vers la douche.

-Une douche à deux heures et demie ? s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'il s'évertuait à lui enlever son gilet et son chemisier bouton par bouton.

-Je compte prendre tout mon temps dans cette douche, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le nez. Et après tu mettras des heures à te préparer, je te connais, et on a rendez-vous à dix-huit heures.

-T'as intérêt à assurer dans la douche, grommela Laureen. Et ce soir après la fête.

-Tu as pris une potion pour la libido ? demanda le dresseur de dragons.

-Non, je fais provision avant de devoir retourner au couvent, sourit Laureen.

-Poudlard est loin d'être un couvent, en tout cas de mon temps il était dur de trouver un placard à balais de libre quand on devait satisfaire une groupie du Quidditch…

Laureen le bâillonna avec une main tandis qu'elle glissait rapidement la main dans son pantalon, le faisant écarquiller les yeux.

-Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler, martela-t-elle. Et si tu finis cette phrase, tu te la mets derrière l'oreille jusqu'à mon retour à Poudlard.

Charlie déglutit et hocha la tête rapidement.

-Parfait, sourit Laureen.

Elle retira ses vêtements en approximativement trois secondes quarante-sept et sauta dans les bras de Charlie, s'accrochant à lui comme un koala s'accroche à sa branche. Charlie secoua la tête en riant et partit dans la salle de bain, terminant de se déshabiller comme il le pouvait sur le chemin, avant de se glisser avec elle sous l'eau chaude.

Quelques heures plus tard, Charlie toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Mon ange, il faut y aller, arriver en retard serait du plus mauvais effet !

-C'est bon, j'arrive !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Laureen en sortit. Charlie resta figé. Laureen avait ordonné ses boucles en larges mèches autour de son visage, et souligné ses yeux verts d'un smokey eyes noir intense. Sa bouche brillait d'un rouge écarlate, comme sa robe aux reflets chatoyants dont le tissu s'arrêtait modestement sous les genoux et couvrait légèrement les épaules.

-Ton nœud papillon, soupira Laureen en le remettant droit, le tirant de sa torpeur.

Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa sauvagement.

-J'hésite à t'emmener à cette fête finalement, je crains que tu ne t'enfuies avec un autre dresseur plus beau que moi.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'il y en ait un pour ça. On y va ?

Il raffermit sa prise sur la taille de sa belle et transplana jusqu'à la maison des dresseurs, où la plupart de ses collègues étaient déjà rassemblés, certains avec leur moitié. Charlie entra en souriant, Laureen resplendissante à son bras, et salua de la main quelques connaissances tout en se dirigeant vers les trois amis qu'il avait déjà présentés à sa petite-amie.

-Messieurs, les salua-t-elle d'un sourire.

-Les gars, vous avez mis quoi dans mon verre ? demanda Estebàn à voix haute. Parce que j'ai des hallucinations là, il y a la plus belle femme du monde qui me sourit.

-Flatteur, rit Laureen en prenant la coupe de champagne que lui tendit Charlie.

Tout le groupe rit de bon cœur avant que Gavril ne pousse légèrement une jeune femme en avant.

-Laureen, je te présente ma petite-amie, Francesca. Francesca, voici Laureen, la petite-amie de Charlie.

Les jeunes femmes se jaugèrent un instant du regard, avant de sourire et de se faire la bise.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi dans certaines des lettres de Gavril, dit Francesca. Il me décrivait les aventures de Charlie pour te séduire.

-Je suis sûre qu'il a oublié les moments les plus croustillants, répondit Laureen avec un large sourire. Je me ferais un plaisir de compléter l'histoire.

Les deux nouvelles amies partirent vers le buffet en plantant là les hommes, dont deux les regardèrent s'éloigner comme des chiots égarés, faisant pouffer leurs deux autres collègues.

Pendant que Francesca et Laureen faisait connaissance, Charlie discuta avec ses collègues de choses et d'autres qu'ils devaient régler sur la réserve, avant qu'Andrei ne remarque que les yeux de Charlie s'égaraient de plus en plus souvent sur la silhouette de sa belle. Il observa bien son ami avant de parler, et put lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il portait à cette femme.

-Quand ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Charlie se tourna vers lui et rougit un peu quand il comprit ce dont parlait son collègue.

-A la fin de l'année scolaire j'espère. Peut-être le jour de la remise des diplômes. Mais je dois d'abord aller demander sa main à son père. Et à ses meilleurs amis.

-Aller demander à Sirius Black la main de sa fille unique, tu as du courage, sourit Andrei.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux mais Andrei lui fit signe que les autres n'avaient rien entendu.

-Elle lui ressemble, et ce n'est pas dur de le deviner quand on sait regarder. Mais ses meilleurs amis ?

-Mes frères, Fred et George. Ils sont inséparables tous les trois, et je ne pourrai pas l'épouser sans leur approbation.

-Et tu as déjà une bague ?

-Pas encore. Mais je lui ai déjà offert une bague de promesse. Mais j'ai peur qu'il soit encore un peu tôt pour elle, je ne sais pas si elle pense déjà à un futur possible entre nous…

-Si tu ne le sais pas c'est que tu es un idiot, Charlie Weasley. Si cette histoire n'était pas sérieuse pour elle, elle ne serait pas venue avec toi aujourd'hui, elle ne serait même pas venue en Roumanie. Elle ne se serait pas battue avec Arabella non plus. Et elle ne porterait certainement pas une aussi jolie robe. Maintenant, va danser avec ta chérie avant qu'un autre n'essaie de l'enlever.

Charlie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita presque jusqu'à Laureen pour lui demander une danse.


	34. 34 - L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 7)

Chapitre 34 – L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 7)

Après la soirée du nouvel an, Charlie avait dû récupérer une Laureen passablement éméchée, cachée sous une table avec Francesca, des bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu dans les mains et un rire d'otarie sous hélium sortant de leurs bouches. Gavril et lui avaient dû batailler ferme pour récupérer leurs petites amies respectives. Gavril avait promis à la sienne une tonne de chocolat et Charlie lui… avait promis à Laureen de passer des heures et des heures au lit avec elle. Promesse qu'il s'était acharné à tenir toute la semaine, jusqu'à ce matin.

Ce matin, à neuf heures, Charlie réveilla sa belle en lui amenant le petit-déjeuner au lit. Elle émergea d'un sommeil de plomb en grognant, et eut un sourire attendri en voyant le plateau qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Hmm, je pourrais vraiment m'habituer à ça tous les matins.

-Tu sais que je n'attends que ça, répliqua Charlie en posant le plateau sur la table de nuit avant de se glisser à ses côtés.

-Et tu sais que je vais avant tout finir ma dernière année à Poudlard, et que j'ai déjà accepté le stage en Écosse, c'est une occasion unique, avec ça je pourrai soit travailler pour l'équipe de Quidditch d'Écosse, soit pour n'importe quelle autre équipe de Quidditch ! J'ai besoin de cette expérience pour pouvoir travailler ensuite pour l'équipe de mon choix. Ce qui me laisse beaucoup de villes possibles pour m'installer ensuite.

-Je sais, mon ange. Mais j'ai quand même envie de te préparer ton petit-déjeuner au lit tous les matins. En parlant de petit-déjeuner…

Quelques instants plus tard, Charlie rangeait la vaisselle tandis que Laureen terminait de se préparer et de ranger sa malle. Elle en profita pour voler quelques vêtements à Charlie, avant de vérifier qu'elle avait bien mis son uniforme. Elle faisait la moue en s'observant dans le miroir quand il revint dans la chambre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? dit-il en s'approchant avant de ceinturer sa taille amoureusement.

-Si, ça va. C'est juste que… c'était bien, ces jours-ci. C'était calme, et je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter cette bulle, c'est tout.

-On se revoit dans à peine plus d'un mois, pour la Saint-Valentin, lui rappela Charlie. Tu verras, ça passera très vite.

-Tu as raison, admit-elle. Mais un mois sans sexe, c'est tellement long !

Charlie éclata de rire avant de la retourner vers lui et de l'embrasser passionnément, la poussant doucement jusqu'au mur. Il s'attaqua à son cou tandis qu'il glissait sa main sous la jupe de sa petite amie, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Laureen tentait désespérément d'arranger son uniforme et d'ordonner ses cheveux de manière à cacher la demi-dizaine de suçons qui parsemaient la peau blanche de son cou, le tout en fusillant Charlie du regard. Lui, allongé sur le lit et se délectant de la vue de sa petite amie se rhabillant, lui souffla un baiser.

-Pourquoi tu me fais la tête ? Je veux juste te contenter au maximum avant que tu doives repartir.

-Je n'ai pas de maquillage et je ne connais pas de sort pour cacher ça ! répliqua Laureen.

-Et pourquoi tu voudrais cacher ça ? Moi j'aime bien l'idée que tout le monde sache que tu es prise. Je me sens un peu plus serein, surtout en sachant que tu retournes dans une école où au moins la moitié de la population masculine de ton année et de l'année d'en-dessous a envie de te sauter dans un placard après un match de Quidditch.

-Charlie !

-Quoi ? se défendit-il. C'est vrai. Tu es une femme sublime, incroyablement sensuelle, une véritable invitation à la débauche. Tu es brillante, tu as déjà une promesse de travail qui t'attend dès le début de ta septième année. Tu es drôle, après tout tu n'es pas la meilleure amie des maîtres farceurs de Poudlard pour rien. Tu as une forte personnalité, tu n'as besoin de personne pour te défendre, tu es incroyablement forte… Quel homme sensé n'aurait pas envie d'une femme comme ça ?

Laureen se mordit la lèvre en rougissant. Elle tendit la main, et Charlie se leva pour la prendre et l'enlacer avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Tu es merveilleuse, et je me demande encore pourquoi tu es avec un vieux débris brutalisé par des dragons comme moi. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel homme de ce pays, alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec moi ?

-Charlie, je t'aime. C'est… ce n'est peut-être pas tant que ça et c'est assez succinct comme explication j'en conviens, mais il n'y en a pas d'autre.

Charlie sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge et s'agrandirent d'horreur.

-Oh, malheur ! s'exclama-t-il. On a exactement cinq minutes pour retrouver ton père, mes parents et tout le monde sur le quai, se dire au revoir et monter tes affaires dans le train. Et dans cinq minutes je vais devoir te regarder partir…

-Quoi ? Oh, Merlin ! Ma malle, prends ma malle, je vais chercher mon manteau !

Elle partit en courant dans l'entrée récupérer son manteau, et s'accrocha au bras de Charlie pour transplaner jusqu'à l'extérieur de la gare. De là ils coururent comme des fous jusqu'au quai 9 ¾, et arrivèrent hors d'haleine, repérant sans problème le groupe de rouquins qui attendait. Laureen sauta dans les bras de son père – sous polynectar – et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je suis désolée, on a dormi tard. Je suis vraiment désolée, je dois filer mais promis je t'envoie une lettre dès que j'arrive pour te raconter mes vacances ! Je t'aime papa !

Elle salua de la main les Weasley alors que les jumeaux commençaient à la tirer vers le train. Charlie réussit à lui voler un baiser avant de la regarder disparaître dans le train. Il se retourna vers ses parents, Bill et Sirius, et soupira.

-Vos vacances devaient être vraiment bien, pour qu'elle oublie de se lever le jour du retour, commenta négligemment Bill.

Charlie le fusilla du regard alors que Sirius grommela.

-Pitié, je ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet sinon je risque d'être à nouveau traîné au Ministère, mais pour un meurtre que j'aurais vraiment commis cette fois ! grogna-t-il avant de se détourner.

Charlie déglutit et les suivit hors de la gare.

Dans le train, Laureen et les jumeaux avaient pris place dans un compartiment et se racontaient leurs vacances respectives.

-En tout cas, il y a une réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore ce soir, annonça George en leur montrant la pièce de communication.

-Chouette, sourit Laureen. J'ai hâte d'y être. Par contre, j'ai moins hâte de revoir Ombrage…

-Cette chauve-souris va te faire passer un sale quart d'heure si elle voit tes suçons, rit Fred.

Laureen devint blanche comme la craie et fouilla sa sacoche à la recherche d'une écharpe ou d'un foulard.

Heureusement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, ils réussirent à rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs, et après le dîner, Laureen s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée de la salle commune pour écrire une lettre à son père. Quand elle eut fini, elle prit un deuxième rouleau de parchemin, et rédigea une lettre pour Charlie. Satisfaite, elle alla se coucher en se disant qu'à la première heure le lendemain, elle irait confier ces lettres aux hiboux.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Charlie prenait le petit-déjeuner seul dans sa cuisine, pensant à sa petite-amie, un bruit à la fenêtre attira son attention. Reconnaissant immédiatement le hibou, il s'empressa de récupérer la lettre et de lui offrir une friandise avant de lire le parchemin où s'étalait l'écriture fine et italique de la jeune femme.

« _Mon dragon, _

_ Le retour en train s'est bien passé, le dîner de bienvenue était délicieux, et maintenant me voilà dans la salle commune, repensant à la discussion que nous avons eue juste avant de partir à la gare. Je suis avec toi parce que je suis profondément et irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi. Je suis tombée amoureuse du jeune homme un peu maladroit qui s'est cogné la tête dans un placard la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je suis tombée amoureuse du garçon qui a failli me noyer dans une rivière, et qui était si passionné quand il me parlait des Suédois à museau court qu'il dessinait et avec lesquels il travaillait. Je suis tombée amoureuse de l'ancien joueur de Quidditch qui a réussi à me faire monter sur un balai, même si mes premiers essais étaient loin d'être concluants. Je suis tombée amoureuse du garçon qui se débrouillait pour me faire passer du chocolat en douce même quand sa mère nous l'interdisait. Je suis tombée amoureuse du jeune homme qui est allé séduire une secrétaire des archives du Ministère pour me trouver une photo de ma mère, de celui qui m'envoyait toujours des lettres à Poudlard depuis que je le connais, qui était terriblement jaloux de me voir avec un autre l'an dernier, qui a débarqué au bal de Noël et a demandé une chanson moldue rien que pour moi, qui m'a fait souffrir mais qui est entièrement pardonné. Je suis amoureuse de cet homme qui me traite comme une princesse, et à qui j'ai fait une promesse que je porte à mon annulaire droit. _

_ Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été capable de te le dire de vive voix avant que nous partions, mais je le pense. J'ai hâte de te revoir, tu me manques déjà tellement… _

_ Avec tout mon amour, ton ange. » _

Charlie resta quelques secondes hébété avant de courir chercher de quoi écrire une réponse.

« _Mon ange, _

_ Je viens de recevoir ta lettre. Quelle magnifique déclaration, je ne sais plus quelle étoile remercier pour avoir la meilleure femme du monde pour petite amie. Je ne sais que dire, si ce n'est que moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout. Les petits-déjeuners sans toi me paraissent tellement seuls, j'ai besoin de ta présence ici. Et j'ai terriblement envie de toi, toi aussi tu me manques. Bientôt, promis. _

_ Quand je pense à toi, je te revois toujours dans le jardin du Terrier, courant dans l'herbe sous le soleil dans ta robe bleu clair, un foulard dans les cheveux, et tu ris alors que les jumeaux essaient de t'attraper. C'est une vision divine. Tes yeux verts sont plus brillants que jamais, tes joues sont rosies par l'effort, tes cheveux sont dans tous les sens mais tu es pourtant plus belle que jamais. J'ai envie que ce rêve devienne réalité, que je puisse m'approcher, te serrer dans mes bras, pouvoir enfin embrasser tes lèvres si douces, sentir ton corps contre le mien… Je t'emmènerais dans le bois un peu à l'écart pour te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu en oublies ton prénom, pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. _

_ Chaque soir je me couche en regrettant que mon lit soit vide et froid sans toi, et chaque matin je me réveille en espérant te trouver dans mes bras. Je t'aime, de toute mon âme. _

_ Ton dragon. »_

Il accrocha soigneusement la lettre à la patte de Charlie avant de le laisser s'envoler vers Poudlard.

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que Laureen essayait désespérément de se réveiller face à son petit déjeuner, Fred lui signifia discrètement qu'une nouvelle réunion de l'armée de Dumbledore était prévue ce soir-là. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et alla en cours en se demandant ce qu'ils apprendraient aujourd'hui à la réunion.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. En effet, à peine étaient-ils arrivés que Harry les répartit dans la salle et leur annonça qu'ils allaient s'essayer au sortilège du Patronus.

-Il est surtout utile contre les détraqueurs, précisa-t-il. Mais lorsque l'on est capable de produire un patronus corporel, et de le maintenir assez longtemps, on peut l'envoyer comme messager, en cas d'urgence par exemple. La formule est _expecto patronum_. Allons-y !

Ils commencèrent à prononcer la formule, mais rien de concluant ne se passait pour le moment, pas la moindre étincelle blanche. Harry arpentait la salle pour observer les progrès des uns et des autres.

-Faites appel à un souvenir extrêmement fort, le plus heureux de tous vos souvenirs ! Laissez-le vous envahir. Essaie encore, Seamus. George, à toi.

-_Expecto patronum_ ! dit fermement le rouquin.

Des filaments blancs s'échappèrent de sa baguette, et aussitôt Fred et Laureen le félicitèrent.

-Un patronus corporel est le plus difficile à faire apparaître, mais les non-corporels peuvent vous protéger tout autant, contre toutes sortes d'adversaires.

A ce moment Ginny réussit à faire apparaître une tête de cheval blanche pendant quelques secondes.

-Fantastique, Ginny ! la félicita Harry en continuant son tour. Mais rappelez-vous, votre patronus vous protège tant que vous restez concentrés.

Il s'approcha de Neville, qui comme d'habitude avait beaucoup de difficultés.

-Pense à quelque chose de très heureux, Neville, l'encouragea-t-il.

-Je… J'essaie, Harry, marmonna le jeune homme.

-Je sais, c'est bien, continue.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, Ron fit apparaître un chien, Hermione une loutre, Ginny un cheval complet, Luna un lapin… Fred et George s'éreintaient à encourager Laureen mais celle-ci n'arrivait même pas à faire sortir des étincelles blanches.

-Tu peux y arriver, Lau', on croit en toi ! s'exclama Fred avec détermination.

Elle hocha la tête et décida de réessayer encore une fois. Elle respira à fond et rappela à sa mémoire son meilleur souvenir. Elle se vit avec Charlie, dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle tentait de cuisiner le dîner et qu'il se faisait un plaisir de la distraire en l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle lança le sortilège, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner.

-Essaie encore, l'encouragea George.

Elle ferma les yeux et revit plusieurs moments. Quand son père lui avait offert la robe pour le bal de Noël. Quand Charlie l'avait emmenée voir les bébés Suédois à museaux courts. Quand il lui avait offert la bague à Noël. La fête de ses dix-sept ans. La fois où son père et elle avait tenté d'installer une balançoire dans le salon de Remus. Un souvenir la frappa alors particulièrement, et elle se concentra intensément avant de prononcer la formule.

-_Expecto patronum_ !

Un dragon blanc sortit de sa baguette et fit le tour de la salle en planant, coupant le souffle de ceux qui étaient présents. La surprise qu'elle ressentit diminua sa concentration et le dragon disparut.

-Magnifique, Laureen, très beau travail, la félicita Harry.

-Merci, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand un tremblement ressemblant à un petit séisme secoua la salle. Tout le monde se regarda d'un air inquiet. Une deuxième secousse eut lieu, puis une autre, et encore une autre.

-Ombrage cherche à défoncer le mur, murmura Harry. Sortez-tous, vite !

Cela déclencha une panique alors qu'un des miroirs aux murs se brisait en mille morceaux à cause d'une autre secousse. Laureen prit les devants et ouvrit la porte que la salle avait fait apparaître de l'autre côté, enjoignant tout le monde à courir.

-Harry, viens ! cria Hermione en se glissant dans l'ouverture.

-Sortez-tous ! répliqua Harry sans se retourner.

Laureen leva les yeux au ciel mais ferma la porte derrière elle et s'assura que tout le monde était parti avant de s'enfuir à son tour vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, priant Merlin pour que personne ne soit pris par Ombrage ou sa Brigade Inquisitoriale. Elle retrouva ses amis, mais pas Harry.

-Où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement à Ron et Hermione.

-Il a été pris par Ombrage, marmonnèrent-ils en évitant son regard.

-C'est Cho Chang qui a parlé, ajouta Hermione.

Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda George.

-J'avais enchanté le parchemin sur lequel nous avons tous signé, répondit la jeune sorcière. Pour savoir si jamais un mouchard était parmi le groupe.

-Dément, souffla Fred.

Chacun eut du mal à dormir ce soir-là, sachant qu'Harry s'était sacrifié pour le groupe, mais qu'avec Ombrage ils étaient loin d'être hors de danger eux-mêmes.

Effectivement, le lendemain après dîner, ils furent tous traînés de force dans la Grande Salle par la Brigade Inquisitoriale et durent copier des lignes pendant une heure, sous l'œil attentif de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Dolorès Ombrage. Dumbledore s'était en effet échappé la veille après que le Ministère ait tenté de l'envoyer à Azkaban. Ou en tout cas c'étaient ce que les rumeurs racontaient. On entendait des gémissements étouffés et des sifflements de douleur dans toute la salle, à cause des Plumes Grava Sangus, et on pouvait voir quelques élèves, notamment Fred et George, fusiller la meringue rose démoniaque du regard.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, tenant leurs mains pour tenter de contenir la douleur, Cho les attendait, l'air coupable. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui adressa la parole, et elle fut même bousculée par certains au passage.


	35. 35 - L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 8)

Chapitre 35 – L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 8)

A partir de là, l'ambiance au château devint proprement morne et déprimante, et même les jumeaux avaient du mal à remonter le moral des troupes, ne pouvant trop se faire remarquer à moins de vouloir écoper de deux heures de retenue à chaque fois. Avec Laureen, ils en firent les frais quelques fois, et en sortaient avec une grimace, et toujours la même idée en tête. Faire payer cette vache rose, au centuple.

Laureen réussit tout de même à conserver ses weekends à Pré-au-Lard pour aller voir Charlie, mais déprimait sérieusement parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus échanger de lettres avec lui, ni avec son père ou Remus. Ombrage faisait surveiller le courrier étroitement.

Un soir, deux jours à peine avant le début des examens, alors que Laureen, Fred et George rentraient de la bibliothèque après une séance de révisions organisée par la jeune fille, ils trouvèrent un première année, Gryffondor, pleurant dans un des couloirs qui bordaient la petite cour centrale. Aussitôt Laureen se précipita vers le garçon et le fit asseoir sur un banc à côté d'elle, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans les parages.

-Shh, tout va bien, c'est fini, dit-elle en passant un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules.

Les jumeaux s'accroupirent devant le bonhomme et lui offrirent des sourires rassurants.

-Hermione Granger a tout ce qu'il faut pour soigner ça, dit Fred en pointant la main ensanglantée du garçon. Elle a soigné les nôtres des dizaines de fois.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda doucement George.

-Mickaël, répondit le garçon en reniflant.

Laureen lui offrit un mouchoir.

-Le petit frère de Colin Creevey ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

-Ta main va guérir, le rassura-t-elle.

-Oui, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air, ajouta George. Tu vois ? C'est en train de disparaître, on ne voit presque plus les nôtres.

-Et ça ne fait plus mal au bout d'un moment, c'est vrai, renchérit Fred. Et puis les filles aiment les garçons avec des cicatrices.

Il eut l'audace d'ajouter un clin d'œil, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire faiblement Mickaël. Laureen aurait bien rembarré son meilleur ami, mais décida que réconforter le garçon était plus urgent.

-Il a raison, sourit-elle. Mon petit-ami a des cicatrices partout à cause de son travail, et c'est très attirant.

-C'est vrai ? balbutia Mickaël en reniflant.

-Vrai de vrai, jura-t-elle.

Elle vit Harry s'approcher d'eux, et lui fit signe qu'ils maitrisaient la situation. Quelques secondes plus tard, un raclement de gorge insupportablement aigu retentit au bout du couloir. Laureen sentit la rage couler dans ses veines à la pensée que la meringue démoniaque avait osée s'en prendre ainsi à un enfant, et dut bander toute sa volonté pour ne pas la mettre en flammes sur le champ. Elle se leva en même temps que les jumeaux, et les trois se placèrent protectivement devant Mickaël et Harry, prêts à prendre une retenue à leur place s'il le fallait.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, monsieur Potter, les enfants désobéissants méritent d'être punis, dit-elle avec un sourire affreusement outrancier.

« La garce, elle aime nous torturer, en plus ! » pensa Laureen, serrant les poings derrière sa robe pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ombrage tourna les talons et disparut dans le château.

-Tu sais George, je me suis toujours dit que notre avenir ne dépendait pas de notre réussite scolaire.

-Fred, je me suis dit exactement la même chose, sourit George d'un air machiavélique.

Laureen jeta un regard un peu inquiet à ses meilleurs amis, mais choisit de parer au plus pressé.

-Mickaël, si on allait dans la salle commune se boire un bon chocolat chaud. On va s'occuper de ta main, et puis je te montrerai une surprise.

Le garçon hocha la tête et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait. Ils firent un détour par la cuisine pour récupérer des tasses de chocolat chaud et des biscuits, et montèrent dans leur salle commune. Hermione les aida à soigner la cicatrice et puis Laureen offrit une petite boîte de dix bonbons fabriqués par les jumeaux : pastilles de gerbe, berlingots à fièvre, et autres joyeusetés. Les jumeaux voulurent protester, mais Laureen les calma en leur expliquant que le garçon allait forcément les utiliser contre Ombrage et ses toutous, et que cela leur ferait en plus de la promotion gratuitement.

Elle alla se coucher avec eux comme d'habitude, et s'endormit comme une masse.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle ne vit presque pas les jumeaux, qui semblaient lui cacher un secret important. Elle passa tous ses examens, plus ou moins contente de son travail, et attendait avec impatience que les BUSES se terminent pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle et être loin de cette horrible bonne femme rose.

Ce jour-là, elle était en train de lire, assise sur un banc juste devant la grande salle alors que la BUSE de Théorie des Charmes et Sortilèges avait lieu à l'intérieur.

Un premier bruit d'explosion dans un couloir lui fit relever la tête. Elle se douta immédiatement des auteurs de l'explosion, et en conclut que c'était ça, ce qu'ils cachaient depuis l'autre soir. Puis d'autres explosions, suivies d'exclamations et de cris divers, succédèrent à la première. Laureen se leva, légèrement inquiète, se demandant si un troll avait fait irruption comme en troisième année.

Puis elle vit Ombrage ouvrir les portes de la salle et en sortir, regardant autour d'elle avec l'air mauvais. Laureen se glissa aussitôt derrière une colonne pour éviter des problèmes inutiles, alors qu'un pétard volant explosait à la figure de la directrice. Celle-ci fut projetée en arrière sur plusieurs mètres, et les jumeaux rentrèrent en courant et hurlant dans la salle, lançant pétards, feux d'artifices, bombes à paillettes et autres explosifs inoffensifs dans toute la salle, faisant voler les parchemins en tous sens sous les cris de joies, les rires et les applaudissements des élèves.

-Prêt quand tu le seras, lança Fred à son jumeau.

George laissa échapper un cri de victoire en lançant en l'air une fusée rouge, qui lorsqu'elle explosa, se transforma en une immense tête de dragon qui poursuivit Ombrage jusque dans la cour, faisant émettre des bruits de cochons qu'on égorge à la femme rose, et faisant exploser tous ses cadres de règles dans le hall. Aussitôt l'école entière sembla se précipiter dans la cour, et applaudit à tout rompre alors que les jumeaux arrivaient triomphalement, saluant la foule et lançant des baisers à droite et à gauche.

-Vous ! hurla Ombrage en pointant son index dodu vers eux.

-Nous ? firent innocemment les deux rouquins.

-Vous… vous… bégaya Ombrage.

-Ouh, je crois qu'on l'a cassée, ricana George.

-Retenue ! hurla Ombrage, le visage rougi par la colère.

-Hum… Non ! répondirent en même temps les jumeaux.

-Retenue jusqu'à la fin des cours ! réussit enfin à articuler la directrice. Monsieur Rusard, sortez le fouet !

-Ne vous embêtez pas pour nous, intervint Fred.

-On ne compte pas s'attarder, ajouta George.

-Retenue ! hurla encore Ombrage.

-Oh, change de disque ! répliqua George.

-Mieux encore, boucle-la ! renchérit Fred.

Ils échangèrent un regard et sortirent leurs baguettes.

-Tous nos produits sont disponibles chez Weasley, Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux, sur le Chemin de Traverse ! crièrent-ils à la foule. Accio, balais !

Peeves apparut près d'eux tandis qu'Ombrage hurlait des punitions.

-Fais-lui vivre un enfer, Peeves ! sourit Fred.

Peeves le salua comme un soldat salue ses supérieurs. Ils sautèrent sur les balais qui étaient apparus entre temps et s'envolèrent en lançant une dernière poignée de feux d'artifices, qui explosèrent en un immense « W » dans le ciel.

Laureen les regarda voler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les voie plus dans le ciel, et fit la moue, un peu déçue d'avoir été laissée de côté pour leur grand départ de Poudlard. Elle se fit néanmoins une raison en pensant que c'était pour le mieux, et alla voir Ginny. Celle-ci l'entraîna dans un couloir et lui expliqua qu'ils devaient monter la garde pendant qu'Harry pénétrait dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Laureen, pensant à une blague pour ajouter à cette journée déjà bien remplie, se mit en position sans hésiter.

Lorsque Drago et le reste de la Brigade Inquisitoriale déboula dans le couloir, un duel de sortilèges eut lieu, mais Neville, Luna, Ginny et Laureen étaient trop peu nombreux pour résister longtemps et furent traînés dans le bureau, où Ron et Hermione étaient retenus par Crabbe et Goyle tandis qu'Harry était attaché à une chaise.

-Vous alliez voir Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ombrage.

-Non, répondit Harry.

-Menteur ! s'exclama ombrage en le giflant.

-Vous vouliez me voir, madame la directrice ? fit une voix grave et traînante à la porte.

-Rogue ! Oui, j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses, qu'il me les donne de son plein gré ou pas, se rengorgea Ombrage. Avez-vous le Verita Serum ?

-Je crains que vous n'ayez épuisé mes réserves en interrogeant des élèves, répondit Rogue. Les dernières gouttes ont été pour miss Chang. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez l'empoisonner, et croyez bien que ce geste m'inspirerait la plus grande sympathie, je ne peux rien pour vous.

Rogue tourna les talons et allait sortir quand Harry cria.

-Il détient Padfoot ! Il détient Padfoot là où la chose est cachée ! cria Harry.

Laureen devint blanche comme la craie et ses doigts se mirent à trembler. Voldemort… détenait… son père ?

-Padfoot ? C'est quoi Padfoot ? Qu'est-ce qui est caché ? De quoi veut-il parler, Rogue ? s'énerva Ombrage.

-Aucune idée, répondit le professeur en secouant la tête, l'air sincèrement surpris, avant de sortir en fermant la porte.

-Très bien, marmonna Ombrage. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Potter. S'agissant d'une question qui concerne la sécurité du Ministère, je n'ai pas d'autre alternative. Le sortilège Doloris devrait vous délier la langue.

-C'est illégal ! s'écria Hermione.

-Ce que Cornelius ignore, ne peut pas lui faire de tort, répliqua Ombrage en rabattant le cadre avec la photo de Cornelius Fudge contre son bureau.

Elle saisit sa baguette et inspira avant de lancer le sortilège, mais fut coupée par Hermione.

-Dis-lui Harry !

-Qu'il me dise quoi ? tempêta Ombrage.

-Si tu ne lui dis pas où elle est, continua Hermione, je vais lui dire.

-Où est quoi ? continua Ombrage.

-L'arme secrète de Dumbledore, souffla la jeune Gryffondor.

Aussitôt Ron et les autres se mirent à se débattre et à protester, mais Ombrage emmena Hermione et Harry hors du bureau. Laureen cherchait une idée pour se sortir de ce pétrin, quand Ron mit la main dans sa poche.

-J'ai faim ! dit-il avec un grand sourire en sortant des bonbons.

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel face à son comportement, mais Drago attrapa les bonbons.

-Oh non, Weasmoche, pas de bonbons pour toi !

Il en avala un et tendit les autres à ses camarades de la Brigade. Laureen écarquilla les yeux en voyant de quels bonbons il s'agissait. Effectivement, une poignée de secondes plus tard, toute la Brigade se mit à vomir. Laureen en profita pour saisir sa baguette et les stupéfixa tous un par un.

-Bien joué, la félicita Neville en sortant.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la Forêt Interdite, où étaient partis Ombrage, Harry et Hermione, mais ces deux derniers arrivèrent en courant face à eux.

-Comment vous-êtes-vous échappés ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Les pastilles de gerbe, répondit Ginny. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

-J'ai dit que j'avais faim, que je voulais des bonbons, expliqua Ron en rendant leurs baguettes à Harry et Hermione. Ils m'ont dit d'aller me faire voir et ils les ont tous mangé !

-C'était intelligent, complimenta Hermione.

-Il m'arrive de l'être, se rengorgea Ron.

-C'était brillant, renchérit Neville. Et après Laureen les a tous stupéfixé, ça c'était terrifiant.

-Hey ! s'exclama la concernée avec indignation.

-Il a raison… marmonna Ron.

Laureen croisa les bras et releva le menton d'un air de défi.

-Bien, fit Neville. Et maintenant, comment va-t-on aller à Londres ?

-Écoutez, je vous suis reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez fait, mais… je vous ai causé assez d'ennuis comme ça, répondit Harry.

-L'armée de Dumbledore est censée faire des choses concrètes, lui rappela Neville avec l'air sévère. Ou est-ce que ce n'était que des mots pour toi ?

-Tu n'es peut-être pas obligé d'affronter ça tout seul, acquiesça Ron.

-En ce qui me concerne tu n'as pas le choix, grogna Laureen en plissant les yeux de manière menaçante. Il s'agit de mon père, et tu n'irais pas que j'irais quand même !

Harry comprit que ses amis l'accompagneraient quoiqu'il arrive, et se fit une raison.

-Alors, comment on va se rendre à Londres ?

-En volant, bien sûr ! intervint Luna avec un sourire ravi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous montés sur des Sombrals, et volaient vers le sud. La nuit était un peu avancée quand ils pénétrèrent dans le Ministère désert. Ils se rendirent au département des mystères, et passèrent la fameuse porte dont Harry leur avait parlé, baguettes en main. Des milliers de prophéties étaient rangées sur des étagères dans une pièce noire qui semblait infinie.

Harry s'élança en courant dans l'allée, suivi de près par Laureen qui se sentait prête à abattre une centaine de mangemorts s'il le fallait. Finalement Harry se stoppa.

-Il devait être là ! s'exclama-t-il avec frustration.

-Harry ! l'appela alors Neville qui fixait une boule de cristal. Il y a ton nom dessus.

Harry s'approcha et saisit la sphère prudemment.

-_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche_, fit une voix éthérée. _Et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore. Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_.

-Harry ! s'écria Hermione avec panique.


	36. 36 - L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 9)

Chapitre 36 – L'Ordre du Phénix (Partie 9)

_Harry s'approcha et saisit la sphère prudemment. _

_-Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche, fit une voix éthérée. Et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore. Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. _

_-Harry ! s'écria Hermione avec panique. _

Un sorcier masqué s'approchait lentement du groupe. Un mangemort.

-Où est Sirius ? demanda Harry avec hargne.

-Il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre les rêves… et la réalité.

L'homme fit disparaître son masque d'un coup de baguette, révélant le visage de Lucius Malfoy.

-Tu as vu ce que le seigneur des ténèbres voulait que tu voies, continua ce dernier. Maintenant donne-moi la prophétie !

-Si vous faites quelque chose je la casse, menaça Harry en retour.

Un horrible rire – qui ressemblait davantage à un caquètement – se fit entendre.

-Il sait se défendre, fit une voix de femme aigüe et nasillarde. Le tout… petit… bébé… Potter.

-Bellatrix Lestrange… grogna Neville en faisant un pas en avant.

-Neville Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Bellatrix. Comment vont tes parents ?

-Mieux maintenant qu'ils vont être vengés !

Neville allait attaquer mais Ron et Harry le retinrent alors que Lucius empêchait Bellatrix de lancer un sort.

-Essayons de conserver notre calme, dit-il lentement. D'accord ? Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est cette prophétie.

-Pourquoi Voldemort avait besoin de moi pour l'avoir ? demanda Harry.

-Tu oses prononcer son nom ? s'horrifia Bellatrix. Infâme sang-mêlé !

-Ce n'est rien, Bella, il voulait voir quel effet cela faisait, la calma Lucius. Une prophétie ne peut être retirée que par celui qui fait l'objet de cette prophétie. Ce qui est une chance pour toi, vraiment.

Les autres pointèrent leurs baguettes en restant dos-à-dos, remarquant les mangemorts qui les encerclaient de toute part à présent.

-Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé quelle était la raison de la connexion entre toi et le seigneur des ténèbres, hm ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réussi à te tuer ? Alors que tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson ? Ne veux-tu pas connaître le secret de ta cicatrice ? Toutes les réponses sont là, Potter, entre tes mains. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me la donner, et je pourrais tout te révéler.

-J'ai attendu quatorze ans… souffla Harry.

-Je le sais, répondit Lucius en prenant l'air compatissant.

-Je peux attendre encore un peu, répliqua Harry. Maintenant ! Stupéfix !

Tous les jeunes lancèrent des Stupéfix et le chaos s'ensuivit. Ils partirent en courant dans un sens, firent demi-tour, se séparèrent, coururent encore… Laureen se retrouva isolée avec Hermione dans une aile, et reconnut immédiatement les deux mangemorts qui se dressaient devant elles.

-Dolohov senior et junior. Tu es tombé bien bas, demi-frère, cracha-t-elle.

Son frère ne dit rien, le regard un peu lointain, et elle devina qu'il était sous Imperium.

-_Endolo_… commença à prononcer Antonin.

-_Protego_ ! hurla Hermione en les protégeant toutes les deux.

-_Impédimenta_ ! cria Laureen juste après.

Son frère s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, avant qu'elle ne le mette hors-jeu par un _Stupéfix_ particulièrement puissant. Elle se tourna vers Antonin juste à temps pour le voir tracer une espèce de ligne violette dans l'air avec sa baguette. Hermione s'écroula avec un cri étouffé, et Laureen vit avec horreur le sang qui s'écoulait rapidement de l'immense balafre qui allait du sein gauche de la plus jeune jusqu'à son épaule droite.

-Non ! hurla-t-elle.

Un éclair s'échappa de sa baguette, et brusquement son corps entier s'électrifia, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête et elle se jeta sauvagement sur Antonin, maintenant ses mains sur le cou de l'homme, sans l'étouffer parce qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer quelqu'un, mais pour l'empêcher de bouger, alors qu'il se faisait sévèrement électrifier. Elle le relâcha lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent, et se précipita vers Hermione.

Elle lança un sort de guérison léger, le seul qu'elle maîtrisait, et aida son amie à se relever. Elles rejoignirent les autres au pas de course. Ils se retrouvèrent à un croisement, et Ginny lança un _Reducto _sur les étagères. La magie extrêmement puissante de la jeune fille fit tomber en chaîne toutes les boules de cristal, alors qu'ils couraient vers la porte. Ils se jetèrent à travers et tombèrent dans le vide, un vide vertigineux. Luna lança un sort de coussin juste à temps et l'atterrissage ne fut pas trop douloureux.

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle qui ressemblait à une assemblée, avec des gradins, et au milieu sur un large promontoire rocheux, se trouvait une arche de pierre, et dans cette arche se trouvait une espèce de voile sombre et mouvant.

-Département des mystères… Il porte bien son nom, grommela Ron.

-Les voix, murmura Harry. Vous comprenez ce qu'elles disent ?

-Il n'y a pas de voix Harry, répondit Hermione. Sortons d'ici !

-Moi aussi je les entends, dit Luna.

-Harry, c'est une simple arcade. Viens Harry ! le pressa Hermione.

-Venez derrière moi ! s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette un peu plus haut qu'eux.

Les mangemorts fondirent sur eux dans leur brume volante noire, et il y eut un échange de coups à l'aveuglette pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Harry ne se retrouve seul par terre, la prophétie serrée contre lui. Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit que chacun de ses amis était retenu à genoux par un mangemort. Laureen, dans les mains de Lucius Malfoy non-loin de Harry, ne pouvait faire de geste, alors que la pointe d'une baguette était pressée contre sa gorge.

Lucius ricana en voyant l'air paniqué de Harry, et força Laureen à avancer en la tirant par les cheveux et en la gardant sous la menace de sa baguette.

-Comment as-tu pu croire, comment as-tu pu être assez naïf pour penser que des enfants avaient une chance contre nous ? se rengorgea-t-il.

-Parce que nous ne sommes plus des enfants, siffla Laureen.

Elle sentit la baguette appuyer un peu plus contre sa peau.

-Le choix va être simple pour toi, Potter, continua Lucius. Tu me donnes la prophétie maintenant, ou tu regardes tes amis mourir.

Harry regarda tous ses amis un par un, finissant par Laureen qui tentait de lui communiquer par le regard de ne surtout pas donner la sphère à Malfoy.

-Ne lui donne pas, Harry ! cria Neville.

Les autres tentèrent d'acquiescer.

-Choisis vite, Potter. Si tu tardes trop, celle-là mourra en première, menaça Lucius avec un sourire sadique, agitant Laureen par les cheveux.

Harry baissa les yeux, avant de tendre la prophétie à Malfoy, qui garda un bras fermement serré autour du cou de Laureen avant de brandir la sphère avec un air triomphant. Puis il tourna un sourire torve vers le jeune homme.

-Pour être sûr que vous ayez bien compris la leçon, je vais quand même tuer la bâtarde, ricana-t-il.

Un flash blanc retentit au même moment derrière Lucius, qui se retourna prestement en tenant Laureen comme un bouclier humain. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un Sirius particulièrement en colère s'approcher de lui à grands pas.

-Éloigne-toi de ma fille et de mon filleul ! grogna-t-il avant de balancer son poing de toutes ses forces contre la mâchoire de Lucius.

Ce dernier tomba et Sirius rattrapa sa fille et la tira à l'abri avant d'aller chercher Harry. Ce dernier remarqua avec un sourire satisfait que Lucius avait brisé la boule de cristal en tombant. Sirius se tint devant eux, baguette en main.

-Vous allez bien ? s'assura-t-il.

-Oui ! répondit Laureen. Papa, les autres !

-On s'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle releva la tête et vit qu'en effet, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley et Fol-Œil avaient transplané ici également et repoussaient les mangemorts en rassemblant les jeunes. Elle baissa la tête, évitant de justesse les sorts que MacNair lançait dans leur direction. Sirius fut le plus rapide à réagir et repoussa rapidement le mangemort.

-Écoute-moi bien, dit Sirius à Harry. Tu récupères les autres et vous sortez d'ici !

-Quoi ? s'indigna Harry. Non, je veux rester avec toi !

-Moi aussi ! cria Laureen.

-Vous vous êtes admirablement conduits, mais laissez-moi prendre le relais.

Un sort explosa près d'eux.

-Black ! cracha Malfoy en s'approchant.

Les deux Dolohov se rangèrent de chaque côté de lui, tout comme Laureen et Harry se tenaient de chaque côté de Sirius. Laureen était face à son demi-frère. Soudainement Lucius lança un sort et Sirius les protégea, et de là chacun lança des sorts dans toutes les directions. Laureen plissa les yeux, un peu aveuglée par toutes les étincelles et les explosions, mais continua à parer et repousser les attaques de son demi-frère sans coup férir.

-_Expelliarmus_ ! cria Harry avec tant de force que Antonin Dolohov en fut désarmé et envoyé dans un mur.

-Bien joué, James ! lança Sirius.

Laureen désarma également son frère mais voyant l'Imperium peser sur lui, ne pouvait se résoudre à le blesser.

-Joli, Brianna !

Son cœur se serra quand son père l'appela ainsi. Sirius s'avança vers Malfoy en l'accablant de sorts jusqu'à le désarmer et l'envoyer dans un mur lui aussi.

-_Avada Kedavra_ ! hurla alors une voix féminine horriblement aigüe.

-NON ! hurla Laureen, horrifiée.

Mais le sortilège ne toucha pas son père. Son demi-frère s'était jeté sur Sirius pour le pousser hors de la trajectoire du sort mortel, et avait pris le coup à sa place. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il tomba dans l'arcade. Pas une trace de lui ne resta.

-NON ! NOOOOOON ! s'écria Laureen alors que des torrents de larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Bellatrix se figea, mécontente d'avoir raté son coup, mais finit par laisser un rire dément s'échapper de sa bouche, en voyant l'état dans lequel Laureen était à présent. Sirius se précipita pour retenir sa fille et Remus dut faire de même avec Harry alors que les deux hurlaient et cherchaient à courir après Bellatrix. Laureen se défit de l'emprise de son père avec un coup de tête arrière, et brandit sa baguette.

-_Draco fiamma_ ! cria-t-elle.

Une boule de feu s'échappa de sa baguette et força Bellatrix à battre en retraite. Harry se libéra à ce moment et la prit en chasse.

-Protège les autres ! cria-t-il à Laureen.

Elle hocha la tête, trop déboussolée pour faire autrement, et se tourna vers son père et Remus, le dernier soutenant le premier dont le nez semblait brisé. Elle grimaça mais leur fit signe de la suivre alors qu'elle courait rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient regroupés en haut des gradins, tandis que les Aurors présents les défendaient des mangemorts.

Après encore quelques minutes d'un combat éreintant, Dumbledore arriva dans la salle à la surprise générale, et mit les mangemorts hors d'état de nuire avant de les rassembler en un tas ficelé magiquement.

-Sirius, Remus, vous devriez raccompagner ces jeunes gens au quartier général. Je crois qu'après une bonne tasse de thé, ils pourront rentrer à Poudlard en passant par le bureau du professeur McGonagall, qui les conduira à l'infirmerie, dit-il d'une voix douce avec le sourire. Je m'occuperai de Harry.

Sirius et Remus obtempérèrent, et firent transplaner le groupe jusque devant les marches du 12 Square Grimmauld avant de les faire entrer en vitesse. Un peu sonnés, les plus jeunes allèrent s'asseoir sur le sofa, et Remus resta près d'eux tandis que Laureen suivait son père dans la cuisine.

-Papa, je… commença-t-elle. Désolée… pour ton nez. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-C'est bon, la rassura-t-il. Je comprends.

-Bellatrix… Elle l'a tué. Elle a tué mon frère… sanglota la jeune femme avant de s'effondrer en pleurs.

Sirius la prit dans ses bras et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme. Tout le groupe fut vite envoyé à Poudlard, et McGonagall les envoya immédiatement à l'infirmerie, où ils restèrent toute la nuit. Deux jours plus tard, ils firent leurs malles comme tout le monde et se dirigèrent vers la gare du Poudlard Express.

-J'ai réfléchi à une chose que m'a dit Dumbledore, lança Harry.

-Quoi donc ? s'enquit Hermione.

-Même si une bataille nous attend, nous avons une force que Voldemort n'a pas.

-Ah oui ? s'étonna Ron.

-Celle qui mérite toutes les batailles, sourit Harry.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, Molly les attendait sur le quai. Laureen fut assez déçue de ne voir ni son père, ni Charlie à l'arrivée du train, mais se força à garder le sourire et se rendit avec les autres jusqu'au Terrier. Ils atterrirent dans le jardin, et rentrèrent par la porte de la cuisine. Les plus jeunes commencèrent à monter leurs malles et autres affaires dans l'escalier vers les chambres qu'ils occuperaient respectivement. Laureen s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsque la matriarche Weasley l'arrêta, lui faisant signe de laisser sa malle dans la cuisine alors qu'elle la poussait vers le salon.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et entra dans la pièce plongée dans un noir total. Elle leva sa baguette pour ouvrir les rideaux quand brusquement, la scène s'éclaira. Elle hurla en pointant sa baguette devant elle, dans une pose de défense grotesque, avant de se prendre une bombe de confettis dans la figure.

-Pouah, se plaignit-elle en les recrachant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Surprise ! crièrent un chœur de voix.


	37. 37 - Slip en réglisse et string en plume

Chapitre 37 – Slip en réglisse et string en plumes

_-Surprise ! crièrent un chœur de voix. _

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et derrière les confettis, vit Bill avec Fleur à son bras, Remus près d'un couple âgé, Tonks, Sirius, Charlie, et finalement, les jumeaux ainsi que Lee. Elle se précipita dans les bras de son père, encore traumatisée de la bataille du département des mystères où elle avait failli le perdre. Après une étreinte soulagée, elle sauta presque dans les bras de Charlie avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche sans la moindre honte. Dans le fond, elle put entendre Sirius s'en plaindre, Remus se moquer de son ami, Bill rire ouvertement, et les jumeaux qui les sifflaient.

Finalement elle se détacha de lui mais resta dans ses bras encore quelques secondes, avant de reculer d'un pas.

-Que faites-vous tous ici ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-On est venus te féliciter pour ton diplôme, bien sûr, sourit Remus en s'approchant.

-Puisque toi, tu l'as eu, ajouta Bill en coulant un regard en coin à ses frères.

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement.

-Aucun intérêt, dirent-ils.

-Vous, je vous retiens, siffla la jeune fille. Me laisser seule avec ce crapaud !

-Le local du Chemin de Traverse s'était libéré, il fallait faire vite, expliqua George.

-Alors ça y est, vous avez le magasin ? demanda-t-elle.

-Presque, répondirent-ils. Il faut terminer de l'aménager.

Laureen hocha la tête et termina de saluer les personnes présentes, dont les parents de Remus, Lyall et Hope Lupin, qui s'avérèrent charmants. Elle se retourna pour demander quelque chose à son père quand elle sentit qu'on la pinçait fort dans les côtes.

-Par le slip en réglisse de Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant un bond.

-Pense à mieux régler la commande de la distance, souffla Fred à son frère alors qu'ils repliaient un genre de bras télescopique.

-Slip en réglisse, répéta George en ayant l'air de réfléchir.

-Sous-vêtements en bonbons ? pensa Fred à voix haute.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre avec des sourires complices, ou machiavéliques ça dépend du point de vue, et se tapèrent dans la main. Laureen leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Lee se tapait les cuisses de rire depuis qu'elle avait crié ça.

-Slip en réglisse ? fit Remus avec un sourire.

-String en plumes de Merlin, ça commençait à devenir vieux, répliqua Laureen.

Son père se retint de rire et émit un bruit de cochon, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

-A table ! appela alors Molly depuis la cuisine.

-Ooooh, je sens l'appel du festin, euh… destin ! sourit Sirius en se précipitant pour s'asseoir.

-Les hommes et l'appel de l'estomac, soupira Tonks.

-Dit celle qui a refusé de partager une barre de chocolat avec moi, marmonna Remus.

-Tu as essayé de me voler mon chocolat ! s'exclama Tonks avec indignation.

-Je parie sur moins d'un an, lança alors Laureen.

-Non, un peu plus quand même, la contredit Sirius.

-Avant l'été prochain, je te dis.

-De quoi ? firent Tonks et Remus en même temps.

-Votre mariage, sourirent les deux Black innocemment.

Les deux concernés devinrent rouges comme des tomates et Sirius plongea sous la table pour éviter la tape que le loup-garou voulut lui donner sur le crâne. Molly arriva à cet instant avec un plat fumant dans les mains, et les plus jeunes arrivèrent enfin à table.

A la fin du repas, alors que les plus jeunes aidaient Molly à ranger la table, Fred, George et Lee montraient à Laureen les produits inédits qu'ils comptaient vendre à la boutique.

-Alors toi aussi, Lee, tu vas travailler au magasin ? demandait-elle.

-Il se trouve que j'ai un très bon sens du commerce et que je peux réussir à vendre n'importe quoi, sourit-il. Mais et toi ?

-Non, je dois aller m'occuper de marketing pour l'équipe de Quidditch d'Écosse. J'ai un vrai travail qui m'attend, moi.

-C'était petit, ça, répliqua Fred.

-Tu nous en veux encore ? demanda George.

-Oui.

Pendant que les jumeaux essayaient tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner par leur meilleure amie à l'intérieur, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Arthur et Charlie s'étaient installés une table dans le jardin et jouait aux cartes en sirotant des digestifs.

-Monsieur Black, j'avais quelque chose à vous demander, dit alors Charlie.

-Tant que tu ne me demandes pas la main de ma fille, blagua Sirius en riant.

Charlie grimaça en rougissant, et Remus et Bill éclatèrent de rire. Aussitôt Sirius recracha sa gorgée d'alcool qui atterrit sur Remus.

-Charmant, Padfoot, grommela ce dernier.

-Quoi ? fit Sirius sans se préoccuper de son meilleur ami. Tu… Tu vas…

-Demander Laureen en mariage, finit Charlie d'une petite voix. Mais je tiens vraiment à avoir votre bénédiction, je crois que ça compte pour elle.

Artur regardait fièrement son fils, et Bill semblait très heureux pour son petit frère. Sirius, lui, ouvrait et fermait la bouche dans une pauvre imitation de poisson rouge. Remus prit alors sur lui de poursuivre la discussion.

-Bon, puisqu'on a cassé le père de la possiblement future fiancée, en tant que parrain je vais prendre le relais. Charlie ?

-Oui, monsieur Lupin ?

-Remus suffira. Est-ce que tu aimes Laureen sincèrement ?

-Plus que tout au monde.

-Est-ce que tu es prêt à faire des compromis et à la laisser gagner toutes vos disputes de couple ?

-Jamais je ne me disputerai avec elle.

-Est-ce que tu promets de t'occuper d'elle quand elle tombera malade ?

-Bien sûr.

-Est-ce que tu jures de ne jamais la laisser monter seule sur un balai ?

-Jamais, sourit le rouquin.

-Est-ce que tu promets de toujours prendre soin d'elle ?

-Toujours.

-Est-ce que tu peux garantir qu'aucun de vos futurs enfants, si vous en avez, ne s'appellera Peter, Antonin, Lucius, Bellatrix…

-Aucune chance.

Remus plissa les yeux et laissa tomber son demi-sourire pour un air bien plus sombre et sérieux.

-Est-ce que tu jures sur ta vie de la protéger, et de jamais, jamais ne laisser quoi que ce soit de mal lui arriver ?

-Je le jure.

Le sourire de Remus revint, et il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Sirius.

-Padfoot, c'est à toi de parler.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Sirius ! le gronda Remus.

-Bon, bon. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te déclare apte à épouser ma fille, si elle veut de toi.

Remus secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Tu as déjà la bague ? s'enquit Bill.

-Non, rien ne me paraissait assez bien pour elle, marmonna Charlie. J'aurais aimé lui demander pour son anniversaire, mais sans bague…

Sirius releva brusquement la tête avec un sourire de fou.

-Je crois bien que j'ai une idée.

Les autres échangèrent des regards inquiets.

Pendant le dîner ce soir-là, Laureen trouvait Charlie particulièrement pensif et silencieux, et s'apprêtait à le questionner mais fut accaparée par les jumeaux avant d'avoir le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Tu pourrais venir nous aider à installer le magasin cette semaine ? lança George.

-Hum, je ne sais pas, je dois…

-Allez, viens, l'Écosse ne va pas s'envoler, renchérit Fred.

-Oui mais j'aimerais…

-Aide-moi, ils sont insupportables, finit Lee.

-Bon, d'accord, accepta-t-elle.

-Parfait ! On a une chambre d'amis à l'appartement, sourit Fred. Tu y seras très bien, tu verras.

-Non, je vous rejoindrai le matin par…

-Non, intervint Sirius. Reste à leur appartement, ce sera moins fatiguant et puis ce sera bien pour toi de passer du temps avec tes meilleurs amis.

Laureen se tourna vers Charlie en quête d'un dernier soutien, mais ce dernier semblait très intéressé par le contenu de son assiette. Elle fronça les sourcils en se promettant de lui parler plus tard, mais hocha tout de même la tête, clôturant le sujet. Une fois sortie de table, elle s'empressa de retrouver Charlie, qu'elle trouva sur la balancelle derrière la maison.

-Hey, fit-elle en s'approchant. Tout va bien ?

Il sursauta en entendant le son de sa voix, mais sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Tout va bien, répondit-il comme si c'était évident. Et toi, mademoiselle la nouvelle diplômée ?

Laureen rit légèrement à l'évocation de la fin de ses études à Poudlard.

-Ça va, Poudlard va me manquer. Je ne me fais pas vraiment à l'idée que je n'y retournerai pas en septembre, que je n'entendrai ni le discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore ni les réprimandes affectueuses de McGonagall.

-Oui, on a tous vécu ça, dit-il en l'enlaçant. Mais on s'y fait, tu verras.

Elle hocha la tête et tourna la tête pour l'embrasser, mais le sentait un peu tendu et peu réceptif.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Depuis cet après-midi tu es bizarre, ça m'inquiète. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi silencieux qu'au dîner.

Il déglutit, mais secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces inquiétudes.

-Tout va bien, j'ai juste… un peu de mal à digérer le gâteau au chocolat de ce midi, mentit-il.

Laureen hocha la tête lentement, absolument pas convaincue, et revint à l'intérieur sans un mot.

Le lendemain en fin de matinée, elle s'était retrouvée à peindre à la main la devanture du magasin avec Fred. Les couleurs emblématiques des jumeaux étant le violet et l'orange, l'extérieur était évidemment bicolore. Ils avaient ajouté quelques touches de vert à l'intérieur, rendant les trois étages encore plus criards. Même si toutes les étagères n'étaient pas encore remplies, le magasin avait déjà fière allure.

Par ces temps sombres, peu de monde osait sortir dans le Chemin de Traverse, et beaucoup de boutiques avaient mis la clé sous la porte. La seule note colorée était en effet la boutique des jumeaux.

Laureen pensait au futur succès de ses meilleurs amis, quand elle sentit une substance gluante et froide couler sur son bras. Elle s'était en effet habillée d'un simple débardeur et d'un pantalon de toile pour les travaux de peinture et bricolage. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir un filet de peinture violette qui coulait sur sa peau. Elle haussa un sourcil absolument pas impressionné et s'approcha de Fred, qui avait le pot de peinture violette à ses pieds.

-Je suis tellement déçue, ça manque cruellement d'originalité, lança-t-elle en faisant la moue. A ta place, je ferais plutôt ça.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'esquiver, elle donna un grand coup de pinceau, repeignant sa figure, ses cheveux et son t-shirt.

-Qu-quoi ?! s'offusqua Fred en brandissant son pinceau à son tour.

S'ensuivit une bataille de peinture, et après quelques minutes, en dernier recours, Laureen arrosa Fred avec l'intégralité du contenu de son pot de peinture, seulement Fred s'enleva rapidement de la trajectoire, et Lee, sorti pour leur demander quelque chose, fut repeint en orange de la pointe des cheveux à la pointe de ses chaussures. George sortit quelques secondes plus tard et se figea face à la scène avant d'éclater de rire.

-Est-ce que je demande pourquoi ? réussit-il à dire entre deux hoquets de rire.

-Non ! répondirent en même temps Fred et Laureen.

Une fois la peinture extérieure du magasin finie et les peintres en herbe propres, ils s'installèrent dans le salon de l'appartement des jumeaux pour une Bièraubeurre bien méritée. George remarqua que Laureen semblait plus pensive que d'habitude.

-Lau' ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à voix basse alors que les deux autres continuaient à rire à leurs blagues.

-Bien sûr, George, pourquoi ?

-Tu sembles ailleurs.

-C'est juste que… Poudlard, c'est fini. Et je vais partir en Écosse. Et Charlie est bizarre en ce moment. Rien de très grave, mais ça fait un peu trop de stress d'un coup, et je suis trop fatiguée pour gérer ça. La bataille…

-Je suis tellement désolé qu'on soit partis au mauvais moment, Fred et moi, souffla George. Savoir que toi, Ron et Ginny étiez au milieu d'un champ de bataille, entourés de mangemorts…

Il frissonna en grimaçant. Laureen lui prit doucement la main.

-Ron n'a eu aucun problème pour se défendre, et Ginny a fait exploser toutes les prophéties du département des mystères en un seul Reducto pour nous sauver. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour eux, ils s'en sortent très bien.

George sourit mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, dit-il en se redressant un peu. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.


	38. 38 - Sirius est quoi !

Chapitre 38 – Sirius est quoi ?!

Laureen était préoccupée par le comportement assez distant de Charlie ces derniers jours, et il y avait bien une raison, seulement une raison pas aussi catastrophique que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Après le dîner où il avait été décidé que Laureen passerait quelques jours chez les jumeaux pour les aider à installer leur magasin de farces et attrapes, Charlie avait passé une nuit entière à ruminer dans le jardin du Terrier. Il avait la bénédiction de Sirius, ne restait plus qu'à acheter une bague, et… demander Laureen en mariage.

Son grand frère Bill avait fini par le rejoindre vers une heure du matin, fatigué d'attendre dans leur chambre que son petit frère vienne se coucher. Il s'était assis sur la balancelle avec un grand verre de Bièraubeurre, en attendant que Charlie daigne arrêter de faire les cent pas. Finalement le plus jeune se tourna vers lui, tenant sa tête à deux mains.

-Tu crois que je suis en train de faire une connerie ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Je suis en train de faire une énorme connerie, c'est ça. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune ! On sort ensemble depuis à peine un an, c'est trop tôt. Elle n'est pas prête, et il ne faut pas prendre ce genre d'engagement à la légère et…

-Boucle-la ! s'écria Bill soudainement.

Son frère s'arrêta et le regarda, yeux écarquillés. Bill passa une main lasse sur son visage en grognant.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, tais-toi. J'en ai marre. Arrête de parler, en plus tu dis n'importe quoi.

Choqué par la réaction de son frère, Charlie s'assit à côté de lui sur la balancelle.

-Non, je ne pense pas que tu es en train de faire une connerie. Non, elle n'est pas beaucoup trop jeune. Oui, vous sortez ensemble depuis un an mais non ce n'est pas trop tôt. C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas prendre ce genre d'engagement à la légère, mais qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas prête ?

-Je… je ne sais pas, c'est juste que…

-C'est toi qui d'un coup n'est plus très sûr de vouloir te marier, parce que tu ne sais pas si tout ça va fonctionner ?

-Un peu, admit Charlie. C'est…

-Un grand pas en avant. Je sais. Et c'est normal d'avoir peur, mais ressaisis-toi, bon sang ! Tu es un dresseur de dragons ! Rien sur cette terre n'est censé te faire peur !

-Rien à part Laureen en colère, marmonna Charlie avec un demi-sourire.

-Et maman énervée. Ça, ça fait vraiment peur, rit Bill. Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'est-ce qui te fait aussi peur, petit frère ?

-Elle pourrait dire non, souffla Charlie.

Bill jeta un regard incrédule à son frère, mais se retint de dire quelque chose. Charlie était presque au bord des larmes en envisageant le fait que Laureen puisse dire non. L'aîné des Weasley lui tapota l'épaule.

-Elle ne dira pas non. Laureen t'aime, tu l'aimes, tu veux l'épouser et lui faire des bébés, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

-On va attendre un peu pour les bébés, je crois, grimaça Charlie. Je veux commencer par l'épouser, ce serait déjà très bien.

-Alors on va commencer par trouver une bague, et puis tu vas ramasser ce qui reste de ton courage de tes jours à Gryffondor, charmer la demoiselle, mettre un genou à terre et poser cette foutue question, d'accord ?

Charlie hocha la tête, et réussit à sourire à son frère.

-Tu crois que l'idée de Sirius est une bonne idée ?

-Hum… Oui, mais en même temps c'est une idée de Sirius donc restons méfiants. Allez, viens te coucher, la journée sera longue demain !

Le lendemain matin, Bill et Charlie rejoignirent Remus sur le Chemin de Traverse pour déjeuner, quand Sirius apparut près du groupe, souriant.

-Sirius ! s'exclama Remus avec panique, les yeux écarquillés allant de gauche à droite et inversement rapidement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en public ? Tu pourrais te faire arrêter !

-Hein ? Mais non, le Ministère m'a déclaré innocent, ils ont reconnu que je n'étais coupable de rien ! répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules.

-QUOI ?! s'écrièrent les trois autres.

-Je suis un homme libre, confirma Sirius.

-Et depuis quand tu le sais ? s'offusqua Remus.

-Quelques jours ? tenta Sirius en se cachant derrière Bill. Je voulais garder la surprise pour Laureen !

-Comment ça se fait ? demanda alors Charlie. Je veux dire… pourquoi maintenant ? Ils ont eu quelques années pour y réfléchir !

-La bataille du département des mystères, comprit Remus.

-Kingsley a témoigné, confirma Sirius. Il a admirablement géré les choses.

-Il faut arroser ça ! décida Bill avec un grand sourire.

Après un déjeuner bien arrosé, les quatre hommes se rendirent à Gringotts. Les veines à moitié remplies de Whiskey Pur Feu, Sirius donna un grand coup de pied pour ouvrir la porte de la banque des sorciers, envoyant les panneaux dans les murs avec fracas.

-Je viens voir mon coffre ! annonça-t-il fièrement.

Les gobelins travaillant ici et les sorciers venus s'occuper de leurs coffres se figèrent.

-Qu'on appelle les Aurors ! hurla une voix de femme. C'est le criminel Sirius Black !

-J'ai été gracié, sourit ce dernier de toutes ses dents en agitant un parchemin.

Remus et les deux Weasley levèrent leurs yeux au ciel et le tirèrent vers un comptoir, afin d'être emmenés au coffre le plus vite possible. Une fois les formalités réglées, ils furent emmenés au fameux coffre, et crurent halluciner face aux trésors qu'il contenait.

-Comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'argent alors que tu n'as jamais travaillé de ta vie ? s'étonna Remus.

-Hey, j'ai été Auror ! s'indigna Sirius.

-Pas très longtemps, répondit son ancien compagnon.

-J'ai hérité la fortune de mes parents, et celle de mon oncle Alphard, il m'aimait bien. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'on est là aujourd'hui. Venez.

Il entra sans hésiter et se mit à fouiller. Les trois autres le regardèrent avec scepticisme pendant un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il n'émerge triomphant avec un coffret de bois précieux dans les mains.

-Regardons cela, sourit-il.

Il ouvrit le coffret, et sous les yeux toujours écarquillés des deux Weasley et de son meilleur ami, il en sortit deux plateaux de joaillier, couverts de bagues, de toutes les formes, de tous les métaux, de toutes les couleurs, avec une variété de gemmes impressionnante.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait collection, mais il m'a dit que le jour où je demanderai à une femme de m'épouser, je pourrais choisir là-dedans, expliqua Sirius.

-Il en manque une, remarqua Bill en pointant un emplacement du doigt.

-Évidemment, avec quelle bague crois-tu que j'aie demandé à Brianna de m'épouser ? s'esclaffa Sirius.

Remus sursauta et se tourna vers son vieux camarade, choqué.

-Pardon ? réussit-il à formuler.

-Ah oui, on avait gardé ça secret à l'époque, sourit Sirius mais cela ressemblait davantage à une grimace. Et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite on n'a pas eu le temps de vous l'annoncer.

-J'abandonne, soupira Remus.

Il sortit du coffre et avant que les autres ne puisse le rattraper, il était sur le wagon qui le ramènerait à la surface.

-J'irai lui parler après, soupira Sirius. Revenons à la bague pour le moment.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, fit Charlie, gêné.

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua Sirius. Sauf si aucune ne te plaît. Mais j'insiste.

Ne voulant pas contrarier son futur beau-père, Charlie inspecta de plus près les bagues sous ses yeux. Après de longues minutes passées à les observer minutieusement, il en prit finalement une délicatement.

-Celle-ci, dit-il avec certitude.

Sirius observa la bague qu'il avait choisi, et sourit.

-Entièrement d'accord. Bien, pas que je veuille vous presser mais je dois aller m'excuser auprès de mon meilleur ami pour être un imbécile amnésique, alors…

Les trois sortirent rapidement de la banque, et une fois dehors, Sirius partit d'un côté alors que Charlie et Bill partaient de l'autre.

-Tu veux acheter quelque chose ? demanda Bill.

-Juste de quoi entretenir le balai que j'ai en Roumanie, les produits sont meilleurs ici. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Bille regarda sa montre, et eut un sourire coupable.

-J'aurais adoré, mais j'ai un rendez-vous et je ne veux vraiment pas être en retard. A plus tard !

Avant que Charlie ait pu lui demander de quoi il parlait, il avait disparu dans la rue. Le rouquin se rendit donc seul au magasin de Quidditch.

Laureen s'étira en bâillant comme un chat ce matin-là. Puis elle se figea, et ses sourcils se froncèrent adorablement au-dessus de ses yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Aucun bruit. Pas de jumeaux en train de sauter sur son matelas pour la réveiller, pas de cris dans la cuisine entre Lee et George pour savoir qui est le meilleur gardien de Quidditch de tous les temps, rien. Et c'était bien le problème.

Elle dormait dans la chambre d'amis chez les jumeaux, George et Fred avaient chacun leur chambre et Lee avait élu domicile sur le canapé. Elle se glissa hors des couvertures et enfila des chaussons et une robe de chambre avant de sortir de la pièce en silence. Pas un bruit dans l'appartement. Elle se rendit donc à la cuisine, et découvrit les trois hommes en train de préparer le petit déjeuner en silence.

-Euh… j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

-Oh, tu es réveillée, sourit Lee. Joyeux anniversaire !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de revenir à ses tranches de bacon qui grillaient dans la poêle. Fred et George lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire à leur tour et vinrent lui faire un câlin avant de retourner respectivement à leurs œufs au plat, et aux boissons. Laureen les regarda ensuite mettre la table, chacun avait une assiette avec un œuf au plat, des toasts et des tranches de bacon, ainsi qu'une tasse de thé – ou de café dans le cas de la jeune femme.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre… C'est… silencieux ce matin, dit-elle.

-C'est pour ton anniversaire bien sûr, sourit George. Ne t'en fais pas, demain tu seras réveillée par des cris comme d'habitude.

-Je vais voir avec mon père si je ne peux pas revenir à la maison, grommela-t-elle avec un fin sourire.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement et se préparèrent pour la journée avant de descendre dans la boutique pour terminer de l'organiser. Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble au Chaudron Baveur, avant de retourner à la boutique. En fin d'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, et Laureen s'apprêtait à préparer le dîner quand Fred et George lui bloquèrent le passage.

-Va dans ta chambre, change-toi, on t'attend dans le salon, annoncèrent-ils en même temps.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais fit ce qu'ils demandaient, et se rendit dans sa chambre, où une magnifique robe en dentelle bleu clair l'attendait sur le lit. Elle l'enfila avec un sourire et rejoignit les autres dans le salon, prit la main de George et le laissa transplaner.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de réapparaître devant le Terrier, où apparemment tout le groupe était rassemblé pour l'occasion. Laureen embrassa tout le monde, avant que Molly n'appelle l'assemblée à table.

Le dîner fut délicieux, couronné par un gigantesque et succulent gâteau au chocolat. Après le repas, chacun s'installa par petits groupes dans la maison, pour discuter et bien finir la soirée. Laureen allait s'installer avec son père et Remus, quand Charlie lui prit la main et la tira doucement vers le jardin. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser légèrement.

-Tu m'as manqué, dernièrement, souffla-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais quelques affaires à régler, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Il se pencha et la souleva comme une princesse, la faisant rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? sourit-elle.

-Là, dit-il en la posant sur la balancelle derrière la maison. Ce sera très bien ici.

-Qu'est-ce qui sera bien ? demanda-t-elle en se lovant contre lui.

-Nous deux. Discutant tranquillement. On ne s'est pas vus beaucoup depuis ton retour de Poudlard, et tu m'as terriblement manqué.

-Pourtant c'est toi qui as insisté pour que je reste avec les jumeaux cette semaine, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je sais, je voulais juste m'assurer de ta sécurité pendant que je m'occupais de… enfin de tout ça, et par les temps qui courent… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es là maintenant, c'est ça qui compte.

Charlie hocha la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Laureen.

-Hein ? Oui, oui bien sûr ma chérie, pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air… distant ? Déjà à mon retour de Poudlard tu semblais nerveux. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si, tout va bien.

Il inspira un grand coup, et se leva, se tournant vers elle.

-Tant pis, impro, souffla-t-il.

-De quoi tu parles ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Mais qu'est-ce qu'i la fin ?

-Laureen, ça fait un moment que je pense au futur et j'ai passé des nuits entières à y réfléchir. Je suis plus ou moins sûr que tous les gens qui me connaissent n'auraient jamais parié que je ferais ça un jour, et pourtant m'y voilà. Mon ange, je… je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je t'aime, et mon avenir est avec toi.

Il s'agenouilla et sortit un écrin de sa poche. Les yeux de sa petite amie s'écarquillèrent et elle porta une main tremblante à sa bouche, choquée.

-Mademoiselle Laureen Maura Black-O'Neil, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'épouser, et de devenir ma femme ?

Laureen restait figée. Puis d'un coup tout s'éclaircit quand ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux, vibrants d'amour, de Charlie.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête. Oui !

Toujours à genoux, Charlie glissa la bague à l'annulaire gauche de sa désormais fiancée. La bague était un anneau d'or rose, où était enchâssée une ambre ovale chatoyante, autour de laquelle brillaient quatre petits diamants. Laureen la trouvait magnifique. A peine Charlie s'était-il relevé qu'elle lui sautait au cou, verrouillant ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'elle l'embrassait passionnément.

Ils entendirent des applaudissements, et se tournèrent pour voir tout le monde, les jumeaux en tête, rassemblés devant la maison.

-Future belle-sœur ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en même temps avant de l'étouffer dans un câlin digne de ceux de Molly.

De l'autre côté, Bill échangeait une accolade avec Charlie.

-Je suis fier de toi, petit frère. Et je suis très heureux d'accueillir Laureen dans la famille.

-Merci, Bill, sourit Charlie.

Chacun s'approcha pour offrir ses félicitations au jeune couple, et après une tournée de Whiskey Pur Feu – ou de Bièraubeurre pour les plus jeunes – à l'intérieur, chacun rentra chez lui, sauf Charlie qui accompagna Laureen à la maison du Square Grimmauld, refusant d'être séparé d'elle alors qu'ils devaient partir chacun de leur côté à la fin de l'été.


	39. 39 - Le gang des pétasses tatouées

Chapitre 39 – Le gang des pétasses tatouées

Charlie se réveilla en grommelant ce matin-là. Il faisait terriblement froid dans sa chambre et même avec trois couvertures il était presque impossible de dormir à l'aise. Le tout début du mois de janvier était exceptionnellement glacé pour la Roumanie cette année-là. Charlie, qui s'était habitué à tenir le corps de Laureen dans ses bras la nuit pendant toutes les vacances de Noël qu'ils avaient partagé entre le Terrier et la maison du Square Grimmauld, avait de nombreuses difficultés avec le sommeil depuis qu'il l'avait raccompagnée à son petit appartement de Glasgow. Il était ensuite rentré en Roumanie, seul. Cela faisait à peine deux jours, pourtant il se sentait très vide à l'intérieur.

Après son stage qui s'était parfaitement déroulé, elle avait décidé de signer le contrat que lui proposait l'équipe de Quidditch d'Écosse. Elle rempilait ainsi pour un an, et le contrat était renouvelable. Elle avait eu du mal à le faire accepter à Charlie, qu'elle voyait un week-end sur deux pendant l'année, surtout que cela avait reporté leur mariage, au grand dam de Molly. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas arrêté de leur en parler pendant ces vacances, leur répétant à quel point le mariage de Bill avait été magnifique malgré la fin pour le moins chaotique.

Il se leva, fit son thé et ses toasts comme à son habitude et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller travailler. Un hibou toqua du bec à la fenêtre et il alla lui ouvrir, déçu de constater que ce n'était pas celui de Laureen, et que l'écriture sur l'enveloppe n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Il allait continuer à manger quand cette information atteignit finalement son cerveau.

Il était censé recevoir une lettre de sa fiancée hier, elle le lui avait promis lorsqu'il était parti. Il avait été un peu désappointé hier alors qu'il n'avait eu aucun courrier, mais après tout la Roumanie était loin de l'Écosse et son hibou avait peut-être dû se reposer en route. Ou elle n'avait pas eu le temps, avec la reprise du travail. Mais deux jours de retard, ce n'était pas normal, et par ces temps sombres l'inquiétude se développait facilement chez quelqu'un.

Aussi Charlie envoya un hibou au bureau de la réserve pour poser une journée de congés, il transplana et utilisa le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre jusqu'au Square Grimmauld. Il y trouva Sirius, Remus et Tonks, en train de rassembler un tas d'objets dans la bibliothèque.

-Nettoyage de printemps ? demanda-t-il en s'époussetant alors qu'il sortait de la cheminée.

-Charlie ! sourit Tonks. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Laureen est avec toi ?

-Non, je venais justement pour parler d'elle.

Cela capta l'attention de Sirius, qui laissa son déménagement en plan et se précipita vers Charlie.

-Qu'y a-t-il à propos de Laureen ?

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis deux jours. Vous en avez ?

-Non, aucune, répondit Remus. Elle devait nous envoyer une lettre hier.

-A moi aussi. Et toujours rien ce matin. Je suis peut-être paranoïaque mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, souffla Charlie.

-Je suppose qu'une visite improvisée en Écosse est dans tes plans ? Sirius intervint.

-J'ai préféré venir ici d'abord, j'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal si je débarque dans son salon alors que tout va bien, admit Charlie.

-On y va, décida Sirius. Remus, Tonks, merci pour votre aide mais je crois qu'on reprendra le déménagement plus tard. Si nous ne donnons aucune nouvelle d'ici une heure, prévenez l'Ordre. Vous saurez quoi faire.

Sans un mot de plus, Sirius entraîna Charlie dans la cheminée à nouveau, et les flammes vertes les enveloppèrent, les emmenant vers la cheminée de l'appartement de Laureen. Ils sortirent de la cheminée et s'époussetèrent comme d'habitude, mais Charlie stoppa son geste quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait la pièce.

-Sirius…

-Je le vois, Charlie, répondit Sirius d'une voix à peine tremblante. Je le vois.

Le salon était ravagé. Le canapé, les fauteuils, les coussins, éventrés. Les chaises, la table, le vase avec le bouquet de pivoines que Charlie lui avait offert avant de partir, brisés. Sur les murs, diverses traces de brûlé étaient visibles. Il était évident que des gens s'étaient battus avec leurs baguettes dans cette pièce. Charlie se précipita dans la chambre, et découvrit qu'elle avait subi le même sort, comme toutes les pièces. Il ramassa par terre le cadre où se trouvait une photographie animée de Laureen et lui à Paris, au printemps dernier. Elle riait dans ses bras alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer. Il enleva précautionneusement les morceaux de verre brisé et glissa la photographie dans sa veste.

-Que… que s'est-il passé ? demanda Charlie à voix basse, baguette à la main.

-Je vais utiliser un peu mon imagination et supposer que des Mangemorts ont enlevé ma fille. Je vois mal Laureen se disputer aussi fort avec quelqu'un, à moins que le quelqu'un en question ait cherché à la tuer.

-Elle… elle est… ? demanda Charlie d'une voix blanche, son visage plus pâle que de la farine.

-Non ! dit Sirius avec un peu trop de force. Non. Sinon il y aurait de magnifiques traces de sang partout, et un corps froid au milieu d'une pièce. S'ils l'avaient tuée, ils auraient laissé son corps comme un message.

-Alors où est-elle ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! explosa Sirius. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, d'accord ?! Mais je vais trouver les responsables. Je vais trouver où ils gardent ma fille. Je vais y aller, et je vais la ramener.

Il ne précisa pas ce qu'il ferait aux responsables, mais son ton laissait deviner un sort peu plaisant pour quiconque se retrouverait en face de sa baguette.

-J'espère qu'il y a de la place pour deux dans ton plan, parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste derrière alors que ma fiancée est retenue prisonnière par des Mangemorts, martela le rouquin.

Sirius échangea un long regard avec lui, et ils se mirent à fouiller l'appartement en quête d'indices pour savoir lequel des sbires de Voldemort avait osé s'en prendre à Laureen, ou une piste pour savoir vers où le ou les coupables l'avaient emmenée.

De son côté, Laureen s'était levée très tôt pour se préparer avant de sortir ce matin-là, car sa collègue et voisine de bureau l'avait invitée à prendre le petit-déjeuner dans un café du quartier sorcier de Glasgow avant le travail. Elle finit de mettre ses bijoux et lança un sort sur le collier que son père lui avait offert et sur la bague de fiançailles que Charlie lui avait offerte, pour les rendre invisibles. Ces deux bijoux comptaient parmi ses biens les plus précieux, et elle savait que c'était dangereux de les afficher au grand jour alors qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en tous les gens avec qui elle travaillait. A peine avait-elle fini de se préparer qu'une de ses fenêtres explosa et que deux nuées noires entrèrent dans son petit salon avant de se matérialiser complètement.

Elle plongea immédiatement dans le couloir pour se mettre hors d'atteinte, remerciant ses réflexes quand le miroir devant lequel elle se trouvait une seconde plus tôt explosa lui aussi. Elle saisit fermement sa baguette et se releva en se plaquant au mur, prête à faire face aux intrus qui à n'en pas douter étaient des Mangemorts.

-Eh bien, Laureen, tu ne nous proposes pas une tasse de thé ? Je pensais que tu avais été mieux élevée que ça ! lança une voix insupportablement mielleuse.

-Entre une éducation dans un orphelinat moldu et l'influence de cette famille de pauvres traîtres à leur sang, ce n'est pas si étonnant, répliqua une deuxième voix tout aussi mielleuse mais plus dure.

Antonin Dolohov et Lucius Malefoy.

Laureen réfléchit à toute vitesse. Aussi bonne duelliste qu'elle s'estimait, et aussi féroce qu'elle pouvait être, elle savait pertinemment que ses chances de sortir de ce traquenard étaient particulièrement minces. Pas face à deux sorciers aussi expérimentés et meurtriers comme ces deux-là. Pas alors qu'elle était seule et sans possibilité de renforts immédiats.

S'ils étaient là, c'était soi pour la tuer, soit pour l'enlever. Et elle penchait sérieusement pour la deuxième option, même si c'était un pari risqué. Elle devait donc résister suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir laisser un message derrière elle.

-Du thé ? répéta-t-elle avec le ton le plus insolent qu'elle pouvait donner. Faut vous réveiller les anciens, le thé c'est pour les vieux ! Vive le café !

Un claquement de langue caractéristique d'un Malfoy agacé lui répondit. Elle tentait désespérément de trouver un moyen de laisser un message, et finalement elle trouva, alors que leurs pas se rapprochaient dangereusement. Elle lança une série d'éclairs dans le couloir pour s'acheter quelques secondes de plus, et d'une main arracha le collier que son père lui avait offert. Alors qu'ils s'appliquaient à désintégrer les éclairs, Laureen grava « Malfoy – Dolohov » magiquement à l'intérieur du médaillon, et le glissa discrètement sous la moquette du couloir, contre le mur, pratiquement invisible sans qu'aucun sortilège ne tente de le cacher. Bien plus discret.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle inspira un grand coup et se précipita en direction des intrus, les prenant au dépourvu et réussissant à en plaquer un au sol avant de ramper aussi vite que possible jusque derrière son canapé, à l'abri des sorts qui commençaient à pleuvoir. Elle répliqua avec tous les sorts auxquels elle pouvait penser, sans se préoccuper de l'état de ses meubles ou de ses murs. Finalement un sortilège de restriction la toucha en pleine poitrine, et elle tomba lourdement sur son tapis, immobilisée. Elle se mit à cracher des insultes envers les deux hommes mais Malfoy la bâillonna d'un coup de baguette en levant les yeux au ciel. En un autre coup de baguette, ils avaient disparu du salon, alors que Dolohov restait derrière pour détruire le reste de l'appartement.

Sirius et Charlie avait fouillé l'appartement de fond en comble, mais n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils étaient en train de réinspecter les traces sur les murs quand la cheminée s'alluma de vert. Remus et Bill en sortirent, yeux écarquillés et baguettes en main.

-Sirius ! Charlie ! s'exclama le plus âgé, soulagé. Que… Que s'est-il passé ?

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, observant l'état de la pièce.

-Ils l'ont enlevée, répondit sombrement Charlie.

-Et on va la retrouver, petit frère, promit Bill. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Sirius secoua la tête négativement.

-Très bien, fit Bill en se redressant. Remus et moi allons regarder tout ça, vous avez peut-être manqué un détail.

Leurs sens de loups-garous, ultradéveloppés, les guidèrent d'abord dans la chambre de Laureen, mais rien ne s'y trouvait.

-Je ne sens qu'une seule signature magique, s'étonna Bill.

-Ils se sont battus dans le salon, comprit Remus. Ils se sont juste amusés à détruire tout le reste.

Ils retournèrent dans le couloir, et Remus s'y arrêta. Il fronça les sourcils, et se tourna sur lui-même.

-Il y a quelque chose, marmonna-t-il.

Bill se mit donc à chercher, et finit par se pencher sur la moquette pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une trace de sortilège quelconque, mais remarqua la petite bosse près du mur. Il glissa prudemment la main sous le tapis et en sortit le collier. Il fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas le bijou.

-Sirius, Charlie ! Est-ce que vous reconnaissez ce collier ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Les deux concernés se précipitèrent vers lui et Sirius devint blême en voyant le bijou.

-Je lui ai offert ce bijou à Noël, pendant sa dernière année, souffla-t-il.

-Et j'y ai mis les photographies moi-même, ajouta Charlie en déglutissant. Une de Sirius et Remus, et une d'elle et moi.

Bill pressa le petit bouton pour ouvrir le pendentif et effectivement, les deux photographies animées étaient toujours là.

-Celle-ci est cornée, remarqua Remus en pointant son portrait du doigt.

Charlie prit le collier et retira prudemment l'image. Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites en voyant l'inscription gravée en-dessous.

-C'est Laureen qui a laissé ça ? demanda Bill.

-J'en suis certain, confirma Sirius. Elle jette toujours un sort à ce collier pour le rendre invisible, comme pour sa bague de fiançailles. Au cas où cela arriverait, elle voulait être sûre qu'ils ne lui arracheraient pas ce à quoi elle tient le plus.

-Alors pourquoi elle l'a laissé derrière ? intervint Remus.

-Pour nous donner un indice, dit Charlie en tournant finalement le médaillon vers eux. Elle a été enlevée par Malfoy et Dolohov.

Sirius devint rouge de colère.

-Cette fois, le gang des pétasses tatouées va savoir ce que c'est que de se prendre une claque ! rugit-il.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, avant que les quatre n'éclatent de rire.

-Le gang des pétasses tatouées, vraiment ? réussit à prononcer Bill.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Ils se calmèrent rapidement, mais se sentaient un peu mieux. Remus hocha la tête.

-Très bien, Bill, tu vas prévenir l'Ordre, en commençant par Tonks pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop s'il-te-plaît. Sirius, tu es chargé d'essayer de contacter Laureen, ou au moins de lui dire que nous allons venir la chercher dès que possible pour qu'elle ne désespère pas trop, et si c'est possible, qu'elle nous envoie des informations. Charlie, j'ai besoin que tu fasses un tour à son bureau, que tu fouilles ses tiroirs, vérifies ses documents, interroges discrètement ses collègues, voies si tu peux trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Je vais refaire un tour de l'appartement pour voir s'il n'y a pas un autre indice quelque part. Rendez-vous au Square Grimmauld dès que vous avez fini.

Ils passèrent chacun leur tour dans la cheminée pour effectuer leurs missions aussi vite que possible.


	40. 40 - La Famille Zabini

Chapitre 40 – La famille Zabini

Laureen faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer, mais la peur commençait à sérieusement s'installer en elle, depuis que Lucius Malfoy et Antonin Dolohov l'avaient laissée là.

Où et quel était ce « là » en question elle n'aurait pas su dire précisément, mais de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était une pièce entièrement fermée, sans fenêtre, seule une porte de métal qui lui faisait face aurait pu lui permettre de sortir de cette prison, mais il n'y avait ni serrure ni quoi que ce soit, juste un panneau de métal. Et elle était quasiment certaine de ne pas connaître la formule qui la ferait ouvrir.

Justement, en parlant de formule, sa baguette lui avait été retirée. Elle était sur une chaise, seul meuble visible, attachée. Aucun son ne lui parvenait, et cela commençait à la rendre nerveuse.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement de fin du monde et elle grimaça. Puis releva les yeux, et pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

Une sorcière se tenait là, main sur la hanche, baguette dans l'autre elle se tenait droite, l'air fier et le menton relevé. Elle était sculpturale, sa longue robe jaune parfaitement ajustée mettant en valeur sa peau sombre.

-Madame Zabini, salua Laureen avec étonnement.

-Miss O'Neil, répondit la femme sur un ton légèrement distant.

Laureen nota qu'elle avait employé le nom de famille qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère.

-Excusez-moi de ne pas me lever et vous serrer la main, ou faire la révérence, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous préférez… tenta Laureen.

-Pas la peine de jouer la carte de la provocation avec moi, la coupa l'aînée. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Laureen.

-J'aimerais sincèrement pouvoir répondre la même chose mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

-Je suis Ella Zabini, la mère de Blaise.

-Oui, je connais votre fils, de vue.

-Tu sais que tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à ta mère ? lâcha alors Ella avec un léger sourire.

Cela attira définitivement l'attention et la curiosité de la plus jeune.

-Vous connaissiez ma mère ?

-C'était ma meilleure amie.

-QUOI ?

-Pas si fort ! la tança Ella. Je ne suis pas censée te parler.

Laureen lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Brianna et moi étions meilleures amies, nous nous étions rencontrées dans le train pour Poudlard, au début de notre première année. Ta mère était un sacré bout de femme, déjà à l'époque, rit doucement Ella en se remémorant les souvenirs. J'étais seule dans un compartiment et un des frères Lestrange a trouvé drôle de commencer à me provoquer. Ta mère l'a littéralement taclé au sol dans le couloir avant de s'enfermer dans le compartiment avec moi.

Laureen sourit avec attendrissement, les larmes aux bords des yeux alors qu'elle imaginait la scène.

-Mais tu as aussi le sourire de ton père, ajouta la plus âgée.

La jeune femme sursauta et jeta un regard paniqué à Ella.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne mords pas. Enfin pas souvent, rit Ella. Sirius et moi avons été fiancés, lors de notre septième année. Contre notre gré à tous les deux, je te rassure. On ne peut pas dire que je l'appréciais beaucoup, mais nous avions réussi à nous entendre pour briser cette idée stupide, heureusement.

Laureen ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis fit ce manège de poisson rouge pendant une bonne minute.

-Je… je… quoi ? réussit-elle à dire finalement.

-On m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais une fille intelligente, se moqua gentiment l'aînée. Cesse de t'inquiéter, je suis de ton côté.

-De mon côté ? répéta Laureen. Une Mangemort, de mon côté ?

-Je ne suis pas une Mangemort ! s'énerva Ella et aussitôt Laureen se tassa dans sa chaise. Ni mon mari, ni mon fils ! A cause de mes parents et de ceux de mon mari, nous nous sommes retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et après il a fallu faire un choix pour survivre !

Elle lâcha un soupir.

-Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent, marmonna-t-elle. Écoute-moi bien jeune fille, si tu veux une chance de survivre à cette guerre. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais fais-moi confiance. Je ne vais pas laisser la fille de ma meilleure amie prisonnière de ce monstre.

Et avec ça elle disparut dans un froissement d'étoffes. Laureen était encore abasourdie. Ella, sa mère, son père ? De son côté ? Plus rien n'avait de sens et elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées que la porte qui s'ouvrait une deuxième fois la fit sursauter. Lucius Malfoy apparut dans l'encadrure, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres.

-Prends cet air satisfait et carre-le-toi dans la raie, Malfoy, cracha Laureen en sentant la rage bouillonner en elle à sa vue.

Lucius sembla s'étouffer une seconde, et la gifla l'instant d'après. Laureen ne lâcha rien de plus qu'un rire de dédain après que sa tête soit partie sur le côté, même si sa joue la piquait horriblement à présent, et qu'elle était sûre qu'elle aurait une belle marque rouge bientôt.

-Tu es descendu pour me torturer, me tuer, ou contempler ma beauté ?

-Petite insolente, siffla-t-il en la prenant par la gorge. Tiens ta langue à l'avenir, ou tu risques de te la faire couper.

Laureen choisit de se taire pour cette fois, et n'opposa pas plus de résistance que de traîner les pieds alors qu'il la tirait hors de la salle et en haut d'une volée d'escaliers. Il la poussa finalement dans un immense salon dans lequel il y avait foule. « Que des Mangemorts » remarqua-t-elle avec un frisson de dégoût. Elle fit de son mieux pour conserver un air neutre quand elle vit que Voldemort était au centre de la pièce.

-Ah, Miss O'Neil, comme c'est gentil de nous gracier de votre présence, dit-il de sa voix insupportablement douce.

Elle se retint de répliquer, mordant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

-Bien, bien, je crois qu'il est inutile de faire des présentations, hm ? continua l'homme sans nez. Alors, qui veut commencer ?

Dolohov s'avança le premier.

-Vraiment, Antonin ? Bien, commence.

-Pas la peine de me torturer à coup de sortilège de Doloris et autres techniques barbares, lâcha Laureen d'une voix qu'elle aurait aimé plus confiante. Dumbledore a placé une protection sur moi juste avant cette nuit à Poudlard… Si vous me torturez, je ne peux rien révéler, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles. Voldemort semblait hautement contrarié par ces paroles.

-Elle ment ! caqueta alors Bellatrix. C'est impossible !

-Vraiment ? répliqua Laureen.

-Si c'était vrai, tous les sangs de bourbe et les traîtres qui s'opposent à nous seraient protégés !

-Sauf si le sort jeté sur moi a été prononcé par quelqu'un qui est mort pour me protéger, et lancé avec la Baguette de Sureau, contra Laureen. J'ai été la seule à avoir le temps de bénéficier de ce sortilège.

-Mais qui a bien pu prononcer les paroles ? intervint mielleusement Voldemort.

-Qui est la seule personne morte pour me protéger, moi en particulier ?

-Brianna… grinça Antonin. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Un portrait magique, souffla la voix de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Vous voilà battus par ma mère et Dumbledore, alors qu'ils sont morts respectivement il y a vingt ans et il y a sept mois, se moqua Laureen.

Elle reçut une deuxième gifle, de la part de Voldemort cette fois.

-Je n'apprécie guère votre ton, Miss O'Neil, prévint-il froidement.

-Mon nom est Laureen Black ! Et je vous défie de porter la main sur moi encore une fois ! rugit-elle en serrant les poings.

Des éclairs commençaient à parcourir les cheveux et les mains de la jeune fille – qui était complètement shootée à l'adrénaline présentement – aussi Voldemort ne répliqua pas mais lui envoya un regard haineux.

-Je pense que nous nous y prenons mal, fit une voix un peu plus loin.

-Que dis-tu, Ella ? demanda Voldemort en pointant son regard glaçant sur elle.

-Pourquoi ne pas la garder avec nous un moment ? Lui montrer tous les avantages qu'elle aurait à nous rejoindre ?

-Qu'as-tu en tête ?

Ella Zabini sourit largement, très fière d'elle-même.

-Je crois qu'elle ferait une excellente épouse pour mon fils. C'est l'héritière d'une des vingt-huit familles de sang pur les plus illustres, et une sorcière puissante de ce que je sais. Parfaite pour Blaise. Et il saura la dompter…

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre dans la salle, alors que Lucius semblait sur le point de s'étouffer.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

-Silence, Lucius, cesse de jacasser, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Très bonne idée, Ella.

-Merci, dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

-Emmène-la avec toi. Disparaissez, tous.

Ella marcha droit vers Laureen et l'attrapa fermement par le bras avant de transplaner en vitesse. Lorsqu'elles apparurent dans un jardin, Laureen se dégagea précipitamment.

-Me marier à votre fils, vraiment ?! Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ?

-C'était ça ou te faire tuer sur-le-champ ! répliqua Ella d'un ton sévère. Non mais tu es folle ? Hurler dans cette salle pleine de Mangemorts que tu es la fille de Sirius Black ! Provoquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tu es encore plus inconsciente que ton père !

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, la défia Laureen en croisant les bras.

-Attention, jeune fille. A présent je suis la seule barrière entre toi et ta mort aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors ravale cette attitude ingrate et inconvenante, et serre les dents par Merlin ! Je pensais que la fille de Brianna aurait un peu plus de force que ça…

Laureen la fusilla du regard.

-Blaise ne te fera aucun mal, et ce mariage garantit ta sécurité, reprit Ella plus doucement. Crois-moi, la situation pourrait être bien pire.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Laureen finit par acquiescer.

-Excusez-moi, je suis juste… retournée par tout ça. Mais j'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous faites pour moi.

-Voilà qui est mieux, sourit Ella. Viens, allons à l'intérieur, il ne va pas tarder à neiger je pense.

L'aînée passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules et la guida dans l'immense manoir de pierres blanches et grises aux tuiles roses. Laureen trouva hautement rassurant que ce ne soit pas une maison noire et sombre comme celle des Malfoy.

-C'est joli, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux. Je suis en désaccord avec le vert des volets, bien sûr.

Ella laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire.

-Si tes amis sont aussi intelligents et braves que je le crois, on pourra bientôt les repeindre. Peut-être en blanc ? Ou en bleu clair, ça irait bien avec le reste.

Laureen lui jeta un regard surpris alors qu'elles passaient la porte, la refermant soigneusement derrière elles.

-Ne prends pas cet air si surpris. Comment crois-tu que le jeune Dean Thomas ait échappé à la mort aux mains des Raffleurs ? Bien que je n'aie pas réussi à sauver Ted Tonks, ce que je regrette profondément.

-Ted Tonks est mort ?

Laureen s'était figée.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, dit Ella. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus sans exposer ma propre famille à une mort certaine. Le rôle de double espion est ingrat…

-Je comprends, déglutit Laureen. Je… je ne veux pas abuser de votre protection, mais y'a-t-il un moyen pour que je puisse envoyer un message ? A ma famille, mes amis, n'importe qui ?

-Pas pour le moment, répondit Ella en secouant la tête. Mais je vais y travailler. Viens, je vais te montrer tes appartements.

-Mes appartements ?

-Tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'allais laisser ma future belle-fille dormir sur le tapis du salon ?

-Non, avoua Laureen en haussant les sourcils. Mais un placard avec un matelas aurait suffi…

-Tu vois tant d'invités que ça dans ma maison que tu proposes de laisser ta chambre ? se moqua Ella. Il n'y a que moi, Blaise pendant les vacances, et mon mari.

-Pas d'elfes de maison ?

-Non, un sortilège marche très bien pour le ménage, et j'aime cuisiner. Et les elfes de maison pourraient parler.

Elles traversèrent le hall et montèrent un magnifique escalier en marbre vers le premier étage. Ella ouvrit finalement une porte sur la gauche, et la laissa découvrir ses appartements tranquillement.

-Je vais préparer le dîner, tu veux peut-être te rafraîchir. La cuisine est en bas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-D'accord. Merci.

Laureen fit quelques pas hésitants, découvrant l'immense chambre, le coin salon et la salle de bain rattachée. Tout en marbre, soie, bois brut et tapis moelleux, mais agréablement bien arrangé et harmonieux. Après avoir passé un peu d'eau sur son visage et arrangé ses cheveux comme elle le pouvait, elle descendit l'escalier et trouva miraculeusement son chemin vers la cuisine.

-Madame Zabini ? appela-t-elle doucement.

-Appelle-moi Ella, répondit l'aînée en lui renvoyant un sourire avant de retourner à ce qu'elle faisait.

-Je, hum… je peux peut-être vous aider à faire quelque chose ?

-C'est gentil, ça va. Mais assieds-toi, mets-toi à l'aise.

Laureen s'assit à la table au centre de la pièce, et essaya de se détendre un peu.

-Je prépare des lasagnes, j'espère que tu aimes ça ?

-Oui, oui c'est parfait, merci, répondit Laureen en hochant la tête.

-Mon mari ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

-Amore ? fit une voix grave.

-Nella cucina !

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, et bientôt un bel homme dans la fleur de l'âge fit son apparition. Il haussa un sourcil voyant la jeune fille assise dans la cuisine.

-Chi è ?

-La figlia di Brianna. Ne abbiamo parlato.

-Sì, mi ricordo.

Il embrassa tendrement sa femme avant de se tourner vers Laureen.

-Laureen, c'est ça ? Enchanté, jeune fille, dit-il en lui tendant la main avec un sourire.

-De même, monsieur Zabini.

-Paul, s'il-te-plaît. Enfin, Paolo.

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire faisant lentement mais sûrement une apparition sur son visage. Il posa ses affaires sur un meuble et sortit des verres d'un placard.

-Tu veux un verre de vin, Laureen ?

-Hum…

-Un vin rouge frizzante du Piémont, en Italie.

-Pourquoi pas, mais juste un verre s'il-vous-plaît.

Il versa trois verres et ils burent dans un silence confortable pendant que Ella finissait le plat de lasagnes. Après dîner, Laureen allait monter mais Ella l'appela dans le salon.

-Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, j'espérais que nous pourrions discuter un peu.

-Bien sûr, mad… Ella, se reprit la jeune fille.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement.

-Je sais qu'un mariage arrangé avec notre fils ne t'enchante pas, loin de là.

-C'est vrai, admit Laureen. Sans vouloir vous offenser, je n'ai aucune envie d'épouser Blaise. Mais je comprends que la situation est extrêmement compliquée, et que vous sauvez littéralement ma vie en faisant cela, et j'apprécie votre geste à sa juste valeur j'espère.

-Tu connais un peu Blaise ? demanda Paul.

-De vue uniquement. Mais je me dois de remarquer que c'est le seul de sa bande à ne m'avoir jamais insultée. La situation pourrait être bien pire.

Cela détendit un peu l'atmosphère, et les parents de Blaise la mirent à l'aise et lui expliquèrent calmement toute la situation quant à leur fils, Voldemort, l'Ordre du Phénix et Poudlard.


	41. 41 - Des salades

Chapitre 41 – Des salades

Des coups furent frappés à la porte.

-Entrez ! lança Laureen alors qu'elle observait son reflet dans le miroir.

Ella, magnifique comme toujours, entra dans la chambre et lui envoya un sourire sympathique.

-Tu es prête ?

Laureen secoua la tête, sentant les larmes monter. Ella se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne pleure pas, tu ne veux pas ruiner ton maquillage, la tança-t-elle gentiment. Allons, reprends-toi. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne peux pas te laisser aller.

Un peu moins de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle habitait chez les Zabini, et Blaise avait eu une autorisation exceptionnelle pour rentrer ce weekend, afin de donner une interview tous les deux quant à leurs fiançailles qui allaient être rendues officielles ce week-end.

Elle avait laissé Ella la maquiller et la coiffer pour l'occasion, faisant un chignon bas simple avec quelques mèches encadrant son visage, et un léger maquillage pour cacher la pâleur inquiétant de son teint. Elle portait une longue robe rose à manches courtes et col de chemise noir, qui la couvrait de la base du cou jusqu'à ses pieds, chaussés d'escarpins noirs, et elle avait une pochette blanche à la main.

-Tiens, il fait frais dans le hall du ministère, prend ce châle.

Laureen enveloppa l'étole autour de ses épaules, et s'observa encore une fois dans le miroir. Qui était donc cette jeune fille maigre et pâle, déguisée en sorcière de la haute société, qui la regardait en retour ?

-Nous devons partir. Tu te souviens de tout ?

-Il arrive au ministère où nous l'attendons, je lui saute au cou car je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, puis nous allons tous déjeuner sur le Chemin de Traverse dans ce restaurant chic et hors de prix. Nous avons un peu de temps pour souffler, puis Blaise et moi allons dans un salon de thé où nous recevons les journalistes. Puis nous dînons ensemble dans un autre restaurant.

Ella hocha la tête et lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Tout va bien se passer, j'ai réussi à prévenir Blaise de toute la situation. Vous serez obligés de vous embrasser face aux journalistes pour rendre le tout crédible, mais il sait parfaitement que c'est une comédie pour ta sécurité. Il m'a promis de te protéger.

Laureen hocha la tête, ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup, et se força à sourire en expirant.

-Voilà qui est mieux, apprécia Ella. Allons-y.

Les deux sorcières se rendirent donc au ministère, où tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage. Ella ne leur accordait pas un regard, et Laureen s'appliqua à faire de même. Elles fendirent donc la foule peu compacte de ce samedi matin, et se tinrent bien droite près de la cheminée par laquelle Blaise était censé arriver très bientôt, tout à fait conscientes que leurs moindres faits et gestes étaient épiés par la dizaine de journalistes qui étaient présents. Ella jeta un coup d'œil à la montre sorcière en or et diamants qui brillait à son poignet.

-D'une minute à l'autre, souffla-t-elle à Laureen.

Laureen se força donc à prendre l'air impatient, excité et heureux d'une jeune femme qui attend son – futur – fiancé. Elle ne portait pas de bague, puisque leurs fiançailles, bien que déjà à l'état de rumeurs depuis plusieurs jours, n'étaient pas encore officielles. Soudain, des flammes vertes s'allumèrent dans la cheminée, et Laureen déglutit. Blaise en sortit, très élégant dans son costume sorcier taillé sur mesure, et son visage s'illumina dès qu'il posa les yeux sur Laureen. L'expression semblait si authentique que Laureen faillit y croire.

En quelques enjambées il l'avait rejointe, la soulevant en serrant ses bras autour de sa taille avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Elle lâcha un rire incrédule, et le laissa faire lorsqu'il la posa sur le sol et se pencha vers elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, bella, dit-il suffisamment fort pour que les journalistes entendent.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Laureen en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Blaise lui renvoya un sourire éclatant et l'embrassa sur le front avant d'aller embrasser sa mère. Laureen devait retenir son envie de pleurer. Charlie l'embrassait ainsi sur le front avant de dormir, et pour tant d'autres occasions. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage, Blaise avait doucement saisi sa main pour la placer au creux de son coude, suivant ainsi sa mère qui sortait du ministère. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Laureen.

-Là, ils vont tous croire que je te chuchote des mots d'amour, dit-il d'un ton de conspirateur. Alors qu'en fait, je vais juste te dire que j'ai très faim.

Laureen éclata de rire, se détendant un peu. Effectivement les « clics » frénétiques des appareils à photographies se faisaient entendre derrière eux.

-Je préfère quand tu ris, sourit Blaise. Ça fait briller tes yeux.

Elle sourit doucement, de plus en plus à l'aise en sa présence alors qu'ils sortaient du ministère.

-Souris, tu vas manger gratuitement dans le meilleur restaurant sorcier d'Angleterre.

Laureen lui renvoya un regard amusé.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le plus cher que c'est le meilleur.

-C'est vrai, mais il est vraiment excellent, répliqua Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Laureen se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'ils rejoignaient Ella avant de transplaner. Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, et y entrèrent immédiatement, un serveur les conduisant au salon privé à l'arrière où les attendait Paul. Blaise salua son père, avant de tirer Laureen à l'écart un moment.

-Ginny est à Poudlard, elle va bien, murmura-t-il. Neville aussi, tous les Gryffondor de septième année vont bien. Enfin, certains sont amochés, mais aucun gravement.

Laureen laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle embrassa impulsivement Blaise sur la joue, le surprenant un peu puisqu'il n'y avait aucune caméra autour d'eux à cet instant.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle. Merci beaucoup.

Il hocha la tête, avant de l'accompagner vers la table d'un geste du bras.

-Bien, nous avons un mariage à préparer, lança Ella une fois qu'ils étaient tous assis.

-Ella, Blaise vient à peine de rentrer ! protesta Paul.

-Les vacances d'hiver sont dans un mois à peine, et le mariage devra avoir lieu à ce moment, répondit Ella. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps.

-D'accord, intervint Blaise. Quel est le plan ?

-Blaise, contente-toi de trouver un costume, et de choisir ton témoin. Avec les cours, c'est déjà bien assez de travail.

Il hocha la tête, sirotant le verre de Whiskey Pur Feu qui était devant lui. Paul en avait un aussi, Ella et Laureen avaient des verres de vin blanc.

-Je m'occupe de la liste des invités, et je verrai avec Laureen pour sa robe. Ce dont je voulais discuter ce midi c'est le menu, le thème, la décoration. Qui veut commencer ?

-Il faut du vert et de l'argent dans les couleurs de la décoration, dit Blaise. Un thème est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Pourquoi pas une féérie hivernale ? intervint Laureen. Un mariage sous une neige qui tombe du plafond mais ne nous touche pas, comme dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

-J'aime beaucoup cette idée, intervint Paul. Simple et de bon goût.

-Enfin, si ça te convient, fit Laureen en se tournant vers Blaise.

-Bien sûr. Ne reste que le menu, n'est-ce pas maman ?

-Le menu attendra bien que nous ayons fini les entrées, sourit Ella alors qu'un serveur arrivait.

Il déposa des toasts de foie gras devant les hommes, et une salade devant les femmes. Laureen écarquilla les yeux, mais Blaise lui attrapa rapidement le poignet, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit tant que le serveur était là.

-De. La. Salade ? grogna Laureen une fois que Blaise la lâcha.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, du poulet et des frites ? ricana son pseudo-fiancé.

-Si tu me donnes du poulet et des frites, je t'épouse demain et l'affaire est réglée, répliqua Laureen sur un ton de défi.

Les adultes sourirent face à l'échange des jeunes, mais les laissèrent continuer.

-Bienvenue dans mon monde, princesse.

-Je ne suis pas une princesse ! siffla Laureen.

-Je t'en prie, tu étais la princesse de Gryffondor de ton année !

-Donne-moi un toast, ou je t'étouffe avec les trois feuilles de salade qui se battent en duel dans mon assiette.

-Ouvre la bouche, répondit Blaise avec amusement, un toast dans la main.

-Non, refusa Laureen.

-Il faut que tu t'habitues à ce genre de gestes, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait, croquant avidement dans le toast et manquant de lui mordre les doigts.

-Ce n'était pas si dur.

-N'en rajoute pas, grommela-t-elle.

-Tu as quelque chose… Attends, juste là.

Il essuya le coin de la bouche de la jeune fille avec son pouce avant de se tourner vers son père l'air de rien, lui demandant comment allaient les affaires familiales. Le repas se déroula tranquillement, Laureen et Blaise en profitant pour faire un peu connaissance mais surtout mettre au point l'histoire de leur soi-disant relation, afin de ne pas dire une bêtise pendant l'interview de l'après-midi.

Après le déjeuner, les parents Zabini retournèrent au manoir familial tandis que Laureen et Blaise se promenaient, sous le regard de journalistes censés être discrets, dans le Chemin de Traverse. Blaise avait passé un bras protecteur autour de la taille de la jeune femme, et la guida jusque dans une bijouterie de luxe.

-Blaise, les bijoux ici coûtent une fortune, protesta-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Il leur faut un maximum de ragots, répondit-il du même ton en désignant les journalistes du menton. Et ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas créer une scène en public ainsi, aussi elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser entraîner. Après une demi-heure de recherche dans un silence quasiment total, Blaise paya finalement un article, et fit signe à Laureen de s'approcher.

Il accrocha à son poignet un bracelet de diamants, prenant garde à bien se faire voir des journalistes, avant de se pencher à son oreille.

-Maintenant que je t'ai mis une menotte, que dirais-tu d'aller au salon de thé et d'en finir avec l'interview ?

-Avec grand plaisir, souffla Laureen.

Il lui présenta galamment son bras et la guida donc jusqu'au lieu fixé. Ils se mirent à l'aise sur un des canapés côte à côte, et rapidement une horde de journalistes les rejoignit. Ils commencèrent par poser côte à côte, puis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et sur le point de s'embrasser, et de Blaise portant Laureen contre lui. Une fois que les journalistes eurent assez de photographies pour en remplir tout un annuaire, ils purent se rasseoir, et l'interrogatoire commença.

-Quand votre relation a-t-elle commencé ?

-Le neuf janvier 1996, répondit immédiatement Blaise. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour.

-Peut-être, sourit Laureen, mais c'était le dimanche quatorze janvier mon amour.

Les journalistes rirent, et Blaise baissa la tête comme pris en faute, avant d'embrasser Laureen sur la joue.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rapprochés ?

-Eh bien, Blaise est un jeune homme brillant, mais alors qu'il était en cinquième année et moi en septième, à la demande du professeur Flitwick je lui ai donné quelques cours en théorie des sortilèges. Personne n'était au courant, parce que ni Blaise ni moi avions envie que cela se sache.

-J'ai fait semblant de rater mes devoirs pour passer du temps avec elle, rajouta Blaise.

-Racontez-nous comment vous êtes tombés amoureux de Laureen !

-Au bal de Noël 1994, pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je n'avais invité personne, et j'attendais dans la salle avec mes camarades de dortoir quand je l'ai vue entrer. Elle était… resplendissante, dans sa robe rose pâle. Un ange tombé du ciel. Je n'ai jamais été aussi jaloux que ce soir-là, car elle était au bras d'un étudiant de Durmstrang. Je l'ai vu rire et danser cette nuit-là, et j'ai su que cette sorcière avait envoûté mon cœur.

-Et vous Laureen, quand avez-vous compris que ces sentiments étaient réciproques ?

-Lors de notre sixième séance de révisions ensemble, sourit la jeune femme. A cause de nos emplois du temps respectifs, je finissais mes cours plus tard que Blaise, et il avait toujours soin de m'amener une pâtisserie. A la sixième séance, il est venu avec un bouquet de fleurs, et j'ai compris que c'était ça, ce dont j'avais envie et besoin. C'était lui.

-Pourquoi avoir gardé cette relation secrète aussi longtemps ?

-Pour profiter de moments simples entre nous, répondit Blaise avec aisance. Le fait d'être de deux maisons rivales, et d'années différentes, était assez compliqué à gérer, nous avons donc pensé que le secret était notre meilleure chance.

-Pourquoi la révéler aujourd'hui alors ?

-Tout a changé récemment, et nous nous apprêtons à franchir un grand pas, sourit Laureen en posant négligemment sa main gauche bien en évidence.

Un énorme diamant brillait à son doigt.

-J'ai demandé à Laureen de devenir ma femme, le jour du Nouvel An, et elle a dit oui, sourit Blaise.

-Quand sera le mariage ?

-Très probablement pendant les prochaines vacances.

-Comment avez-vous fait votre demande ?

-Je cherchais désespérément le meilleur moment pour lui demander, et finalement un jour que nous discutions près du feu après dîner, j'ai tout simplement pris la bague et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser.

-Que faites-vous de sa réputation ? lança alors une voix nasillarde.

-Pardon ? fit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Rita Skeeter sortit de la foule.

-Notre chère Laureen a une belle réputation. Elle s'est jetée au cou d'un garçon de Durmstrang avant de sauter dans les bras d'un dragonnier le même jour ! Elle est la fille illégitime d'une sorcière qui a fui son mari, un homme charmant au demeurant, et certains murmurent qu'elle est la fille du criminel Sirius Black. Elle est également associée à la famille Weasley il me semble.

-Ces accusations sur ma fiancée sont infondées ! tonna Blaise en se redressant. Et je ne tolèrerai pas que vous salissiez son honneur. Fichez le camp, avant que je ne me fâche…

Cela jeta un léger froid, et finalement ce furent tous les journalistes qui filèrent hors du salon de thé. Laureen se tenait prostrée sur le fauteuil, et Blaise posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Elle ne peut rien écrire sur toi, elle sait que les représailles venant de ma famille lui seraient fatales.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Ils restèrent dans le salon de thé, relativement à l'abri, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où Blaise emmena sa fiancée dans un restaurant italien.

Le lendemain, dans une certaine maison londonienne appartenant à un sorcier qui avait pour colocataire un hippogriffe, un jeune homme roux se réveillait d'une énième nuit de cauchemars atroces sur la disparition de sa fiancée. Charlie grogna et se traîna jusque dans la cuisine, où Remus et Sirius discutaient rapidement à voix basse, pointant quelque chose du doigt. Remus cacha l'objet dès qu'il remarqua la présence de Charlie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bâilla ce dernier.

-Remus, donne-le-lui ! Il faut qu'il sache !

A contrecœur, le loup-garou tendit un journal au plus jeune. Charlie lut d'abord le titre : « Le mariage de l'année ! ». Puis il vit la photographie animée en-dessous et son cœur rata un battement.

Lovée dans les bras d'un autre, le regardant avec adoration, se trouvait Laureen, avec une autre bague que la sienne à son annulaire gauche.

-Non… souffla-t-il. Non, ce n'est pas possible.

-Ils la marient de force pour s'assurer son allégeance, siffla Sirius. Et nous empêcher de les attaquer.

-Non, elle ne peut pas se marier avec lui, elle va trouver un moyen pour me revenir, murmura Charlie, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Charlie… soupira Remus, en peine pour le jeune homme.

-NON ! rugit ce dernier en frappant le mur avec son poing de toutes ses forces.

Tout un pan du mur de la cuisine s'écroula. Remus fit un bond en arrière et Sirius vit ses yeux passer du brun au jaune juste une seconde, lui-même sursautant au bruit de l'impact. Kreattur arriva dans la cuisine en grommelant, mais Sirius ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler.

-Hors d'ici ! cria-t-il.

Il ramassa le journal qui traînait sur la table et le glissa dans sa poche en vitesse avant de s'approcher de Charlie.

-Fais voir ta main.

Le rouquin grommela quelque chose mais ne bougea pas.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! explosa Sirius. Charles William Weasley, donne-moi ta main sur le champ !

Il était rare que Sirius s'emporte aussi violemment, mais Charlie était plus têtu qu'un dragon.

-Je vais bien, siffla-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il tourna les talons et partit à l'étage où il logeait depuis la disparition de Laureen.


	42. 42 - Confessions du dimanche matin

Chapitre 42 – Confessions du dimanche matin

Après un dîner relativement calme au restaurant italien, Blaise avait ramené Laureen au manoir Zabini par transplanage sans promenade dans le Chemin de Traverse, car il faisait bien trop froid pour s'attarder dans une promenade nocturne. Une fois matérialisés dans le jardin, il la guida rapidement jusqu'à la maison et lui ouvrit la porte.

Ils soupirèrent d'aise en sentant la chaleur de l'intérieur, et suspendirent leurs manteaux dans l'entrée avant de se rendre au salon où se trouvaient Ella et Paul.

-La soirée s'est bien passée ? demanda Paul.

-Le dîner était excellent, répondit Laureen avec un sourire.

-Et la conférence de presse ? ajouta Ella.

Blaise grimaça légèrement.

-Assez bien dans l'ensemble, il y a juste eu un incident mineur avec Rita Skeeter.

Le visage d'Ella se transforma en un masque de mépris.

-Cette horrible bonne femme n'est qu'un insignifiant insecte, cracha-t-elle. Elle ne fera rien.

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête et s'assirent côte à côte sur un canapé.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Blaise à Laureen.

-Hein ? Euh… Oui, un thé s'il-te-plaît.

Blaise hocha la tête et alla dans la cuisine préparer du thé.

-Laureen, dès lundi nous commencerons à regarder les robes de mariée, annonça alors Ella.

-Très bien, répondit la jeune fille sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Le couple lui envoya un sourire d'empathie, et elle hocha la tête. Blaise revint à ce moment avec deux tasses fumantes, et s'assit avant de tendre la sienne à la jeune femme. Laureen s'adossa confortablement et prit une gorgée de thé.

-C'est du thé à l'orange ? s'étonna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui, c'est mon préféré, répondit Blaise. Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû te demander si tu aimes ça.

-Ce n'est rien, réussit-elle à articuler alors qu'elle sentait sa gorge se nouer et les larmes monter.

Elle s'exclut volontairement de la conversation, tentant de ne pas se noyer dans les émotions provoquées par le parfum de la boisson. Charlie lui manquait terriblement, et avoir son thé préféré dans les mains ne l'aidait absolument pas. Elle finit sa tasse et s'excusa pour la nuit, remontant rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle fit des cauchemars toute la nuit, et se réveilla fiévreuse le lendemain. Elle sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et gémit doucement.

-Shh, tout va bien, fit une voix masculine près du lit.

Elle se força tout de même à ouvrir les yeux.

-Blaise ? dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Je suis là, sourit-il. Tu es souffrante depuis plusieurs heures et la fièvre ne veut pas tomber.

-Tu es là… depuis plusieurs heures ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je ne vais quand même pas laisser ma future épouse en peine.

Les yeux de Laureen se remplirent de larmes à ces mots.

-Shh, ne pleure pas, tout va bien. Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'épouser, et je crois aussi savoir pourquoi. Mais j'ai promis de te protéger, et le meilleur moyen de faire ça, c'est de nous marier.

-Je sais, dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Il hocha la tête et posa à nouveau la main sur le front de la jeune femme.

-Tu as dû prendre froid hier, conclut-il. Je vais aller chercher une potion pour la fièvre. Tu veux que je te prépare un petit-déjeuner ? Ou tu préfères manger plus tard ?

-Un thé et des toasts, ce serait parfait, marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-D'accord. Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la pièce. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau où se trouvait une tasse de thé fumante, deux toasts avec de la confiture française de mûres, et une fiole de potion. Laureen rouvrit les yeux au son de la porte, et réussit à lui envoyer un demi-sourire.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit-il en l'aidant à se redresser contre les oreillers. Tiens, la potion d'abord. Toute la fiole.

Laureen grimaça mais finit la fiole avant de la reposer sur le plateau, l'air dégoûté. Elle saisit avidement la tasse de thé et en prit une gorgée avant de soupirer.

-Tu te sentiras mieux dans un instant, promit Blaise en repoussant les mèches de cheveux collés à son front. Oh, j'ai mis du miel dans le thé, pour ta gorge. Du miel de…

-… de lavande, compléta Laureen. Je reconnais le goût, j'en prenais souvent.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vue avec autre chose que du café, au petit-déjeuner à Poudlard.

-Je préfère le café, mais l'été…

Elle s'arrêta là alors que les larmes remplissaient ses yeux, mordant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

-Mais l'été, tu prenais du thé à l'orange avec du miel de lavande, je suppose avec la raison particulière qui fait que tu n'as aucune envie de m'épouser ? En plus des circonstances de kidnapping, je veux dire.

Laureen releva un regard triste vers lui avant d'hocher la tête.

-Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demanda Blaise en s'asseyant à côté d'elle contre les oreillers.

-Lance un sort de désillusion sur ma main droite, murmura-t-elle.

-Hein, quoi ?

-Juste fais-le.

Blaise sortit sa baguette et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, révélant la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire droit – elle l'avait changé de main avant ses nouvelles fiançailles pour éviter un désastre. L'anneau d'or rose brillait doucement dans la lumière du matin.

-On devait se marier, réussit-elle à dire avec des sanglots dans la voix. J'ai repoussé le mariage pour mon travail, et maintenant… Je ne sais même pas si je le reverrai.

Blaise passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la laissa appuyer sa tête contre lui.

-Je suis désolé. Sincèrement.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes dans un silence presque confortable.

-Ce doit être un homme sacrément spécial, pour que tu acceptes de le supporter toute ta vie, dit Baise après un temps.

-C'est… lui, tout simplement. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'est tellement évident pour moi. Ça a toujours été lui. Je l'ai aimé quand je n'étais qu'une gamine, je l'ai aimé quand je l'ai détesté, je l'ai aimé passionnément, de toutes mes forces, et maintenant je l'aime toujours mais je n'ai plus de force sans lui.

-Je ne vais pas te dire que ça va aller, parce que je ne vais pas te promettre une chose qui est potentiellement fausse. Mais je peux te dire que je suis là avec toi. Comme futur mari forcé, je sais, mais je me contenterai volontiers d'être un ami pour toi, si tu me laisses faire. Et je sais que nous sommes en pleine guerre et que personne ne sait si ses proches seront toujours en sécurité, et je sais que tu as peur pour lui et je n'ai malheureusement aucune garantie le concernant pour te rassurer. Mais je peux te garantir que si tu as besoin d'un ami au milieu de tout ce chaos, je suis là. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir malheureuse.

Laureen hocha la tête en enfouissant un peu plus sa tête contre le torse de Blaise.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

-Je ne te demanderai pas qui c'est, ça peut rester ton secret. Et je respecte le fait que tu l'aimes. Je peux vivre avec.

Il se releva et l'embrassa sur le front, débarrassant le petit-déjeuner.

-Je pense qu'une bonne douche chaude te ferait du bien, la fièvre commence à descendre, dit Blaise avec un petit sourire. Et après, si tu te sens bien, je te montrerai quelque chose.

Il l'embrassa sur le front à nouveau et sortit de la pièce. Laureen grommela en s'extirpant de son lit, et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, lâchant ses vêtements un par un sur le chemin avant de se glisser sous l'eau chaude en soupirant. Après une poignée de minutes, elle se sentit bien mieux alors que la potion faisait pleinement effet. Elle sortit de la douche avec un demi-sourire et peigna ses cheveux pour avoir l'air présentable. Elle enfila ensuite un jean et un pull, retint ses cheveux en arrière avec un foulard et sortit de sa suite pour retrouver Blaise.

Ce dernier arrivait justement dans le couloir, et lui offrit un sourire.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, merci. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

-Viens, dit Blaise en la prenant par la main.

Il l'entraîna dans sa propre suite, passa la chambre sans y jeter un regard jusqu'à ce qui lui servait de salon, où il s'arrêta. Il leva sa baguette vers le plafond et traça lentement des petits cercles dans l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'une échelle descende du plafond.

-Hum… cette échelle finit… dans le plafond, remarqua Laureen.

-Trappe invisible, répondit Blaise. Vas-y la première, au cas où tu glisses je préfère pouvoir te rattraper.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et ferma les yeux au moment de passer le plafond, mais comme l'avait dit son fiancé, ce n'était qu'une illusion, il y avait bien une trappe. Elle se releva dans le grenier et regarda autour d'elle, hochant la tête avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle admirait tous les posters sur les murs.

-Depuis quand les sang-purs écoutent de la musique moldue ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Essaye de ne pas me juger juste parce que j'appartiens à une des vingt-huit lignées, d'accord ? répliqua-t-il. Les Weird Sisters ne sont pas mal, mais un peu trop trash à mon goût. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Scorpions ?

-Je pense que si tu as le vinyle de _Love At First Sting_, je vais passer ma vie dans cette pièce à l'écouter.

Blaise rigola doucement en hochant la tête et fouilla un instant dans sa collection avant d'en sortir la bonne pochette et de placer le vinyle sur le tourne-disque. Laureen se laissa tomber dans un énorme pouf moelleux et ferma les yeux pour apprécier la musique.

-Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu avais ce penchant pour la culture moldue, dit-elle après un temps.

-Parce que je suis dans le mauvais camp, soupira Blaise. Mes grands-parents étaient des fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui pendant la première guerre. Mes parents étaient fiancés à l'époque, et ils n'ont pas osés s'opposer à leurs parents ou à Tu-Sais-Qui de peur des représailles. Et aujourd'hui l'histoire se répète, parce qu'ils ont peur pour moi.

Laureen lui prit la main, voulant lui signifier qu'elle comprenait sa situation.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur. Je sais que pour le moment, tant que je ne fais pas de faux pas, mes parents et moi sommes en sécurité, et je suis content de pouvoir te protéger également. Mais j'ai peur que cette guerre n'en finisse jamais, et j'ai peur pour…

Il s'arrêta, soupira en secouant la tête.

-Je te suis reconnaissante pour la protection que tu m'offres en m'épousant, dit Laureen. Je n'aime pas la méthode c'est certain, mais m'en plaindre serait assez malvenu. Mais je sais que cette guerre ne durera pas éternellement. Je pense même que la fin est proche, et c'est ça qui me terrifie. Je suis prête à me battre seule contre tous les mangemorts du pays s'il le faut, mais j'ai peur que même si nous le faisons tous, ça ne suffise pas. Et je sais…

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante. Pouvait-elle réellement faire confiance à Blaise ? Elle regarda les posters moldus autour d'elle, de rock, de films, et décida qu'à lui, elle ferait entièrement confiance.

-Je sais que Ron, Harry et Hermione sont partis dans une quête pour trouver je ne sais quoi, quelque chose qui les aidera à vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais il y a des jours où je me demande si ce sera suffisant. Je ne veux pas douter d'eux, mais ils sont jeunes et peu expérimentés, face aux Raffleurs…

-Je sais, dit Blaise d'une voix cassée. Ginny me fait passer les rapports de Potterwatch régulièrement, on a eu des nouvelles un peu plus précises quand Ron les a abandonnés quelques semaines, heureusement il est reparti avec eux.

-Comment vont-ils ? s'empressa de lui demander la jeune femme.

-Ils sont vivants, et je sais que les Raffleurs sont de plus en plus frustrés de ne jamais les attraper alors je suppose que ça va.

Laureen soupira avec soulagement à ces mots. Elle scruta un instant le visage de Blaise, curieuse.

-Tu es ami avec Ginny maintenant ? le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

-Je n'irai pas encore jusque-là, mais disons que nous réussissons à nous entendre suffisamment pour se faire passer les nouvelles importantes.

-Tu lui diras que je suis là, quand tu retourneras à l'école demain ?

-Je pense que tout le monde verra dans les journaux que tu es ici, maintenant.

-C'est vrai, grommela Laureen.

Puis elle réalisa ce que cela impliquait, et pâlit.

-S'il voit ça… Oh non, dit-elle en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

-Quoi donc ?

-Mon… autre fiancé, expliqua Laureen. S'il voit ça… il ne va pas comprendre…

-Je peux peut-être lui faire passer un message ? tenta Blaise. Ou Ginny pourrait lui faire passer ?

-Impossible, les hiboux sont surveillés, les cheminées aussi, je ne peux pas le joindre autrement.

-On est dans le même bateau, soupira Blaise. Enfin, je ne suis pas fiancé à elle, mais bon.

-De qui tu parles ? s'étonna Laureen. Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, avant tout ce bazar.

-Parce que je ne sortais pas avec elle. Elle me déteste.

-Donc elle est dans mon camp ?

-Exact.

-De ton année ?

-Oui.

-Pansy Parkinson ?

-Ugh, hors de question !

-Serpentard ?

-Non.

-Serdaigle ?

-Non plus.

-Poufsouffle alors !

Quand Blaise ne répliqua pas tout de suite, elle le dévisagea avec stupeur, notant son petit sourire coupable.

-C'est pas vrai… souffla-t-elle. Je pensais que ton crush sur Catriona Stanford s'était arrêté après la troisième année.

-Rumeur infondée à l'époque, j'étais juste énervé contre elle car c'était la seule à me surpasser en potions !

-Ouh, attention aux chevilles, se moqua Laureen. Mais sérieusement, Catriona Stanford ? On parle bien de la fille toute petite et menue, longs cheveux châtain clair, immenses yeux bleus, rougit dès qu'on lui adresse la parole et ne décroche pas un mot ?

-Elle est juste timide ! la défendit Blaise.

Laureen haussa un sourcil moqueur face à sa réaction passionnée.

-Timide est un euphémisme, rit-elle. Cette fille a pratiquement peur de son ombre. Ce n'était pas elle qui s'est enfuie après qu'un garçon l'ait invitée à danser au bal de Noël ?

Blaise détourna le regard.

-Par les bigoudis de Merlin ! C'est toi qui l'avait invitée ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire, se tenant l'estomac en pleurant tant elle riait.

-Désolée, dit-elle après s'être calmée. C'est juste que… je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de femme. Qu'en pensent tes amis de Serpentard ?

-Oulah, personne n'est au courant à part toi ! Pas même ma mère !

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil surpris, avant de lui sourire.

-Ton secret sera bien gardé.


	43. 43 - Mari et femme

Chapitre 43 – Mari et femme

Charlie grogna. Il mit plusieurs minutes à réussir à ouvrir ses yeux, et tout autant de temps à se redresser dans le lit.

Le lit.

_Son_ lit.

Il attrapa la couverture et la tira à lui, tentant avec un désespoir certain d'y trouver l'odeur de Laureen, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas dormi avec depuis trop longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.

Il s'extirpa du lit avec difficulté, sa tête et son corps protestant contre cet exercice physique. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant la veille. Ni l'avant-veille. Ni le jour d'avant, et ceux encore avant. Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que l'article sur le mariage très prochain de Laureen et Blaise Zabini avait été publié. Deux semaines durant lesquelles Charlie avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool, refusant de sortir de la chambre de Laureen dans la maison du Square Grimmauld.

Il décida qu'aujourd'hui il avait faim, et se traîna hors de la chambre jusque dans la cuisine. Sirius y contemplait un petit-déjeuner pour lequel il n'avait aucun appétit, et releva à peine la tête quand Charlie s'assit face à lui.

-Un hibou est arrivé ce matin pour toi, grommela Sirius en pointant une enveloppe brune sur la table.

Charlie l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et parcourut rapidement la lettre.

-Ils veulent que je rentre à la réserve.

Il posa la lettre et se fit un petit-déjeuner sommaire.

-Alors ? demanda Sirius.

-Ici ou là-bas, qu'est-ce que ça change ? marmonna le rouquin. Autant rentrer.

Sirius hocha à peine la tête, déjà perdu dans ses pensées. Il était aussi méconnaissable qu'au moment où il s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Teint cireux, cheveux longs, gras et emmêlés, barbe hirsute, cernes immenses, traits tirés et rides creusées. Ses yeux d'habitude si pétillants avaient perdu toute étincelle, et il s'amaigrissait à vue d'œil. Charlie n'avait pas meilleure mine, à l'exception du fait que malgré le peu de nourriture qu'il ingurgitait et de l'absence quasi-totale d'un quelconque effort physique il conservait relativement bien son corps musclé.

Sans plus de manière, Charlie monta ranger le peu d'affaires qu'il avait avec lui et après avoir salué Sirius d'un geste de la main, il rentra chez lui en Roumanie.

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que Charlie commençait à peine à reprendre un rythme normal avec ses dragons, l'arrivée de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ un dimanche matin le figea net dans sa cuisine. Un article y détaillait le « plus beau mariage depuis une décennie ! ».

Laureen et Blaise avaient été mariés la veille.

**[Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt]**

Laureen était en robe de chambre en soie brodée, sur une chaise dans sa suite, laissant les coiffeuses, maquilleuses et autres stylistes s'occuper d'elle.

Ce soir, quand elle ira se coucher, son nom aura changé de Black-O'Neil à Zabini, son destin aura été scellé par d'autres et Charlie la haïrait pour toujours.

Aujourd'hui elle se mariait.

Quand finalement elle fut jugée prête par toute l'équipe esthétique, Ella arriva dans la pièce et mit gentiment tout le monde à la porte. Laureen réussit à lui sourire, faisant sourire en retour l'aînée.

-Blaise m'a demandé de te donner ceci. Il a suggéré que tu l'ouvres seule, avant que je ne t'aide à mettre ta robe.

La sorcière lui remit un grand écrin de velours dans les mains et attendit que Laureen se rende dans sa chambre. Cette dernière ouvrit l'écrin pour y découvrir un énorme collier avec le plus gros diamant qu'elle ait jamais vu.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

« J'ai mis du temps à le retrouver, heureusement que Neville t'apprécie car sans son aide je n'y serai pas arrivé. Le diamant est enchanté. P.S. : je serai l'homme devant l'autel. »

Elle sourit et examina de plus près le diamant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir le reflet de son père. Il avait l'air tellement plus vieux et fatigué que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu… S'empêchant de pleurer elle regarda à nouveau et y vit Charlie, étalé sur une table, bouteilles vide éparpillées autour de lui. Il avait l'air aussi mal en point que Sirius. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur et elle détourna les yeux. Elle savait que Blaise ne cherchait qu'à lui faire plaisir mais c'était si dur de les voir ainsi, sachant qu'elle était responsable de leur état…

Et finalement c'est ce cœur brisé qui la décida. Elle n'essaierait pas de s'échapper en solo de cet enfer. Elle allait mettre sa robe, descendre, et se marier à un homme dont elle n'était pas amoureuse mais qu'elle appréciait tout de même. Rassérénée, elle inspira à fond, rangea le collier soigneusement dans un tiroir et revint dans la pièce où l'attendait Ella.

-Je suis prête.

L'aînée sembla comprendre le sens de ces mots et hocha simplement la tête avec un fin sourire. Elle l'aida à enfiler la magnifique et imposante robe blanche qu'elles avaient choisie ensemble, et lui donna le bras pour l'aider à marcher, ce qui avec une telle robe et des talons particulièrement hauts n'était pas une réelle partie de plaisir.

-Il y a eu un changement de dernière minute, souffla Ella alors qu'elles avançaient lentement dans le couloir. Ce n'est pas Paolo qui t'escortera jusqu'à Blaise.

-Qui est-ce alors ? Vous ? demanda Laureen.

-Non plus, malheureusement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que ce soit Dolohov ou Malfoy. Heureusement Blaise s'y est opposé.

-Qui va m'escorter alors ? soupira la jeune femme en se résignant à son sort.

-Blaise voulait Théodore Nott, son meilleur ami, mais il est déjà son témoin alors ce sera Mr. Nott, le père de Théodore.

-Oh. Je suppose que ça pourrait être pire.

-Hum… Il était avec Bellatrix la nuit où Brianna a été assassinée, révéla finalement Ella avec une grimace.

-QUOI ?! Hors de question qu'il m'approche !

-J'ai essayé de trouver quelqu'un d'autre mais c'est impossible.

-Alors je remonterai cette fichue allée toute seule, grogna Laureen. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un singe volant pour me tenir la main.

Ella ne répondit pas, incertaine quant à comment gérer la situation. Les deux femmes se tinrent en haut des escaliers, échangèrent un regard, et se lancèrent. Elles descendirent gracieusement le grand escalier qui menait à la salle de bal du manoir Zabini, décorée pour l'occasion. Tous les sorciers et sorcières rassemblés dans la salle se turent en voyant les deux femmes à l'entrée de la salle. Ella alla jusqu'à sa place en souriant brièvement aux invités. Mr. Nott s'approcha de Laureen mais celle-ci le défia du regard avec tant de haine qu'il se figea, et elle en profita pour entamer son court trajet dans l'allée pour rejoindre son futur mari.

Blaise était très élégant dans son costume blanc bordé d'argent, et il lui fit un sourire encourageant, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à monter la marche vers l'estrade où il était. Le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, énième pantin des Mangemorts, se tenait là pour conduire la cérémonie. Alors qu'il entamait son sermon, le jeune homme détailla discrètement la jeune femme qu'il allait épouser.

Elle était sublime. Sa robe blanche de princesse, aux délicats motifs de dentelle, découvrait chastement ses épaules. Elle portait l'ensemble de bijoux familiaux le plus coûteux, un collier, une tiare et des boucles d'oreilles en diamants et émeraudes qui brillaient sur sa peau laiteuse. La tiare maintenait le voile en place, dont un pan lui recouvrait le visage et qu'il avait hâte d'enlever pour contempler sa beauté.

Il était certes éperdument épris de Catriona Stanford et aurait donné un rein pour que ce soit elle à ses côtés, mais il était très lucide et avait la tête sur les épaules. Il avait promis qu'il épouserait Laureen pour la protéger et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Mais étonnamment il se sentait plutôt heureux d'épouser Laureen. Elle était belle, il la savait drôle même si les circonstances l'assombrissaient un peu, elle était intelligente et vive d'esprit. Il croyait fermement en la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais si les choses venaient à mal tourner, il pouvait facilement imaginer une vie avec la jeune femme, même s'ils ne seraient jamais rien d'autre que des amis.

La voix du Ministre de la Magie sortit Blaise de sa rêverie.

-Si quelqu'un ici connaît une raison d'empêcher ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Silence.

-Blaise, découvrez votre fiancée.

Il saisit délicatement le voile pour ne pas le déchirer et le fit passer derrière, découvrant le sourire timide de la jeune femme qui allait bientôt être sienne. Ses yeux verts étaient mis en valeur par un fard à paupières argenté et beaucoup de mascara noir, et sa bouche était d'un rouge écarlate.

-Blaise Vittorio Simon Zabini, prenez-vous Laureen pour épouse ?

-Oui, répondit-il fermement.

-Laureen Maura O'Neil, prenez-vous Blaise pour époux ?

-Oui.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Blaise passa un bras autour de la taille de Laureen et l'attira doucement à lui avant de poser une main sur sa joue et d'unir leurs lèvres. Laureen se laissa aller, ayant bien en tête que sa survie dépendait de ce mariage. Pendant ce temps le Ministre lança un sort au-dessus d'eux, et une myriade d'étincelles colorées les entoura, scellant ainsi leur union magique.

Ella s'avança un peu et se tourna vers les invités avec un large sourire.

-Je vous présente Monsieur Blaise Zabini et Madame Laureen Zabini, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Les invités applaudirent, et rapidement Theodore Nott et Draco Malfoy rejoignirent les nouveaux mariés pour les féliciter… ou pas.

-Marié au rejeton Black, vraiment… soupira Malfoy avec dégoût.

Theodore lui mit un coup de coude peu discret avant de sourire à Blaise.

-Félicitations, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux. Laureen, j'ai hâte d'apprendre à te connaître et j'espère que tu pourras m'accorder ton amitié.

La jeune femme lui sourit gracieusement en inclinant la tête.

-Pff, qui voudrait de l'amitié de cette bâtarde ? marmonna Draco.

Blaise saisit le poignet de son ami en plissant les yeux froidement.

-Surveille ta langue quand il s'agit de ma femme, Draco, prévint-il. Je ne tolérerai aucune insulte quant à ma famille.

Le blond allait répliquer mais le regard de Blaise se durcit et il capitula.

-Viens Laureen, mes parents vont bientôt porter leur toast, dit Blaise en enlaçant sa taille sans quitter Draco des yeux.

Les chaises et l'arcade enneigée mis en place pour la cérémonie disparaissaient magiquement, remplacés par des tables où reposaient des plats fumants et des bouteilles du meilleur champagne sorcier – importé d'Italie pour l'occasion. Les invités prirent rapidement place dans les chaises qui leur étaient attribuées, puis le père du marié se leva pour son toast.

-C'est un grand jour pour Ella et moi, voir notre fils marié nous remplit de joie. Laureen, malgré les erreurs de tes parents, nous sommes ravis de voir que tu as finalement décidé de faire le bon choix, et nous t'accueillons dans cette famille à bras ouverts. A votre bonheur à tous les deux.

Les invités levèrent leurs verres. Laureen savait que Paolo était forcé de dire cela en présence des mangemorts, mais cela la dérangeait toujours autant. Elle n'en montra rien et prit une gorgée de champagne. C'était au tour de Blaise de faire un toast, aussi elle lui sourit alors qu'il se levait.

-Merci à tous d'être venus pour notre mariage, ou pour le champagne.

Des rires de convention parcoururent l'assemblée.

-Je sais que vous avez tous faim, aussi je vais faire court. J'ai rencontré cette magnifique jeune femme à Poudlard et malgré une rude compétition, j'ai fini par gagner son cœur, et aujourd'hui je suis le plus heureux des hommes, maintenant qu'elle est enfin ma femme. A toi, Laureen, pour avoir accepté de me supporter à long terme.

Tout le monde leva son verre à nouveau, et Laureen l'embrassa sur la joue quand il se rassit. Theodore Nott, assis à la table des mariés car il était le témoin de Blaise, se leva pour le dernier toast.

-Je suis très heureux de voir mon meilleur ami marié. Nous nous connaissons depuis le berceau et avons grandi ensemble, et de te voir devenir un adulte, de te marier et penser à fonder une famille… Je suis fier de l'homme que je t'ai vu devenir, et je suis très heureux pour vous. A Blaise et Laureen !

Finalement cela donna le signal du repas, et le brouhaha léger des conversations de chaque table remplit la salle. Laureen restait essentiellement silencieuse, soucieuse de donner l'image que les invités attendaient – une femme docile, calme et aimable – se contentant d'approuver les dires de son désormais mari. Ses pensées allaient dévier vers Charlie quand Theodore lui adressa directement la parole, concentrant à nouveau son attention. Il resta sur des sujets très communs afin de ne pas commettre un impair mais Laureen apprécia la distraction.

Le repas dura près de trois heures, avant que Blaise et Laureen n'ouvre le bal avec leur première danse. Ils avaient choisi une chanson moldue, _I'll be there for you_ du groupe Bon Jovi, mais avaient secrètement demandé au Weird Sisters d'en faire un enregistrement version sorcière afin d'éviter un scandale.

Blaise guida Laureen jusqu'au centre de la salle et plaça son bras autour de sa taille, tenant sa main de l'autre.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement alors que la musique commençait.

-Pas vraiment, souffla-t-elle en suivant ses pas.

Elle baissa la tête pour cacher l'air triste qui envahissait son visage.

-Shh, regarde-moi, dit-il gentiment.

Elle planta ses yeux verts dans les siens, au bord des larmes.

-Tout va bien. On va y arriver, ensemble. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, et il la serra contre lui davantage, posant sa joue contre sa tempe après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. La danse se finit, les invités applaudirent puis envahirent la piste de danse pour continuer la fête. Après encore quelques heures, il fut temps pour les nouveaux mariés de monter dans la chambre de Blaise, qu'ils partageaient désormais.

Tandis que Blaise rangeait son costume dans la petite pièce attenante où se trouvaient ses vêtements, Laureen retira chaussures, voile et bijoux.

-Tu peux défaire les lacets de ma robe, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-elle quand Blaise revint dans la pièce.

Il s'approcha donc et délaça le corset de la robe, la laissant aller l'enlever dans l'autre pièce. Elle revint en nuisette blanche bordée de dentelle, bras repliés autour d'elle comme pour se protéger, mais avançant vers lui. Il ne portait qu'un large pantalon noir en coton en guise de pyjama, laissant à la vue de tous son torse, sculpté par des années de Quidditch.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, doucement mais d'un ton légèrement incertain.

-Notre… nuit de noces… murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, incapable de continuer. Blaise s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

-Shh, ne pleure pas. Jamais je ne te forcerai à faire ça.

-Mais… le mariage… les gens…

-On s'en fiche. Je ne vais pas te forcer à coucher avec moi juste pour satisfaire ces imbéciles. Je sais que tu dois partager mon lit, pour garder les apparences, mais rien de plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un monstre.

Elle soupira de soulagement, et alla à la salle de bain essuyer ses larmes et se rafraîchir, rejoignant Blaise à pas hésitants ensuite.

-Je ne ronfle pas, et je dors plutôt calmement, la rassura-t-il. Et j'ai le meilleur matelas de la maison.

Elle réussit à lui faire un petit sourire et se glissa sous les couvertures, soupirant d'aise en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Blaise ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, éteignant les lumières d'un coup de baguette avant de la poser sur sa table de nuit.

-Bonne nuit Laureen.

-Bonne nuit Blaise.


	44. 44 - Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 44 – Retour à Poudlard**

Le lendemain matin du mariage – alors qu'un certain dragonnier cuvait une gueule de bois désespérée et couvait un cœur brisé – Laureen se réveilla parce qu'elle avait chaud. Elle grogna et bâilla en essayant de se retourner, mais se trouva entravée à la taille par un bras. Cette prise de conscience la fit sursauter et elle en tomba du lit avec un cri, réveillant le propriétaire du bras en question.

-Huh ? grogna-t-il en se redressant d'un coup.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil, essayant de contenir son rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

-Je me suis réveillée avec ton bras autour de moi, marmonna-t-elle en regardant le plafond. J'ai sursauté et je suis tombée.

-Oh ? fit Blaise qui devenait rouge à force de vouloir retenir son rire.

-Arrête de rire ou j'empoisonne ton thé, plaisanta Laureen en lui lançant un coussin.

Blaise secoua à la tête et se leva à son tour. Ils enfilèrent des robes de chambre et descendirent pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils partirent juste après en lune de miel, sans que personne n'ait révélé à Laureen où elle se déroulerait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une fois que Blaise les avait faits transplaner, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise. Ils se trouvaient sur la terrasse d'une magnifique villa aux murs peints en orange, qui avait vu sur la mer en contrebas de la petite colline sur laquelle était construite la maison.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Bienvenue en Italie, Madame Zabini, sourit Blaise.

Laureen le laissa la guider à l'intérieur, et il lui fit faire le tour de la spacieuse propriété.

-Hum, dans quelle chambre veux-tu t'installer ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on dorme dans ta chambre ? s'étonna Laureen.

-Non, je pensais juste… je croyais que tu voudrais ta propre chambre, on n'a pas à faire semblant ici.

Laureen hocha lentement la tête.

-Dans deux semaines, quand tu retourneras à Poudlard, je vais devoir te suivre, rappela-t-elle. Et on devra dormir ensemble tout le temps, alors autant s'y habituer.

-Comme tu veux.

Ils s'installèrent et Blaise les fit transplaner dans le village moldu à quelques kilomètres de là, où ils se promenèrent puis dinèrent dans l'unique restaurant. Le patron accueillait chacun de ses clients et clientes comme s'ils faisaient partie de la famille, la cuisine simple était délicieuse et servie en portions généreuses. On leur offrit un digestif après le repas, puis Blaise les fit transplaner pour le retour, mais à quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison, afin qu'ils profitent de l'air relativement doux de la région et du calme environnant.

-J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, souffla Laureen. C'est magnifique, et si calme. Avec la situation chez nous, ça paraît surréaliste.

-Je sais, soupira Blaise. En Angleterre, c'est probablement pire que nous ne le pensons. Mes parents ne me révèlent pas tout, je m'en doute. Mais à Poudlard, on peut voir des choses…

-Les Carrow, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune femme.

Il hocha la tête d'un air sinistre. Elle lui prit la main et la serra doucement.

-Ils ne peuvent pas m'atteindre moi. Je suis bien trop précieuse aux mangemorts pour qu'ils osent me toucher, surtout maintenant que nous sommes mariés. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Non, je sais bien que les Carrow ne sont pas le plus grand problème. Mais soyons honnêtes. Une bataille approche, et je ne parle pas d'un simple duel entre un mangemort et un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai foi en l'Ordre mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres… qu'allons-nous faire si la victoire n'est pas celle que nous espérons ?

-Nous vivrons des années sombres, souffla Laureen en baissant les yeux. Mais nous les traverserons ensemble. Après tout, notre mariage est notre seule chance de survie si le pire survient. Nous sommes les chanceux dans cette histoire.

-Tu as raison.

Ils décidèrent de faire de leur mieux pour oublier l'horrible situation qui les attendaient en Angleterre et profiter au maximum de cette semaine de répit. Ils allaient à la plage, au restaurant, visitaient les environs, s'amusaient, passaient des soirées devant un feu de cheminée à la villa… Et bien trop tôt à leur goût ils durent rentrer au Manoir Zabini, et faire leurs valises pour retourner à Poudlard ensemble.

Le trajet en train fut horrible pour Laureen. Forcée de suivre son mari, elle se retrouva bloquée dans un compartiment plein de Serpentard, incluant Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et pire que tout, Pansy Parkinson. Le seul qu'elle pouvait tolérer, en plus de Blaise, était Théodore Nott. Elle s'assit donc entre lui et son mari, et tenta de bloquer les murmures à son égard avec un livre. Blaise sortit acheter des sucreries à un moment, et lui offrit en revenant des Patacitrouilles, ses préférés.

L'entrée dans le château ne fut pas plus gaie, tout le monde la regardait. Les Serpentard et certains Serdaigle avec dégoût car elle n'était qu'une traître à son sang selon eux, le reste des Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle avec pitié car ce n'était pas un secret que ce mariage était arrangé, et enfin les Gryffondor la regardait avec haine car elle trahissait selon eux l'Ordre du Phénix en étant marié à Zabini, et trahissait Gryffondor en étant avec un Serpentard.

Elle croisa, en s'asseyant pour dîner dans la Grande Salle, le regard de McGonagall, ce qui lui donna un peu de réconfort. La vieille sorcière n'avait pas été un de ses professeurs préférés pour rien, aussi se promit-elle d'aller lui parler dès que possible, au moins pour se rassurer. Puis son regard croisa celui de Ginny. Les yeux de la rouquine la fixaient avec un étrange mélange de haine et de pitié. Laureen baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

La soirée après le dîner fut encore pire. Blaise l'amena avec lui à la salle commune des Serpentards dont le mot de passe – « sang-pur » – la fit frissonner. Ils durent passer un peu de temps avec tous les Serpentard, avant de réussir à s'échapper vers la chambre de Blaise – on lui avait attribué une chambre privée pour qu'il puisse avoir une certaine intimité avec sa femme.

-Je refuse de mettre les pieds hors de cette pièce, pesta Laureen.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'accueil, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi… gênant.

-La majeure partie de la population me déteste pour des raisons diverses et variées, le reste m'a en pitié.

-Au bout de quelques jours, ils se lasseront et te laisseront tranquille, ne t'en fais pas.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire de mes journées ? Je ne vais pas aller en cours.

-Tu peux rester ici, aller à la bibliothèque, sortir regarder les entraînements de Quidditch, énuméra Blaise.

-Je ne vais pas passer le reste de l'année scolaire à ça, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de productif.

-Peut-être qu'un professeur a besoin d'une assistante ? proposa Blaise. Je sais que la professeure Chourave cherchait des volontaires pour s'occuper un peu des plantes après les cours.

-Je ne suis pas la meilleure en botanique, mais pourquoi pas. Au moins je peux rester tranquille dans les serres.

-J'ai botanique en deuxième heure demain, tu pourrais m'y rejoindre et lui en parler ?

-Bonne idée.

Après ça ils se préparèrent pour dormir et se glissèrent sous les couvertures dans un silence tranquille. Le lendemain matin, ils se rendirent au petit déjeuner main dans la main, et Laureen dut se faire violence pour ne pas stupéfixer – on lui avait rendu sa baguette quand ils étaient repartis à Poudlard – presque chaque élève qu'ils croisaient, car beaucoup la dévisageaient comme un insecte dont on veut se débarrasser, et les murmures la poursuivaient où qu'elle aille. Heureusement Blaise était d'un grand soutien, et Théodore Nott vint s'asseoir près d'elle à table, les deux garçons formant une barrière bienvenue entre elle et le reste des élèves.

-Tu veux venir au cours de Transfiguration avec moi, ou m'attendre pour aller au cours de botanique ? lui demanda Blaise en lui passant un toast.

-Je vais venir en Transfiguration, si McGonagall est d'accord, sourit la jeune femme.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait l'entrée à une de ses anciennes élèves préférées, lui souffla Nott avec un léger sourire.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner rapidement et allèrent en cours. McGonagall évidemment accepta que Laureen assiste au cours, assise à côté de Blaise. Elle suivit ensuite son mari jusqu'aux serres, et le temps que les élèves arrivent elle discuta avec la professeure Chourave qui était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir une paire de mains en plus pour s'occuper des plantes. Elle griffonna rapidement quelques instructions sur un bout de parchemin et envoya la jeune femme dans la serre voisine immédiatement, avant de se tourner vers ses élèves et commencer le cours.

Laureen travailla donc en tant qu'assistante de la professeure Chourave à partir de ce jour, cela lui permettant de s'échapper de l'intérieur étouffant du château. Blaise veillait sur elle quand il n'était pas en cours, et effectivement après quelques jours les murmures dans son dos s'étaient pratiquement éteints. Les mois suivants se déroulèrent dans une relative tranquillité.

Un autre problème se présenta cependant en la personne des Carrow. Le frère ou la sœur se trouvait toujours sur le chemin de Laureen dès qu'elle était dans le château, et depuis le début du mois d'avril, leurs commentaires commençaient vraiment à l'agacer et la rendaient nerveuse. Un soir qu'elle arrivait au Grand Hall pour le dîner après un détour par l'infirmerie – toute une série de plans de mandragores étaient près à être rempotés, et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient trouvé ses doigts très appétissants – elle croisa Blaise qui visiblement sortait la chercher. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée.

-Assez bien, répondit-elle d'un ton morne. Et toi ?

-Très bien, j'ai eu une bonne note en potions. Pourquoi assez bien ? Ne me dis pas que Malfoy a encore fait un commentaire ?

Draco avait cette sale habitude d'humilier Laureen quand Blaise n'était pas dans les parages.

-Non, je n'ai pas peur de Malfoy, siffla Laureen en jetant un regard autour d'eux.

-Qui alors ?

-Les Carrow. Dès que j'en croise un, ils ne cessent de me rappeler que…

-Oui ? la pressa gentiment Blaise. De te rappeler quoi ?

-Ils me demandent si…

Blaise la regarda avec inquiétude. De quoi avaient bien pu parler ces deux imbéciles pour la mettre dans un tel état ?

-Laureen, tu sais que tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux, la rassura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

-Ils me harcèlent pour savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas encore enceinte, admit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oh, fit Blaise qui ne savait plus quoi répondre.

-Comme tu dis, « oh », marmonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas que nous utilisons un charme de contraception tant que je n'ai pas fini ma scolarité ?

-Parce que la fin de l'année est proche et qu'à partir de là ils s'attendront à me voir engrossée d'un jour à l'autre, expliqua la jeune femme avec une grimace.

-Et pourquoi ne pas leur dire que tu es stérile ? Ils te ficheraient la paix indéfiniment.

-Non, si Tu-Sais-Qui a accepté de me marier de force c'est aussi qu'il attend des héritiers. Des héritiers du sang des Black en particulier. Si je dis ça, je me ferai tuer et ils te trouveront une autre sorcière.

-Jalouse ? la taquina Blaise.

-Ne sois pas stupide, le tança Laureen qui ne riait pas du tout.

-D'accord, j'arrête. Ne t'en fais pas pour les Carrow, on va trouver une solution. Allez, viens manger, ça te fera du bien.

Laureen se laissa entraîner au dîner, où finalement elle ne mangea pas grand-chose. Cela inquiétait beaucoup Blaise, qui avait remarqué que plus le temps passait, moins elle mangeait. Il arrivait même qu'elle oublie de venir déjeuner. Il n'avait pas osé envoyer de lettres à ses parents pour exprimer ses inquiétudes, craignant que le courrier ne soit intercepté et que cela ne leur apporte des ennuis.

La fin de l'année arrivait à grands pas, et Blaise étudiait un peu pour ses examens, mais passait plus de temps à s'occuper de sa femme qui depuis quelques semaines allait de plus en plus mal. Elle était pâle, se sentait faible, et avait de soudaines migraines ou nausées assez fréquemment. La professeure Chourave avait bien évidemment accepté que la jeune femme allège sa charge de travail pour aller régulièrement à l'infirmerie, mais cela ne semblait pas l'aider beaucoup.

Le soir du 1er mai, alors qu'elle était allée à l'infirmerie tard après dîner accompagnée par Blaise, ils entendirent comme un bruit d'alarme au loin.

-C'est à Pré-Au-Lard, marmonna Laureen.

-Les alarmes de transplanage, comprit Blaise. Ce doit être un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix si elles sonnent.

Les deux échangèrent un long regard à cet instant. Aucun membre de l'Ordre ne se serait risqué à transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard comme ça. Aucun, sauf…

-Potter, soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

Blaise réagit immédiatement et se mit à tirer sa femme vers le dortoir Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Si les Carrow nous voient dans le château si tard…

-Si c'est Harry, je dois absolument te mettre à l'abri, urgea Blaise en regardant de tous les côtés l'air inquiet.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans leur chambre et Blaise respira normalement à nouveau. Laureen fouilla dans leur armoire et en sortit une jupe qui lui tombait au-dessus des genoux – les pantalons ne convenant pas pour les sorcières de la haute société apparemment – et un débardeur près du corps ainsi qu'un gilet. Elle enfila ensuite des chaussures sans talons et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval avant de vérifier que sa baguette était bien dans la poche de sa jupe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna son mari.

-Je me prépare pour me défendre, c'est assez compliqué de bouger correctement avec les robes de sorcières décorées et lourdes que je dois mettre tous les jours.

-Te défendre ?

-Si Harry est là, ça veut dire que c'est le moment, nous allons nous battre. Je ne me bats pas en robe longue.

-Tu n'y penses pas ? s'exclama Blaise. C'est dangereux, tu pourrais être blessée !

-Je sais. Toute ma famille, tous mes amis seront là, dehors. Hors de question de rester derrière. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre.

-Bien sûr que je vais te suivre, s'indigna Blaise.

C'est à ce moment que Nott tapa à leur porte, les informant qu'ils étaient tous convoqués dans le Grand Hall. Les jeunes gens échangèrent un long regard. Tout se décidait ce soir.


	45. 45 - Bataille de Poudlard (Partie 1)

**Chapitre 45 – Bataille de Poudlard (Partie 1)**

-Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai convoqués à cette heure tardive, dit Rogue de sa voix traînante face à tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui. J'ai eu connaissance que plus tôt dans la soirée, Harry Potter a été vu à Pré-au-Lard.

Des murmures parcoururent immédiatement les rangs des quatre maisons. Blaise et Laureen échangèrent un regard où se lisait à la fois la peur et la détermination. Harry était ici. Le moment de régler les comptes était donc arrivé, et le prix à payer allait être très élevé sans doute.

-Alors, reprit Rogue, ramenant le silence. Quiconque, élève ou professeur, s'avise de venir en aide à monsieur Potter se verra infligé une punition à la mesure de la gravité de sa transgression. D'autre part, toute personne ayant connaissance des faits en question qui ne viendrait pas m'en informer maintenant, se verrait punie avec une égale sévérité. Donc, si quelqu'un dans cette salle sait quoi que ce soit des agissements de monsieur Potter au cours de la soirée, j'invite cette personne à m'en informer maintenant.

Il se tenait à présent au centre de la salle, au milieu des élèves alors qu'il les toisait avec un mépris affiché. Laureen avait refermé sa main sur sa baguette discrètement, la fébrilité faisant trembler ses doigts. Soudain un bruit d'étonnement général lui fit tourner la tête. Harry était là, sortant des rangs de Gryffondor, défiant Rogue à la vue de tous.

-Il semble que malgré toutes vos belles stratégies défensives, il y ait un problème de sécurité monsieur le directeur, lança Harry avec aplomb.

A ce moment les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand et l'Ordre du Phénix dans sa quasi intégralité entra, baguettes en main et tous prêts à se battre.

-Et je crains qu'il ne soit de taille, ajouta Harry. Comment osez-vous vous tenir où il se tenait ? Dites-leur comment ça s'est passé ce soir-là ! Comment vous l'avez regardé dans les yeux, cet homme qui vous faisait confiance, et l'avez tué ! Dites-leur !

Rogue sortit brusquement sa baguette, et Harry sortit la sienne en réponse mais McGonagall se plaça devant son élève, prête à un duel contre son collègue. Ils se défièrent du regard un instant, soudain McGonagall attaqua Rogue d'un sortilège non-verbal et le duel commença, envoyant des étincelles dans tous les sens. Aussitôt Laureen s'attaqua aux deux Carrow derrière Rogue, les accablant de tous les sorts auxquels elle pouvait penser, achetant du temps à son ancienne professeure. Finalement les Carrow s'écroulèrent sur le sol à cause d'un sort de McGonagall qui avait ricoché, et Rogue prit la fuite.

-Lâche ! hurla la professeure de transfiguration.

Dès que la voie fut libre Laureen s'était élancée en direction de Fred et George qui se tenaient toujours à l'entrée de la salle, et leur tomba dans les bras en pleurant d'émotion.

-Lau' ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les jumeaux alors qu'ils la serraient fort contre eux.

-Je… je…

Elle ne savait quoi leur dire, mais ne les lâcha pas pour autant, baignant dans leur présence réconfortante. Un cri retentit soudain dans la salle, une petite fille de Poufsouffle qui se bouchait les oreilles en émettant un hurlement strident. Puis la même chose se produit avec Padma Patil, sans que personne ne comprenne. C'est alors qu'ils l'entendirent.

-Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous voudront combattre, siffla _sa_ voix. Certains pensent même peut-être que c'est une décision sage, mais c'est de la folie. Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et vous serez récompensés. Je vous donne une heure.

Un silence passa alors que tous tentaient de se remettre du malaise provoqué en eux par la voix de Voldemort.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? s'exclama Pansy Parkinson en pointant Harry du doigt. Que quelqu'un l'attrape !

Aussitôt Ginny se plaça protectivement devant Harry, puis Hermione, Neville, et presque tout le monde à l'exception de quelques Serdaigle et de la maison Serpentard. Rusard arriva à ce moment en courant.

-Elèves hors des dortoirs ! Elèves hors des dortoirs ! brailla-t-il. Elèves errant dans les couloirs !

-Il faut qu'ils soient hors de leurs dortoirs sombre crétin ! répliqua McGonagall.

-Oh, euh, désolé, madame.

-Il se trouve, monsieur Rusard, que vous arrivez au moment opportun. Voulez-vous, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, conduire miss Parkinson et le reste de la maison Serpentard, hors de cette salle ?

-Et où est-ce que je dois les emmener exactement madame ?

-Le cachot serait parfait.

Tout le monde sauf les Serpentard applaudit cette nouvelle avec enthousiasme. Laureen tira Blaise par la manche et le fit rester près d'elle, fusillant du regard quiconque semblait vouloir protester. Les jumeaux dévisageaient le jeune sorcier avec suspicion, aussi Laureen se planta protectivement devant lui.

-Si je suis encore en vie c'est grâce à lui, énonça-t-elle lentement. Donc soyez gentils. Il est avec nous.

Cela sembla rassurer un peu les jumeaux qui hochèrent la tête.

-Où est Charlie ? demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit George l'air désolé.

-Mais il va bien ? insista la jeune femme.

-Il est vivant, biaisa Fred avec une grimace.

-Weasley, Weasley et O'Neil, escortez les élèves plus jeunes vers la Salle sur Demande, et faites-les sortir ! leur ordonna Kingsley. Weasley et Delacour, avec eux !

Aussitôt tous les nommés, plus Blaise, rassemblèrent tous les élèves qui n'avaient pas dix-sept ans et les entraînèrent vers le septième étage. Cela prit finalement peu de temps car les jeunes étaient tellement terrifiés, ils n'osaient pas contredire les plus vieux. Le seul problème fut la poignée d'élèves de quinze ou seize ans qui voulaient se battre malgré leur jeune âge, notamment Colin Crivey et ses frères Dennis et Michael, qui échappèrent carrément à Laureen et sprintèrent pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée se joindre aux troupes. Quelques autres réussirent à faire la même chose, et Bill commença à leur courir après mais Fred l'en empêcha, arguant qu'il fallait en priorité mettre les autres à l'abri. Arthur Weasley et d'autres adultes arrivèrent à ce moment pour prendre le relais, aussi Laureen, Blaise, Fred et George redescendirent pour aider ailleurs. Ils trouvèrent en bas des escaliers McGonagall qui donnait des instructions à Neville, Dean et Seamus.

-Alors si j'ai bien compris professeure, vous nous autorisez vraiment à faire ça ? demandait Neville.

-Oui, c'est exact Londubat, affirma la professeure.

-A le faire sauter ? Boum ? s'assura Neville.

-Boum ! confirma McGonagall avec un air très déterminé.

-Génial ! Mais, comment on va s'y prendre ?

-Vous devriez en discuter avec monsieur Finnigan. Si je ne m'abuse, il a un penchant très prononcé pour la pyrotechnie, répondit la vieille dame avec un fin sourire.

-Moi je vais l'exploser ! s'exclama Seamus avec un air de gamin ravi.

-A la bonne heure. Sauvez-vous, sauvez-vous.

Molly Weasley et le professeur Flitwick s'approchèrent de McGonagall.

-Vous êtes consciente bien sûr qu'on ne peut repousser Vous-Savez-Qui indéfiniment, dit Flitwick.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas le retarder. Et son nom est Voldemort, prononça clairement la sorcière. Filius, autant que vous l'appeliez ainsi, il va essayer de vous tuer de toute façon.

Flitwick s'avança dans la cour pour placer des sortilèges de défense tandis que McGonagall se tournait vers l'intérieur du hall d'entrée et levait sa baguette.

-_Piertotum Locomotor_ ! dit-elle.

Aussitôt les grandes statues en pierres des chevaliers qui décoraient les murs intérieurs de l'école sautèrent à bas de leurs perchoirs et commencèrent à s'avancer en rang dans la cour.

-Poudlard est menacée ! Gardez le mur d'enceinte, protégez-nous ! Faites votre devoir envers notre école ! Je rêvais depuis toujours d'utiliser ce sortilège, sourit ensuite la vieille sorcière à l'attention de Molly Weasley, qui lui renvoya un regard d'incompréhension.

Laureen et ses trois compagnons se placèrent dans la cour avec les professeurs, levant leurs baguettes vers le ciel afin de créer une bulle protectrice autour de l'école.

-_Protego maxima, fianto duri, repello inimicum_, répétaient-ils religieusement. _Protego maxima, fianto duri, repello inimicum. _

Lorsque le bouclier magique fut intégralement en place, les quatre jeunes furent placés devant la Salle sur Demande pour vérifier qu'aucun ennemi ne tentait de passer par là pour rentrer dans l'école et afin de couvrir la retraite des plus jeunes si jamais des Mangemorts s'introduisaient jusque-là. D'une fenêtre du couloir, Laureen pouvait voir l'armée de Voldemort qui se dressait non loin du château.

Soudain une nuée de sorts destinés à briser le bouclier magique furent lancés par les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tel un millier de lucioles mortelles. Les bruits successifs de détonation que les sorts faisaient en se brisant sur la barrière immatérielle fit trembler le château, et Laureen agrippa nerveusement la manche de Blaise. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Il se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux, s'approchant d'eux.

-Quoiqu'il se passe, elle est notre première priorité, dit-il d'un air extrêmement sérieux. Nous devons la protéger à tout prix.

-Content de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, Zabini, répondit Fred en hochant la tête.

-Pourquoi cette soudaine amitié envers elle ? questionna néanmoins George.

-Elle a quelqu'un à retrouver, sourit Blaise.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un coup d'œil étonné. Blaise savait-il pour Charlie ?

-Et je donnerai volontiers ma vie pour qu'elle soit heureuse, continua le jeune homme. Elle mérite de vivre en paix, avec le sorcier de son cœur, qui qu'il soit.

Ceci capta définitivement l'attention des deux rouquins. Blaise était-il donc prêt à se sacrifier pour le bonheur de leur meilleure amie, sans même savoir toute l'histoire ? Ou alors savait-il quelque chose dont eux-mêmes n'avaient aucune idée ?

Les détonations des sorts contre la bulle continuaient à se faire entendre, le stade de Quidditch était en flammes, et les murs tremblaient de temps à autre. Les jumeaux gardaient un côté du couloir alors que Laureen et Blaise devaient défendre l'autre. George jeta un coup d'œil à son frère.

-Ça va Freddie ? demanda-t-il avec une angoisse mal dissimulée.

-Oui, répondit son frère sur le même ton.

George lui donna un léger coup de coude moqueur.

-Moi aussi, souffla-t-il.

-Regardez ! intervint Laureen.

Elle pointait du doigt le petit pont de bois couvert qui menait vers Pré-au-Lard. Il y avait de la lumière, elle en déduit que Neville, Seamus, Dean et Ginny étaient toujours là-bas, mais ses yeux agrandis par la peur restaient fixés sur toutes les silhouettes sombres qui couraient à toute vitesse vers le pont pour pénétrer dans le château et attaquer.

-Allez, sortez de là, marmonna la jeune femme en pensant à ses amis qui étaient là-bas.

Une crampe à l'estomac la saisit brusquement et elle se plia en deux sous la douleur, soufflant d'un coup tout l'air qui était dans ses poumons.

-Laureen, tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta Blaise en la soutenant comme il le pouvait.

-Ce n'est rien, juste mal au ventre, grogna-t-elle. J'ai le temps de m'asseoir un peu vous croyez ?

-Assieds-toi, on fera barrière, répondit Fred.

Après quelques instants, la bulle qui était autour du château explosa, se délitant en une myriade de filaments enflammés. Aussitôt les trois jeunes hommes regardèrent par la fenêtre alors que la peur grimpait en eux. Laureen réussit à se relever en grimaçant et, une main posée sur son ventre pour tenter de juguler la douleur, elle se campa aux côtés de Blaise, baguette en main. Les combats n'allaient pas tarder. Son regard fut alors attiré par le pont qui explosait, et elle pria pour que Neville et les autres aient eu le temps de s'enfuir. De son point de vue en hauteur, elle pouvait voir les géants contrôlés par Voldemort qui attaquaient, les Mangemorts qui arrivaient dans la cour sous forme de brume noire, des parties extérieures du château qui brûlaient ou explosaient. Elle pouvait aussi entendre les cris effrayés des élèves qui étaient encore dans les étages inférieurs.

Harry arriva à ce moment, et entra dans la Salle sur Demande sans prendre le temps de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. Blaise leur fit signe à tous de se cacher, et effectivement, Malfoy, flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle, arriva peu après. Les trois Serpentards entrèrent dans la Salle également.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Laureen avec colère. Harry est seul face à ces trois-là maintenant !

-Il peut se défendre, répliqua Blaise. S'ils t'avaient vue, Crabbe et Goyle n'auraient pas hésité à te tuer, et moi avec !

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais ses yeux orageux parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Pour le moment aucun ennemi n'était en vue, mais elle sentait la tension dans l'air et savait que le danger était proche, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que les Mangemorts n'investissent ce couloir. Alors qu'ils guettaient tous un éventuel ennemi, les portes de la Salle sur Demande se rouvrirent et Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy et Crabbe en sortirent. Les deux derniers prirent la fuite à toute vitesse. Effarés, les quatre virent Harry transpercer un diadème avec une dent géante avant de tomber par terre, alors que Ron envoyait le diadème en question dans la Salle sur Demande qui était en feu et dont les portes se refermèrent ensuite. Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent d'Harry.

-C'est le serpent, c'est lui le dernier. Le dernier horcruxe, dit Harry.

-Alors entre dans la tête de Voldemort, essaie de trouver où il est, proposa Ron. Si on le trouve, on trouve le serpent, et là on pourra en finir.

Harry sembla se concentrer, mal à l'aise, et après un long moment il rouvrit les yeux.

-Je sais où il est.

Les trois disparurent sans plus d'explications. Laureen, Blaise et les jumeaux commençaient à sérieusement s'inquiéter quand des bruits de pas s'approchèrent. Un couloir non loin explosa, les faisant sursauter, et bientôt trois mangemorts se trouvaient devant eux.

-_Expelliarmus_ ! s'écria immédiatement Laureen.

Le Mangemort visé réussit à éviter le coup, et un combat sans merci commença entre les quatre jeunes et les trois adultes. Un pan de mur à côté d'eux explosa et ils se refugièrent derrière les débris pour reprendre leur souffle, lançant des sorts à l'aveuglette pour empêcher les Mangemorts d'avancer. Lorsque Blaise jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus leur abri précaire, il jura entre ses dents. Sept Mangemorts, dont Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov et l'actuel Ministre de la Magie Pius Thicknesse, se trouvaient dans le couloir, se préparant à les attaquer. Percy Weasley arriva à ce moment-là, suivi d'Oliver Wood, lançant des sorts comme une furie. Les quatre jeunes en profitèrent pour sortir de leur cachette et attaquer en même temps. On entendait fuser des _Expelliarmus, Flipendo, Stupéfix _de toutes parts, en plus de tous les sorts non-verbaux.

-_Petrificus totalus_ ! cria George en visant Thorfinn Rowle, qui dévia le sort.

-Ministre, je vous remets ma démission ! s'écria Percy avec un sourire sauvage et totalement incongru venant de lui, accablant Pius de sortilèges variés.

-Perce, tu fais de l'humour ?! s'étonna Fred avec un sourire ravi.

-_Protego_ ! cria Laureen en faisant un bon devant Percy, visé par Augustus Rookwood.

Elle vit ce dernier pointer sa baguette vers le plafond et lancer un sort. Elle réagit juste avant que les pierres ne commencent à craqueler et à tomber. Elle lança un _Protego_ au-dessus du groupe puis un autre sort qui poussa tout le monde en arrière, elle-même se jetant à leur suite pour ne pas mourir écrasée. Elle roula plus loin en criant de douleur, tenant son ventre des deux mains. Blaise et Percy la relevèrent alors qu'Oliver et les jumeaux les protégeaient au maximum. Elle tint debout en s'appuyant sur Percy, et fixa Rookwood qui lui renvoya un sourire mauvais.

-_Draco fiamma_ ! hurla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Le sorcier se prit une énorme boule de feu en pleine poitrine et fut projeté plus loin en s'enflammant. Laureen retomba sous la douleur intolérable qui lui déchirait le ventre, Percy essayant tant bien que mal de la garder debout.

-Vous avez combattu vaillamment, résonna la voix de Voldemort autour d'eux. Mais je ne souhaite pas cela. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est un terrible gâchis. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Occupez-vous de vos morts en leur absence. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Harry Potter, c'est à toi que je m'adresse maintenant. Cette nuit, tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter toi-même. Il n'est pas de plus grand déshonneur. Rejoins-moi dans la forêt interdite et fais face à ton destin. Si tu ne viens pas, je tuerai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher de moi.

Alors que tout le groupe échangeait un regard de panique, Laureen poussa un hurlement alors qu'elle se penchait en avant en tenant son ventre, yeux exorbités par la douleur. A ce moment exact le couloir derrière eux explosa sur tout un pan, ne blessant personne mais ouvrant le couloir sur l'extérieur. Les six sorciers restèrent cois face à la scène sous leurs yeux.


	46. 46 - Bataille de Poudlard (Partie 2)

**Chapitre 46 – Bataille de Poudlard (Partie 2)**

_Laureen poussa un hurlement alors qu'elle se penchait en avant en tenant son ventre, yeux exorbités par la douleur. A ce moment exact le couloir derrière eux explosa sur tout un pan, ne blessant personne mais ouvrant le couloir sur l'extérieur. Les six sorciers restèrent cois face à la scène sous leurs yeux_.

Charlie Weasley, sur le dos d'un magnifique Suédois à museau court qui faisait du sur place, venait d'exploser le mur et les regardait à présent. Fred et George remarquèrent immédiatement qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus vivant que dans les derniers mois. Il avait les cheveux coupés, la barbe courte et taillée, l'air sobre et alerte. Il sauta à bas du dragon et marcha droit vers eux à pas déterminés. Il souleva Laureen dans ses bras et regarda à peine ses frères.

-Dans la Grande Salle, dit-il simplement.

Il remonta sur le dragon, Laureen fermement serrée contre lui avec un bras, tandis que de l'autre il dirigeait le puissant animal vers la cour principale, où il atterrit avec fracas.

-C'est bien, Rhaegal, dit-il en posant sa main sur le flanc du dragon. Reste là, sagement.

Il fila à l'intérieur, portant toujours Laureen qui gémissait de douleur en se tortillant.

-Charlie ? murmura-t-elle en plissant les yeux quand la douleur recula un peu.

-Je suis là, mon ange. Je vais te soigner, ça va aller, souffla-t-il en arrivant dans la Grande Salle.

Il refusa de regarder les corps sans vie et repéra bien vite ses parents, Bill et Fleur à leurs côtés. Il fonça droit vers eux.

-Charlie ! s'exclama Molly en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et… Par Merlin ! Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Charlie allongea Laureen sur le sol avant de regarder sa mère.

-J'étais en train de m'occuper de Rhaegal quand j'ai reçu le message d'Hermione. On a volé jusqu'ici, et en passant au-dessus du château j'ai entendu le cri de Laureen, alors j'ai foncé.

Cette explication sommaire stupéfia ses parents et son grand frère, mais ils reportèrent leur attention sur Laureen qui se tordait de douleur en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Laureen, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Molly en posant son gilet sous la tête de la jeune femme.

-Mal… au ventre, réussit à articuler la jeune sorcière en grimaçant. Ce n'est pas… une blessure par sortilège.

Aussitôt la matriarche Weasley lança quelques sorts sur sa presque-fille avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible… Elle se tourna vers son deuxième fils.

-Depuis combien de temps Laureen et toi êtes séparés ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous ne sommes pas séparés, siffla Charlie avec agressivité.

-Pas dans ce sens-là, répliqua Molly en fixant son fils avec impatience.

-Oh, fit Charlie. Depuis le Nouvel An environ.

Molly fronça les sourcils et relança des sorts sur la jeune femme avant de secouer la tête, n'en revenant pas.

-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Charlie. Est-ce qu'elle est malade ?

-Non, elle est enceinte, souffla sa mère. Ou plutôt, elle va accoucher.

-QUOI ?

Le cri de Charlie fit tourner toutes les têtes dans leur direction mais il s'en fichait. Fred, George et Percy, suivis de Blaise et Oliver Wood, arrivèrent à ce moment.

-Comment va-t-elle ? s'empressa de demander Blaise alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles.

Charlie se tourna vers lui et aussitôt son visage se tordit sous le coup de la rage.

-Toi ! cracha-t-il en le prenant au collet.

Aussitôt les jumeaux se précipitèrent pour libérer Blaise de la poigne de fer de leur frère.

-Charlie, arrête, c'est notre allié ! C'est grâce à lui que Laureen est toujours vivante !

-Il l'a épousée de force ! siffla le dragonnier.

-Pour la sauver, répéta Blaise. J'ai dû l'embrasser pour les apparences mais c'est tout. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée, je le jure. J'ai essayé de la protéger.

Il recula un peu pour prouver qu'il n'était pas venu se battre. Charlie le suivit pour continuer à l'invectiver quand une voix figea tout le hall.

-CHARLES WILLIAM WEASLEY, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla Laureen entre deux grognements de douleur. OU JE JURE QUE TU NE VERRAS JAMAIS TON ENFANT !

Aussitôt le dragonnier se précipita auprès de l'amour de sa vie et lui prit la main, changeant radicalement de comportement.

-Je suis là mon ange, ça va aller, murmura-t-il en dégageant les mèches de cheveux qui collait au front de la jeune femme. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais tais-toi, ce n'est pas toi qui va accoucher ! grommela-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Ceux qui venaient d'arriver sursautèrent.

-Laureen est enceinte ? Mais de qui ? s'étonna George.

Fred lui mit rapidement une taloche en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-Il ne peut être que de Charlie ! rugit Laureen en posant ses yeux enflammés sur son meilleur ami, qui recula précipitamment.

-Je confirme, ajouta Blaise d'une voix à peine audible.

Il s'accroupit auprès de son épouse et lui mit une plume dans la main avant de lui présenter un parchemin.

-Papiers de divorce, expliqua-t-il. Je les tiens prêts depuis longtemps, tu as juste à signer là et notre union magique se dissipera. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais je doute que ton dragonnier apprécie qu'on soit encore mariés alors que tu vas mettre au monde votre enfant.

Laureen saisit la plume et griffonna sa signature rapidement avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière avec un énième cri de douleur. Blaise lui enleva la bague de leurs fiançailles et celle de leur mariage, puis retira sa propre bague.

-Elle est toute à toi, dit-il en regardant Charlie dans les yeux.

Charlie posa un regard nouveau sur le jeune homme, puis lui tendit la main.

-Merci, dit-il simplement.

Blaise hocha la tête, acceptant gracieusement les remerciements d'un homme qui voulait le tuer deux minutes plus tôt.

-Blaise, reste, dit alors Laureen.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris mais obtempéra, se plaçant de l'autre côté par rapport à Charlie. Molly avait matérialisé des draps propres, tandis qu'Arthur avait ramené une bassine d'eau fraîche et un linge. Charlie tamponna le front de sa fiancée pour faire tomber sa légère fièvre, tandis que sa mère plaçait un drap au-dessus des jambes de Laureen pour un peu d'intimité – chose incongrue dans cette Grande Salle remplie de survivants de la première vague d'attaque.

Ron, Hermione et Harry arrivèrent à ce moment, effarés face au nombre de morts et de blessés. Puis les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau, avec fracas.

-Où est ma fille ?! cria une voix au bord de l'hystérie.

-Padfoot, du calme, le tança la voix fatiguée de Remus. Elle est vivante.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle est là, ajouta Tonks qui arrivait tranquillement derrière eux, malgré son bras en sang.

Les trois se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux têtes rousses qu'ils avaient aperçus de loin, et Sirius manqua de faire une crise cardiaque quand sa fille poussa un hurlement à cause d'une contraction particulièrement forte.

-Ma chérie, que t'arrive-t-il ? paniqua l'animagus en se précipitant à son chevet aux côtés de Charlie.

-Elle va mettre au monde notre enfant, répondit Charlie comme s'il n'y croyait toujours pas.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais je suis trop jeune pour être grand-père !

-Sirius ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Remus, Tonks, Arthur et Molly.

Un cri de Laureen les coupa net. Fleur tentait de lancer des sorts antidouleurs à la jeune femme mais ils étaient trop faibles. Molly annonça alors à Laureen qu'elle devait pousser, et cette dernière paniqua, arguant qu'elle n'était pas prête.

-Laureen, Laureen ! l'appela son père en prenant son visage à deux mains. Regarde-moi ! Bien sûre que tu peux le faire ! Tu es une Black, par Merlin, nous pouvons tout faire ! Brianna était capable de tout pour toi, tout comme toi tu seras capable de tout pour ton enfant.

Ces paroles semblèrent calmer Laureen, qui suivit les ordres de Molly pour expulser l'enfant qui voulait sortir de son corps. Après moult cris de douleur – autant de la future mère que des futurs père et grand-père maternel dont les mains étaient broyées – mots d'encouragements, et blagues faites par les jumeaux pour détendre l'atmosphère, Molly réceptionna un beau bébé dans ses bras.

-C'est un garçon ! dit-elle avec des larmes d'émotion.

Charlie coupa magiquement le cordon ombilical et observa, les yeux pleins de larmes de joie, son fils dans les bras de sa fiancée. Tandis que Fleur et Molly vérifiaient que Laureen ne perdait plus de sang et allait bien, la nouvelle maman concentrait toute son attention sur son premier-né.

-Brian Sirius Weasley, murmura-t-elle en contemplant son fils qui avaient les yeux grands ouverts.

Il avait les grands yeux verts intenses de sa mère, et déjà une touffe de cheveux roux comme son père.

-Brian Sirius Weasley, souffla Charlie comme pour tester le nom.

Laureen se tourna vers son fiancé en prenant garde à ne pas perturber son bébé.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle à bout de souffle alors que des larmes d'émotion et de fatigue noyaient ses joues.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Charlie en s'emparant de sa bouche.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme la première fois, c'était doux mais passionné, tendre mais enflammé. Un cri de protestation de leur enfant les fit sourire dans leur étreinte qui continua encore, jusqu'à ce que Remus intervienne.

-Je ne veux pas déranger mais Padfoot s'est évanoui, annonça-t-il en contenant difficilement son rire.

Laureen et Charlie se tournèrent, découvrant Tonks qui mettait des claques à son cousin pour le réveiller. Finalement Sirius rouvrit les yeux et posa immédiatement son regard sur son petit-fils.

-Papa, je te présente Brian Sirius Weasley, ton petit-fils. Brian, je te présente Sirius Black, ton grand-père.

Sirius se laissa tomber en tailleur près de sa fille et fixait le petit être avec des yeux ronds. Charlie prit le bébé des bras de Laureen qui commençait à fatiguer, berçant précautionneusement son fils. Toute la famille – plus Remus, Tonks, Blaise, Oliver Wood et quelques autres – vinrent s'extasier face à la bouille d'amour de Brian, qui agita un bras en poussant un petit cri. Aussitôt Charlie paniqua, et Molly prit son petit-fils dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

-Il a juste faim, Charlie, expliqua-t-elle en le berçant un peu avant de le rendre à Laureen, lui donnant aussi un foulard pour se couvrir alors qu'elle allaitait.

Une fois le bébé repu, Sirius sembla sortir de sa torpeur et tendit les bras doucement.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Bien sûr, répondirent en même temps les jeunes parents.

Sirius cala le petit bout'chou sur son épaule et lui fit faire son rot, un large sourire sur le visage tout du long, même lorsque Brian recracha un peu de lait sur sa veste. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras normalement, et Brian se pelotonna contre le torse de son grand-père avec un soupir satisfait. Laureen chuchota quelque chose à Charlie.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

-Comme tu veux, dit-il avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe. Hum, Blaise et Ginny, vous pouvez approcher ?

Les deux concernés se glissèrent à l'avant du groupe, attentifs.

-Je crois que je dois vous présenter votre filleul, ajouta Charlie avec un petit sourire.

Ginny eut un cri de joie et se précipita vers Sirius pour voir son filleul, tandis que Blaise restait abasourdi.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Je veux dire… Il y a tellement d'autres choix que moi, meilleurs que moi…

-Sans toi ce bébé n'aurait jamais vu le jour, répondit Laureen. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends.

-Non, j'en serai honoré, sourit Blaise. Merci beaucoup.

Remus et Tonks s'approchèrent ensuite des nouveaux parents pour les féliciter ainsi que leur offrir de précieux conseils. Ils reçurent également les félicitations de presque tout le monde dans la salle.

-Ils sourient, remarqua Fred. Grâce à Brian.

-Pouvoir de la mignonnitude, sourit George.

-C'est de l'espoir, fit Bill en jetant un coup d'œil bienveillant au bébé qui dormait dans les bras de Sirius. Laureen et Charlie qui se retrouvent enfin après tout ça et sont toujours aussi amoureux, un bébé surprise qui naît au milieu d'une bataille… Brian est notre nouveau symbole d'espoir. Nous devons nous battre si nous voulons que nos enfants aient une chance de vivre en paix.

Fleur lui serra la main en lui renvoyant un regard langoureux.

-Le jour se lève, murmura Percy. Ils vont revenir.

Cette annonce jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. Charlie alla chercher son dragon pour l'amener dans une autre cour afin qu'il ne soit pas en première ligne de tir, et quelques survivants sortirent de la salle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne sous les monceaux de décombres qui étaient dans la cour principale.

Laureen se releva lentement, grimaçant à cause des douleurs résiduelles en s'appuyant sur Charlie. Ce dernier passa un bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir, la gardant près de lui.

-Papa, appela Laureen doucement pour ne pas réveiller son enfant.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle, prenant garde à ne pas secouer le petit.

-J'ai besoin que tu ailles mettre Brian en sécurité, dit-elle doucement. Va chez Andromeda, elle garde déjà Teddy.

Sirius et Charlie la regardèrent avec incompréhension.

-Je ne suis pas en état de passer par le réseau de cheminette, et encore moins de transplaner. S'il-te-plaît.

-Tu devrais y aller, insista tout de même Sirius. Brian aura besoin de toi. De vous deux, même.

Laureen et Charlie échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers l'animagus.

-Nous restons, dit Charlie. Je ne supporterai pas l'idée de laisser ma famille et mes amis se battre pour notre survie à tous sans moi.

-Et je refuse de partir sans Charlie, ajouta Laureen avec une boule dans la gorge. Pas encore une fois.

Sirius poussa un soupir de résignation, et leur tendit leur fils pour qu'ils lui disent au revoir. Laureen serra le petit être contre elle en retenant ses larmes, toujours enlacée par Charlie.

-Je t'aime tellement, je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle à l'enfant. Mais je veux que tu aies un bel avenir, et je dois rester me battre pour ça. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Charlie prit ensuite son fils dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que personne d'autre que Brian n'entendit, mais le bébé sourit dans son sommeil. Sirius reprit le nouveau-né et regarda sa fille et son futur beau-fils.

-Ne recommencez pas cette fichue bataille sans moi, grogna-t-il avant de tourner brusquement les talons.

Laureen enfouit sa tête contre le torse de Charlie pour ne pas pleurer et il referma ses bras sur elle, également bouleversé. Après un moment il prit le visage de sa bien-aimée entre ses mains et la força doucement à le regarder, posant son front contre le sien.

-On va s'en sortir, pour Brian, murmura-t-il.

-Pour Brian, répéta Laureen en hochant la tête.

Ils s'embrassèrent, leur étreinte devenant rapidement frénétique sous la tension de leur situation.

-Ils arrivent ! annonça Dean qui guettait à la fenêtre. Hagrid est prisonnier !


	47. 47 - Bataille de Poudlard (Partie 3)

**Chapitre 47 – Bataille de Poudlard (Partie 3)**

_-Ils arrivent ! annonça Dean qui guettait à la fenêtre. Hagrid est prisonnier ! _

Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, restant prudemment d'un côté de la cour tandis que les Mangemorts, guidés par Voldemort, investissaient l'autre côté. Neville était parmi les premiers en ligne du côté de la Lumière et Laureen se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait le choixpeau à la main, avant qu'elle ne voie Hagrid. Elle retint un cri d'horreur et cacha sa bouche avec sa main, horrifiée.

-Qui est-ce dans les bras d'Hagrid ? Neville, qui est-ce ? demanda Ginny d'une voix étranglée.

-Harry Potter est mort ! s'exclama Voldemort avec un rire malsain.

Ginny se mit à hurler alors qu'elle se ruait en avant, heureusement vite rattrapée par Arthur qui la força à reculer en l'étreignant.

-Silence ! tonna Voldemort, agacé. Jeune idiote ! Harry Potter est mort, dorénavant vous placerez votre confiance en moi.

Un silence empreint d'angoisse et de tristesse lui répondit. On pouvait lire le choc et le tourment sur les visages des survivants qui commençaient à perdre espoir. Voldemort eut un rictus et se tourna vers ses partisans.

-Harry Potter est mort ! s'écria-t-il à nouveau, faisant rire les Mangemorts. Et l'heure est venue de vous prononcer ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant à nouveaux vers le camp de la Lumière. Venez vous joindre à nous, ou mourez.

Un silence répondit à nouveau, sans que personne ne bouge.

-Draco ! appela Lucius d'une voix faible. Oh, Draco…

Laureen se tourna vivement vers Malfoy qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Il était sali, les vêtements un peu déchirés. Elle remarqua alors pour la première fois son visage émacié, ses traits tirés et fatigués, la lueur angoissée dans ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi ? Il aurait dû se réjouir, arborer son sempiternel sourire arrogant et supérieur. Pourtant elle ne voyait qu'un garçon apeuré, complètement désorienté, qui avait été jeté dans cette guerre bien trop jeune.

-Draco, appela Narcissa en tendant la main. Viens.

Elle avait l'air résigné. Laureen comprit alors qu'elle ne voulait que sauver son fils unique, et son cœur se serra alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers Brian. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une nouvelle présence à côté d'elle et se tourna brusquement pour voir son père. Il répondit à son regard angoissé par un hochement de tête.

-Il dort avec Teddy. Andromeda le garde, et elle est prévenue de la situation.

-Merci, murmura Laureen.

Tous regardaient à présent Malfoy qui s'avançait vers le centre de la cour, où se tenait Voldemort.

-Ah, bravo Draco, bravo, se réjouit l'homme sans nez en lui faisant une brève accolade.

Draco rejoignit sa mère qui l'emmena derrière la foule, à l'écart et surtout à l'abri. Puis à la surprise générale, ce fut Neville qui s'avança ensuite, boitillant à cause de ses blessures et le choixpeau toujours dans sa main. Charlie fila dans le château à ce moment, faisant un clin d'œil à Laureen avant de disparaître.

-Hum, je dois avouer que j'espérais mieux, marmonna Voldemort alors qu'un éclat de rire parcourait les rangs des Mangemorts. Et l'on peut savoir qui vous êtes, jeune homme ?

-Neville Londubat.

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire à nouveau, encore plus fort.

-Eh bien, Neville, je suis sûr qu'on peut te trouver une place dans nos rangs.

-J'aimerais dire quelque chose ! annonça Neville d'une voix forte.

Voldemort sembla hautement agacé par cela, un tic nerveux agita sa main mais il se contrôla rapidement.

-Eh bien Neville, je suis sûr que nous serons captivés en écoutant ce que tu vas dire, grinça-t-il.

-Ça ne change rien qu'Harry soit mort.

-Renonce, Neville ! le coupa Seamus.

-Des gens meurent tous les jours ! continua Neville en se tournant vers ses amis. Des amis, de la famille. Oui, on a perdu Harry cette nuit, mais il est toujours là dans nos cœurs, comme Colin, et Parvati, Katie, Lavande et Susan, tous. Ils ne sont pas morts en vain !

Il se tourna ensuite vers leurs ennemis.

-Mais vous oui ! s'écria-t-il. Parce que vous vous trompez ! Le cœur d'Harry battait pour nous, pour nous tous ! Ce n'est pas fini !

A la stupéfaction générale, il sortit du choixpeau l'épée de Gryffondor, la brandissant devant lui comme s'il allait transpercer Voldemort avec lui-même. Un éclat de voix retentit plus loin et Harry s'échappa des bras d'Hagrid, bien vivant, lançant un _Confringo_ sur Nagini avant de prendre la fuite à travers les arcades à moitié défoncées, Voldemort sur les talons.

-Pour Katie, murmura Laureen en pensant à son amie et compagne de dortoir.

Elle fixa ses yeux sur Antonin Dolohov, qui s'était avancé au milieu de la cour aux côtés de Bellatrix Lestrange, Thorfinn Rowle, et d'autres Mangemorts proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle sentit la rage monter dans son cœur, l'envie de protéger son fils grandir en elle, la volonté d'annihiler ses ennemis prendre de l'ampleur. Elle attendit encore un peu, et lorsque le battement d'ailes se fit entendre juste derrière eux, elle bondit en avant comme une furie, ses cheveux crépitant de magie.

-_Draco fiamma_ ! cria-t-elle.

Un rugissement de dragon se fit entendre et Rhaegal déversa un flot de flammes tandis que Laureen lançait boule de feu sur boule de feu, décimant un bon tiers des Mangemorts alors que le reste s'éloignait précipitamment de la zone de tir. Malheureusement ceux qu'elle visait en particulier avaient évité les flammes, mais son sortilège avait donné aux autres le temps de se replier dans la Grande Salle, qui bientôt devint un champ de bataille. Charlie et son dragon poursuivaient les Mangemorts et créatures restées à l'extérieur tandis que Laureen filait à l'intérieur, secondée de son père, avec la ferme intention de détruire Antonin Dolohov. Ils virent, effarés, Bellatrix Lestrange se faire exploser par Molly Weasley, ou Neville qui se défendait des sorts grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor. Lorsque les deux Black trouvèrent Dolohov, il était en train de torturer Blaise Zabini, le traitant de traître parmi d'autres insultes.

-NON ! s'exclama Laureen alors que des filaments de magie parcouraient à nouveau ses cheveux.

Antonin se tourna vers elle, l'air dément, et du coin de l'œil elle vit Fred et George se précipiter pour secourir Blaise, le prenant par les bras pour le mettre hors d'atteinte.

-Viens, bâtarde ! s'écria Antonin avec un rire dérangé. Montre-moi ce que le rejeton de mon inutile ex-femme peut faire !

Sirius vit rouge et s'apprêtait à s'en mêler mais Laureen le poussa carrément sur le côté, furieuse.

-Laissez-le moi ! rugit-elle. _Stupéfix_ !

-_Protego_ !

Il parait tous les sorts qu'elle lançait, et cela agaçait prodigieusement la jeune femme, qui sentait que son corps n'était pas loin de la lâcher après tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Elle lui lança un léger sort de confusion non-verbal avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

-_DRACONIS FUROREM_ ! hurla-t-elle.

Un terrible rugissement sortit de sa baguette, suivi d'une énorme langue de feu qui s'enroula autour du Mangemort et le réduit à l'état de tas de cendres en une poignée de secondes. Cela sembla convaincre tous les Mangemorts de la salle qu'il était temps de rendre les armes et d'arrêter cette bataille.

-Il l'a fait ! Voldemort est tué ! Harry a réussi !

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Seamus, qui sautillait d'excitation à l'entrée de la Salle. Laureen soupira, tombant presque d'exténuement dans les bras de son père.

-Laureen, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

-Fatiguée, mais tout va bien. Tout va bien, sourit-elle.

Charlie les rejoignit à ce moment, soulagé de les voir sains et saufs.

-Fred est blessé, mais il va bien, dit-il. Il est à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh s'occupe de lui. Tu veux aller le voir ?

Laureen hésita un instant, puis se dit que son meilleur ami comprendra.

-Je veux voir notre fils.

Charlie hocha la tête, la laissant s'appuyer sur lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il comprit le message, la soulevant dans ses bras puissants avant de partir vers la cheminée la plus proche. Ils se trouvèrent rapidement dans le salon d'Andromeda, qui les accueillit avec inquiétude.

-Où est Nymphadora ? Et Remus ? Ils vont bien ?

-Dora est blessée au bras et Remus a quelques égratignures, mais ils vont bien, la rassura immédiatement Charlie. Ils se font soigner à l'infirmerie de Poudlard en ce moment-même et je suis certain qu'ils arriveront ici très bientôt.

-Et elle ?

-Juste épuisée, sourit Charlie en regardant sa fiancée qui s'était endormie avant qu'il n'arrive à une cheminée. Où sont les garçons ?

Andromeda se décala d'un pas pour le laisser voir Teddy, à peine âgé d'un mois, et Brian qui dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme s'il n'y avait aucune menace. Cela frappa alors Charlie. Il n'y avait plus aucune menace.

-Je parie que ces deux-là feront quelques étincelles à Poudlard, murmura Andromeda avec un fin sourire.

Charlie eut un large sourire à cette pensée.

-Ce ne sont pas les descendants des Maraudeurs pour rien, rit-il doucement.

Il s'assit dans le canapé, installa Laureen à côté de lui en calant sa tête sur son épaule, et prit un bébé dans chaque bras le plus naturellement du monde, tandis qu'Andromeda préparait un grand petit-déjeuner. Remus et Tonks arrivèrent par la cheminée alors que la grand-mère finissait de tout mettre sur la table. Ils étaient accompagnés de Sirius, qui allait demander où étaient sa fille et son petit-fils mais prit un sort de silence par Andromeda avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Je ne veux rien entendre de plus qu'un chuchotement, Sirius, siffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Les enfants dorment sur le canapé, tout le monde va bien. Et vous ?

Nymphadora releva sa manche pour toute réponse, révélant quelques cicatrices encore fraîches, mais son sourire calme rassura immédiatement sa mère. Remus avait un bandage à la cheville et un bras en écharpe, et Sirius semblait secoué, mais pas blessé. Andromeda les guida donc jusqu'à son salon, et les quatre adultes s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la pièce, observant avec surprise mais bienveillance le tableau sous leurs yeux. Charlie dormait, tête en arrière. Laureen était pelotonnée contre lui, jambes au-dessus des siennes et tête lovée dans son cou. Teddy était étalé sur Charlie, ronflant doucement avec sa joue posée sur le torse du dragonnier, et Brian était confortablement installé dans les bras de sa mère, yeux fermés et poings serrés dans un sommeil paisible.

-Ils sont adorables, murmura Tonks en s'appuyant sur son mari qui l'enlaça tendrement.

-On les réveille ou pas ? demanda doucement Sirius. Il fait faim.

Remus contint un rire mais hocha la tête, allant récupérer son fils avec délicatesse. Bientôt ils furent tous assis autour de la table, les petits dormant dans les bras de leurs pères respectifs. Ils discutaient calmement de tout et de rien, profitant pour la première fois depuis longtemps d'un réel calme, d'un vrai moment en famille sans aucune menace qui planait. Charlie remarqua que Laureen était relativement silencieuse, sirotant son café alors que son regard s'égarait régulièrement sur Brian ou sa bague de fiançailles. Il posa une main légère sur son genou, attirant son attention.

-Tout va bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, le contemplant avec adoration. Son dragonnier, son homme. Enfin réunis, leur petite famille au complet, tous en vie et en bonne santé. Elle plongea dans ses yeux, y lut tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, égal au sien.

-Marions-nous, souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Charlie.

-Pourquoi attendre ? Tu es là, je suis là, Brian est là. Marions-nous.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa longuement, fou de joie.

-Je serais ravi de t'épouser sur le champ, mais donne-moi une semaine pour tout préparer, d'accord ?

-Une semaine, répéta-t-elle. C'est parfait.

Ils se décollèrent enfin et remarquèrent alors que les quatre autres adultes les fixaient avec des yeux ronds, de larges sourires étalés sur leurs visages.

-Dans une semaine alors ? demanda Sirius.

Les deux fiancés échangèrent à peine un regard avant d'hocher vivement la tête, souriant comme deux gamins.

-Vous aurez le plus beau mariage qu'on a jamais vu, promit Sirius.

Sa fille secoua la tête avec un fin sourire, sachant pertinemment que son père allait se comporter comme une demoiselle d'honneur surexcitée jusqu'au grand jour. Un patronus débarquant dans la pièce les calma tous subitement, et ils reconnurent la signature magique de Kingsley. Le message demandait aux survivants de se signaler, à Poudlard ou à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, afin de pouvoir établir la liste des disparus. Ce fut donc dans un silence plus pesant qu'ils se rendirent tous à Poudlard, évitant de trop regarder les ruines, pour s'enregistrer. Laureen en profita pour passer à l'infirmerie voir tous ses amis blessés. Elle fut grandement rassurée de savoir que Blaise ne semblait pas souffrir de séquelles de sa brève séance de torture aux mains de Dolohov, et qu'il était simplement épuisé et qu'il devrait donc dormir encore quelques heures. Fred était réparé, il avait désormais une belle cicatrice sur le front. Lui et son jumeau avait pris sur eux de garder les plus jeunes blessés dans un coin de l'infirmerie, les faisant jouer et rire afin de les rassurer.

Quelques adultes survivants, notamment Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur et Percy Weasley, aidaient l'infirmière à s'occuper des blessés. Ste-Mangouste n'avait envoyé aucun médicomage ou infirmier, étant déjà surchargé de travail puisqu'on y avait envoyé tous les blessés en condition critique.

-Où est Harry ? demanda Sirius. Il n'était pas blessé ?

Bill secoua la tête en haussant les épaules, ne rassurant absolument pas le sorcier qui lui faisait face.

-Où sont Ron et Hermione ? ajouta Laureen. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ici ?

Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Molly, qui lui fit signe qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser les blessés. La jeune femme hocha la tête et appela Fred et George. Elle laissa Brian à Charlie, et flanquée de ses meilleurs amis, elle partit à la recherche du trio qui avait fait tomber Voldemort. Ils partirent en direction du stade de Quidditch d'abord, vérifiant au passage que plus rien ne brûlait à cet endroit. C'est quand ils étendirent des bruits de duel et un cri qu'ils se mirent à courir comme des fous – enfin Laureen se traînait un peu mais elle fit comme elle put – vers la source du son. Ils découvrirent Ron à terre, manifestement blessé puisqu'il se tenait le ventre en grognant. Ils virent une tâche rouge sombre s'étendre rapidement sous les doigts du rouquin. Harry et Hermione étaient campés devant leur ami, le défendant de trois Mangemorts qui n'avaient visiblement pas eu vent de l'issue de la bataille. George lança un _Protego_ devant eux alors qu'un des Mangemorts leur tirait dessus avec un pistolet moldu.

-Où ont-ils eu ça ? marmonna Fred en se glissant à côté d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi vous ne les neutralisez pas ? demanda George aux deux plus jeunes.

-Celui qui tire est protégé par les deux autres, grommela Harry qui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son meilleur ami blessé.

Un sort atteignit alors Hermione en pleine poitrine, la projetant violemment en arrière. Fred se précipita auprès d'elle. Un autre sort manqua d'atteindre Laureen, qui vit rouge et ne s'embêta pas de fioritures.

-_Draconis Furorem_ ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers celui qui tenait le pistolet.

Le rugissement de dragon retentit et la langue de feu s'enroula autour du Mangemort, le faisant brûler en quelques secondes. Laureen maintint son sort assez longtemps pour se débarrasser des trois, et finit par s'évanouir, heureusement dans les bras d'Harry qui avait bondi pour la rattraper.

-Il faut les ramener au château ! s'exclama George avec inquiétude alors qu'il tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie de son plus jeune frère.

-On peut transplaner sur le domaine maintenant, l'informa Harry.

Il disparut en tenant Laureen contre lui. George fit de même avec Ron et Fred emmena Hermione. Ils réapparurent au beau milieu de l'infirmerie et créèrent tout un émoi.

-RONALD ! cria Molly en le voyant tout ensanglanté.

-LAUREEN ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Charlie et Sirius en voyant Laureen inconsciente dans les bras d'un Harry qui peinait à ne pas la laisser tomber.

Sirius se précipita auprès de sa fille et l'allongea sur une couverture au sol, laissant le dernier lit d'infirmerie vide pour Ron qui en avait visiblement plus besoin. Pomfresh, Molly et Fleur se précipitèrent pour soigner Ron tandis qu'Arthur aidait Sirius à vérifier la condition de Laureen.

-Elle est simplement épuisée, sa magie est presque à sec, conclut Arthur. Entre l'accouchement et la bataille, elle a été surmenée et de beaucoup. Du repos devrait suffire, mais il faudra éventuellement quelques potions pour la revigorer un peu. Rien de grave en tout cas.

Il retourna s'occuper d'autres blessés.

-Nom d'une chouette !

L'exclamation, poussée par Harry, fit se retourner presque toute la population consciente dans la salle, y compris Ron qui malgré la douleur avait les yeux grands ouverts. Au milieu de la salle, là où ils étaient apparus après leur transplanage, Fred était à genoux par terre, Hermione dans les bras, et les deux étaient en train de se rouler un incroyable patin.

-Enfin, soupira George avec un sourire.

-Ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir, souffla Bill.

-Mione ? murmura Ron, l'air un peu perdu.

Puis il perdit connaissance.


End file.
